Children of the Cluster
by Belmakori
Summary: Two members of the Rebel Alliance are betrayed by their oldest daughter and captured near the edge of the Minos Cluster. The rest of their children are left to fend for themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Cameroon

**Chapter One: Cameroon**

The sleek, crescent shaped ship twisted, turned and then darted between two large pieces of debris as several red laser blasts lit up the space around it. Three small starfighters followed, closing in for the kill. The lead ship, carrying two large racks, one beneath each of its wings, leapt forward and strafed the space yacht, the shots failing to breach the shields. The yacht bucked and lurched as the pilot sped through the debris field.

The husks of several ships were scattered about, the remains of a space battle from long before the Clone Wars. They had been picked over by scavengers long ago for anything useful and all that was left was the discarded shells of the once proud starships. This was an area still very much avoided due to the piloting hazard that the debris placed on most, if not all, ships.

The Cholar debris field, named for the mighty dreadnaught husk that inhabited it, was a haven for pirates. Recent reports had stated that they had been eradicated by the Star Destroyer _Chariot_ , which patrolled this region of space known as the Minos Cluster. There was no reason to think otherwise, as the trade ships that passed near the debris fields hadn't been molested by pirates, gangs or thugs for the past few weeks. This particular trade lane was now deemed safe. It was a surprise when the three Starfighters emerged from the debris field and began firing on the yacht.

The pilot of the yacht was heading towards a rather large piece of debris; the remains of one of the old dreadnaughts, its name no longer remembered or honored. This was a place no sane spacer would visit on a whim. To enter this debris field meant that you were either running from trouble, getting ready to start some trouble or just plain insane. At this particular moment, the pilot of the space yacht felt that she was in the third category.

"Yom, honey, now would be a good time to power up the lasers and return fire, don't you think?"

"Get us closer to the dreadnaught, we can use it for cover. I'm waiting for a kill shot. These guys are in Headhunters, and they are very good. Not your typical run-of-the-mill pirate-type. They have either been trained or have quite a bit of experience. I'm letting them get a bit closer."

"Closer? Sensors show he's armed with torpedoes! He hasn't charged them up yet. If they are plasma or ion, we could be in real trouble!"

Several chirps and whistles seemed to agree with her.

"Gypsy, have some faith. It's not like we haven't done this before," said Yom sitting in the gunwell perched atop the ship.

The small, all black R2 unit, with white trim chirped again.

"That was a long time ago. No need to bring up the past. You just keep the shields up, Phy will pilot the ship and I will shoot back when absolutely necessary."

"Honey, it's absolutely necessary that you return fire. He's charging his torpedoes. Readings indicate that they are plasma. They will make quick work of our shields," she said worriedly.

Several affirmative chirps and whistles concurred with Phy again.

Yom powered up the twin laser cannons and turned them to face his pursuers. He checked his gun controls before setting his sights on the lead ship.

"Fine, I'll shoot the bad-guys. Just get us as close to the dreadnaught as possible, without hitting it."

The R2 unit made a low whine.

"Exactly Gypsy. I couldn't agree with you more," chuckled Yom.

"Hey now, that was a long time ago. I was just learning how to fly this thing. It was a learning experience."

"An expensive one," he said quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Gypsy chirped and beeped several times.

"Yom Beekus! When this is over, I'm going to box your ears!"

Yom rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Gypsy," he said sarcastically, "I need to update your programming to better understand sarcasm."

The droid whistled and beeped angrily.

"Keep it up tin can," he began sarcastically, "and I will turn you into a trash receptacle when we get home. Now keep the shields up to full. He's in range."

Yom pressed the buttons on his hand grips and the twin laser cannons spewed concentrated laser fire at the rapidly closing ship. The laser blasts caught the ship just under the left wing, hitting the torpedo rack placed there. The rack exploded and the ship careened and spun away, having lost most of its left wing.

The blast was bright enough that it forced the plasteel glass of the gun well to darken down. Yom raised his hand to shield his eyes, as he tried to scan for the remaining two ships.

"We are nearing the dreadnaught," Phy gasped.

She'd seen the ship several times during their trips through this particular space lane, but she'd never been this close before. She didn't realize how big it actually was. Not as big as a Star Destroyer, but still big enough. Soon enough, the ship blocked out her view of the surrounding space.

"Almost there, Honey."

"Run us along the length of the ship. Once we do, I'll release some of the electro-magnetic junk from the cargo bay. This will confuse their targeting systems, so they will have a harder time hitting us." It will give me a chance to chase off the other two. They don't seem to be closing in, so I'm guessing they've lost their stomach for this fight.

As the yacht reached the derelict dreadnaught, Gypsy began chirping excitedly. Phy checked her scanners and quickly confirmed.

"I've got three more ships incoming. They're cresting the dreadnaught and are right on top of us!"

"Evasive maneuvers! Gypsy, empty the cargo hold now!"

"Yom, we've got three more ahead of us. They are boxing us in!"

"It's a trap! Phy, get us up to full speed!"

Yom saw the three ships as they appeared. He turned his lasers on them and opened fire. One of the ships exploded into a million pieces, adding more debris to the already clogged debris field. As the two newest members of this fight began to perform evasive actions, Yom fired again and tagged one of the fighter's engines. It flared briefly before dying out and causing the ship to slow. The pilot turned hard to the left, away from the yacht.

The third ship flew over and past the yacht as Yom chased him with laser blasts, but failed to score any hits. He then turned the guns towards the front of the ship to engage the three coming straight at him.

The yacht bucked as several laser blasts found their marks at the rear of the ship. The two ships that had lagged behind earlier were now tight on the rear of the yacht and blasting away.

"Gypsy, clear the cargo hold. Clear the cargo hold now! Phy, get us closer to the dreadnaught!"

The droid whistled loudly.

"Yes, I said closer."

"Closer? If I get any closer, I might hit it!" complained Phy.

"Well, it would be better than being blown to bits! Just do it, and don't think!"

"Don't think?"

"Don't think about what you are doing, just clear your mind and concentrate on flying. Think only about flying."

"What about those Z-95's?"

"You worry about flying, I'll worry about those fighters. Trust me on this."

Yom opened fire on the three ships coming straight at them. He clipped one of the wings of the lead ship and forced them to scatter as he kept firing in their direction. The ship rocked again as more blasts assaulted the rear of the ship. Yom spun the turret around and faced the two ships behind him. He opened fire on the ship to his left. The pilot tried to dodge just as the blast pelted the nose of his ship. His shields flared and the pilot suddenly jerked to the left. The ship spun once before colliding with the hull of the dreadnaught and it exploded upon impact. The second ship suddenly dove beneath the yacht.

"Roll the ship! Roll the ship! He's beneath us!" yelled Yom.

Phy quickly obeyed and the ship went into a barrel roll. He searched in vain for the ship, but he could not find it. Suddenly the ships sensors went wild.

"Yom, I've got two torpedoes locked on us!"

"Keep rolling the ship, I'll try and catch them before they hit!"

After one complete roll, he spied them coming at him from the port side. He spun the turret to face them and began firing. The two torpedoes closed in fast, before Yom was able to take one out. The second one closed in for the kill.

"Crap! Brace for impact!"

The ship rocked and the plasteel glass of the turret turned opaque and Yom closed his eyes tight and held on. He could hear Phy screaming and Gypsy wailing as if screaming, as only an R2 unit can do.

"Damage?" Yom yelled into his headset.

Gypsy beeped loudly and excitedly.

"Engines are good, but we have no shields. They absorbed most of the impact from the torpedo. They are overloaded and will need to be recharged. We won't be able to get them back up quickly enough, I'm afraid," replied Phy.

"Well, at least we are still mobile," he looked out into space, "and I don't see any of the Headhunters at the moment. They must be regrouping for another run at us. Take us out of the debris field as quickly as possible. Gypsy, I want you to start to plot a course for a hyperspace jump as soon as we clear the debris. Understood?"

Gypsy chirped and beeped and Phy acknowledged, "Sure thing."

Phy angled the ship to the edge of the debris field and pushed the engines to full power, dodging the floating pieces of junk. Several blips suddenly appeared on the screen in front of her.

"I found them. Six of them on our tail. They aren't in range yet."

The yacht suddenly broke out of the debris field and Yom yelled, "Punch it!" as the six ships behind them began to fire. The star field before Phy began to streak as the ship entered hyperspace when it suddenly lurched and clanked and the stars reappeared.

"What happened?" questioned Yom.

Gypsy chirped and beeped.

"I don't know. Maybe the hyperdrive malfunctioned. Maybe it was damaged by the plasma torpedo that hit us?

Gypsy beeped and whirred.

"A gravity well perhaps?" she offered.

Yom felt uneasy.

"No, I don't think so."

Gypsy beeped excitedly.

Suddenly, a huge triangle shaped ship appeared in front of them. A Star Destroyer.

Phy said quietly, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You and me both," agreed Yom.

He checked behind him and could see the six starfighters, several thousand meters behind them, peel off and retreat back into the debris field. It suddenly occurred to Yom, crystal clear in fact, that the trap had now truly been sprung. The prey had been caught, as he felt the ship shudder as a tractor beam from the Star Destroyer locked onto the small yacht. Yom powered down the guns and unstrapped himself from the gunwell. He quickly made his way to the cockpit, where Phy sat, staring at the Star Destroyer as it filled the view port.

"It's so…." she began.

"I know."

"It's over, isn't it?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"What about the kids?"

"They will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"They are going to have to be. Start transferring all files into Gypsy. Wipe the ship's computer memory cores. The less they discover from us, the less likely anyone else will be discovered."

"How did they find out?"

"I don't know, but I think we are about to find out."

A bright red light began blinking on the console that informed them that there was an incoming transmission. Phy pressed a button and watched as a holo-cam image appeared on the console. Phy gasped, "Katarina?"

"Space Yacht _Cameroon_ , I am Lieutenant Katarina Screeb of the Star Destroyer _Chariot_. Prepare to be boarded and searched."

Yom leaned in close and asked, "Under what cause?"

"Suspicion of smuggling illicit materials to those committing treason against the Empire."

The transmission ended as quickly as it began.

Yom and Phy looked at each other and turned to regard Gypsy.

"We've only got a few minutes," warned Yom.

"Gypsy, plug in. I'll begin the download," Phy said.

Her fingers ran over the controls as she rerouted the computer's core into Gypsy.

"I'll find a safe place for the 'cargo'," said Yom as he left the cockpit. He found a small panel near that was near the floor, next to the living space he and his wife shared. He pulled the panel off and went back to the cockpit.

"Almost done," Phy began and then sighed, "Done."

"Gypsy, is it all recorded onto the data disk?"

Gypsy beeped an affirmative.

"Good," he turned to Phy, "wipe the memory core." He turned back to Gypsy, "hand me the data disk."

Gypsy spit it out from a small ejection point near the front of her cylindrical body. Yom grasped it and retreated from the cockpit. He knelt down near the open panel and stowed the disk within, securing it amongst several wires and conduits. He replaced the panel and returned to the cockpit.

"Memory wipe is almost completed. What's next?" Phy reported.

"I'm sorry girl," he said sadly. He opened a panel on the back of Gypsy and powered her down.

"Wipe her memory too. We can't take any chances. We have to protect the kids at all costs."

Phy lowered her head and nodded slowly. She didn't like it, but she had no choice. She quickly unplugged Gypsy from the main computer and opened another panel on Gypsy that dealt with the main memory core of the droid. She removed it, detaching several wires and then reached into a drawer under the console and retrieved an exact copy of the memory board she had just removed. Yom looked at her questioningly.

"I've always had this, just in case."

She looked at Gypsy sadly.

"I'm sorry Gypsy."

Yom just nodded.

She plugged the new board in and replaced it within Gypsy, leaving her powered down. Taking the old board, she pulled out a small tool from her belt pouch and crawled under the console. After a few moments, she reemerged without the board.

"It's well hidden," she looked at Gypsy, "just in case."

"Just in case," repeated Yom. He sunk down into the chair next to Phy's.

"I guess this is it then."

"I guess it is," she sighed.

"My own daughter. I never thought she would…." Yom didn't finish the thought.

Phy shook her head slowly, then looked her husband in the eye.

"I love you Yom."

"I know."

And then the ship was slowly pulled into the hanger bay of the _Chariot_.

Jevik, the smuggler, stood with several of his cohorts aboard his personal ship, the _Jud_. The ship was sitting idle within the shell of the dreadnaught, _Cholar_. He was listening to a final message from the _Chariot_ before the transmission ended. He exited his ship and approached several pilots, all members of the Varakis Pirates.

"They have the rebels. They will leave behind the ship once they've gone over it. Salvage is ours. Credits will be transferred to the accounts within a few days. You will be paid at that time. Not bad for a solid days work."

A Nikto, with pale skin spoke up, "What about the pilots I lost?"

"Zalib, you knew the hazards when you agreed to work with me. I said that I would compensate you for any losses, and I will. I'm a man of my word."

"My losses are expensive. They paying you enough to cover that?"

Jevik shrugged.

"If not, then I will find other ways to compensate you."

"You had better," growled the pale Nikto, "Varakis the Hutt doesn't like being played for a fool."

"I will," grinned Jevik, but whether he meant appropriate compensation or toying with the idea of playing a Hutt for a fool wasn't quite clear.


	2. Chapter 2: Adarlon

**Chapter Two: Adarlon**

The sun was slowly setting in the west on the planet Adarlon. The sky was clear but for a few clouds moving slowly across the darkening sky. In the distance, the lights of the city of Beldran began to come alive. On the outskirts of the city, sat a small neighborhood. To most, it would be considered affluent but not extravagant. One particular house looked more used than the rest, though it was similar to those around it. The place wasn't run down by any means but it could have used a bit of upkeep. A small stone wall surrounded this particular house and there wasn't much of a lawn, however, what was there could have used a trim. The house was beginning to cast a long shadow over the small well-tended vegetable garden. Only the light from the open kitchen window kept the darkness at bay.

Within the kitchen, a young woman with long dark hair and blue eyes was furiously pacing back and forth across stone slab floor. Various pans, dishes and utensils lay scattered about the counters. The remains of the evening meal still littered several of the plates and bowls. A small machine sitting next to the sink was opened and filled with many more dishes, all of them in desperate need of being cleaned.

The young woman carried a small data pad in her hands which she would stop and look at from time to time. It was a small enough device able to be held in one hand. The data pad was used mostly for reading, but in this case, it could also be used for another form of communication. There was a message on it that she had recently received from her older brother.

 _Evie, I will be home late. Got some business with Jevik. Don't wait up. I'll grab a bite to eat at the Cantina. Mowen._

Jevik! Of all people, why did it have to be Jevik? He was bad news. A low-life gangster and con artist. He also fancied himself a loan shark, who charged an outrageous amount of interest. She thought of him as galactic scum. She wanted nothing to do with him, though for the life of her, she couldn't understand why Mowen would. Maybe it was some new "get rich quick scheme" he had come up with and had somehow roped her brother into. She hoped not. He seemed very gullible with things of that nature.

She couldn't blame him though. Ever since her parents' disappearance and the subsequent closure of the family business by the planetary government, both her and her siblings had been under a lot of stress. Mowen had taken it upon himself to become the main income provider, something that he wasn't very good at. Though he was a hard worker, he had horrible problems with their expenditures. Eventually her older brother Bendu, also had to get a job, as did her older sister Megara.

Initially, Mowen and Bendu had found jobs that paid well enough. Mowen had worked at the starport overseeing the loading and unloading of cargo from the various star ships that visited the capital city. The hours were long, and the pay was decent. It helped ease their financial burden until he was fired for reasons that he never fully explained. He then started spending time near the various cantina's working the odd job or two. He never explained what he was doing but he did periodically bring home hundreds of credits.

Bendu had found a job working at one of the tourist dance clubs which paid very well. He was in charge of programming and scheduling the various stage acts that would perform. Singers, bands, dancers, you name it, if they could entertain and bring in the credits, he would get them on stage. He had a knack for always picking acts that were moderately popular or would become popular soon enough. Not all acts were family friendly which didn't seem to bother Bendu, but it sure bothered Evie. He was smarter than that and had a head for business. He could have run the club himself but he seemed to like working in the capacity that he was and she couldn't deny the amount of credits that he brought home either.

Megara had found a job as a secretary to one of the many local business conglomerates. She worked for those that oversaw many of the holodisk acts that seemed to rise and fall in popularity at any given moment. When one act would burn out, they would move on to the next, and Megara was there to keep her boss grounded and focused on the next "new thing". It didn't hurt that she was considered very pretty with her short brown hair and bright blue eyes; she used it to her advantage many times. Most people would think her just a pretty little secretary but behind those blue eyes of hers was an intelligence that was advanced beyond her 18 years. She knew the game and played it well.

Megara liked her job and though she wouldn't admit it openly, she was the reason her boss was so successful. She kept an eye on the entertainment scene, often pointing her boss in the direction of his many successful acts. The demands of her job had forced her to graduate from school early, not that she minded, she was an accomplished computer programmer. The holo-net was her favorite place to spend her free time. Entertainment was a way to bring home the credits. Her contribution to the family financial security was generous to say the least.

Their financial stability had nearly come crashing down a couple of months ago, when Evie had gone to buy groceries and her credit stick had been denied. Their savings account had been emptied out. Fearing that they may have been hacked, she expressed her concerns to the rest of the family that night. She was furious to learn that Mowen had been the one who had accessed and cleaned out the account. He had joined a high stakes game of Sabbacc hosted at the Long Tusk, Jevik's place of business. Mowen had lost everything. He not only lost what they had, he had also indebted himself to Jevik. He'd manage to work it all off in just a few weeks but hadn't replaced the money. It seemed that the next big payoff was always just out of his reach. He had promised all of them that everything would be fine; Evie had her doubts. Not all of Jevik's business ventures were legit.

Her two younger siblings, Javid and Teba, had gotten themselves into plenty of trouble at school since their parent's disappearance. They hadn't been attending as they should have and their grades were in serious decline. Evie couldn't finish her semester at Belden University while keeping an eye on them. She also couldn't expect Bendu and Megara to watch over them and Mowen had shown that he was incapable of being responsible. So she had to reluctantly drop out to ensure they straightened out. Without an education, they had no future on this planet or within the galaxy in general. General labor is what they had in store for them and she knew there was no success in that.

Evie's reverie was broken by the sound of her younger sister entering the kitchen.

"Anything left over from dinner? I'm still hungry."

Evie turned and looked at Teba and then motioned to the micro-processor near the refrigeration unit.

"Help yourself to Mowen's portion, he won't be home in time."

Smiling, Teba grabbed a plate and emptied the dispenser and began her second meal of the night. Between mouthfuls of food, she asked, "When does he plan on being home?"

"I don't know. His message said he would be late."

Teba just shrugged and continued to eat. "Probably doing something illegal."

Evie grimaced. She was probably right. She looked at Teba's dirty brown curls. She hadn't bathed recently and had probably been working on some old swoop engine or some other mechanical device before heading to the kitchen. Her curls were cascading down her forehead and covering her deep blue eyes. She rarely wore anything that kept her hair out of her eyes. She loved to tinker with machines, gadgets, engines and anything else she could get her grubby hands on. Almost everything she tinkered with never worked the same way again. It was on the extremely rare occasion that it would actually perform better than it did.

As soon as Teba was finished, Evie shooed her off to bed. The 15-year-old refused to wash up and Evie decided to not push the issue. She checked on Javid and found him sleeping at the desk in his room. He fancied himself an electrician of sorts. For being only 16, he wasn't bad, but he could definitely use more training. If he had been doing better in school, she would have considered having him apprentice under Alyx. She sighed quietly. Alyx…

Next to Javid laid a pair of goggles along with his favorite cap. Wiring was strewn about along with several old food wrappers. She sighed again. He must have snuck some from the cupboards when she wasn't looking. He never seemed to like her cooking and always boasted that he could do better. Evie shook her head and closed the door to his room.

She passed by Megara's room and found her sitting on her bed and staring at several data pads arranged around her. She had a couple of earpieces in her ears and seemed to be conversing with several individuals at once. She looked up briefly at Evie and winked then went back to whatever it was that she was doing. Evie closed her door as well and moved on down the hall.

She made her way to her own room and fell into her own bed. She hugged her pillow to her chest and stared at the ceiling. The past two years had taken a tremendous toll on the family and her. Her mother and father had been respected business owners. They had been upstanding members of the community and more importantly, to Evie at least, had lead a simple, uncomplicated life.

She remembered the day her parents had informed them all that they had to run a couple of errands off planet and would only be gone for a week or so. They had made sure the kitchen was full of food and that there was extra money in the house safe. Mowen and Bendu, already working for Mom and Dad, were to run the business while Evie would manage the house and Megara took care of their mother's garden.

The family business was in warehousing and distribution. They would ship the latest entertainment holodisks off world. Since Adarlon was the premier market for entertainment in the galaxy, it was a very lucrative business. Her parents were quite wealthy, or had been.

Shortly after their disappearance, the local security forces had come investigating. They had demanded to see all of the business records. Financials, investments, shipping and receiving, and anything else that was part of the day to day tasks of her parent's business. Though they had concluded that everything had seemed legit, they forced Mowen and Bendu to close the business down for "security reasons" that were never fully explained. In time, a member of the Imperial Security Bureau had shown up. His name was Babel Torsh.

The short, slightly overweight, officer had arrived a month after the initial investigation. He had explained to them that their parents had been attacked by a local pirate gang based near the planet Travnin. Known as the Varaki's, they were rumored to raid ships that ran the Rimma Trade Route. It had also been said that they would leave no survivors. The Imperial Navy ship, _Chariot,_ had responded to the distress beacon. As expected, no survivors had been found in the debris that was left of the _Cameroon_ , the family yacht.

Babel also had told the kids that due to a high amount of unpaid business taxes, the company would be shut down permanently and all credit accounts would be frozen. Any and all property that bore the company name, Cameroon Distribution, was to be seized. It would be sold to cover the cost of the unpaid taxes.

This left Evie and the rest of them with next to nothing. There was a single credit account that happened to fall under Evie's name that wasn't linked to the business and wasn't seized. He claimed that in recognition of their older sister's service with the Imperial Navy he wouldn't seize the house, nor place any hold on the account. He boasted that Katarina had served with distinction and had been directly responsible for the destruction of several rebel cells in the Outer Rim. He seemed very proud of that fact too.

It wasn't long after their disappearance, when the rumors began about her parents. It was whispered that they were part of a rebel cell in the Cluster, but Evie didn't believe that it was true. Why would her parents risk so much for so little? In the scheme of things, Adarlon was so far from the Core Worlds, that they weren't even a footnote on most star charts. There was such a limited Imperial presence within the Minos Cluster that it was ridiculous there could be any rebel activity. Pirates yes, rebels, probably not. Though non-violent opposition to the Empire did exist, it was unorganized and rarely vocal. As far as Evie knew, the Imperials monitored the trade lanes and left folks alone. They didn't get involved in planetary matters, leaving that to the local security forces.

Evie had no beef with the Empire and she knew that her parents wouldn't have either. There was no reason for it. It was inconceivable. War would have hurt their business. There was no profit in it and besides, her parents had never voiced any form of opposition towards the Empire as far as she could remember. Yet, the rumors persisted.

Officially, her parents were listed as missing, not deceased. This fact really bothered Evie and it left her and her siblings no avenue for closure.

Evie was still lying on her bed when Bendu left the house carrying a satchel full of data pads and a blaster pistol.


	3. Chapter 3: Caf Bean

**Chapter Three: Caf Bean**

Bendu slowly made his way south towards the Long Tusk Cantina. He walked calmly and paid no attention to the many folks who were out enjoying the calm, warm evening. He was focused on the task at hand. He checked the chronometer on his wrist. He had 10 minutes till he needed to be in place. He had plenty of time.

He forced his way through the press of bodies. This part of town was always packed this time of night. Bendu passed one of the quieter caf bars, the Caf Bean. It was his favorite place to sit, drink and meditate. He spied his favorite booth and noticed that it was occupied by a couple of Rodians. He scowled. Hopefully they would be gone before he returned.

He finally reached his destination, the Long Tusk. The brute at the door, a big, hairy wolf-type creature stepped in front of Bendu. "Place is closed tonight. Find another joint," it growled.

"I have data pads for download. Latest trivia, local news, escort services, etc. I'm scheduled to download in 2 minutes."

The brute looked him up and down. Bendu grinned.

"I know, I'm early. I've got a bunch of customers to attend to," he said as he opened his satchel and showed him the data pads.

The brute grunted and motioned with his fist over his shoulder.

"Ya got five minutes. Console is just inside the door to the right. Five minutes and then I throw you out."

Bendu smiled even wider, "I just need three minutes. Slow news night. Won't take long."

He brushed past the guard and caught the faint musky smell of the creature. The smell was awful as it wafted through his nostrils. Must be his species mating season he thought. He did his best not to gag. As he entered the facility, he took a quick look around. There was a door in the back that had two guards posted on either side. That's where Mowen would be and the game would be starting very soon.

Bendu reached into his satchel and pulled out one of the data pads. He turned it over, made a quick adjustment near the base, then pulled out the cord and plugged it in. He watched the display as it quickly uploaded the information. Bendu watched in anticipation as the local news feed was uploaded, along with the trivia and of course, the escort services that he mentioned. What he didn't mention, of course, was the virus that was piggy-backed on all the files and would begin to work its way through the computer system of the Long Tusk, thanks to Megara.

His mouth went dry as he tried to swallow while he watched the data-pad. So far, so good. All was going according to plan.

Jevik was one of those untrusting types. Most business were plugged into the holo-net and would broadcast anything and everything. As with most feeds, data would stream back and forth. Anyone who plugged in or gathered their information wirelessly would risk intrusion into their devices, including their location. The Long Tusk catered to those less savory types, those who didn't want to be noticed or found.

Jevik found it amusing that Mowen's younger brother had come asking to service his place of business with the data feeds several weeks ago. He was also impressed by the fact that Bendu had offered to do it cheaper than the former distributor.

With Megara's help, the feeds were easily obtained at little to no cost. Between Megara and Bendu's connections, they made sure that the data pads had all of the latest information. To help strengthen the ruse, Bendu had undercut the previous distributor throughout the district. Bendu had been servicing 10 to 12 locations per night in addition to his normal job. It made for extra work, but the final result would be well worth the time and effort that he had put into this endeavor. Mowen needed to win tonight. He felt sure of it.

When the data download was complete he unplugged the data-pad as he glanced back towards the door to the rear of the cantina. No change there. Good, he thought. He quickly retreated towards the entrance door. As he passed by the wolf brute, he smiled stupidly.

"Only 3 minutes, as I said. I think there may have been a female of your species listed as an escort. You might want to check it out."

The beast glanced quickly at him and grunted before going back to watch the crowds. Bendu moved out into the crowd and disappeared. He continued moving up and down the street delivering the remainder of his data feeds to the businesses that he serviced. After delivering his last data-pad, he found himself in the alley near the Caf Bean. He checked his satchel and made sure the blaster within could be reached easily. He hoped he wouldn't need it. Walking around to the front of the building he checked to see if his favorite spot was empty. To his relief, the Rodians were gone.

He went inside and ordered his usual, a strong dark caf. He added a sweetener to it along with a thick milky cream and wound his way to his favorite booth. Sitting down he took a quick sip of the caf. He sighed contentedly before he pulled out one of the data-pads, extended the antenna and keyed in a security code. The screen lit up and he found himself patched into the old, archaic video system that Jevik had installed around his cantina. The virus had worked. It had disabled the computer's security system, allowing him to patch in. All those weeks of downloading the data feeds had worked. Each feed had also downloaded a piece of a virus, allowing him to hack the computer core at the Long Tusk and take control of certain programs.

Bendu cycled through the view screens until he found the one that captured the game Mowen was playing in. Along with a couple of other unsavory types he didn't recognize was Jevik. He was dealing. The Sabacc game had begun.

He pulled out a second data pad. He powered it up. It was running numbers, code and algorithms. He watched it and smirked as he took another sip of his caf. He then settled back and watched the game intently, keeping one eye on Mowen and the other on Jevik.

Jevik was a notorious card cheat and the games of Sabacc at the Long Tusk were no exception. A droid brain ran the table where the computer based chits were used to play the game. He would allow the newcomers, or "mark" as he liked to call them, to gain confidence by allowing them to win a few hands. Before too long, he would have the computer begin to alter the deck in a way that allowed favorable cards to be dealt to Jevik and the trash cards to be dealt to the mark. He would do this with a series of code words or phrases spoken so that only the droid would understand the meaning and adjust the deck accordingly. To everyone else, it was just table talk.

Soon the accumulated credits of the mark would begin to dwindle. If someone looked as if they were about to cash out before Jevik could clean them out, he would allow the computer to adjust the deck again and give them a couple of really good hands, thus winning back their confidence. Once the mark, was feeling confident again, he would go in for the kill. Nothing could beat the pure Sabacc, and Jevik always seemed to come across one that would devastate the mark and clean them out. This often meant a debt was owed to him if there wasn't enough credits on the table. This was how Mowen had lost a few months ago. Mowen had boasted then that someday he would beat him at Sabacc. Jevik had only laughed and wished him good luck.

Mowen's luck was about to change.

The virus wouldn't cheat for Mowen, on the contrary, it wouldn't allow Jevik to cheat. The virus would shut down the voice recognition and make it a fair game, based on luck and skill instead of manipulation. Mowen was a fairly good Sabacc player and Jevik was horrible, hence his penchant to cheat.

Though Mowen was ultimately in it for the credits, there was a bigger prize. Mowen wanted Jevik's personal starship. He wanted a way to get out of working at the starport and working for himself. It had been a dream of his since his youth. Mowen had always dreamed big. He would never be able to afford his own tramp freighter and this was the only way he could think of, without having to work for another captain and adhere to his rules. Mowen hated rules and hated to follow them. He had always preferred to make and follow his own rules.

The game progressed over time and the pile of credits that Mowen began to rack up was impressive. Jevik was fuming. His frustration grew with every hand that Mowen won. Bendu watched as he would practically yell the code words and phrases for the computer. Mowen never let on what he knew was happening. He was quietly savoring the moment and watching Jevik squirm at the table. The other three roughs who sat at the table, just kept to themselves and played the hands dealt to them.

Eventually, Jevik began to look desperate. It was written all over his face. Bendu enjoyed watching Jevik squirm. Finally, he declared that he was broke and had nothing else to bet. Everyone at the table just stared at him with a raised eyebrow or two. Mowen motioned to the building around them, indicating the Long Tusk and Jevik sputtered and beat his hands on the table. Red faced, he grabbed a nearby data pad and placed it next to him.

Mowen reached forward for the chit deck as it was his turn to deal. Reluctantly, to save face, Jevik activated the data pad with his thumbprint before tossing it onto the Sabacc Pot. Bendu used the camera and zoomed in to read what it said. He could barely read the writing, but he could see that it placed the Long Tusk ownership to the individual who had possession of the data pad. Bendu grinned, this was it. He sat forward and took a deep breath. He calmed himself and slowly envisioned himself standing next to Mowen and speaking to him.

Bendu wasn't sure how he could do this, he just knew that he could. He remembered once asking his parents about it and his father had warned him to not to try. His mother had also expressed her concern supporting her husband's thoughts on the matter. He didn't know why, but he had sensed fear in his parents during that conversation, and it had always bothered him. He had tried it a few times since then, but he always felt guilty for disobeying his Father. He never talked about his power, though his siblings all seemed to know what he could do. In a way, this was a family secret that they all were told to keep.

Tonight, though, he needed to do this. It was important that Mowen win. The Long Tusk was the bargaining chip they needed. Bendu reached out with his mind and touched his brother's mind.

 ** _Mowen_** , he thought, **_if you can hear me, touch your left ear with your left hand_**. Bendu watched the screen and saw Mowen reach up and rub his left ear with his left hand. **_Good, now listen carefully. Play that game as you normally would and act calm. This will be the last time we need to deal with Jevik_**. Bendu watched Mowen nod.

As the game progressed through several more hands, Bendu kept his eye on the Sabacc pot. Eventually, Mowen dew the Idiot card and Bendu had to take another deep breath to calm himself. He spoke to him again. **_Keep that card and when it comes time to change out a card, tap the second card once and the third card four times_**. On the screen, Mowen cocked his head to the side. **_Trust me_**. Mowen shrugged and did as he was instructed. Jevik looked at Mowen quizzically and then narrowed his eyes.

Everyone at the table was just as surprised as Mowen was when he displayed the Idiot's Array. Nothing could beat this hand and everyone at the table knew it. Jevik stared at the cards in shock. He had lost the Long Tusk to Mowen. Bendu smiled and as he did, he looked around the Caf Bean. He noticed an individual seated near the back with a hood pulled down low, hiding their face, taking a sip from a cup they held in their hand. He felt an odd sensation as he glanced at the hooded figure, but let it pass, turning back to the screen in front of him.

As Mowen reached over to claim his newly won credits and the data pad, Jevik stood and drew his blaster pistol. Mowen stood and backed away from the table. The three toughs fell back as well and retreated from the table. Jevik motioned to Mowen with the blaster and had him put his hands up. Two of the toughs then approached Mowen and began patting him down. After a minute or two, the thugs backed off shaking their heads. Whatever is was they were looking for, they didn't find it.

Bendu envisioned himself speaking to Jevik. He used a soothing tone. He thought of ocean waves lapping at the beach, of trees swaying softly in the wind, of cute critters bounding over grassy fields with children chasing after them and laughing. He watched as Jevik slowly lowered the blaster and replaced it in his holster.

Mowen returned to the table and grabbed the data pad and looked it over. He then tossed it back onto the table. Jevik was surprised and reached for it. Mowen slammed his hand down on the pad, preventing Jevik from taking it. Bendu reached out one last time and brushed Mowen's mind. He thought of Jevik's ship, the _Jud_. Mowen nodded.

It was then that Bendu sensed the danger. He felt something, another mind. They were reaching out to him. Alarmed, he quickly stood and looked about. He noticed the hooded figure was gone, leaving behind their steaming cup of caf on the table. He grew fearful and couldn't shake the feeling that he'd made a huge mistake in using his "power". He quickly packed up the data pads and left the Caf Bean. As he made his way back home, he didn't know that he was being followed.

Megara had just shut off the lights in her room when she heard the back door quickly open and close. Slam was more like it. Rushed footsteps echoed through the house. She opened her door and stepped out into the hall and was nearly knocked over by Bendu. He stopped and blinked before shoving the satchel into her arms. He was shaking slightly.

"Thanks for the data pads."

"Did they work?"

"Yes. They worked as planned. Everything went well."

"You don't look good? Is everything ok?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," he tried to change the subject, "Mowen will be home later. You'll want to get some rest. I'm sure we are going to have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

Megara felt uneasy. Something was wrong. Bendu was normally pretty calm, but he seemed on edge, agitated, scared perhaps? Whatever was bothering Bendu had shaken him pretty badly. She could read most folks, but Bendu had always been able to mask his emotions with her, except his anger. This wasn't anger, this was…fear? Yes, that was it, fear.

This was the first time, in a long time, that he looked scared. The last time, was when their parents had told him to never use his "power" again. She thought for a moment. Is that what he did? Did he use his power and was discovered. Her parents said that the Imperials frowned upon that kind of stuff and if he was found using his "powers", they could come for him.

Megara shivered and retreated into her room where she placed the satchel in her closet. She crawled into bed. Had Bendu been caught? Would the Imperials come looking for him? Would they discover the virus she had written for Bendu? Was she a criminal now? The thoughts frightened her. She didn't get much sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Tiberon

**Chapter Four: Tiberon**

Katarina stood staring out the viewport of the deck of the Imperial Customs Corvette, _Tiberon_. With her hands clasped behind her back, her blond hair pulled up into a small bun at the top of her head and tucked beneath the standard issue Imperial cap, she watched as the _Fennu_ slowly closed on a small freighter. It had been suspected of smuggling weapons and munitions near the Eliad system. It was putting up a fight but the 6 turbolasers from the Imperial customs frigate was tearing it to pieces.

"Standby with tractor beams. Prepare to recover any life pods that may eject," said Katarina.

Several small explosions began to appear along the hull of the doomed freighter. She grimaced slightly but quickly went back to her stoic demeanor. She turned to the Stormtrooper who stood next to her.

"Captain Quinn, you may stand down. I don't believe your boarding party will be necessary. It appears Lt. Duffhold has things under control."

"Yes Ma'am," stated the trooper as he nodded and took a step back.

Katarina turned back to the viewport and watched as the freighter began ejecting life pods just as it exploded. One of her officers quickly called out, "Three life pods jettisoned. One is heavily damaged. No life forms detected. Our tractor beams have acquired the other two."

"Good work Ensign. Bring them to docking port 2A and 3A. Captain Quinn, take two squads and welcome our new guests aboard."

She turned to look at her executive officer.

"Lt. Kravin, make sure the brig is prepared for our guests and inform Inspector Babel Torsch of our recent engagement. Be sure to document everything. He's a stickler for details."

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted and quickly walked away.

Katarina had recently been promoted to Captain, and was very proud of her achievements. She had graduated from the Naval Academy seven years ago and was already in command of her own ship. It may not have been a Star Destroyer, but the _Tiberon_ was hers. Her accomplishments in catching smugglers, pirates and those who supported the Rebel Alliance had garnered her the attention of her superiors. It had allowed her to rise through the ranks quickly and she was eager to prove that she deserved each and every promotion she had acquired.

"Incoming transmission from the _Fennu_ , ma'am," her communications officer informed her.

She thought of Lt. Duffhold and grimaced again. He had been a romantic interest when she served aboard the _Chariot_ several years ago. He had followed her lead, making a name for himself as an able subordinate in a near fanatical manner. It was amusing at first but it had become more annoying as time passed. When her promotion had come through, she had put in a good word for him. The escort ship to the _Tiberon_ , the _Fennu_ , had also needed a commanding officer. She had wanted to keep him close, not because of any romantic feelings, she had ended that quickly, but because of something her father had once told her. Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer. Lt. Duffhold had the potential to become a problem for her and she needed to keep an eye on him.

"Ma'am?" her communications officer asked.

"Patch it through to my quarters," she turned to leave. "You have the conn."

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

Katarina hurried to her quarters. She entered, sat down at her desk, opened the communications relay and started the holo-transmission channel from the _Fennu_. An image appeared of a man a few years her junior looking disheveled. Though he was clean shaven, his face was clearly pockmarked, the aftermath of a childhood disease he had managed to overcome. He wasn't as handsome as she once thought him to be. What had she been thinking?

"Well, well, Kat. Took you long enough," he began sarcastically.

"That's Captain to you Lieutenant," she said tersely.

"Oh, are we making this an official transmission?"

"What do you want Brick?" she sighed dejectedly.

"I just wanted to brag and boast a bit. My gunners pounded that ship into pieces. It was a glorious fight."

"Brick, that freighter was outgunned from the moment it chose to run. You should have disabled it, not destroyed it. Now the contents of that ship are gone, along with any evidence of rebel activity we could have given the Empire."

"But they were clearly smugglers working for the Rebel Alliance. They didn't follow our issued commands and tried to make a run for it. They were acting guilty. What more did we need?"

"Evidence you dolt! Without it, we are only hunting down the fringe elements. We need something substantial to lead us to their leaders or to their bases of operation.

I need something concrete to bring to light the rebellious activity in this sector. I don't want to command this ship for the rest of my career. I want to command one of the battle cruisers, a ship of the line, one of the Star Destroyers. That is a true command for a person of my talents."

"It'll never happen."

"What? What do you mean?" she said surprised.

"Your parents were sympathetic to the Rebellion. Your past is tainted. You'll never rise higher than you are now. You might as well get used to it."

"How dare you!" she yelled at the holographic image. "I helped to trap and arrest my traitorous parents. I made it clear to the Empire that I was a true and loyal servant. I made sure that I was a valuable asset to my superiors!"

He shrugged.

"I'm just repeating what I've been hearing."

"And who are you hearing these things from?"

"My sources are confidential," he said crossing his arms.

"I can order you to reveal them to me!"

"And I can produce all of those hokey "love" transmissions that you sent to me, where you revealed just how much you knew about the antics of your parents. Or the information on your siblings, especially the one whom you keep tabs on regularly? Bendu, wasn't it? Or what about the things you and I have been doing in our down time? Isn't that a breach of protocol? Wouldn't the ISB love to know how much information you still haven't revealed?"

"Our relationship was a long time ago. Things have changed."

"You were my superior officer then too, if I remember correctly? Find a reason to see me in person. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," he smiled deviously.

"Blackmail Brick? You are resorting to blackmail?" she growled.

"Hey, I gotta do what I gotta do. I'm happy where I'm at and you should be too. You are in command of a ship, you have absolute authority in this sector and you are far removed from the civil war that's brewing. Why flush a perfectly good cushy assignment down the crapper?"

"Because some of us have ambitions, desires and dreams!"

"You are never happy with what you have. You always need more," he said dryly.

"Well, I used to be happy with you," she smirked, "but maybe I don't need you anymore. Maybe it's time for me to find a new interest?"

"Whoa, whoa. Let's talk this out."

"I'm done talking. From now on, you will address me as Captain. You will only contact me when it's necessary, and only for official business. There will be no more personal communications between the two of us. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant Duffhold?"

"This isn't over Kat. I'll be talking…"

Katarina pressed the button and terminated the holo-transmission. She would have to figure out a way to remove Lt. Duffhold from her life. At least for now, he was on another ship and she could keep him at a distance. But he knew too much. She'd have to find a way to ruin him. The report that she would sign off on about the freighter incident would certainly damage his reputation, but it wouldn't be enough if he decided to reveal anything. She needed time to think.

There was a sudden knock at her door.

Katarina stood and opened the door. There stood Lt. Kravin.

"Ma'am," he saluted, "the prisoners have been escorted to the brig. I've begun to sweep the wreckage of the freighter looking for anything salvageable. I'm having trouble with the scanning. The _Fennu_ is too close and its electronics array is causing a distortion that we can't seem to overcome."

One more nail in his coffin, she thought.

"Tell Lt. Duffhold to pull his ship back to allow you to conduct your scans. Tell him it's an order. Be sure to note his response and send it to me. Lt. Duffhold is being reckless and could become more of a hindrance than usual."

"Understood ma'am."

"Anything else?"

"Captain Quinn has requested to speak to you. Seems he found something interesting on one of the prisoners."

"Oh?"

"He said it was for your eyes only, ma'am."

"Thank you Lieutenant. You are dismissed."

He saluted smartly, turned on his heel, and left.

I wonder what Quinn wants, she thought, as she felt her pulse quicken. They were to have dinner tonight in the officer's mess. She couldn't help remembering the time she found him doing a zero-g workout. Those strong arms of his, the short cropped hair, the deep blue eyes and that smile that melted her tough exterior. She'd never lost her composure before in front of anyone, but she had found that she couldn't speak when he caught her watching him. She blushed slightly at the memory and headed towards the brig. Though equals in rank, she was his superior while he was stationed on her ship. She was hoping that it wouldn't make a difference to him, because it sure didn't to her.

She found Captain Quinn standing outside the brig talking with a couple of his troopers. When he saw her coming, he moved past them and stood before her.

"Captain Screeb, I found this on one of the prisoners," he said as he handed her a long cylinder shaped item.

She took it from his hand and looked it over. It had a well-worn section along the length of it and an opening near one end. There were a couple of dials and buttons near the opening, and glancing at the opening, she saw several small blue gems.

"A lightsaber?" she said softly.

"Ma'am?" asked the Stormtrooper.

"Who had this item?" she asked sternly.

"The bearded male. He's being held in Cell one. Cell two is occupied by two young females."

"I need to speak with the prisoners."

"Yes ma'am," he replied as he tapped the control panel to open the door to the brig.

She stepped past the two troopers, walked through the doorway and looked beyond the barred doors at the "guests" held within. The young girls were dirty and covered with grease and soot. Their long yellow hair hanging past their shoulders. They resembled one another as she took stock of them. She could see a few burn marks on their arms and along the exposed portions of their legs. They held each other close and stared at her. Their brown eyes blazing in fear and anger.

The male prisoner sat calmly in his cell with his head down. His gray hair was singed and matted, covered in grease and dried blood. A small cut just above his right ear was oozing. His brown robe was charred and had several holes burnt through it. He hadn't looked up at her approach and appeared to be meditating. She approached his cell and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I am Captain Screeb. You have been brought aboard my ship, the _Tiberon_. You are being arrested for your treasonous actions against the Empire. You will tell me your name and what you were doing with this." She held up the lightsaber.

"Is it a crime now to purchase passage to another system?" he said quietly.

"We have information that you were headed to a meeting with known rebel sympathizers to distribute weapons and munitions."

"Your intel was incorrect. There were no weapons aboard that ship, only passengers, myself and the twins," he said as he nodded toward the girls in the cell next to him.

"And this?"

She held up the lightsaber again.

"A relic from a time long forgotten."

"It is illegal to possess such an item."

"Afraid it would spark a rebellion, Kat?"

"What?" she said taken aback, "how do you know my name?"

The bearded man looked up and his blue eyes met hers.

"We are family, you and I," he said softly.

"Craer?" she gasped in recognition and took a step back. She felt a presence behind her and turned to face Captain Quinn.

"Get some med-packs and see to their burns," she commanded, "Keep them in isolation and do not allow anyone but myself to speak to them."


	5. Chapter 5: Jud

**Chapter Five: Jud**

It was late the next morning when Mowen finally came home. Evie was up and making breakfast for everyone when he swaggered through the door. He looked confident, though tired. He never did get a bite to eat as he said he would. Evie's cooking smelled delicious and he was famished. He stopped inside the back door, crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Morning Evie. What's for breakfast?"

She turned to face him, her demeanor seemed calm but there was something in her eyes, anger.

"Don't you 'Morning Evie' me!" she said shaking a spatula at him, "Where have you been? What have you been doing all night? And what's this about you and Jevik?"

Mowen put his hands up. He wasn't expecting this.

"Whoa sis. Calm down. Everything's fine. No need to worry 'bout me."

"No need to worry, "she sputtered, "you've been out all night running the streets with a criminal, possibly spending all of our credits on some sham and you tell me not to worry!?"

"You're not my mother, Evelyn."

"If our mother was here, she'd be yelling at you worse than I am. She wouldn't stand for this kind of behavior. She'd…," he cut her off, harshly.

"Well she isn't here, now is she? She and dad left us to fend for ourselves. I'm doing the best that I can to help support this family!"

"Help support? Anything you do with Jevik is bad news for us. You aren't helping! You nearly bankrupted us the last time you tried to 'help'!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Wasn't your fault!? You took the credits and gambled them away!"

"He was cheating! I would have won if he hadn't been!" he yelled. Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Bendu, who walked into the kitchen from the dining room.

"That's enough out of both of you. We have a long day ahead of us and fighting won't solve our problems."

"Oh, this coming from the brother who also was out very late last night? How irresponsible of you!"

"I wasn't…how did…never mind," Bendu said while shaking his head.

He knew it was futile to argue with Evie. When she got into one of these moods, especially where Mowen was concerned, she was practically unreasonable. She was too much like their mother. He took a deep breath and then his eyes went wide. He felt a presence. The same one from last night. His face betrayed his shock.

"Well?" Evie asked accusingly then looked at Bendu. She saw the distressed look on his face and lowered her voice, "What's wrong?"

Mowen looked at his brother with concern as well.

"You ok? Something wrong?"

Bendu no longer felt the presence. He was shaking slightly.

"I'm fine. I'm ok."

"What's all the screaming about?" yawned Javid as he entered the kitchen followed by Megara who stood further back not speaking. Biting her lip, she stared at her feet. She had a feeling where this conversation was headed. She wasn't sure she wanted Evie to know her part in all of it. She looked up and her eyes met Bendu's. He just nodded to her and turned to face to Mowen just as Teba came bouncing into the kitchen, pushing past Megara and Javid, oblivious to the rancorous stares from both.

"Mmmmm. Something smells good! What's for breakfast?"

"Just a second Teba, Mowen is about to explain a few things to me. We'll eat soon enough," stated Evie flatly.

Mowen smirked.

"Good, I'm glad you're all here," he paused for effect, "Listen up, I have an announcement."

"If you blew all of our credits again, I swear Mowen, I will throttle you with both my hands," declared Evie.

"No Evie. I didn't blow all of our credits. Some of them, but not all of them."

Evie slammed down the spatula and placed her hands on her hips as her anger began to rise, "Some of them!?"

Mowen flinched.

"I have something that will help us make a ton of credits. This investment is going to make us wealthy again. We can't lose on this."

"Investment? What kind of investment? Another get rich quick scheme? Mowen…"

"Mowen owns a ship. Jevik's freighter, the _Jud_ ," interrupted Bendu.

Mowen flinched again when Evie shouted.

"A ship!? You spent our credits on a ship!? Are you out of your mind!?"

He shrugged helplessly.

"I won it in a game of Sabacc. I used the credits to get into the game," he confessed.

"How many credits do we have left!?"

"Some," said Mowen quietly. He looked to Bendu for support.

"None," Bendu corrected.

Mowen winced.

"WHAT!?" yelled Evelyn as everyone quickly exited the kitchen.

* * *

It was two hours later, during the ride over, that Evie mulled over what her brother had done. It wasn't like he was a stranger to ships and shipping, neither was she. They had all helped, from time to time, with their parent's business, accompanying them on various trips and such. They all had learned many of the basics of ship operation. There were no worries that Mowen could handle the ship, it was just that ships were expensive to operate. However, with no funds left in their account, she wasn't sure how long they'd be able to stay afloat before they'd have to sell the ship for enough credits just to eat. It would break Mowen. This had always been a dream of his and he would be devastated if he failed. Like anyone taking a chance, he wanted to succeed. She just wasn't sure that this time, he would. But the loss of the money was almost too much to bear. She had a hard time keeping her anger in check.

When Evie finally arrived at the docking bay where the _Jud_ was located, her mood hadn't improved much. She entered the docking bay trailed by Megara, Javid and Teba. She stopped in her tracks as she looked the ship over. It was bigger than she had expected. It was a beat-up old HT-2200 and she couldn't believe that her brother, no, _brothers,_ had been completely insane in going through with this plan. During breakfast, she had learned that Bendu had been involved in Mowen's scheme. She had also learned how they had pulled off their deception. This had upset her even more.

The ship was old and well used. There were no sleek lines, no streamlined parts; it looked like two sets of long boxes connected to one another via several cross beams. The rear section of the ship held the cockpit and the living quarters. The cockpit was raised above the rest of the ship to afford a better view. The ship's paint had long since faded and had several burn marks from blaster fire on the hull. It had to be the ugliest ship she had ever seen.

The ramp to the ship was down and there at the bottom stood Mowen and Bendu looking the ship over. Bendu looked contemplative, while Mowen looked as giddy as a schoolboy. Both Javid and Teba took off running toward the ship. Evie was about to shout at them when she felt Megara's hand on her arm. Megara pulled her close and rested her head on her shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze, before gently pulling her towards the ship.

As they approached the ramp, Evie noticed that both Mowen and Bendu were wearing blasters on their hips. This didn't sit well with her. She didn't like this one bit. She tried to stop but Megara continued to urge her forward.

"Everything's going to be ok, Evie. What's done is done. We might as well make the best of it."

She wasn't so sure, though Megara's statement somehow made sense. She sighed and walked past her brothers.

"Isn't she a beauty?" beamed Mowen.

Before she could answer, Bendu said, "Go ahead and get aboard and check her out."

Evie nodded and allowed her sister to lead her up the ramp. She felt numb as she entered the ship. Her mind kept going circling around their financial situation and the fact that all of their credits were gone. Everything they had saved up since Mowen's last venture was once again, gone. She just couldn't believe it.

Outside the ship, Mowen frowned as Evie finally entered the _Jud_.

"Bendu, anything you can do to help Evie? Maybe cheer her up? Render her unconscious? You could use that 'power' thing of yours?"

"I don't think I should, Mowen," he said shaking his head slowly.

"Why not?"

"I felt something that I've never felt before."

"Felt something?"

"Another presence. Someone like me."

"Another 'power' user?"

"Yes, but different. Stronger. Powerful."

"No kidding. When?"

"At the Caf and then again this morning at home. I don't dare reach out. I'm scared Mowen. I have a bad feeling about this person."

"Crap Bendu. Why didn't you say something sooner? I might have been able to help you out."

"And do what? I have no idea who it is and I'm afraid that if I dig into this more, I could really mess things up for us. Best if I don't use my 'power' anytime soon."

"If you say so, but Evie could sure use something to calm her down."

"I agree and that's why you are going to make her the owner of this ship."

"What!?" said Mowen incredulously as he turned to look directly at Bendu.

Bendu put his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Hear me out. Evie is angry with us, but mainly you. She feels that she has lost control. She needs to feel in charge. She needs to feel that she's in control of something, again."

"But it's MY ship! I filed the paperwork. I'm listed as both Owner and Captain."

"Megara can alter the paperwork. Besides, you did use OUR credits," he paused, "HER credits. She was in charge of the finances."

"Just whose side are you on, Bendu?"

"Ours. I mean, all of us. Not yours, not hers. But ALL of us. We either succeed together or we fail together. If we splinter apart, we are doomed."

"Speak for yourself, I can handle things just fine by myself."

"Really Mowen. Without Megara's program and my help, we wouldn't be standing here right now. In fact, you'd probably be indebted to Jevik yet again."

Mowen grunted and crossed his arms.

"Glad to hear that I'm still the topic of your conversation, boys," came a voice from the entryway.

Both Bendu and Mowen turned to see Jevik, along with several of his thugs standing by the docking bay door. They were armed, and they looked ready for a fight.

"Stealing from me isn't very smart. I want my ship back. And I'll take it by force if necessary."

"Aww hell, this is not what I needed today," Mowen mumbled to himself while placing his right hand on the butt of his blaster.

"You got that right," added Bendu following suit.

* * *

Megara and Evelyn had gone up the ramp and came into an entry area and looked around. Going to their right and up a small ladder, they made their way towards the cockpit of the ship. Evie noted that both Javid and Teba had headed to the left. That way must lead to more storage compartments and the engine area and Evie worried about what they would do. Once inside the cockpit, Megara flipped a few switches and punched a few buttons.

"Megara, don't touch that! Leave it alone before Mowen gets mad."

"Don't worry Evie, I'm just turning on the ships computers. I want to run a diagnostic on the ship and she what she's got. She's old and has a lot of history to her, there's bound to be something hidden on her."

"Hidden?"

"Jevik is no saint. He's probably used it for smuggling and some such. Probably has some illegal military grade weaponry or shields. Best to find out what we've got before we get busted for it."

"Illegal military grade…" Evie couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She had found a video monitor and was watching it.

"Calm down, Evie. Everything's going to be ok. Now let's see what we've got here."

Megara began to scroll through files and would 'ooh' and 'ahh' periodically. When she looked back at Evie, she noticed that she wasn't paying attention to her but instead was staring at the monitor. She looked at the monitor as well and saw several men in the hanger from the entrance. The video feed must have been tied to a camera system that was placed near the entrance ramp to the ship. It was placed just behind where her brothers stood and she could see clearly who they were talking. It was Jevik and several of his thugs. She faintly heard Evie say something. She had to strain her ears to hear, as the shouting outside began to grow louder.

"What have you gotten us into Mowen? You will be the death of us all."

Megara looked to Evie and then back to the monitor. She quickly grabbed a headset and plugged it into a jack and began scrolling through the computer system. She flipped a switch and spoke over an intercom that could be heard throughout the ship.

"Javid, Teba, plug in and let me know how the engines look. We've got trouble. I'm going to start preparing the ship for launch. Looks like Jevik is going to make trouble for us."

"Already on it," replied Teba over the headset.

Evie suddenly jumped over to the console and grabbed a headset that was wireless. She quickly checked the battery and plugged the unit into her ear. She shot a concerned look towards Megara before she spoke. Megara nodded back.

"Javid, check the conduits for any leaks and check the fuel cell levels. Teba, I need information on those engines stat," commanded Evie.

"Engines are ok. They could use an overhaul. Already started bringing them online. They are currently at 30%."

"Megara, check the weaponry and shields. Javid, anything?"

"Couple of valves are sealed shut. She's venting gas near the hyper drive. Looks like when last she flew, she sustained some damage," he replied, "fuel cells, surprisingly, are fully charged."

"Damage is worse than expected. We have sublight engines but no hyperdrive," interrupted Teba, "Back-up hyperdrive is functional, but could use some work. If we should bust out, we aren't going to make any quick jumps."

"We have shields, but weaponry is offline," stated Megara, "Ship's logs shows she was in a fight with pirates recently and repairs haven't been completed."

"Hull breaches?" asked Evie.

"No, mostly ionization damage. Fried targeting systems as well as the navigational computer. Nav computer will need a complete overhaul. We'll have to do calculation manually until then. I may be able to repair targeting systems with a reboot," replied Megara.

Several alarms began to wail throughout the ship.

"Whole system will need an overhaul," yelled Teba over the com, "Engines won't charge past 60%. If I go any higher, they could shut down. Not sure if it's a coolant issue or internal damage. This engine is pretty much junk."

"What's the alarms for?" asked Evie.

"Reactor leak on engine three. Going to have to shut it down," again yelled Teba.

"Life-support is malfunctioning. Too many gases venting into the ship. Levels are becoming toxic. Breath masks and environmental suits may be needed," urged Megara.

"Ok. Javid, Teba, you got that?"

"I'm working on venting gases into one of the sealed cargo compartments. No one will be able to enter into it anytime soon," said Javid.

"Gah, this thing stinks. My mask has hair in it," complained Teba.

"Is mine supposed to be dark brown? I thought these things were supposed to be a clear plastic," countered Javid.

Megara handed Evie a mask as she put one on herself.

Evie crinkled her nose at the smell.

"Ok, any good news?"

"We do have a full galley," offered Javid, "I checked earlier."

Evie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the shipped rocked as an explosion tore through the hanger. Evie fell to the floor as Megara fell out of her chair.

"What was that!?" screamed both Javid and Teba.

* * *

Everything was blurry. Mowen tried hard to focus but all he could see was a bright light and lots of smoke. His ears hurt and everything sounded muffled. He thought he heard someone yelling at him. He realized that he was lying on his side and felt someone roll him onto his back. He looked up and saw a face appear. Was that Bendu? He was yelling at him. He couldn't understand him. His head began to pound and he felt sick to his stomach.

Suddenly everything snapped into place. All his senses, all at once, came alive. He screamed. He hurt everywhere. He saw Bendu bend down and grab his arms and started to pull him up. Laser blasts where erupting from within the smoke and striking everything around him. Mowen flinched a few times as several of the shots flew a little too close.

"You have to get up Mowen! Get up now!"

Mowen turned his head to his brother.

"Let go of me, I think I can stand!"

Bendu let go of him and crouched low. He had his blaster out and began firing into the haze and smoke.

"Get up and get to the ship. I'll cover you. Now!"

Mowen got to his feet unsteadily and made his way up the ramp. As soon as he got into the ship he collapsed again. He was shaking and his vision began to blur. He heard someone coming up the ramp and looked up.

Bendu stood over him and slapped the control panel near the ramp. The hydraulics began to hum as the ramp slowly began to close. He could hear the laser blasts still striking the hull of the ship. Bendu ran to the bottom of the ladder and yelled up towards the cockpit.

"Get us out of here, now!"

"Already on it! Are you ok?" a female voiced asked. Mowen wasn't sure if it was Evie or Megara.

"I'm fine but Mowen's hurt."

"Get him to one of the cabins. I'll bring a med kit with me as soon as we clear the spaceport."

The ship lurched as it slowly lifted off the docking pad. Within seconds it cleared the docking bay and headed towards the bright blue afternoon skies with the engines sputtering and the alarms wailing. This, thought Mowen, was not how he imagined his first flight with his ship would be like. And with that thought, he promptly passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: Eliad

**Chapter Six: Eliad**

The _Tiberon_ and the _Fennu_ were in stationary orbit over the planet Eliad. Katarina was scheduled to be on the bridge within the hour but first she had to attend to an inquiry of the event that had happened a couple of days prior. Katarina smoothed out the wrinkles in her uniform, checked her hair for anything that was out of place before putting her cap on. She looked herself over in a mirror. Satisfied that she'd pass inspection, she stepped in front of the holo-projector and waited.

One image appeared, followed by another. The first was her commanding officer, Captain Silas Koshtik of the Victory-class Star Destroyer _, Chariot_. The other was that of her junior officer, Lt. Brick Duffhold. She glanced at the holo-image of Brick. He was looking very disheveled and unkempt. His uniform was wrinkled and untucked, his hair an uncombed mop of black curls. He was in desperate need of a shave and a hair-cut. It seems that he hadn't done much with his appearance since last she spoke to him. She noticed that Captain Silas also viewed him with some distaste.

Silas cleared his throat as he looked down towards a data-pad he held in his hands. He was in his mid-forties, and graying. His hair was slicked over to one side as he chose to forgo the standard issue officers cap. His dark-skinned face showed little signs of age, just a few hints of wrinkles beginning around his eyes.

"Captain Screeb, Lt. Duffhold," he acknowledged, "before Babel Torsch arrives, I wanted to go over a few things with both of you. First, Lt. Duffhold, I do believe your actions, based on this report, are unacceptable. I understand why you did what you did but now you've placed us all in a bad situation. We have been able to keep things quiet. However, if word of this gets out, it could cause some serious harm to our operations in this sector. We are trying to quell any rebellious activities by not giving the people anything to rally around. They don't need any more martyrs."

He raised a hand to ward off any protests from the junior officer.

"Second, it will be noted in your file that you disobeyed orders from your commanding officer. I have recommended a light sentence but my superiors may deem otherwise. Am I clear on this?"

"Yes, sir," replied Lt. Duffhold angrily.

"Good. Captain Screeb, have you been able to gain any more information from the guests aboard your ship?"

"No sir, only what I had listed in my initial report. The girls are orphans who were to be adopted by a noble family on Eliad. They are originally from Lothal, their parents died in a mining mishap. They met their guardian in Capital City, and have been travelling with him since then. He was responsible for making sure they arrived at their destination safely.

Their guardian goes by the name of Craer. No known surname. He hasn't been very cooperative and has kept silent when questioned."

"And the restricted item he was carrying?"

"It has been confiscated as evidence. I have it secured in the safe in my cabin."

She glanced at the image of Lt. Duffhold and noticed that he was watching her intently. Captain Koshtik tapped at the control panel in front of him.

"It was a lightsaber, hmm? A very odd weapon to be carrying. Does he claim to be a Jedi?"

"As I stated earlier, sir, he hasn't said anything since his rescue."

"We will need to question him further."

He looked away for a minute and then returned his gaze back to Katarina.

"It looks like Babel Torsch is ready to join our meeting. He's taken it upon himself to oversee this inquiry. It's best to cooperate and we'll get through this. Lt. Duffhold, if you upset Babel Torsch, you can expect a harsher punishment. Do keep your composure. Captain Screeb, after this meeting, I will need to meet with you privately."

She nodded and then stood at attention as a fourth image flickered to life. There stood a man in his late forties, a bit overweight, his hair thinning and fading to white as it slowly retreated from his forehead. Katarina surmised that he would be completely bald within the next ten years. He frowned as he began to speak.

"Your report, Captain Screeb, is very thorough and precise. It's very detailed. Most excellent commander."

"Thank You," replied Katarina as she bowed slightly, hiding her smile.

"Excellent as always, Captain," chimed in her commanding officer.

Clasping his hands behind him, he showed no emotion, but she could tell by the inflection of his voice that he approved.

"Thank you, sir."

"It is unfortunate that the vessel was destroyed. Was there an opportunity to prevent that, perchance?"

Katarina took a quick breath and spoke.

"Sir, I had instructed Lt. Duffhold to engage the ship and disable its engines if it refused to comply."

"He did more than disable the engines, my dear Captain."

"Yes sir."

"I must protest!" exclaimed Lt. Duffhold, "That ship disobeyed my instructions and left me no choice!"

"Your protest will be noted," began Babel, "Did you identify yourself prior to engaging the craft?"

"Yes sir, I did. When I ordered the ship to power down, she chose to run instead. I ordered my gunners to open fire."

"Per this report, the ship could easily have been disabled. It was just a standard light freighter with minimal shielding and a single, turreted laser canon. She was well within Imperial regulations for defense. A few well-placed shots would have been sufficient," stated Babel.

"Did you order your gunners to disable or to destroy the ship Lieutenant?" questioned Captain Koshtik.

"I ordered them to fire upon the ship, sir."

"That doesn't answer my question. This report clearly states that you fired upon the ship. I need to know if your gunners disobeyed your orders or if you disobeyed Captain Screeb's orders."

Lt. Duffhold took a deep breath before speaking.

"I ordered my gunners to disable the ship, by targeting the engines. When the ship returned fire, I ordered the ship destroyed."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it Lt. Duffhold," chided Captain Koshtik.

Babel Torsch continued to read through the report, stopping periodically to ask questions of both Katarina and Brick. He paid attention to the formalities within the document itself, pointing out, often enough, how he was impressed at the level of detail and information in the report. He had high praise for Katarina and said as much, while he tended to use harsh words for Brick.

Katarina could tell that Brick was extremely agitated. He had started to clench and unclench his fists. He lowered his voice and held his jaw firm when he answered the next few questions from Babel.

"Why did you target the ship in the first place?"

"The ship was suspected of smuggling. Her transponder had an unknown registry. I didn't know if she was hiding any illegal shielding or weaponry and the pilot was ignoring my commands."

"Lt. Duffhold, just because someone refuses to obey your orders, doesn't give you the right to blast everything you see into a million pieces."

"I used the necessary amount of force required to preserve my ship. When the freighter returned fire, I was executing self-defense of an Imperial vessel."

"More like executing your own career, Lieutenant Duffhold," stated Babel smugly.

Katarina noticed that Brick began to shake. His eyebrows had met near the bridge of his nose and the look on his face was pure anger. She could tell, from past events, that he was about to lose control. This might be the opportunity that she was looking for. One last hurrah to get rid of him for good. She decided to goad him further.

"You failed to perform a full scan of the ship, which the _Fennu_ is capable of doing. You acted without permission of your superior officer and you made a command decision to destroy a vessel, Lt. Duffhold," stated Katarina.

Babel Torsch and Captain Koshtik both looked to Katarina with renewed respect.

"Well done, Captain," said Babel approvingly, "I knew you were the right choice for command of the _Tiberon_."

"WHAT!" screamed Lt. Duffhold, "Is that how it's going to be!? I know that ship was carrying illegal cargo! It was carrying a known traitor to the Empire, a former Jedi Knight. Did she report that!? Did she!? Did she report that he also happens to be he own flesh and blood!? Did she report that he's her uncle!? No, she did not! She has chosen to keep quiet about that! She has chosen to hide the truth! She has chosen to…"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Captain Koshtik, "You will be silent immediately, Lt. Duffhold!"

"You can't silen…" started the angry Lieutenant. Babel leaned forward and pushed a button on the control panel in front of him. Though he continued to rant and rave, his voice was effectively muted. When he realized that he was no longer being heard, he crossed his arms and stared at Katarina with unmitigated enmity.

"Lt. Duffhold, your outburst is unwarranted. Your manners are unprofessional. Your state of dress unacceptable. Your accusations of Captain Screeb are pointless and untrue. You are a disgrace to that uniform and you are a disgrace to the Empire. I will be recommending that you be removed from command of your ship."

Brick's eyes went wide in shock. Babel turned and looked at Katarina.

"Do you have a suggestion for a suitable replacement for Lt. Duffhold?"

"I have a few candidates, sir. I will get a list together and present them to you by days end."

"Excellent Captain. Captain Koshtik, do you have any questions?"

"No, I do not."

"Very well, I believe this inquiry is finished. I will be filing my report tomorrow morning. Captain Screeb, I look forward to hearing from you soon. Good day, all of you."

Babel signed off and Brick realized that he was no longer muted. Before he could speak, Captain Koshtik spoke out.

"Lt. Duffhold, save your protests. There is no point in it. What's done is done. Captain Screeb, before you submit your list to Babel, I'd like to see it first."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"As for you Lt. Duffhold. I will find a suitable re-assignment for you. I can't promise that your new placement will be to your liking. It will most likely be planet-side."

Brick stood there, shaking in his anger.

"You may leave Lt. Duffhold, I need to have a word with Captain Screeb."

Brick didn't bother to salute or acknowledge his commanding officer, his image just disappeared from the holo-feed. Her commanding officer nodded and then sighed.

"He's going to be a handful."

"He always has been, sir."

"You don't need to be formal, Katarina. This conversation is off the record."

"Yes, Silas."

"Is it true? Is this Craer your uncle?"

"I never knew of any Craer in my family. I only ever heard my father talk about his younger brother, Kael. He only said that he perished during the Clone Wars. I don't know any more than that."

"Why would Brick think that then?"

"I don't know. I think he may be misinformed. Brick has contacts in the underworld as well as within the rebellion. It's because of him that I've been able to neutralize their activities so well. I thought his intel was correct on this one."

"He's the one who discovered your parent's involvement?"

"Yes. He never told me how he found out. It's because of him that I've been able to get as far as I have."

"That's not true, Katarina. You are a very good officer. Your achievements are yours and yours alone. He had nothing to do with that. If you happen to have capitalized upon some information that he stumbled across, it's a credit to your initiative, not dumb luck. You are stronger than you let yourself believe. I believe that Brick is just riding your coat tails. He's using you to get ahead. He has no talent and he is an embarrassment to the Imperial Navy as well as the Empire. He is a parasite and it's time for you to cut him loose."

"I know."

"But you are afraid that he'll have something to hold over you?"

"Yes. He's very devious and manipulative. He loves to withhold information until he can score a better deal. It was that way in the Academy and it's still true to this day. I no longer trust him."

"As well you shouldn't. Once he's planet-side, he won't be able to cause any more lasting damage to your career."

"Lasting damage, sir?"

"He was under your command when he engaged and destroyed that freighter. It is noted on your file. I wouldn't worry, though, he did act without your orders. Just keep doing what you were doing and this will all blow over, you will be fine."

"Thank you."

"One last question, Katarina, and this is on the record."

"Sir?"

"Do you think Craer is a member of the rebel alliance?"

"I don't know. There is not enough intel on him."

Captain Koshtik nodded.

"I will be sending a shuttle to meet with you. You are to send Craer and a security team back to Travnin for more questioning. Lt. Duffhold is to be on that shuttle as well. Use force if necessary. Have Lt. Kraven take command of the Fennu for the time being. I then want you to personally escort the girls to their destination."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be dispatching the shuttle immediately. It should arrive at your location in 29 standard hours."

"Understood. Is there anything else, sir?"

"No. That is all. Take care Captain Screeb. Dismissed."

She saluted as the holo-feed went dead. She stood for a moment before stepping away from the holo-projector. She saw that she had an incoming message. It was probably from Brick. She didn't want to speak to him. Besides, she had her orders. She left her cabin and headed towards the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" announced Lt. Kraven as Katarina entered through a blast door. Everyone sat up straighter at their stations as Katarina walked over to Lt. Kraven.

"Lieutenant, open a channel to the _Fennu_. I need to speak with Lt. Duffhold. Also, inform Captain Quinn that he's needed on the bridge immediately."

"Ma'am," he replied then nodded to a crew member seated at the communications console.

"Kraven, how much do you know about the _Fennu_?"

"She's an Imperial Customs Corvette. Crew of 6 as well as 6 gunners. 6 heavy laser cannons. Cargo capacity of 100 metric tons, 3 months of consumables, and living space for 10 passengers."

"What is the current morale of her crew?"

"They are well trained and professional. No complaints that I've heard of."

"What of their thoughts of their commander?"

"Permission to speak frankly?"

"Permission granted."

He avoided eye contact with Katarina when he spoke.

"Ma'am, they detest him. He's not a very good commander in their opinion."

"Good." She breathed a slight sigh of relief, "There should be no trouble then."

At that moment, Captain Quinn entered the bridge. Katarina acknowledge his presence with a nod in his direction.

"Lt. Kraven, you will be assuming command of the _Fennu_ effective immediately."

"Ma'am?" he asked surprised.

"Orders from Captain Koshtik. Lt. Duffhold is being relieved of his command."

"Are you expecting resistance?" asked Captain Quinn.

She turned to answer the Stormtrooper officer.

"Not from the crew, no. Possibly from Lt. Duffhold. He was quite livid when he was informed. I suggest you use flash bang grenades and stun settings if needed."

"Ma'am, I have a direct line to the _Fennu_. Lt. Duffhold is standing by," interrupted her communications officer.

"Good, patch him through."

There was a moment of static before she heard his voice. She could tell that his anger hadn't subsided, and the tone of his voiced grated upon her. His voice dripped with venom.

"You rang, Captain?"

"Lt. Duffhold, I am to relieve you of command. Prepare to dock your ship with ours."

"Do you plan on taking my ship by force?"

"Only if necessary. I would rather not. Your crew has nothing to fear if they cooperate."

She knew that his crew could hear their conversation, she was hopping that they would chose to not interfere. She didn't want this to get messy.

"They will not resist. Neither will I. I will move my ship to dock with the _Tiberon_."

"Thank you Lt. Duffhold."

"This isn't over Katarina. This isn't over."

Twenty minutes later, he stood within a cabin aboard her ship. He had stripped off his outer uniform and stood in just a shirt and pants. His face a mask of anger as he glared at her. She stood in the hallway with two Stormtroopers and Captain Quinn.

"You are confined to your temporary quarters until the shuttle has arrived. Meals will be brought to you. Refresher is in the corner," she motioned towards it, "There will be a guard posted outside your door. Behave yourself, Brick, this is for your own good."

He shot her a rude gesture before she closed the door and secured it. She turned to Captain Quinn.

"He's not to leave those quarters under any circumstances, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

She turned and left. She had a full list of things to do until the shuttle arrived. Though she should have felt elated that her problems with Brick would be coming to an end, instead, she felt dread. Her thoughts kept returning to Craer and what he had said to her as well as the accusations from Brick. She just couldn't shake the feeling that her life was about to become more complicated than it ever had been.


	7. Chapter 7: Space

**Chapter Seven: Space**

Evie left the cabin where Mowen lay sleeping. She closed the door behind her and headed for the bridge of the _Jud_. As she walked down the short hallway towards the ladder that led up to the bridge, she looked around in disgust at the condition of the ship. Jevik was a filthy slob, she thought, his ship was a haven for all manner of germs and diseases. She wasn't entirely sure that the cabin where Mowen lay sleeping was anything close to being sanitary. She hoped that he wouldn't catch any fevers or develop an infection. He was in bad shape.

She did her best to not touch the walls as she made her way around several pieces of debris before she arrived at the ladder and began to climb. She wriggled out of the small confines that housed the ladder and entered the bridge. Noticing that the rest of her siblings had gathered there, she took the seat closest to Megara.

"How is Mowen doing?" she asked Evie with concern in her voice.

"He's doing ok. I gave him a couple of stim-shots as well as some bacta patches for his wounds. I ran a quick scan on him and I don't think he has a concussion. I also gave him a sedative to knock him out. We won't hear from him for a bit."

No one said a word, they all sat in silence. The two youngest, Javid and Teba, went back to filling their faces with a meat and noodle meal they were eating off a couple of dirty metal plates. When Evie looked at them questioningly, Teba spoke up as she shoved another mouthful of meat into her mouth.

"Made this in the galley. Food's fresh."

"Good too," agreed Javid as he stuffed his mouth with more noodles.

"Dirty dishes," grumbled Evie, shaking her head and turning to face both Bendu and Megara. She said nothing, but just watched them both for a minute. Megara was sitting cross legged in the chair, staring at the computer screen. Bendu, on the other hand, looked worried. He was staring at the floor, his arms on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him.

"What happened back there, Ben? What was that explosion?" she asked gently, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Thermal detonator," he began as he leaned forward and put his forehead into the palm of his hands, "One of Jevik's men threw it towards me. I panicked and used my power to push it away. I realized that I had pushed it towards Mowen instead. I panicked again and used my power to pull him towards me. As it exploded, the force of the blast pushed him into the landing strut near the ramp. He went into it face first and it knocked him clear off his feet."

"That would explain the cuts and bruises on his face," stated Megara.

"I wasn't in full control. I couldn't stop him as I pulled him towards me. I couldn't control it," he said quietly.

Megara leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Evie sighed and said, "He'll be alright. It's not your fault."

"I should have been able to pull him out of the way. He shouldn't have been hurt. Why do I have this power, if I can't control it? It seems so easy and yet, I can't seem to get a grasp of it. Maybe Father was right and I should never have continued to explore this power. I should have listened and left it alone. We wouldn't be in this mess and Mowen wouldn't be…" he let his voice trail off.

"Ben," Evie whispered, "Mowen will be ok. If not for you and your power, he might have died. You don't need to beat yourself up over this."

Nothing was said for a very long time. Everyone was left to their own thoughts, most of those about their older brother Mowen. Eventually, Evie's voice brought everyone out of their reverie.

"So explain to me why Jevik showed up."

Bendu looked up for a moment before hanging his head again.

"He wanted the ship back. He said he found the virus and knew that we had planted it."

"Impossible!" exclaimed Megara, "That was my best virus program. There was no way that he could have traced it, let alone find it!"

"That's what he said," said Bendu, shrugging.

"Hold on a minute. A virus that YOU wrote, Megara? YOU were in on this too?" Evie asked incredulously.

"Uh…yes?" Megara replied weakly.

Evie was astounded. She looked at Megara in shock. Megara looked away, biting her lip. Evie turned her gaze to Javid and Teba.

"Were the two of you involved as well?"

The two of them shook their heads emphatically and continued eating, keeping their heads down.

Evie could feel her anger rising.

"So the three of you plan this whole thing and you never thought to let me know?"

"We knew you'd be mad and wouldn't want to go through with it," said Bendu softly.

"Of course, I would be mad. This plan was insane!"

She turned on Megara and said harshly, "I thought you knew better!"

"It was a sound plan. There was some risk but the result was worth it. You really shouldn't be upset, Evie."

"Upset? We have a barely functioning ship and no funds with which to repair it. We blasted out of the starport, after a shoot-out resulting in an explosion. I'm sure the authorities will have a few things to say to us about that, if they don't just arrest us on the spot.

Our oldest brother is injured and needs to be seen by a doctor. Who only knows what other injuries he may be suffering from that I haven't discovered yet.

If, and I mean if, Jevik and his goons aren't dead, then we've just made ourselves an enemy who has a vast amount of resources to make us all disappear for good. At what point am I not supposed to be upset?"

Evie's voice began to rise as well as her anger.

"Calm down, Evie," said Bendu quietly. He looked up and met her angry gaze. He sent thoughts of peacefulness and serenity to her, slowly envisioning her calming down, taking a few deep breaths, closing her eyes, and letting herself relax. Suddenly, his mind hit a wall. He felt anger and fear and it was strong and powerful. He blinked as he felt his power fade away. He looked at Evie in surprise.

Her eyes went wide, her nostrils flared, as she sat straight in her chair, staring at Bendu in surprise. She wasn't sure what had just happened but her thoughts were a mix of anger, fear, exasperation, and…. peace, before it all faded away.

Javid and Teba quickly finished their meal and got up to leave. They could sense that things were about to get explosive. Evie turned to them and motioned for them to both sit, and they quickly complied.

Megara looked from Bendu to Evie and back again.

"Is everything ok? You both kind of just stopped…talking."

"I'm fine," said Evie, Bendu just nodded his head.

"What's the status of our ship?"

At the mention of the ship, both Javid and Teba perked up.

"Engine One was damaged by the explosion. I had to shut it down. We are currently running only one sub-light engine. We aren't going to be able to outrun anything faster than a bulk freighter, and our atmospheric handling will be severely hampered, but we are still mobile, for now.

Though, I may be able to salvage enough parts from engine one to be able to bring Engine Three up to full power. That will take me about an hour," stated Teba excitedly.

Evie nodded, that was some good news, at least.

"And I could start venting the toxic gases from cargo hold four," followed Javid.

"And that helps us how?"

"I found a shipping manifest in the galley. There are spare parts for the hyper-drive engines in that hold. They were stored there for the repairs that were scheduled to begin before we took over the ship."

Evie was surprised at this news.

"How long until the compartment is cleared, scrubbed and resealed?"

"An hour or two. Then I'll need to scrub the parts for any toxic residue before I can begin to work on the damaged hyper-drive."

"How long will that take, Javid?"

"Air and toxic scrub, filter replacement, inventory of the parts and actual repairs…I would estimate at least four maybe five hours," he said with a shrug.

"That long?" Evie asked dejectedly. She was hoping to be able to return planet-side before evening had set in. She wanted this day to end or even better yet, start over. This was turning out to be one of the worst days of her life.

"I'm sorry, Evie. Hyper-drives are complex and they are not the easiest thing to fix. It's the best that I can do," he offered as an apology.

"Alright then. I'll let you two get to work. I'll head down to the galley and start cleaning. I'll get some dinner going, since we are going to be out here for a while."

Megara shifted in her seat.

"I'll run some diagnostics on the computer systems. I'll see about getting the navi-computer back up and functional. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Evie nodded and headed for the ladder.

"I'll…I'll start cleaning the debris from the hallways. I'll check on Mowen …" whispered Bendu.

Evie nodded again before descending.

* * *

The galley was scrubbed clean. The counters, cabinets, and cooking surfaces were sanitized. Most of the dishes, those that she could locate, were in the washer. She had scrubbed down the food synthesizers, and was preparing to go through the pantry to get an accurate account of their food supplies and rations when she heard Megara call her over the commlink.

"Evie, I need you on the bridge. I think I may have found something interesting. Bendu, you might want to come up here as well."

"On my way," she responded. Bendu acknowledged the transmission as well.

Megara was still sitting at the computer console when both arrived. She seemed quite excited and greeted both with a huge smile.

"I was able to repair some of the code within the navi computer. I think we can make a couple of small jumps without too many calculations on our part. Anything beyond that would be time consuming for us. With a little work and a lot of math it could still be done."

"That's all well and good, but did we really need to be summoned up here to inform us of that?" chided Evie.

"I came across some encrypted files within the system."

"So?" said Evie dismissively, "Jevik was a scoundrel. I'm sure he had lots of things encrypted, some of which I'm sure I wouldn't care to know about. He wasn't someone who abided by the law."

"I know that," responded Megara, "but one of the files has an interesting label. I'm currently working on opening the file, but the encryption code is very odd. It's something above his level of expertise. I've only seen coding like this at the military level."

Megara pointed to her screen, showing the file name.

"G1PC – Astromech Droid?" read Evie questioningly.

Bendu leaned in close.

"Gypsy? Wasn't that the designation of Mom and Dad's astromech droid for their ship?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Megara as she bounced in her seat.

"What kind of file is it?" asked Evie.

"It's a file listed under 'acquired property'."

Bendu looked at his sister questioningly.

"Acquired property? As in he bought her?"

Evie shrugged and looked to Megara.

"She was on the ship when they disappeared," she stated sadly.

"You don't think that…" Evie let the question hang there for a moment. Bendu picked up on it and finished her thought, "Jevik was involved with the disappearance of our parents?"

"I don't know. Maybe he bought the droid from the pirates who attacked them?" offered Megara.

"It's possible. It's very possible. Maybe he was responsible for their disappearance too," Evie said accusingly.

Megara shook her head.

"He's too visible to be a pirate. It'd be too risky for him while in the public eye. Jevik is a coward and seeks his wealth through means that are easy to cover up, hence his ownership of the cantina. Piracy is a full-time occupation that is splashy and vibrant. Jevik is too lazy for that kind of work. He tries to do a little work for a maximum profit. He may not be involved, but I'm sure he knows who is," she said.

"Owning the cantina is just a cover. He's a middle man, Megara, a broker of sorts. He fences stolen goods as well as warehousing legitimate cargo for the big corporations. He had business dealings with Mom and Dad in the past."

Both of his sisters looked at him with surprise. Bendu nodded his head and continued.

"He's also in deep with the underworld, which includes pirates and rebels. All manner of items, both legal and illegal, move through him and his business. Little work, maximum profit. Directly or indirectly, he knows something. He has Gypsy, so that makes him involved. We need to find out," argued Bendu.

"Mom and Dad did business with him?" asked Evie

"It's a long story, Evie. I'll have to tell you about it another time," replied Bendu.

"So where is Gypsy now?" asked Megara.

"I don't recall seeing the droid aboard this ship nor at his cantina. My research on him didn't show him owning any other ships. She must be at a storage unit or another facility. We need to find her. Let's hope that her memory hasn't been wiped," Bendu said.

The computer screen blinked and gave an audible tweet.

"And…I have it," exclaimed Megara.

Both Evie and Bendu held their breath's expectantly.

"She's being held at a warehouse facility in the Mestra system. Asteroid F-4071. It's quite deep within the asteroid belt. It'll be dangerous to get to it. It's shielded and has several security protocols in place."

"Something to consider, for sure. Keep going through his files," ordered Bendu, "See what you can find out about this warehouse. See if you can find out how to get around those security protocols."

"How far away is the Mestra system from our present location?" interrupted Evie.

Megara looked over the astrogation charts, ran some numbers through her head and then responded, "It depends on our hyper-drive situation. If we get the back-up working, a little over a week. If Javid can get the main drive up and running, 23 hours."

"We need to find out. Javid!" called Evie over the commlink, "I need an update on the hyper-drive!"

"I've just finished scrubbing the parts. Getting ready to tackle the hyper-drive itself."

"Which unit are you working on? The main or the back-up?"

"We are starting on the main. Teba has finished up with the sub-light engine repairs and her and Tucker have begun to disassemble the drive."

"Tucker, whose Tucker?"

"He's a maintenance droid that I found in cargo hold two, when I was looking for scrap parts. He's an old gonk droid, TKR designation, that had been reconfigured. He was being used for maintenance," he explained.

"Uh…ok."

"He says Jevik was going to melt him down for scrap metal. I promised him that we wouldn't do that to him and he agreed to help us repair the hyper-drive."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Yeah. He still has his restraining bolt in place. I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Gonk droids provide power, not maintenance," replied Megara flatly.

"If you would listen to what Javid has been saying, he's been reconfigured," argued Teba.

"By you?" asked Evie.

"I wish. Though he could use some tweaking, it'll have to wait until we finish."

"Ok then, with his help, how long we looking at?"

"Two hours at most," stated Javid.

"Ok. Keep me posted on the repairs."

"Aye, aye, Captain Evie."

Evie rolled her eyes. She glanced at her brother and sister and noticed them smiling, Megara with excitement, while Bendu seemed pleased.

A sudden noise caused the three siblings to turn their heads toward the ladder. They were surprised to see Mowen poke his bandaged head through the opening and smile at them.

"So, it sounds like we are going to the Mestra system," he chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8: The Long Tusk

**Chapter Eight: The Long Tusk**

Jevik laid on the couch in his office, nursing his wounds. He felt the stim shots working on his aches and pains, he hurt all over. It wouldn't take too long before he was back to full health. Until then, he would get by as best he could. His thoughts went back to the incident a couple of hours earlier…

It was an utter fiasco and was not how he wanted things to end up. The explosion was the turning point for everything that morning. He felt lucky to be alive and fortunately, he was behind a stack of metal storage units when the detonator went off. Someone had dragged him from the docking bay, though he didn't remember it. According to Kemovar, his Shistavanen body guard, the explosive device landed near some fuel cell storage containers. The resulting explosion did some major damage to the docking bay, knocking out one wall and killing three of his own men, including the Devaronian who had thrown it.

When he asked about the Wiseborn boys, the wolf-man responded that he saw them both go down but when the smoke cleared after the ship had taken off, both boys were gone. Somehow, they had made it aboard the ship before it left. Seems they were lucky too.

Jevik couldn't spare the energy to be upset. Why that idiot Devaronian thought that tossing out a thermal detonator was a good idea was beyond him. He was sure that the ship had sustained some damage; he didn't think the kids had gotten the shields up in time. It irked him to no end. He had wanted to take his ship back intact, not in pieces.

Jevik groaned. Thinking about it started to make his head hurt. Whether it was from his injuries or from the stress of the situation, he couldn't tell. He wanted to sleep, but he had work to do. He needed to recover his ship and possibly his pride as well. It didn't sit well with him that those two young snots had gotten the best of him, again. Last night was bad enough but this morning was too much.

He got up slowly and limped his way over to his desk. He noticed that he had several messages at his com station. He activated it and patched them through to the relay station on his desk. He quickly scanned through the list and was both surprised and disheartened at the names of those who wanted to speak to him.

Commander Jerrold of the starport security forces wanted Jevik to contact him immediately. Of course, the local security forces had questions. A few well-placed bribes would put them at ease. He did a mental calculation of what it would cost him and winced. That would dig deep into his profit margin for the month.

The second message was encoded and came from his contact within the Imperial garrison in the sector. Seems his contact, Brick, wouldn't be available anytime soon, and he was not to contact him until further notice. He also mentioned his displeasure at allowing the Wiseborn boys to get their hands on the _Jud_. How could he have been so careless, the message said. Jevik ground his teeth and erased the message. At least he had some time to fix things before having to report to Brick about his personal dealings. Those Imperials were always sticking their noses in places it didn't belong.

The third message came as a surprise. It was from Varakis the Hutt. He hadn't spoken to him in nearly two years. Their last deal together had gone well enough, and he had left it at that. In fact, he had done his best to avoid Varakis and his gang. Until now, things had been fine. He couldn't think of any reason why he would be contacting him after all this time. Unless it was to gloat. Yeah, that sounded like Varakis, petty and vain. He had probably learned of the loss of the _Jud_ as well and was calling to gloat. He figured he would call him and get it over with.

The fourth message was also encoded and it gave him pause as it was from his controller with the local rebellion, Derien Cathaway. He also was asking questions about the _Jud_ and the Wiseborn's. Why did everyone have to know his business? It seemed that nothing was sacred anymore, even his own losses and embarrassments. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone?

Jevik sat down in his chair as his legs started to give out. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to determine who he should deal with first. He figured he'd get Varakis taken care of, then deal with the local authorities. He'd save Derien for last. He thought about possibly skipping town for a few days to recover but dismissed it quickly. He never ran from a problem choosing instead to face them head on. He always tried to resolve things as quickly as possible. His current problems, however, were going to make it a long day.

He slowly punched in the information for Varakis, who was based in the Yesaril System, and attempted to make contact. The connection went through and Varakis' major-domo, Horshe, answered the call. Though she was humanoid, Jevik wasn't quite sure of her species. She greeted him in Huttesse.

"Achuta Jevik."

"Hey there Horshe. I need to speak to Varakis."

"Haku sa do poonoo foo Varakis?"

Jevik reached over and flipped the switch on his com unit for the galactic basic translator. Though he could speak Huttesse well enough, he didn't want to waste time translating it himself. He just wanted to get the call over with as quickly as possible.

"Varakis sent a message for me to contact him."

"You do not honor my master," she purred.

"I honor him well enough. I leave him to his business."

"You pretend to be his equal. You are not!"

"We are both in the business of making credits. The more the merrier for both of us. Without the credit, we are just two piss-poor beings in this vast universe."

"You speak as zealot. You no fear Varakis?"

"Why would I fear him? I've done him no wrong."

"All should fear him. He is Hutt."

"Listen Horshe, though I would love to continue this witty banter with you, I'm a busy man, as is your boss. If he's unavailable, then just say so, and I'll go on my merry way."

"He is unavailable."

"See, was that so hard?" he chided.

"He leaves message for you."

"And that is?"

"He wants to meet with you."

"A meeting? About what?"

"Varakis is a busy being, very well connected. He learned that you may owe him some money. He would like to discuss this with you."

"I owe him nothing."

"Rebellion ambush job?"

"He was paid in full."

"No. Varakis says some claim you cheated him."

"I cheated him?"

"Yes. You played him for fool and your claim of profits was too low. He recently found salvage dealer you work with. Says not all salvage costs recorded. Varakis says that salvage amount was too low. Wiseborn ship should have commanded much higher salvage rates. Varakis thinks you cheated him. He would like to discuss appropriate compensation for your error."

"Alright, alright, fine. Let me pull my records and see if there was an error. Give me a month and I'll see what I can come up with."

"No. Varakis to meet with you this week. Trouble at the star-port preventing him from coming to you. You are to come to him."

"I don't have a ship."

"I know," she smiled, "but you are smart man, Jevik, you'll find a way."

"Yeah, yeah. And extortion is a crime."

"You are funny. I see you in three days."

"Three days?"

"Three days, don't be late. Varakis hates waiting."

Jevik ended the transmission. He ran his fingers through his hair. How did Varakis discover the salvage dealer? He thought he had paid him off to keep silent. Looks like it wasn't enough. And now Varakis was upset. Could this day get any worse?

He was about to find out.

He looked up his contact within the local security forces, Sargent Wollid. Wollid oversaw the security teams that roamed the district where the Long Tusk was located. He was on Jevik's payroll. He generally turned a blind eye towards anything unsavory that happened at the cantina, and he also helped to dissuade Jevik's competitors from interfering with his operations. Unfortunately, he hadn't been any help with the Wiseborn boys and their scam. They hadn't broken any laws nor had they disturbed the peace. Jevik bristled as he recalled that encounter.

It took a while before Wollid answered his commlink.

"Wollid here."

"Wollid, I need some information."

"Hey boss, you ok? How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I just need to rest, but that can wait. What can you tell me about Commander Jerrold?"

"I've got a couple of buddies who work in the security offices at the star-port command center. Commander Jerrold is no laughing matter. He's one of the big dogs at the star-port. He's in good with the Imps. Rumor is that he has contacted them and they are sending a cruiser. The local Imperial garrison has deployed their Stormtroopers. They are crawling all over the city. What the hell happened with the Wiseborns?"

"They stole my ship, that's what happened!" he growled.

"Not that, the explosion?"

"It was something minor."

"Minor? You call destroying two hangars something minor?"

"Two hangars?" he said in confusion.

"Yes, the _Jud_ was in docking bay 41. That explosion not only destroyed the blast wall of 41, but the blast took out part of the wall next to it. That was bay 42. There was a ship in there that was impounded by the star port authorities for carrying illegal cargo. That explosion of yours killed two techs who were getting ready to scan the impounded ship. They've temporarily closed the star-port to all traffic during the investigation. This is huge."

"How long is the star-port closed for?"

"A couple of hours. Maybe a day or two, depends on what they find. So far, they've found 5 bodies. The two techs and three bodies in bay 41."

"Three of my men are dead, including the one who tossed the thermal detonator."

"Thermal detonator? Blazes, you let your guys carry those things around? Do you know how illegal those are?"

"I didn't know he had it on him. He tossed it and it landed near the fuel cells. That must be what took out the walls of both hangars. I was knocked unconscious. I awoke when Kemovar hit me with a stim shot in my office."

"Do your guys have any markings showing allegiance or anything?"

"No. I keep things low key, but it won't matter. I have a plan. Think you can help?"

"What's your plan?"

"I've got a slicer on my payroll. I'll have him doctor the Wiseborn ship documents. I want it to look like my ship was stolen, and that my three guys were guarding my ship and they were killed. It'll keep the heat off me."

"You going to put it on the Wiseborns?"

"No. I'm removing any link they may have had to the _Jud_."

"Why? Why not pay back those little buggers?"

"I have my reasons."

"Whatever you say, you're the man with the credits. What do you need from me?"

"I'll need you to get access to that hangar. I'll send over some 'evidence' to plant for the investigators to find."

"I think I can manage that."

"I'll be contacting Commander Jerrold before the day is out."

"Ok boss. If you need anything else, let me know."

"Just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where the _Jud_ is?"

"From what I heard, they hit light speed about an hour ago. It's believed, based on their last known trajectory, that they are headed to Travnin."

"Light speed? Both hyper drive units were in desperate need of repair. Only the back-up hyper drive was working and not all that well. How in the blazes did they manage to get them working?"

"Beats me, just relaying what I heard."

"Ok. Well, no matter. The story will hold. That's a major trade route to Travnin. I'll have to reach out to some folks and see if I can't get a bead on where they are and where they are heading."

"Gotcha. Anything else?"

"I'm going to need double my normal rates. Planting evidence is pretty risky. I may need to grease a few palms."

"Understood. I'll have Kemovar contact you for the 'evidence' drop."

"Will do."

Jevik terminated the transmission. He immediately contacted the slicer and put his plan into action. After placing a rather large amount of credits into his account, it wasn't too hard for him to slice into the Imperial files. The bureau hadn't had a chance to file the documents that Mowen had submitted, so Jevik had them completely erased.

He had him place some virus programs into the security forces computer systems to help monitor their activities. He wanted to be abreast of any information they may uncover, as well as cover his own tracks during the investigation. With that done, he decided to contact Commander Jerrold.

The call went well enough, with Jevik playing the part of the victim. He ranted and raved about how his ship had been stolen by thieves who had also killed his three technicians he had repairing the ship. When it was mentioned that they were armed, Jevik shot back that he has some business associates who can be considered quite dangerous. He didn't want to leave his men to the mercy of their whims. He would take full responsibility for them being armed.

He was relieved when that part of the conversation was brushed off by Commander Jerrold. The call ended with the commander promising to find his ship and to punish those responsible, while Jevik offered to help with the cost of repairs to the star port. There was no mention of any Imperial involvement and for that Jevik was thankful. He ended the call with his spirits much improved. He had just one more call to make and then he would try and get some rest.

He opened a secure line and contacted his controller, Derien.

He had met Derien many years ago when had been on the run from the Imperials. Jevik had managed to make it as far as Lothal, where he met the young Derien in a cantina on the edge of Capital City. Jevik had engaged him in conversation and learned that Derien had been in negotiations with a smuggler to help him get off the planet. He had explained that he was short on funds and was getting desperate. Jevik had offered to help in exchange for passage off world as well. It had cost him quite a bit for both of them. Derien had promised to repay his passage once they got to Adarlon.

The smuggler was able to get them past the Imperials, though it wasn't easy. The two of them were able to disappear once they got to the Minos Cluster. They ran together for a while, taking odd jobs, dodging the local authorities and working for some very shady individuals, including Varakis on an occasion or two. They pooled their credits and divided it into two shares.

Derien had always viewed Jevik as a friend, while Jevik didn't reciprocate the relationship. To him, it was all about the credits, and he wanted Derien's credits and nothing more from him. After a few months, Derien was able to pay him back and they parted ways shortly thereafter. Derien had offered his hand in friendship but Jevik turned his back and walked away. He had purchased a ship that he had re-named the _Jud_. It was time to make a difference in his income level, he had no time for friendships or attachments.

Eventually, Derien found his way into the rebellion and had contacted Jevik and had tried to enlist his help. At first, he was hesitant, until their offer of credits nabbed his attention. At that point, he was on board, as long as the credits flowed his way. Jevik made a killing in a short time, ferrying arms and folks to and from various locations. Some of them were routine but on those rare occasions when it had gotten dangerous, he was able to rake in even more credits.

It was during a run outside of the Cluster that he ran afoul of the Imperials once again. Only this time, after he had managed to drop his cargo, he was caught and searched. A few well-placed credits had allowed him to escape, but he had gathered the attention of a young ensign by the name of Brick Duffhold.

He broke from his reverie when Derien answered his call.

"Jevik, good to hear from you."

"Yeah."

"I hear that you had some trouble today at the space port?"

"My ship was stolen. Some thieves killed a couple of my men and took off with the ship. They managed to knock out part of a blast wall and killed two space port techs who had impounded a ship recently."

"I sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get it back, shortly. Commander Jerrold has promised me that he'll put all of his resources towards finding those responsible. It won't be too long."

"Once again, I'm sorry to hear that. Hope everything works out for you."

"Yeah. You didn't call me just to say sorry, did you?"

"No, I just wanted an update on the Wiseborn boys. How is the recruitment process going?"

"Eh. Not so well. They just don't seem interested in joining a lost cause. They want credits and excitement with little to no trouble," he lied.

"Lost cause? You know what we are about, you've helped us out plenty of times. This is no lost cause."

"It's all in how you look at it. I can't sell someone on something that I think…"

"It's not about what you think, Jevik," interrupted Derien, "it's about right and wrong."

"That's all relative to your situation. Your 'right' is another person's 'wrong'. In this case, the Empire thinks you are wrong. And last I heard, they are still in charge."

"You are no help, Jevik."

"There's no profit in it for me. I'm always about the credits."

"You always have been," he audibly sighed, "I'll contact you again within a week."

"Until then."

The transmission ended and Jevik took a deep breath. Derien had bought another of his lies. Lately, there had been no money in doing work for them. Why would he do something for free?

Jevik shrugged and slowly stood up. He made his way back to his couch and fell onto it a bit too roughly. He winced and rolled to his back, running through the events of the day again. He closed his eyes and wished he could have started the day off differently. Those damned Wiseborn boys. He wished he had never met them, nor their parents. At least their parents had gotten their just desserts. It was a shame that he couldn't do that again. He'd made a nice and tidy profit from the whole fiasco. He smiled. No worries and no regrets.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Derien swiveled in his chair to face Drun Cairnwick, the leader of the Rebel Cell in the Minos Cluster. He removed his earpiece communicator as he did so, slapping it down on the console next to him.

"He's lying to us," he said disgustedly.

"I know."

"The Wiseborn boys have the ship!"

"I know."

"Then why do we continue to use him? He's proven to be dishonest and a cheat. He's never been fully sold on the idea of The Cause and his greed is abhorrent. Worse than a Hutt's," claimed Derien.

"I know Derien. I know. Just stick to the plan," Drun said calmly.

Shaking his head, he said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I Derien, so do I. We need to find the leak in our organization. If it's Jevik, then we can take appropriate action."

"If he is, he's managed to cover his tracks," he paused, "I still think he was responsible for the ambush on the Wiseborns."

"Yom and Phy had voiced their concerns as well. I just wish we knew what happened to them. I don't buy the whole pirate attack. I think there is more to the story."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they were both lost in thought. Drun broke the silence.

"Is the tracking device on the _Jud_ working?"

"Yes, it's been activated."

"Jevik said something about Travnin to Sgt. Wollid earlier?"

"It's a jump point. Their destination is still unknown."

"How soon will we know?"

"As soon as TKR transmits again. Hopefully he'll be able to transmit more data this time around."

Drun turned and started to walk out of the room that served as the communications center for the rebel cell on Adarlon.

"Good. Let me know once he does."

"Yes sir," replied Derien as he turned back to the communication station and grabbed his earpiece.


	9. Chapter 9: Shuttle Terminus

**Chapter Nine: Shuttle Terminus**

The _Tiberon_ held a stationary orbit over the planet Eliad. On board, Katarina had kept to herself lately, her stomach was continuously in knots. Though the ship seemed quiet, she could feel the growing tension; she knew the crew was anxious. Most of the crew avoided making eye contact with her as she made her way through the ship. She was making her way toward Lt. Duffhold's temporary quarters. Word had come that the shuttle would be arriving soon and she needed to inform the Lieutenant. Knowing that he would probably try to start another fight, Katarina walked as slowly as she could without making it appear that she was trying to stall.

Brick had done nothing but cause trouble for her and her crew ever since he had come aboard. She would be glad once he was gone but it wasn't him that had gotten her so upset. It was her unexpected guest.

She passed through the final bulkhead and approached a door guarded by two Stormtroopers. They saluted her before stepping aside. She accessed the panel on the right and keyed in her security code. The door opened with a whoosh and she stepped inside.

The smell hit her almost immediately. It was the most awful stench she had ever come across. The smell was completely overwhelming; quickly bringing her hand up to cover her mouth and nose, she silently prayed that she wouldn't lose consciousness. She reached out and placed a hand on the nearby wall to steady herself and quickly pulled it away, wishing she hadn't. She gagged silently a few times before somewhat regaining her composure. As she activated the lighting in the room, she heard a grumble coming from the far corner.

Clothing was strewn everywhere; old food trays and utensils were scattered about. The room was a pig-sty, though even a pig wouldn't even call this place home, she thought. The grumble had come from Brick who was passed out next to his bunk. She kicked aside several drink containers that had probably contained alcohol at some point. From the look of things, she wasn't sure if it was the smell or the alcohol that had knocked him out.

She walked over to the sink near the refresher and found a large disposable cup covered in mold. She grimaced as she grabbed a shirt lying nearby and used it to gingerly pick up the cup. Filling it with cold water, she made her way carefully back to the unconscious Lieutenant. She scowled as she took in his appearance; unshaved face, greasy, grimy hair, disheveled filthy clothing, he was a disgrace to the Empire, she thought. Standing over him, she silently chuckled as she dumped the contents directly onto his face; letting the cup go as well, once it was empty. He sat up cursing, sputtering and flailing his arms.

"Wha…what the blazes…who…"

"This is your wake-up call Lt. Duffhold, as you requested."

"Requested?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the overhead light in the room.

"Yes, you kept sending messages to me last night, asking that I send you a wake-up call one hour before the shuttle arrived."

"I think I was hoping for something a little more…subtle."

Katarina looked down on him, refusing to mask her growing anger.

"The shuttle will be here in one hour. I suggest that you make yourself presentable."

"Yeah, well I can honestly say that my stay here was less than stellar," Brick replied.

"You were provided the necessities as required for your rank and station. Your creature comforts were not my concern."

"Heh, creature comforts. I've had better cabins than this on starship cruise lines," he said motioning to the room around him.

"I've seen Gamorean lean-tos more meticulous than this," she said as she made her way back to the cabin door, shoving aside piles of trash with her foot.

"I'll be sure to leave a big tip for the maids," he shot back.

"When they see this mess, they'll probably want to toss you out the airlock. I wouldn't blame them one bit if they did, I'd do it myself but I wouldn't deny them the satisfaction."

"That's no way to treat a guest," he huffed.

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Either way, you will be leaving my ship. The sooner the better," she said over her shoulder.

"Same here," he sneered.

"I'll send for you within the hour," she stated before closing the door behind her.

She accessed the panel and locked the door. She thought she heard something crash against it as she did so. She stood still for a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm her anger before she turned and headed back to the bridge, muttering under her breath.

The shuttle arrived on schedule and quickly docked with the _Tiberon_. Katarina had sent a squad of Stormtroopers to fetch Lt. Duffhold while she went down to the brig with Captain Quinn. Her guest for the past few days would also be leaving her ship. She wanted to personally oversee his transfer to the shuttle. She even went so far as to check his bindings, to ensure they were fastened correctly. He never once said a word to her, in fact, he hadn't said anything to her since their first encounter. All her interrogations of him had come up empty, he had continually refused to speak.

Her stomach churned and she kept taking deep breaths, she felt as if she may vomit. Her nerves were on edge and try as she might, she just couldn't calm them. She didn't understand why she felt this way, but deep down, she secretly hoped that he would say something, anything. He had stirred something within her that she had thought long buried. What was it? Hope? Love? Family? To her it was a weakness and she struggled to keep her emotions in check. She was a professional and called on her officer training to restrain herself. It was a long and agonizing process.

When all was in order, she, along with Captain Quinn and another squad of Stormtroopers escorted her guest to the awaiting shuttle. As they arrived, she was informed that Lt. Duffhold had not been cooperative and the Stormtroopers had been forced to hit him with a stun blast. They had to drag him to the shuttle and secured him to one of the jump seats.

Katarina spoke with the shuttle pilot and informed him that once Lt. Duffhold had regained consciousness, his bindings were to be removed. He was not a prisoner nor was he a criminal, he was just an uncooperative officer who was being transferred. She reminded him that if Lt. Duffhold got out of hand, he was to use whatever force necessary to subdue him.

She turned to her guest and checked his bindings one last time before releasing him to the two naval troopers assigned to the shuttle as security. As he was being led away, he finally spoke, much to her surprise and relief.

"Your parents loved you," he said.

His voice was low and calm, almost soothing, yet accusing at the same time. She broke out in a cold sweat, finding it hard to swallow. What was happening to her? She couldn't seem to control herself. She stood in stunned silence for a moment, watching the troopers lead him through the airlock connecting the two ships. The wall she had worked so hard to build suddenly gave way and her emotions went haywire. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to beat him with her fists. She wanted to cry.

A single thought broke through her internal tirade, had she heard him correctly? She needed answers. She rushed forward and grabbed him by the shoulder. The two troopers backed off as she spun him around.

"What did you say?" she snarled at him.

"Your choices aren't binding. You can always choose another path."

"What are you talking about?"

"Life gives us many chances to redeem ourselves. It's never too late."

"Who are you?" she yelled at him.

"It's never too late," he said calmly.

She let go of him and allowed the two troopers to pull him through the airlock and seal the door behind them. She stood at the door and watched through the viewport as the engines roared to life. She watched the shuttle detach from her ship and maneuver away. It didn't take long for it to make the jump to lightspeed.

She took a deep breath and realized that she was clenching her fists. Her nails had dug into her palms and she realized her hands had begun to hurt. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone and turned to face Captain Quinn and the squad of Stormtroopers. She dismissed them, watching them leave, before taking one last look through the viewport. With her mind in turmoil, she turned and headed toward her quarters, though she knew she wouldn't find any peace there.

* * *

The jump to lightspeed jolted Brick awake. He found himself securely strapped to one of the jump chairs. He shook his head to clear out the cobwebs and his mouth felt dry and tight. He looked around and spotted the two Naval Troopers seated at the far end of the ship, snoring in blissful slumber. As he shifted his gaze, he noticed an individual seated across from him. He was sitting with his hands in manacles, folded neatly in his lap. He was strapped to his chair as well. His shaggy gray hair was in desperate need of a wash and a trim, his beard hung down past his neck line, and his were eyes closed; he appeared to be meditating. The brown cloak he wore was singed in a few places; he looked as if he had gone through hell and back.

Brick watched him for a few minutes before recognition dawned on him. It was the surviving passenger from the freighter he had destroyed. He didn't look all powerful and dangerous. He always thought Jedi would be scary and imposing, strong and radiating power. But he was just an old man, sitting bound to a chair, with his hands shackled; looking weak and pathetic. Brick felt his contempt for the man rise. A righteous anger welled up within him resonating in his voice when he spoke.

"Hey you! Old man, Craer wasn't it?" he sneered.

The old man slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at Brick. His voice was calm and passive.

"To some folks, yes," he replied passively.

"I hear you were once a Jedi; that you were powerful, strong, and a danger to us all."

The old man's tone became more condescending.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"My sources don't lie. I know who you are."

"Oh, who am I? I'm curious to know."

"A rogue Jedi," Brick stated with confidence.

The old man laughed quietly.

"I'm no Jedi. I'm just a simple mercenary who should have retired years ago."

"The lightsaber?" Brick asked accusingly.

"Is that what that was? I was told it was an expensive, antique flashlight. I probably paid too much for it from that vendor on Ord Mantell. I never could get it to work."

"Don't toy with me old man. YOU ARE A JEDI!"

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. I am just an old man who could use some sleep."

"Heh, figures. You are nothing now. You are weak and pathetic. I was the hunter and you were my prey. I hunted you, learned your every move and placed the bait. You couldn't resist. You fell into my trap and now you are my trophy. You are my ticket to greatness."

"Bait?" the old man raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Katarina. She betrayed your brother. You couldn't resist the urge for revenge. Jedi thirst for revenge."

Craer looked down towards his lap and shook his head slowly. He glanced back up and met Brick's eyes and peered into them, as if searching his soul. Brick felt his cheeks flush as if everything about him was laid bare for all to see.

Craer smirked briefly.

"Congratulations, you managed to capture a weak and pathetic old man. Your hunting skills are second to none. Your cunning and intellect were too much for me. I cower in your presence," he said closing his eyes, "Now if you don't mind, I could use some peace and quiet to reflect upon my failure to escape from your well laid trap."

"Are you mocking me?" Brick asked irately.

"Would I dare insult someone as intelligent as you? I would be beside myself in abject hysterics for even thinking I could outwit one such as yourself."

Brick opened his mouth but said nothing. He seethed in anger as he struggled against his restraints. Craer moved his hands as far apart as he could and lifted them of off his lap as his bindings came loose and fell to the floor. He then arched his back and sat up straight as his restraints came undone. He stood and stretched, placing one hand on his hip, the other reaching up towards the bulkhead of the ship to steady himself. Brick's eyes went wide as he struggled even harder to free himself. Finding that he couldn't move, he began to yell for the Naval Troopers.

Craer stopped stretching as he moved towards him. Brick screamed louder for help but it seemed as if it fell on deaf ears. His heart began to beat rapidly as he continued to struggle against his restraints. Craer knelt in front of him and placed a hand on Brick's forehead.

"That's enough out of you. My old ears can't handle your voice anymore," he said as he thumped him with his finger on the forehead. Brick could no longer hear himself scream as everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

Brick's eyes snapped open and he gasped. He looked around the shuttle bay and saw the two troopers sitting at the far end, chatting idly. His throat was dry, he had to swallow a few times before he felt he could speak.

"Hey, you two," he yelled.

The first trooper looked up and gave him an angry stare. The other turned and said, "What do you want, sir," adding the last part as an after-thought.

"Why aren't you two looking for the prisoner. He's escaped! He managed to get free from his restraints and is loose aboard this ship!"

Both troopers looked at him in confusion before their gaze moved past him. They smirked before breaking into laughter, one of them motioned for him to look toward the rear of the shuttle. He turned, looking to where the trooper was pointing and there sat Craer. He was leaning back in his jump seat, fully restrained, with his hands bound by manacles, fingers folded together on his lap.

Brick was aghast. He found himself unable to speak.

Craer raised his head, looked at him as he winked and smiled knowingly.

Brick couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare. What in blazes was going on?

At that moment, the ship lurched suddenly and the klaxons began to wail, he knew something was wrong. It got his mind off Craer, at least temporarily. He watched as the two Naval Troopers got up and ran towards the cockpit.

"We've been pulled out of hyper-space," said Craer calmly.

Brick turned back to Craer.

"What? How?"

He had managed to find his voice, and it quivered in fear.

Craer shrugged nonchalantly.

"A bulk cruiser pulled us out. We're about to be attacked."

"What!?" asked Brick incredulously.

A loud explosion echoed through the ship as the lights flickered then went dim.

"Pirates," stated Craer. He stood up as his restraints fell away. He made his way towards the back of the ship, "Time to go. Environmental suits are back here. I'm afraid that things are going to get a lot worse."

Brick looked at Craer dumbfounded, then yelled towards the cockpit as loud as he could, "Someone get me out of these restraints! Now!"

Craer turned and sighed. He motioned towards Brick and the restraints fell away from him. Brick stared at Craer. He was afraid, his fear kept him rooted to his seat. He didn't know what he should do, he couldn't help but stare at Craer in awe.

"You just going to sit there and stare? Get a move on, we have precious little time. Our rescuers will be here any minute."


	10. Chapter 10: Trade Way

**Chapter Ten: Trade Way**

An alarm sounded throughout the building, a priority transmission was coming in. Derien ran quickly to the communications terminal, picked up his headset and put it on. Grabbing a data pad, he began taking notes. There was a lot of information coming through worked furiously to record everything. As soon as the transmission ended, he flipped a switch and grabbed a commlink.

It didn't take long for Drun Cairnwick to answer.

"Drun here."

"Sir, I received another transmission from TRK. They just entered the Yelsain system and are preparing for a jump to Eliad."

"Do you think Eliad is their destination point?"

"I don't think so. TRK mentioned that Megara was doing some calculations for one final jump."

"Do you have a star-map in front of you?" Drun asked.

"I'm pulling one up now, sir" replied Derien. He looked over the map and found Eliad and followed the known routes that led from that place.

"There are only two main routes from there, Mestra or Baar'la. They've been keeping to the main hyperspace routes but there are a couple of lesser known routes they could choose to take," explained Derien.

"I believe that they'll stick to the main routes. They're still novices in space travel. Mowen may be adventurous but he's not stupid. What can you tell me about both of those systems?" asked Drun.

"Baar'la is very remote. There are a few settlements but no real spaceport. Mestra is the asteroid belt. It is populated by miners and assayers and there is only one spaceport," explained Derien.

"What could they possibly be looking for at either of those locations?"

"I don't know sir."

"Contact our cell on Eliad. Have them get two teams prepared. Send one team to Mestra and the other to Baar'la. Instruct them to scan all possible incoming hyperspace routes. If they get a positive confirmation, have them notify you immediately."

"Yes sir."

"And tell them to be prepared for trouble. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

* * *

Bendu entered the galley of the _Jud_. He had come to retrieve dinner for himself and Mowen, who was in the cockpit while everyone else ate in the galley. Evie and Megara were leaning against opposite counters, eating and discussing some of the latest holo-vid music acts.

Behind them Javid and Teba were seated across from each other at the holo-chess board and were riveted to the current game in progress with TKR standing between the two. Javid had challenged Teba and TKR had agreed to referee which was a good thing. Those two tended to turn any game they played into a full contact sport especially if one thought they played it better than the other. It had been this way between them for as long as he could remember. From the look of things they were evenly matched. Thankfully there had been no explosive outbursts, yet.

Evie motioned towards the two plates next to her, still under the heat lamps that served as a warming station. Just as he was reaching for them when he heard Teba screech in anger. Uh oh, he thought.

"That's cheating!" Teba screeched.

"It was a fair move," countered Javid.

"No it's not! TKR!?"

A couple of deep sounding beeps and whirring gears came from TKR.

"See," said Javid conspiratorially, "he agrees with me."

Teba turned on TKR, the full weight of her wrath directed at him.

"You cheating' bucket of bolts! How dare you take his side over mine? Next time you power down, I'll reprogram you and install you as the automatic dishwasher!"

TKR beeped indignantly as Javid laughed and fell out of his chair. Teba crossed her arms as she glanced from TKR to Javid and back again, the growing anger apparent in her red face.

"Can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen, Teba!"

"Shut up Javid!"

Before Bendu could say anything, Evie spoke up.

"That's enough out of both of you. Shut it down."

Both Javid and TKR began to protest and Evie cut them off.

"Now!"

Beneath her scowl, Teba grinned in satisfaction. The game had been turned off before it could be completed. Bendu was fairly sure this had been her ploy all along just to avoid losing. He rolled his eyes at the whole situation. Javid wasn't taking Evie's command lightly and he wasn't backing down. The volume in the room began to increase and Bendu decided that it was time for him to leave.

He grabbed both plates and told his sisters that he'd be in the cockpit with Mowen. Evie shot him a look and mouthed the words 'thanks', sarcastically. Bendu quickly left the galley before Evie could say anything more. Javid and TKR had continued to protest, but a few terse words and a couple of threats from Evie sent them scattering to their bunks in the crew quarters.

Bendu arrived at the ladder and called up to Mowen, who quickly appeared. He handed up the trays of food, then climbed up. Mowen sat in the pilot's seat as Bendu took the co-pilot seat. The two of them dug into their plates of food.

"I swear, Evie's cooking improves every day. Still ain't the same as mom's but she's getting better," regarded Mowen.

Bendu nodded as he chewed his food.

"What was all that yelling about down in the galley," asked Mowen.

"Javid and Teba were playing holo-chess and tempers flared, as usual."

Mowen nodded in acknowledgement.

"Those two never seem to learn."

"Nope," agreed Bendu.

They ate the remainder of their meal in silence. Bendu set his plate down and turned his seat to face his brother.

"Have you given any thought to what we were talking about before Jevik showed up?"

"I've tried not to. I still hurt in places that I didn't know existed."

"Seriously, Mo."

"I'm being serious!"

"Listen. I'm pretty sure that both Meg and I have lost our jobs. We've been off planet for a couple of days now. Whether you like it or not, we're now all involved in this venture of yours now."

Mowen raised his hand to stop him from continuing.

"Ben, I'm not going to consider it. This ship is mine. Evie won't have any control over it. None. Do you hear me?"

"Stop being so thick-headed and think about our situation."

"I have. Not my problem what happened. Bad things happen sometimes."

"You're being unreasonable. While you were unconscious, Evie ran things smoothly enough."

"Good for her. I'll be sure to put some extra pay in her pocket as soon as I can score us some work."

"Blast it Mo, you aren't listening to me."

"Why should I?"

"Without the help of Meg and myself, you wouldn't have this ship."

"We had agreed to split the venture into thirds. As soon as I could earn the credits, I'd buy both your share and Meg's. That was our deal, Evie had nothing to do with this," Mowen said motioning around the cockpit.

"Fine then, as one third owner, I vote to install Evie as Captain."

"That's still only one-third, not a majority."

"I'm sure Meg will side with me."

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you."

"Then call her up here and let's ask, shall we?"

"Were ya'll conspiring against me while I was unconscious?" Mowen asked angrily.

He grew worried. He didn't like being backed into a corner he was sure that's what was happening. The look he got from Bendu confirmed it.

"No," began Bendu softly, "All we have left is each other, Mo. If we don't find some way to get along, we won't make it. We need each other now more than ever. I feel as if we're about to get ourselves into more trouble than we can handle. If we don't stick together, this 'venture' will tear us apart."

"As I said before, not my problem."

"That seems to be your mantra lately. Fine Mowen, have it your way. It's awful hard to get through life alone."

"Not my problem," mumbled Mowen.

Bendu got up, grabbed both plates and headed for the ladder. Mowen turned to face the controls, refusing to watch him leave. For a moment, he felt a pang of regret but he quickly brushed it aside. He checked the various instruments on the console before sitting back and staring out the canopy; his eyes focusing on nothing, his mind in turmoil.

* * *

Bendu entered the galley with the two plates and placed them in the sink. Evie and Megara were still there, both seated now at the holo-chess board and talking in hushed tones. They stopped talking when Bendu began to scrape the plates clean and placed them in the automatic dish washer. Evie looked surprised, Bendu never ever did this, except under extreme protest. She almost felt that something was bothering him. It was a new and unusual sensation. She couldn't quite explain it. She looked to Megara who had been watching Bendu as well. She shrugged, not saying a word.

Evie got up and walked over to him; Megara followed. Before Evie could speak, Mowen's voice came over the intercom, "I just picked up a distress call. It's an Imperial beacon. I'm dropping us out of hyperspace."

Bendu stopped what he was doing and ran for the cockpit, his sisters right on his heels.

He heard Evie mutter, "What is that idiot doing?"

As they got to the cockpit, the ship lurched as it exited from hyperspace. The battle before them caught them all by surprise. An Imperial Shuttle was attempting to run and was being pursued by three Z-95 Headhunter starships. There was debris floating nearby, testifying to the fact there had been four. A rather large bulk freighter some ways off, was following the battle slowly.

"Oh crap," Mowen breathed.

"Oh crap is right! Didn't you ever listen to Father? You never just exit hyperspace without being prepared for a fight," chastised Evie, "You never know what you'll run into! And in case you've forgotten, Yelsain is practically run by Varakis the Hutt. His goons are all over this area."

"But…" Mowen began but when he looked at his sister, the determination on her face told him that any further argument with her would not be something he wanted to pursue.

Evie jumped into the co-pilots chair and began flipping switches. Mowen gaped at her.

"Stop staring and start doing your job. Pilot the ship!"

Mowen checked his thrusters and watched as the looming battle slowly came into focus. Just what had he gotten them into this time? Was their luck about to run out? For the first time in a long time, he was afraid.

"I've got shields up. Meg, get on the navi-computer. Start plotting us an escape route," ordered Evie.

Megara grabbed the seat near the navigational computer and began working furiously. Bendu took the fourth remaining seat. The intercom cackled suddenly.

"I'm here, so is Teba," Javid could be heard.

"I thought I sent you both to bed?" growled Evie.

"Mo wasn't actually being quiet, you know," argued Teba.

"What's going on? Why did we come out of hyperspace?" asked Javid.

"Imperial Distress Beacon. Looks like someone is attacking an Imperial Shuttle," replied Evie.

"Oh great. We still don't have weapons yet," reminded Teba.

"Yeah, I know, we have shields, that'll suffice for now. Meg's working on getting us out of here."

"But…" started Mowen. Evie glanced at him sideways, shutting down his argument, again.

"I'm headed to the engineering console," announced Javid.

"TKR says we may be able to transfer power back and forth between the shields and weaponry, if needed," offered Teba.

"Fine. Teba, find the circuitry conduits near the galley. Take TKR with you," Evie ordered.

"I'll jump on the guns," said Bendu as he got up and left the cockpit. Evie nodded to him and turned to face Mowen.

"I don't care what you think but I'm getting us away from this fight. We're not a warship; we're a simple stock freighter. Find us a clear path so Meg can get us back on course. This is not a fight I want; nor one we can win."

Mowen opened his mouth and Evie held up her finger.

"Don't you dare! Mom and Dad left me in charge of the household. When your irresponsibility affects you, you're on your own and that's _YOUR_ problem. When it affects the rest of us, then it becomes _MY_ problem. You no longer have a say in what happens. Understand?"

Mowen was taken aback and nodded slowly at his sister.

"Good. Now do your job or I'll toss you out the airlock as a decoy," she stated sarcastically.

She had never spoken to him like this before. He didn't know whether she was serious or not. He looked at her in shock. Though he could feel his anger rise, he also felt a level of respect that he had never felt for her before. It was new to him. He almost liked it. Almost.

Evie smiled, winked at him and motioned for him to go back to doing what he was supposed to do. She was quite proud of herself. She hadn't lost her temper with Mowen, and for once, he was listening to her. She felt like she finally had control and took a moment to revel in the feeling, until the ship suddenly lurched. One of the Headhunters had come into range and was opening fire on them. Evie quickly snapped to, thankfully their shields were holding.

"Shields holding," she called out.

"I'm strapped in. Weapons are still offline," announced Bendu.

"Ok, here's the plan," began Teba over the intercom system, "TKR is going to plug into the weapons conduit. I can use him as a bypass for the targeting system. I'm going to have to route the power from the shields to him. We'll lose our shields when I send the power to TKR so he can charge the weapons. Bendu will only get one shot before I must unplug TKR and let the shields recharge. If I keep TKR plugged in for too long, it'll fry his circuits."

"How long will we be without shields?" asked Evie.

"About a minute or so. This shield generator has seen quite a bit of abuse."

"That might be too long, if any of those Headhunters get a bead on us we're toast," advised Mowen.

"True, but if Ben's shot is spot on, then maybe we'll have a chance in getting out of here," interjected Megara.

"How long until we can make the jump to hyperspace?"

"I've got the computer running the calculations. Five to six minutes. There's a small gravity-well coming from the bulk cruiser and we must get out of its range first. Any course change we make starts the calculations over again."

"Ok, we've got one Starfighter on our tail. The other two are occupied with the shuttle. Let's focus on the one behind us, keep our current heading, then we'll make the jump to hyperspace. Ben, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, Teba, let me know when everything is in place," ordered Evie.

"Gotcha."

"Let's get this moving. Those other two Headhunters just nailed the cockpit of the shuttle. It's dead in space. My scans show two life forms still on board," announced Mowen.

"Almost ready...now!" shouted Teba.

Bendu swiveled the single gun turret and faced the Headhunter closing in from behind them. He took aim and slowly calmed himself. He reached out with his mind and listened. He could feel his power grow and he grasped it and focused it towards the starfighter. He pressed the trigger of the gun and felt it jolt as the red beam shot towards it's intended target. The Headhunter exploded into fragments as the fires flared and quickly went out. Bendu whooped over the commlink.

"Scratch one fighter!"

The kids cheered, except for Mowen, he cleared his throat and motioned out the cockpit.

"Uh, seems we have attracted the attention of the other two."

Evie turned to him and spoke encouragingly.

"Time to show us what your made of, I know you can do this."

"We have 30 seconds till shields are recharged," reported Teba.

"Four minutes for hyperspace," added Megara.

Mowen groaned and gripped the controls tightly. He began jinking to confuse the targeting systems of either of the Starfighters, this would prevent them from getting a solid lock on them. He employed a couple of barrel rolls, a few slips and weaving, while struggling to maintaining the same course.

Both Starfighters strafed the freighter and several alarms went off throughout the ship. The ship bucked and lurched with every hit. After the Headhunters had flown by, Evie called out for a status report.

"Shields are back online," reported Teba.

"3 minutes till hyperspace jump," Megara called out.

"Several hull breaches in cargo bays 3 and 4. I'm working on sealing off the compartments. The engines are holding, but I've got a lot of smoke back here," announced Javid.

Mowen looked to Evie.

"What's our next move?"

"Hold course," replied Evie.

"Those fighters are closing in. They've got proton torpedo racks under their wings," Bendu said over the commlink.

Evie checked her sensors. A quick scan showed that the proton torpedoes were being charged.

"Our shields might be able to repel one or two but if both of those fighters' launch, we are as good as dead," stated Teba.

Evie looked at Mowen. Then out towards their destination. There wasn't enough time, they wouldn't make it. She could feel her control slipping away and panic began to set in. She took a moment to calm herself, they had to try to even the odds. She noticed that the fires had gone out on the disabled shuttle. An idea came to mind and she decided to act on it.

"Teba, redirect the shield power to TKR. Bendu, take out the lead ship. Mowen, change course, put us closer to the disabled shuttle. Meg, plot a new course, quickly."

Mowen swallowed then asked, "You plan on using the shuttle as chaff to confuse the torpedoes?"

"Exactly."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Ev."

She took a deep breath, "Just keep us as close to the shuttle as you can."

Bendu fired the gun again and the lead ship exploded just as it launched its torpedoes. The second ship had also fired but its torpedoes flew into debris from the first ship and exploded on impact. Bendu watched as the first two torpedoes streaked towards the _Jud_.

Mowen wrenched on the controls and streaked underneath the shuttle before pulling up after clearing its engines. As the two torpedoes followed suit, one of the cannons on the ship opened fire hitting one of the torpedoes. The second torpedo continued to chase after the _Jud_.

Mowen forced the freighter into a spin as it climbed the back side of the shuttle. He put the ship into a roll as he narrowly missed the last Headhunter that had flown over the top of the shuttle. A sudden explosion caught everyone by surprise as the remaining torpedo destroyed the Starfighter. Everything was quiet for a moment as everyone sat stunned in their seats.

Evie was the first to recover.

"Get us out of here now!"

Mowen looked over his shoulder to Megara. She shook her head.

"One minute. Computer has been working overtime."

He checked his instruments. The bulk freighter had begun to move in their direction.

"Meg, set a course back towards Yelsain, I'll put some distance between us and that freighter."

He looked over to Evie and she had a faraway look in her eye.

"Ev?"

"There are two lifeforms still aboard that shuttle. We need to rescue them."

"What? We don't have time for that?" argued Mowen.

"Just do it," said Evie.

Bendu chimed in over the commlink.

"Do what she says, Mowen. I…feel as if we have to."

Mowen looked back at Megara who just shrugged at him in confusion.

"Fine," he said angrily.

Mowen maneuvered the ship near a huge breach in the shuttle bay. Within, he could see two figures in environmental suits. One was supporting the other, he was waving at them, alerting them to his whereabouts.

"Teba, get to the airlock. Prepare to receive some guests," Evie commanded.

"I'm on it," Teba replied.

As Mowen held the ship steady, the airlock was opened and the two beings made their way from the shuttle to the _Jud_.

"I've got them," said Teba over the comm.

"We ready to make the jump to hyperspace?" asked Evie.

"I have the coordinates set for Yelsain," announced Megara.

Mowen moved the ship away from the shuttle and made a run for it. The large bulk freighter slowly continued to move towards them, but the _Jud_ was able to outrun their gravity field, quickly making the jump to hyperspace. As soon as they entered hyperspace, the kids made their way to the airlock.

Mowen was the last to arrive as the first individual managed to remove his helmet. His gray shaggy hair and beard framed his face, he looked both tired and amused. As they all stood quietly around him, he said, "Hello Wiseborns. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all."


	11. Chapter 11: Hyperspace

**Chapter Eleven: Hyperspace**

Katarina stood on the bridge of her ship watching the viewport swirl with the sights of hyperspace. Her crew had been on edge ever since they received a distress call from the Shuttle Terminus, reporting that they were under attack by pirates. Whoever had attacked the shuttle had likely forced it from hyperspace since it wouldn't have exited voluntarily. The question was, who could have done it? As far as she knew, only the Empire had the ability to force ships out of hyperspace with gravity wells which were only on the new and experimental Interdictor Cruisers. There had been rumors of some non-Imperial ships having access to this new technology but it was highly illegal. All Imperial Officers had orders to seize those ships or destroy them if they refused to surrender.

They were still a few minutes away of exiting hyperspace when she began to bark orders to her crew.

"Make sure the shields are up when we exit. I want all six turbo laser batteries primed and ready. Make sure that the tractor beams are on line as well."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied her new Executive Officer, Lieutenant Antoine Pope.

Katarina stood stoically, continuing to face forward.

"Captain Quinn?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Have two boarding parties ready. I believe you and your men will see action this time."

"Yes Ma'am."

The ship suddenly lurched and was pulled out of hyperspace. It wasn't the planned exit time, as her chronometer still showed they had two minutes left. Katarina steadied herself against the bulkhead as many of her crew, who were unprepared for the sudden departure from hyperspace, fell or stumbled over the various consoles around the bridge.

"Status report," called out Katarina.

"Ma'am, we ran into a gravity well coming from a bulk freighter," replied one of her crew.

"Does it have a transponder code?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It's the _Blue Okris_ , a known pirate vessel, operates near the Yelsain Sector. Scans show she's armed with 4 quad lasers and fully shielded. Forty-five crew on board."

Katarina looked out the viewport directly in front of her, noticing that the _Blue Okris_ was currently linked with the heavily damaged Imperial shuttle. She could see that the shuttle was missing its cockpit completely and the rest of the ship was shot up pretty bad. She also noticed several bits of debris that resembled Starfighters. Headhunters most likely, she thought.

"I want batteries one and two to target the ship's reactor. I want the rest to target their offensive systems."

"Ma'am, the _Fennu_ just exited hyperspace," announced one of her officers.

"Excellent. Instruct Lt. Kraven to maneuver to cut off any escape of the _Blue Okris_."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Katarina watched has her turbo lasers opened fire on the known pirate ship. As the pirate ships' shields held, it detached itself from the Imperial shuttle and returned fire. The _Tiberon_ shook with the blasts absorbed by the shields and continued to return fire.

"Status report," called out Katarina.

"Our shields are holding. Target's shields are also holding but show signs of weakening," Lt. Pope said from a console nearby. He had a trickle of blood flowing down from his hairline, an injury he must have received when the ship unexpectedly emerged from hyperspace.

"Increase the intensity of batteries one and two. We must disable her reactor before she can make the jump to hyperspace," ordered Katarina.

"Yes Captain," he replied.

Another round of fire struck the pirate ship as it began to maneuver away from the shuttle and the debris of the Headhunters. A rather large explosion blossomed from the engines of the bulk freighter, causing the ship to list a bit, venting smoke and oxygen into the nothingness of space.

"Direct hit on her engines, Captain. She's still functional but listing and venting oxygen," reported a crew member.

"The _Fennu_ has begun to engage the bulk freighter. Her shields are down and they are targeting her laser cannons," called out another crewmember.

Katarina smiled like a manka cat who had finally cornered its prey. She began to relish the moment, knowing that she'd soon be reporting another confirmed pirate capture/kill. She'd be one step closer to getting command of her own Star Destroyer and getting out of this backwater set of systems.

"Engage the tractor beams and hold that ship in place. Captain Quinn, prepare your teams."

Captain Quinn, the commander of the Stormtroopers stationed aboard her ship, saluted and left the bridge.

"Captain, we are still out of range for the tractor beams."

"How long until we are in range?" she asked irritated.

"Two minutes," replied her executive officer.

Katarina watched as the _Blue Okris_ suddenly turned its guns on the _Fennu_ and the space between the two of them turned bright red from all the laser blasts being flung back and forth. Her ship continued to engage it as well.

The pirate ship continued to maneuver and Katarina observed that it had cleared the debris and had a clear path to make a clean jump into hyperspace. A sudden slew of torpedoes was launched from the pirate ship and slammed into the _Fennu_. The _Fennu_ flared as several explosions erupted from its hull. Katarina nearly lost her composure as she felt her stomach churn. Things had suddenly changed, and she could almost feel her promotion slipping out of her grasp.

"Status report on the Fennu!" yelled Katarina.

"She's sustained heavy damage, their shields are down," reported her communications officer.

"Tell her to fall back. Move us in position to protect them."

"Captain, the _Blue Okris_ is powering up its hyperdrive," reported Lt. Pope.

"Target her reactors. Stop that ship!" yelled Katarina.

She watched as her own turbo laser struck the hull of the Blue Okris. Each time a ring of fire would erupt from the hull breach created by the lasers followed by smoke and yet, the ship continued to move away.

"Hail the _Blue Okris_. Inform her Captain that if they continue to resist we will have no choice but to destroy them," Katarina ordered her communications officer.

"No response, Captain."

"Do it again," commanded Katarina.

"I've received a transmission from them. Their reply is, 'Sorry to have to leave so soon. Lovely party and all, but we are needed elsewhere'," read her coms officer.

Katarina watched as the bulk freighter quickly entered hyperspace, disappearing from her view. She clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth in frustration. She wasn't about to let them get away.

"Track them," she growled.

"Their trajectory points them towards Yelsain," reported Lt. Pope.

She called out for her communications officer to get Lt. Kraven on the holo-vid. When his image appeared, it was veiled by smoke and he looked haggard. He had a bandage around his head, he'd been injured.

"Lt. Kraven, are you ok? What is the status of your ship?"

"I'm fine, just a small cut. We've sustained heavy damaged to the hull; I've had to seal off the crew quarters. Targeting systems, Weaponry and Navigation are still functional, and we are working on restoring shields. I have three dead and 4 wounded. I could use a tech team to help with repairs, Captain."

"Hold your position and we'll dock with you. I'll send over one tech team along with materials necessary for repairs. Transfer your wounded to us. Let's make this quick, the _Blue Okris_ has a head start on us."

"Understood Captain. Thank You."

Katarina addressed her executive officer.

"Lt. Pope, you heard what he needs; make it happen. I need to send a report to Captain Koshtik."

"Yes Captain."

Katarina walked over to the navigational control center. She placed her hand on the shoulder of the ensign currently occupying the station.

"Plot a course for Yelsain. Inform me immediately when you're finished."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The children stood in awe of the stranger as he looked at each of the kids. When he spoke, his voice was firm and commanding and yet calming at the same time. He had a bemused smile on his face, as if he knew something but refused to share it. He settled his gaze upon Evie and surprised her when he spoke again.

"My companion here is hurt and he needs some medical attention. Evie, you and Bendu take him down to one of the crew quarters and get him situated. Javid and Teba, please finish securing the airlock and then meet us in cockpit. Mowen, if you don't mind…"

Mowen frowned. Now he was taking orders from strangers. He looked over to Evie as she nodded in affirmation. He sighed inwardly and promised to himself that he would have to take this up with her later.

No one seemed bothered by the fact that this stranger knew their names, except Teba. She stood back from the rest and watched the stranger intently. He wore no uniform, so she surmised that he wasn't part of the shuttles crew, which made him either a passenger or a prisoner. It wasn't like the military to offer flights to just anyone, so she chose to go with the latter.

Bendu took the injured man's arm and draped it over his shoulder, taking the weight off the gray-haired stranger and moving towards the hatchway, half carrying, half dragging the second man towards the crew compartment. Evie quickly followed.

The stranger removed his environmental suit, placing it in a nearby locker. He pulled an old brown robe out of the pack attached to the suit and wrapped it around his shoulders. Teba looked at the robe and the stranger questioningly. The robe was full of holes and covered in burn marks.

"Who are you?" she said with suspicion in her voice.

"I will explain soon enough. We have a lot to do and a short time to get it done, okay?"

The stranger winked at Teba and noticing TKR standing beside her, nodded knowingly to the droid. TKR made a barely inaudible beep in response.

"I'll show you to the cockpit," said Mowen as he led the way. Megara was quick to follow and the stranger fell in line behind her. Javid moved to the airlock and checked the controls and the seals. Satisfied, he turned to follow everyone else when Teba grabbed his sleeve and pulled him close, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" replied Javid.

"He wore no uniform and his robe was full of burn marks and holes."

"So?"

"That doesn't strike you as odd?"

"We just rescued him from a damaged shuttle," he said exasperated.

"Javid, he acknowledged TKR as if he knew him," she continued.

"Teba, you're being paranoid. Enough already."

"Don't you think it's strange that he knows who we are?"

"He was on the Imperial Shuttle, remember? We didn't turn off our transponder when Mowen brought us out of hyperspace so we were clearly broadcasting ourselves as the _Jud_ and the ship is registered in Mowen's name. Before the shuttle was disabled, I'm sure they knew exactly who we were."

"But he knew _our_ names!" said Teba tersely.

Javid shrugged, "It's not like we've got anything to hide."

"It's not our secrets I'm worried about. It's his," she said motioning to the newcomer.

The stranger suddenly reappeared in the hatchway and eyed the two siblings. He smiled warmly.

"You two coming?"

They both nodded, Teba doing so reluctantly.

"Good. Plug TKR into the ships computer, he has information that we could use," he said.

Javid motioned for TKR to follow him, as Teba stood in shock. No one had introduced the droid to the stranger. How did he know its name? What information did TKR have? Who was this guy?

* * *

A little while later both Bendu and Evie arrived at the cockpit. Megara was at the communications station, while Mowen occupied the pilot's seat and the stranger occupied the co-pilots. Javid was leaning against the bulkhead and Teba was standing with her arms crossed, near the back; her scowl showing her distrust of the stranger, who was talking to Megara.

"When we enter the Yelsain system, let me do the talking. I know the place and I have some contacts there that can help us out. Megara, search through the files, you'll have to find a different transponder code before we exit hyperspace."

"Why?" Megara asked as she scrolled through several files.

"Well, you disrupted a pirate raid and destroyed three of their starfighters. The bulk freighter, I'm sure, was able to get a good scan of this ship. I'm fairly sure they transmitted that information on ahead. Yelsain is a known haven for pirates, if you come in broadcasting as the _Jud_ , you may find more trouble than you can handle," he explained.

"I can handle anything they choose to dish out," puffed Mowen.

"Varakis the Hutt is a very dangerous individual. Though your bravado is commendable, it is ill advised," he chided before turning to acknowledge both Bendu and Evie.

"How is my companion?" he asked.

"His wounds are superficial. Mostly scrapes and bruises. He did have a rather large bump on his forehead. I've got a cold compress on it to help alleviate the swelling. I didn't sedate him; he may have a concussion. He's resting for the moment," replied Evie.

"That's good to hear."

"You didn't mention that he was an Imperial Officer," stated Ben flatly.

The stranger shrugged.

"It wasn't something that needed to be pointed out," he said.

"An Imperial Officer? Was he the pilot?" asked Mowen excitedly.

The stranger turned to face Mowen.

"Just a passenger, same as myself. We were headed for Travnin," he said as he noticed a gleam in Mowen's blue eyes, "Now don't get any ideas, there won't be any reward for his safe return. I can assure you of that."

"Why? Who is he?" asked Evie.

"NO, NO, NO! I don't care who the other guy is, I want to know who HE is!" yelled Teba as she pointed as the stranger.

The stranger chuckled.

"No beating around the bush with Teba around," he laughed.

Teba glared at him.

"Ok, ok," he began, "I've known you all for a very, very long time. My name is Craer. I am an old friend of your parents."

"I'm sorry to tell you that our parents are no longer with us," Evie said sadly.

"Oh?"

"Pirate attack two years ago," added Megara.

Things got quiet for a moment before Javid blurted out, "Well that explains how he knew us Teba. I told you that you were just being paranoid."

"I don't remember ever meeting him," she mumbled under her breath.

"You were still very young Teba, when last I saw all of you," offered Craer.

"How were you able to recognize us then?" asked Megara.

Craer motioned to Evie, "She looks like Phylox, acts a lot like her too," he said warmly.

"Well, it doesn't matter, since they are no longer with us. We were told that the pirates in this sector rarely take prisoners," explained Mowen.

"Do you believe that?" Craer asked.

No one spoke, each one lost in their own thoughts as they pondered Craer's question. None of them wanted to believe that their parents were dead. But the truth of the matter had always stared them in the face. Though they weren't officially listed as dead by the authorities, they might as well be, after-all, they hadn't been heard from or seen in over two years. Bendu finally broke the silence.

"I would like to think that they are still alive. I often feel as if they are but experiencing a lot of pain."

"Hmmm, torture," agreed Craer, nodding.

"Are you saying that they are alive and being tortured?" asked Evie angrily.

"I didn't say anything of the sort, he did," Craer said looking directly at Bendu.

Evie turned on Bendu.

"No, that ISB Officer told me there were no survivors found in the wreckage, the pirates most likely killed them. The thought of them being alive and being tortured is unfathomable," argued Evie.

"But not impossible," added Craer.

"By who? The pirates? The Empire? Why?" asked Evie.

"The Empire is known to resort to such tactics," stated Craer.

"But our parents weren't criminals or traitors or anything like that," she stated defensively.

"Our parents had no cargo on that trip, they took no money with them. There was nothing of value on board their ship. I find it odd that the pirates would just attack them. There was nothing to gain from it," stated Bendu.

"Bored pirates being malicious?" offered Mowen.

"Are you saying that the ISB Officer lied to us?" asked Evie, ignoring Mowen's comment.

"It wouldn't be the first time the Empire has lied. How well did you know your parents and their activities?" asked Craer quietly.

"They were just ordinary business owners," stated Evie.

"That's what they wanted you to believe," revealed Craer.

"Wait a minute, what about GPC-1? We found that file on her. She was with our parents the day they disappeared," blurted out Megara, her mind racing.

"A file?" inquired Craer.

"Yes," she began as she accessed the computer to retrieve the file, "We found an encrypted file in the computer labeled GPC-1. She's listed as inventory at Jevik's warehouse in the Mestra system," replied Megara.

"Are you saying that Jevik's a pirate?" asked Craer skeptically.

"He's no pirate. He does have his hands in all kinds of shady business, though. My guess is salvage…most likely," stated Mowen.

"A clue then, perhaps," prompted Craer.

"To what?" asked Megara.

"The truth," stated Craer.


	12. Chapter 12: Yelsain

**Chapter Twelve: Yelsain**

Lt. Brick Duffhold leaned against the bulkhead near the ladder that led to the cockpit of the _Jud_ , listening intently to the conversation being carried on above him. They were discussing their parents and he was sure that Craer was doing his best to recruit them for the Rebellion. Wouldn't that be a sight to behold when turned them all in and sole the glory from Katarina, he thought. The questions that would be raised by their commanders would be enough to tank her career. Finally, he would get the recognition that he deserved, and hopefully a promotion as well. It was about time something went his way for a change.

He heard movement above him and decided it was time for him to return to the sick bay. Besides, he had some thinking to do, to work his current situation to his advantage.

* * *

Craer rose from his seat, making a comment that he needed to use the refresher and exited the cockpit. The children watched him leave. Teba quickly rounded on her siblings.

"How do we know that he's telling the truth? How can you all just sit there, listening and not question everything he says? I don't trust him."

"You are way too suspicious of everyone and everything," accused Javid.

"I have to agree with Javid," remarked Megara as Javid smiled smugly.

"But I have to agree with Teba," Mowen retorted.

Everyone turned to look at him as he continued. Teba looked at Mowen in surprise.

"Listen, we stumble into a battle and pick up two strangers; one of whom claims to be a friend of the family and the other is still a complete mystery to us. We don't even know who he is."

"He's an Imperial Officer," interjected Teba.

"Right, and that alone is disturbing," Mowen replied.

"How so?" asked Megara.

"Craer is not a member of the military, he's clearly a civilian. The military doesn't offer rides to just anyone. He wasn't just a passenger aboard that shuttle. I'm sure of it."

"Do you think he was a prisoner then?" asked Megara.

"They were headed to Travnin," added Teba accusingly.

"Exactly! That's the military headquarters as well as the governorship for the Cluster. He may very well be a prisoner, and being escorted by an officer no less. Which probably makes him some high-profile suspect or criminal. I'm thinking there is more to the story than we know," Mowen said.

Teba was giddy, finally someone was thinking along the same lines as her.

"Mowen is on to something here," she remarked.

Javid made a rude gesture towards Teba and she replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Cut it out you two," growled Megara.

Things got quiet for a moment as Mowen looked at both Bendu and Evie. Neither had spoken for some time. With Bendu, this was normal but for Evie, this was unusual.

"Well, you two have been very quiet, especially you Evie," he uttered.

"It just feels right, ya know, like we were supposed to find Craer and rescue him," she said.

Bendu nodded.

"Evie's right. I feel as if we were supposed to do this."

"There we go with the feelings again. Stop thinking with your emotions and use your head for once," argue Mowen.

"Mowen, when I tap into my power, I can feel things both good and bad," began Bendu.

"Sort of like 'warm' and 'cold'? interjected Evie.

"Exactly. When I reach out about this situation right now, it feels warm. That feeling that I got at the Café was cold," explained Bendu.

"Café?" asked Evie.

"Bendu felt a presence, like his own on the night I won the _Jud_ ," offered Mowen.

Bendu nodded.

"I see. And this was a 'cold' feeling?" she probed.

Bendu nodded again. He was starting to feel uncomfortable talking about this. For so many years, he had to keep his ability hidden and buried away, not speaking to anyone about it. He felt open and exposed, he didn't like the sensation one bit.

"The 'cold', does it feel like a when you boys used to drop ice cubes down my shirt? That feeling of cold causing your spine to stiffen and the sharp intake of breath?"

Bendu nodded again and chuckled. He used to tease her mercilessly when they were kids.

"Yes," he said.

"I see," she responded as she furrowed her brow in thought.

Mowen looked to Evie and then to Bendu and then back to Evie.

"You too?" he asked her, surprised.

"Me too what?"

"You have this power too?" he asked.

"It's called the Force," spoke Craer who had just returned to the cockpit. Everyone turned to face him.

"The Force?" inquired Bendu.

"It's an energy field that's created by all living things. It's all around us, holding everything together. It's what gave the Jedi their abilities. It's not something physical, but something beyond scientific reasoning. To some it's a spirit, to others its mystical magic. Your father just referred to it as a power."

"Can everyone use the Force," asked Javid.

"No, not everyone," he answered.

Javid frowned.

"But some can sense it, feel it and learn from it," he said looking at Evie, "while others can use it and manipulate it for their own ends," he said turning to face Bendu.

"I am a Jedi?" asked Bendu amazed.

"Heh, no. To be a Jedi, you must be trained. It takes years of training, mediation, and passing the trials to become a Jedi. Though you are skilled, you are no Jedi."

"Are you a Jedi?" asked Evie.

"I was…once. But that was a long time ago. Now I'm just a simple mercenary, trying to make a living in this vast galaxy of ours."

Bendu looked down at his feet, his hands clasped in front of him.

"I heard Father talk about the Jedi once. They were the guardians of justice in the galaxy. protectors of those who couldn't protect themselves. They were the heroes of the Old Republic. Before they all disappeared that is."

Craer nodded in agreement.

"What happened to the Jedi?" asked Javid.

"We were betrayed and hunted down. Thousands of Jedi lost their lives. What few of us remained went into hiding. For some, we renounced our ways and tried to go on with our lives."

"Oh," uttered Javid.

"But, where there is darkness, there can be light again. The flame of hope can rise from the ashes of despair."

"Like a phoenix?" asked Javid.

"Yes, like a phoenix," replied Craer.

A red light lit up on the control panel and small beeping sound was heard throughout the cockpit.

"We are coming up on Yelsain," declared Mowen.

"Well, then, we should prepare ourselves. Evie, you may want to check in on your other guest. Lt. Brick Duffhold isn't as injured as he pretends to be," Craer said smiling.

"Hold on, hold on!" yelled Teba.

Craer watched her with his eyebrows raised. A slight smile creased his weathered face. Everyone else groaned and seemed exasperated by her outburst.

"We are still going to follow this old man's orders? Have you all forgotten what we've already discussed?"

"He's no threat. He's a Jedi, duh?" argued Javid.

"Former…Jedi," interjected Craer.

Teba growled and directed her next comment at Craer.

"Regardless, you were on board that shuttle. You were obviously a prisoner. You were headed to Travnin."

"I was to be questioned," agreed Craer.

"Questioned about what?" she asked accusingly.

"My being rescued from a ship wrongfully attacked by agents of the Empire," he answered.

"Wrongfully attacked?" huffed Teba as she stood up tall and crossed her arms. Now she was getting somewhere with this old man.

"Yes. Lt. Brick Duffhold was in command of the ship that attacked the freighter I was on. He destroyed it after I managed to escape. I was picked up and brought aboard your sisters ship for questioning. It was decided that he'd be removed from command and was being re-assigned to Travnin."

"So he wasn't escorting you to Travnin to be arrested or anything?" she asked disappointedly.

"Heaven's no. I'm just an innocent civilian in all of this. I was heading to Travnin to give a statement and then be on my way. In a sense, I was escorting him."

"So you're not a criminal?" the question left her deflated.

"From a certain point of view, yes. From another, no," he replied cryptically.

Teba looked confused and was about to say more when she was interrupted.

"Hold on just a second. What do you mean our sister's ship?" exclaimed Mowen.

"Your sister, Katarina," Craer replied nonchalantly.

Mowen looked exasperated and excited at the same time.

"Katarina's here? In this sector? I thought she had left to go to the Academy."

"She did. She graduated near the top of her class and was assigned to this sector several years ago. She was recently given the command of her own ship, the _Tiberon_."

"She's a Captain?" asked Mowen wistfully.

"Yes. An _Imperial_ Captain. A very dangerous one," asserted Craer.

"Dangerous?" Mowen asked confused.

"She's been responsible for helping to eliminate the pirate and rebel activity in this sector for some time. She's quite good at what she does. She's on the fast track for another promotion or so I hear," Craer testified.

An alarm sounded and Mowen turned to face the console.

"Time to exit hyperspace. Everyone strap in," he ordered.

Evie made for the ladder and disappeared. Everyone else found a seat and strapped in. Mowen pushed the control lever forward and brought the ship out of lightspeed. The forest planet loomed before them. There looked to be several storms that were raging across the surface of the planet.

"Lots of storm activity," stated Mowen, "but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Due to the high oxygen content of the planet, you may feel dizzy at first. You'll adjust quickly enough. We will be landing in Tradetown, the capital city of the planet. When the control tower hails us, let me do the talking," instructed Craer.

Mowen nodded in obedience.

"Isn't this a haven for pirates?" asked Javid worriedly.

"It is, they have a base on the southern continent. It's run by Varakis the Hutt. We must avoid him at all costs. Megara, have you altered the transponder codes?" Craer asked, changing the subject.

"Yes I have. We are currently flagged as the _Locust_."

"The _Locust_?" asked Mowen skeptically.

"It was the one that Jevik used the least. I'm trying to keep us off their radar as much as possible," she explained.

"The _Locust_ will be fine. Quite appropriate too," added Craer.

Megara regarded him and shrugged. She had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

The ship entered the atmosphere near the southern pole of the planet and made its way towards the southern continent. Though it was being hailed by the control tower from Tradetown, the pilot ignored the call. The ship swooped low and skimmed the tops of the trees, many of which were nearly 400 meters tall, to avoid being detected further.

Jevik looked back over his shoulder at his companion, Kemovar, before settling his gaze back on the pilot. It had cost him a pretty penny to charter this flight to Yelsain. Especially when the pilot had learned the destination and how many passengers he was transporting, the cost had nearly tripled. Jevik was ok with the cost, he had already worked out a way to recoup his losses, at Varakis's expense, of course.

The ship touched down near a rather large and opulent compound. Several ships were there, as well as one that looked quite damaged. The hull showed several massive holes in it and it was a wonder that it was able to get this far without burning up when it had entered the atmosphere. Jevik was impressed by whoever had managed to pilot a ship in that condition.

A ramp was lowered from the freighter as Jevik and Kemovar grabbed their gear and emerged from the ship. Waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp was Horshe. Standing beside her was a dark gray protocol droid, it's restraining bolt clearly visible on its chest piece.

"Greeting's Jevik. You are early," said the droid.

The droid hadn't introduced itself and Horshe didn't seem to be bothered by that fact.

"It was a smooth trip with no troubles. Doesn't look like that ship over there could say the same?" he said smoothly.

"That is the _Blue Okris_. It ran into a bit of trouble on its way here, trouble you helped create. Would you care to explain yourself?" questioned the droid.

"Explain what? I just arrived here," said Jevik.

He looked over at Horshe questioningly, she winked back.

"Who should I be talking with, you," he said pointing at her, "or the droid?"

Horshe smiled, showing her sharpened teeth and shrugged.

"This is ridiculous," Jevik mumbled.

"Now, now Jevik, don't be coy with me, we all know that the _Jud_ was involved. Where is your ship and the passengers you took from the shuttle? Is it here on Yelsain?" asked the droid.

Annoyed at the game that Horshe was playing and not wanting to play along, he decided to amuse her anyways. He turned back to the droid and responded.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just arrived, as you can see. The _Jud_ was stolen from me several days ago. I'm looking for that ship myself. You seem to know more about its whereabouts than I do?"

"I don't believe you. You have contacts within the Imperial Military in this sector. You were determined to prevent my master, Varakis, from learning your secret. You wanted to prevent him from gaining the upper hand, so you snuck in and stole his prize. You then contacted the Imperial forces in this sector and they arrived with guns blazing. You are responsible for the damage to my master's ship. My master will not be pleased if you refuse to compensate him. He has a terrible temper and is known to show his displeasure in cruel and unsettling ways," revealed the droid.

"First, don't ever threaten me. Second, I have no idea what you are talking about. But I thank you for the information that you have provided me. It'll help me find my missing ship."

Horshe looked confused and taken aback. The droid looked at Horshe and then back to Jevik, as if trying to process what had just happened. Jevik smiled then pushed past Varakis's major-domo and the droid.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a meeting with your master that I'm sure will be quite beneficial to myself and my operations," he stated confidently.

After walking a few meters away from the pair, Kemovar leaned over and whispered in Jevik's ear.

"Boss? What just happened back there?"

"Kem, I just learned that Varakis knows about my dealings with the Lieutenant."

"Is that bad?" the wolf-man asked.

"It is. It means that I have a spy in my organization."

"What about your spy in his organization? Could this be a double agent situation?"

"Doubtful. I pay her too well, more than the slug ever coughs up."

Kemovar looked briefly over his shoulder at Horshe and the droid.

"Could it be Brick then?" offered Kemovar.

"Now that could be a possibility. He's greedy enough but he's not in a position of power, not yet. Unless he screwed up, which wouldn't surprise me. He strikes me as someone who is good at that, too.

Interesting, he wasn't on his own ship, he was on the shuttle along with a second person. I recently sold him the information on the rebel, Craer. I'm betting that Lt. Duffhold and Craer were on that shuttle, and they were rescued by the Wiseborns, and are all here on Yelsain. Oh, this is turning out to be a huge mess," grumbled Jevik.

"A lot of trouble for us, boss?"

"Nothing that I can't work to my advantage. Don't you worry, keep your eyes peeled for trouble and keep that commlink handy. I have a feeling the rest of the gang will be needed soon enough."

"Gotcha boss," he replied.

"Oh, one last thing, take care of the pilot. He knows too much," ordered Jevik.

Kemovar nodded, keyed his commlink and growled something quietly. He then smiled a toothy grin as the two of them made their way to the largest building in the compound.


	13. Chapter 13: Homestead

**Chapter Twelve: Homestead**

Phy stood in the kitchen cleaning up the last of the dinner dishes; Yom sat at the table reading the days holo-net news on the data pad. Neither one spoke. You could feel the tension in the room as they anxiously waited for Katarina to come home. Finally finished with her task, Phy took a seat across from her husband, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"She's late again. That's the third time this week," she complained breaking the long silence.

"I know. It's those 'friends' of hers. They're filling her head with nonsense and she's buying into every bit of it," he replied, putting down the data pad.

"I don't like these new 'friends' of hers," Phy quipped.

"I don't either, but she's an adult and we have to let her make her own choices."

"I really thought we had taught her better than this though," retorted Phy.

"I know," Yom said as he scratched the graying stubble on his chin.

The back door opened and closed quickly as Katarina, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, bounced into the room. Dropping her satchel to the floor, she kicked off her boots and headed to the refrigeration unit.

"Did I miss dinner?" she chimed pleasantly.

"You're late," accused Yom.

"Dinner is over," growled Phy.

Katarina shrugged and headed for the living area.

"Not so fast young lady, take a seat, we need to talk," commanded her father.

"About what?" Katarina said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Her demeanor changed as her anger began to grow. She knew what they were going to lecture her about and she didn't want to hear it, not tonight. Her mind was on other things and she just wasn't in the mood for a fight. It seemed her parents had other plans. Oh, well, so be it. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they would get.

"You were supposed to be home two hours ago. This is the third time this week that you've come home late. This is unacceptable," said Yom angrily.

"So? I'm an adult now. I can do what I want, when I want,"

"You still live under my roof and you will abide by my rules."

"I don't care for your rules," Katarina said smugly.

"That's obvious," stated Phy sarcastically.

Yom shot a look to his wife and scowled. He turned back to Katarina.

"You're the oldest and you need to set an example for your younger siblings. It's your responsibility…"

"I don't care," Katarina interrupted. She decided that she would end this lecture before it went any farther. She'd tell them the news she had learned earlier that day; that would shut them up. She smiled smugly when she spoke.

"I'm going to be leaving soon, so it doesn't matter what you say or what you decide to do for a punishment. I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do about it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Phy suspiciously.

"I'm joining the Academy. I'm going to become an Officer in the Imperial Navy. I've submitted my application and I was accepted. I'll be leaving before the start of the next season."

"The Imperial Academy? Are you out of your mind?" yelled Yom.

"Are you insane?" gasped Phy.

"Listen, I don't care what either of you think. I'm going to do what makes me happy; this is going to make me happy. It's also my duty, I feel obligated to go. I'm lucky to have this opportunity. Besides, it's what I want and neither of you will stand in my way," said Katerina, raising her voice.

"Are you even using that brain of yours?" argued Phy.

"You will withdraw that application at once! You didn't ask my permission!" screamed Yom.

"I'm an adult now, I don't NEED your permission!" Katarina yelled back.

"Katarina!" yelled Phy.

"What? Are you afraid that I will turn you both in? Maybe you'll be arrested for treason? I know what you guys are up to. I know you've been working with the rebels. I'm not stupid. I know more than you think I do."

Both Yom and Phy sat quietly for a moment, just staring at Katarina dumbfounded. It was true, they were working the rebellion, against the Empire. Though they had tried to keep it a secret, even from their own children, somehow Katarina had discovered the truth.

"How did you find out?" her father asked quietly.

"There was a shipment a few months back that I helped write up the invoice for. I know what was sent to Lothal. I remembered the total number of shipping containers, the total weight of the contents, and all the port fees and tariffs. I happened across the same invoice recently during our inventory and I noticed that it had been changed. The counts were wrong, the cargo adjusted and the amount on the invoice had been decreased drastically. I did some investigating and it seemed that any shipment headed to Lothal was always altered, especially if Jevik was involved.

The Imperial Navy recently increased their presence in that sector due to Rebel activity. When that started, your shipments suddenly stopped. I just put two and two together."

"It's not what you think, Kat," said Phy calmly.

"Oh, then what is it? Shipping manifests are altered, cargo lists are forged, transactions with Jevik, a criminal who has sympathies for the Rebellion as well as being a known smuggler in illegal weaponry and armaments? What am I supposed to think?"

"Kat, you don't understand what's going on here?" pleaded Phy.

"I don't understand? What is there to not understand? You two are rebel sympathizers and are helping them. You're breaking the law!"

"You know our reasons," her father said.

"And what is that, Dad? What reason would you have to break the very laws that govern us, keep us safe, and prevent chaos and destruction?" she asked accusingly.

"The Emperor ordered the death of your uncle, my brother. He had done nothing wrong, he was innocent of the charges leveled against him."

"He was a Jedi and he betrayed the Emperor. I took a history class Dad."

"The Jedi didn't betray the Republic; the Jedi were betrayed by the Republic. They were the good guys."

"Some good they did," she spat, "They took control of the Clone Armies and made themselves generals and devastated worlds in the name of peace and justice. Just to hold their precious Republic together. They failed, Dad."

"They were fighting the Separatists. It was the Separatists who were trying to tear the galaxy apart. The Jedi were our defenders and they were winning the war."

"Winning the war or continuing the war? Billions died in that conflict. One simple surgical strike to take out the leadership of the Separatists would have ended the war instantly. That's what the Emperor did, after exposing the treachery of the Jedi and had them removed…"

"Executed," interrupted Phy.

"…that he was finally able to defeat the Separatists and bring peace and order to the galaxy," continued Katarina, ignoring her mother.

"There was no justice in his peace," Yom said quietly.

"They didn't deserve justice. Both the Jedi and the Separatists where nothing more than terrorist's intent upon destroying all of civilization. They all deserved to die."

"Ten thousand years…" Yom began.

"Mean's nothing. The Jedi were as corrupt as the Republic Senate," snarled Katarina.

"The Senate still exists. Palpatine was a Senator," stated Yom.

Phy watched her husband deflate. Everything they had taught their daughter about the old days was being twisted and spat back at them with a venomous hatred. It seemed that anything once considered good was now evil. The lies of the Emperor outweighed the truth of the past. History was being rewritten by the government to appease those who held the power. Katarina knew the truth, so why was she doing this?

"That's Emperor Palpatine to you," Katarina snarled, "The Imperial Senate does exist and it operates under the Emperor's New Order. He is making sure that the events of the Clone Wars never happen again. He will keep us safe. He will strike our enemies, wherever they hide and destroy them before they have a chance to do any more harm."

She was spewing the propaganda broadcast by the Empire. Worse yet, Katarina believed every word of it. Phy felt sick to her stomach, this was not the daughter she had raised.

"They will keep us safe by taking away our rights and freedoms by imposing tyrannical and oppressive laws?" asked Yom in disbelief.

"If it helps to preserve the peace, so be it. We all have to sacrifice a few liberties to keep ourselves safe."

"You don't understand what you are saying, you're trading freedom for security. The result is having neither freedom nor security," Yom said sadly.

"What have you become, Kat?" Phy asked quietly.

Katarina scoffed and then scowled at her mother.

"I've had my eyes opened by the truth. I am better off now than I was before. I will be expanding my horizons. The Emperor's offers are too great to ignore and I will join with him to help maintain order across the galaxy."

"You're blinded by the propaganda, Kat. You're being fed lies and buying into everything you're being told without question," her father tried to explain.

"Your wrong dad," Katarina said as she stood up and left the kitchen in a huff.

Yom stood and walked over to his wife putting a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and patted it gently. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Have we lost her?" Phy ask sadly.

"I'm afraid so. She knows the truth but chooses not to heed it. She believes their lies instead."

"What are we going to do? She may decide to expose us," she cried.

"What can we do?" ask Yom.

"What about the rest of our children?"

"We stay the course and do our best to keep the rest of them safe and ignorant of our dealings. We do this for my brother, Kael," said Yom with resolve.

"For Kael," Phy nodded reluctantly, though her insides were churning as she thought about the future for the rest of her children.

* * *

Katarina sat, sipping her caf at the desk in her cabin. She sighed, remembering the day she'd left. Had it been twelve years since that day? She had left the morning after the big argument with her parents. She had moved in with a friend from the university until the day came for her to ship out for the Academy.

Feeling disgusted with herself, she set her caf down. Why, after all this time, were these memories resurfacing? She had worked so hard to bury them and now, out of seemingly nowhere, they were haunting her thoughts and dreams. She felt as if she were being unraveled. What was wrong with her? Why the sudden change?

She picked up a data pad and read over her last report that she had sent to Captain Koshtik. Her crew had recovered the debris from the destroyed shuttle, secured the damaged _Fennu_ to her ship and made their way back to Eliad.

While in orbit, she had transferred the wounded planet side, as she finally delivered the twin girls to their destination, apologizing for the delay and explaining to the grateful parents that everything was alright. When pressed by the parents about the whereabouts of the girl's guardian, she only stated that he was missing, refusing to go into any further detail.

She had also received permission from Captain Koshtik to enter the Yelsain system and do a quick scan for the _Blue Okris_ but was then to make haste to Travnin. The repairs on the heavily damaged _Fennu_ were to begin immediately. She only had an hour once she arrived in the system and she planned on making the most of her allotted time.

She was pulled from her reverie when a light on her communications relay lit up. It was a message from the bridge. She reached over and pressed the button.

"Captain Screeb, here," she announced.

"Ma'am, we've come out of light-speed in the Yelsain system. We are beginning to scan for the _Blue Okris_."

"Well done Lt. Pope. Let me know as soon as you locate it."

"Yes, Ma'am. There's one more thing."

"Proceed."

"We received an encrypted message from Tradetown. It's an Imperial code addressed to you, from Lt. Duffhold," he replied hesitantly.

"What?" she exclaimed before regaining her composure, "Patch it through to my cabin. I'll review it here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She had a hard time swallowing. Her hands shaking as a cold chill ran down her spine. She assumed Brick had died during the attack but apparently, she had assumed wrong. She played the message.

" _Katarina, I hope this message finds you well_."

She was in shock. That wasn't Brick's voice, it was Craers'. Her heart began to race as the message continued.

" _As you can see, I'm fine and happy to report, that Lt. Duffhold is fine as well. We were rescued during the attack and made it safely to Yelsain. I've left Lt. Duffhold in the care of some capable individuals, who will see that he is returned to you. As for me, do not come looking for me, I will find you when the time is right. Until we meet again, I wish you all the best._

 _Oh, one more thing, don't be too hard on your siblings. They don't understand the workings of the galaxy. Go easy on them if you wouldn't mind. As a favor to me?"_

The message ended and Katarina sat back in utter shock. Brick was still alive, Craer was gone and now her siblings were involved? She hadn't thought about them in a long, long time. What was going on?

Things were quickly spiraling out of control and she had no way to reign it all in. She wanted to cry, she didn't know why she did, she just needed to? Imperial Officers don't cry, she mentally scolded herself. Not that it stopped her though, the tears seemed to flow freely on their own.

* * *

Mowen turned off the arc welder and lifted the face plate up. He was covered in grime and soot, something he tended to relish in, even more than Javid or Teba ever did. He looked down at his work. Satisfied, he keyed his commlink.

"That's the last one. All the breaches in the hull should be sealed. Go ahead and test the compartments airflow and temperature controls. I want to be sure that we have no leaks."

"Copy that," replied Javid, "I'm running a diagnostic on the compartment now. I'll follow up with a couple of tests and alert you when I'm done."

Mowen sat back and removed the faceplate altogether. He grabbed a nearby canteen full of water and took a long drink. He hadn't realized how dry his throat had become. He'd been working non-stop on the ship repairs for the past two days.

That crazy old man, Craer, had informed them he was going to meet with some folks who would send over the necessary items to repair the ship. The items had arrived two day ago, but no one had seen or heard from the old man since. Bendu had decided earlier this morning to look for him, with Evie and Megara protesting the whole time. Mowen had stayed out of the conflict, choosing instead to continue working on repairs with Javid, Teba and TKR. He preferred to keep himself busy instead of just sitting around. He was thankful that he had something to do.

Craer had also instructed them to keep the Imperial locked in his quarters until he returned. This went over like a lead balloon since that meant both Evie and Megara had to look after him. The Imperial had indeed been in better health than he let on which only angered the girls even more. He wasn't sure who was more miserable, his sisters or the Imperial Officer, who continued to protest his captivity loudly. Mowen decided it was best to stay out of everyone's way and just concentrate on the ship.

Movement at the entrance to the hanger bay caught Mowens' attention. Bendu had just entered the bay at a dead run. Mowen called his name and waved to him as Bendu took a quick glance back over his shoulder.

"We have to go. We have to go NOW!" yelled Bendu.

"Why?" said Mowen shrugging his shoulders questioningly.

"Jevik is here. He saw me at the marketplace and I think he followed me. He's got his thugs with him and he's armed. It's time for us to go."

"What about the old man?"

"We don't have time; we need to leave now," stated Bendu emphatically.

Mowen quickly gathered up his gear and made his way to the edge of ship to climb down as Bendu raced up the ramp. Was this how it was always going to be? Blasting out of every port of call they came to? Eventually, they wouldn't be allowed entry anywhere. This is not what he had imagined things would be like when he acquired the ship from Jevik.

Mowen raced aboard the _Jud_ , closing the ramp behind him as he heard the engines roar to life. He hurried past Teba who was in front of a panel she had just closed and was securing. She yelled to him as he passed her by.

"TKR and I managed to fix the targeting system for the weapons!"

"Great, looks like we may need to use them again soon!" he replied.

Teba frowned. Soon? What did we do this time?

* * *

Jevik heard a roar and looked to the sky as he watched the _Jud_ take flight. He was only a few blocks away from the star port.

"This is the second time they've managed to escape with my ship," he growled, clenching his fists in anger.

His companion snorted and huffed a couple of times. Jevik turned on him and yelled angrily, "It's not funny!" The wolf-man continued to laugh as Jevik stormed off.


	14. Chapter 14: Locust

**Chapter Fourteen: Locust**

Brick lay on the bunk in his cabin aboard the _Jud_. His throat was raw from yelling and screaming, which had been ignored by the worthless brats who were keeping him captive. If only he had a blaster or better yet, an explosive device to blast the door to pieces. He hated being confined. It reminded him of his youth and his time in the orphanage. He quickly dismissed the thought before it could take root, taking several deep breaths to calm himself.

He'd managed to pry the covering for the door controls off, learning quickly that the electrical circuits for the door had been rerouted through another terminal. His attempt at rewiring had earned him a shock that left him trembling slightly for the better part of an hour. Someone had rigged the door controls to emit a high-powered shock if he tried to mess with them.

He had no tools, having already gone through every drawer, cabinet and compartment in his cabin. His captors had made sure they removed anything and everything he could have used. His frustration grew. A grown man, bested by kids, he thought. What a disgrace.

He picked up the canteen they had left him and took a drink, quickly spitting it back out. The water was lukewarm. They couldn't even get the water temperature right. He liked his water ice cold, he'd told them as much. How much more could he take? He almost wished he was still on the shuttle with Craer. At least then he knew what was in store for him. He had no idea what the little savages had planned for him.

He felt the ship tremble slightly as the engines came to life. The ship lurched slightly as he realized that they were taking off. He heard yelling in the hallway. Getting up, he pressed his ear to the door. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying. It sounded like they were excited about something and in a hurry to leave.

As the yelling grew louder, he was finally able to make out a few words. The girls had made it clear that they weren't particularly happy with what was going on. Their protests were loud, especially when it came to him. What were they going to do with the Imperial Officer in the cabin? That was a good question. What would they do with him? They did have an airlock, he heard one of them mention.

The _Jud_ broke through the atmosphere of Yelsain, it's transponder registering the ship as the _Locust_. Mowen was at the controls, maneuvering it towards open space. Evie had taken the co-pilots seat and was turned facing back toward the rest of her siblings, staring at Teba in shock.

"Airlock?" said Megara alarmed.

"It was just a suggestion," replied Teba sheepishly.

"That would be murder and we already have enough trouble on our hands," stated Bendu flatly.

"Leave it to Teba…" Javid began.

An alarm sounded from the console. Startled, Mowen looked over the console, toggled a switch, then looked out of the canopy into deep space. Off to the right, he could see a faint white object rapidly approaching them. It was another ship, he noted, as the com relay beeped again.

"I hate to break up the meeting, but we're being hailed. Scans show there is an Imperial Customs frigate in the system," Mowen said over his shoulder.

Evie swiveled around in the chair. She held her hand over the com relay switch and looked to Mowen for confirmation. He nodded as she pressed the button and heard the cackle as the speakers came to life.

"This is Captain Screeb of the _Tiberon_. Crew of the freighter, _Locust_ , you will lower your shields and power down. Prepare to be boarded and have your documents and cargo manifests ready."

Evie cast a confused glance to Mowen whispering, "Captain Screeb?"

"Katarina," he whispered back.

Evie's eyes went wide.

* * *

The bridge was a hive of activity as Katarina stood and watched the freighter slowly turn to face them, the glow of their engines diminishing. She breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good, it didn't look like this ship wanted to fight.

"They've lowered their shields and have powered down, Ma'am," reported Lt. Pope.

Katarina regarded her executive officer out of the corner of her eye.

"Good. What information do we have on the _Locust_?" she asked.

"Registration is unknown. Owner listed is unknown," he replied.

"Smugglers?" Katarina offered.

"I don't know. I suggest we proceed with caution", replied Lt. Pope.

"Agreed. What do our scans show?" she asked.

"Scanners show seven lifeforms aboard. Weaponry and shields are legal, if a bit underpowered for this sector. Engines are standard. The ship appears to be your average freighter, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Seven crewmembers for a ship that size?" Katarina commented.

"Passengers, most likely," he stated.

"Do you think this could be a trap?" asked Katarina.

"Highly unlikely. They haven't made any threatening moves. Probably a simple tramp freighter looking for work," her executive officer answered.

"Just in case, have a second squad of Stormtroopers ready at the airlock. We don't need any more surprises. I'll oversee this search. You have the con Lt. Pope," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted.

* * *

The _Locust_ moved slowly towards the _Tiberon._ Their tractor beams had acquired a lock and guided the smaller ship towards one of the airlocks along the outer edge of the frigate. As soon as the ship was docked, two squads of Stormtroopers made their way to the airlock, followed by Katarina. She was feeling confident that this was just another routine ship search. She needed something to get her mind off the events of the past few days. This would be therapeutic for her, she thought.

It only took a few seconds to seal the corridor between the two ships and fresh oxygen was pumped in. The door from the _Tiberon_ opened with a whoosh as the Stormtroopers entered the corridor. The door on the _Locust_ opened with little trouble, the Stormtroopers proceeded through the doorway and into the freighter. Katarina followed them in with her head held high and her hands clasped behind her back. She had to look the part of the stern and strict Imperial Officer.

The Stormtroopers parted to allow Katarina to pass between them as she came face to face with the crew of the _Locust_. There were six of them, two of them were clearly children. The tall male with dark hair and a half-cocked smile stepped forward and offered her a data pad.

"Welcome aboard the _Locust_. Captain Screeb I presume?" he said.

Katarina nodded, looking down at the data pad he had handed her. Her eyes went wide when she saw the names listed. Every one of them had Wiseborn as their surname. The realization struck her hard. These were her siblings, all six of them. She replayed Craer's message to her. The blood drained from her face as she looked back at who she determined must have been Mowen.

"Are…Are you the Captain of this ship?" she asked nervously.

"That I am," Mowen smirked.

"Only in theory, we haven't decided yet," interjected the other older male.

Bendu, Katarina thought, she had been keeping tabs on him but she hadn't realized how much he had grown. Her eyes roamed over the rest of them. She didn't recognize them; it had been so long since she had seen them. They were all grown up, well almost all of them, she thought. She suddenly remembered that their scans had showed seven lifeforms. She regained her composure and ordered her Stormtroopers to search the ship, much to the dismay of her siblings.

She cleared her throat.

"Do you have anything to declare aboard your vessel?" she asked using her official tone.

"We have an Imperial Officer aboard. We rescued him from a pirate attack. He's in one of the cabins, recuperating from his injuries. His name is Lt. Brick Duffhold," stated one of her sisters, she wasn't quite sure which one.

"And you are?" she asked while looking down at her data pad, trying to hide her shock from her siblings. They had Brick? That means they had rescued Craer as well. This was too much. She kept her head down, pretending to look at the data pad.

"Evie. Evie Wiseborn."

Katerina, without thinking, looked up. Evie stood tall and looked straight at Katarina accusingly, as if asking for a fight. Her eyes seemed to penetrate to her very soul, making Katarina uncomfortable. Evie seemed to sense that and stood her ground.

Katarina found herself dealing with a mixture of emotions. Evie was just a child when she left home. Memories of her home life came flooding back, causing her to tremble slightly. She tried desperately to regain her composure but could feel herself losing control. Refusing to let them see her face as her emotions suddenly threatened to surface and give her away; she chose instead to focus on the data pad in front of her.

She scrolled through each page, noting there was no cargo listed, nor any shipping or passenger manifests. She came to a page that showed the ownership of the _Jud_ had been transferred from Jevik Kalkrik to Mowen Wiseborn. She raised her head and looked directly at Mowen. Her eyes narrowed as her heart raced. Here was something she could use to turn the tide in her favor. Though she feared the truth, she would not relent.

"Your paperwork shows this ship to be the _Jud_. Your transponder says this ship is the _Locust_ ," she accused.

"Well, I…uh…" Mowen stammered.

Evie stepped forward to speak, placing a hand on Mowen's chest and giving him a slight shove.

"We acquired the _Jud_ from Jevik recently. We changed the ships name to suit our tastes. The new name apparently hasn't cleared through the bureaucratic system yet. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before the paperwork is finalized and updated. We've only had the ship for about a week and we needed to start making some money back on our investment," Evie stated convincingly.

Katarina nodded. It was true that the bureaucratic red tape could be mind boggling. But with Jevik's name attached, she was still unconvinced of their involvement with him. She felt more confident about the situation at hand and pressed her advantage.

"What were your business dealings with Jevik," Katarina asked.

"I was…" Mowen began before Evie cut him off.

"We wanted to get into the shipping business, much like our parents. Jevik's ship came available so we purchased it," Evie lied.

"So, there are no 'special' attachments to Jevik?" Katarina asked in clarification.

"No. He's an unsavory individual, riff-raff mostly. We don't care to do business with him. We'd rather keep things legit, if you catch my meaning," Evie stated.

Katarina nodded.

Two of her Stormtroopers had returned, escorting Lt. Duffhold. The seventh lifeform she thought sourly. Craer's message now made sense.

"Ah, Lt. Duffhold. I see that you're doing well. Captain Wiseborn here," she stated, motioning to Evie, "mentioned your rescue. I see they've taken good care of you."

Mowen visibly scowled at Katarina and began to protest when Evie gave him a quick jab with her elbow. He winced, but held his tongue.

"If you call being locked in a room with no way to leave…" Brick started to complain.

Katarina reached up and patted his cheek. She smiled mischievously. Here was her chance to regain full control of the situation before Brick could ruin it for her. She went a little overboard in her actions and speech, she just couldn't resist the opportunity. She was unconsciously using one of her mother's old tactics.

"I'm so glad that you are safe and sound. When we learned that your shuttle had been attacked, we feared the worst," she said loudly, mostly for the benefit of her siblings, who looked on amused.

"But, but…" Brick stammered.

"Now, now. I'm sure you aren't fully recovered yet. We'll see to that," she said then turned and addressed one of the Stormtroopers who had escorted him in, "Take Lt. Duffhold back to his temporary quarters aboard the _Tiberon_. I'm sure he could use more rest and make sure to lock the door, we wouldn't want him to reinjure himself. Notify the med team to check on him as soon as possible."

The Stormtrooper acknowledged her order with a nod.

"But they are the Wiseborns! THE WISEBORNS! Don't you know who they are?" yelled Brick, obviously distressed.

"Yes, I do," she replied as the Stormtroopers escorted him past her, "They are your rescuers, they saved your life. You should be grateful," she said trying to suppress the smile when she noticed the nasty scowl he threw her way.

Katarina turned back to her siblings. All of them were grinning and she felt the tension in the hallway was diffused sufficiently. For a moment, she felt good as she too smiled. It reminded her of the old days, when she still lived at home, and she could make her siblings smile and laugh. The data pad flickered and it brought her out of her reverie. She cleared her thoughts and wiped the grin off her face. It was time to ask the hard questions.

"Was he the only one you rescued?" she asked, searching their faces for any hint of deception.

"There was another individual. He said his name was Craer. He left our ship shortly after we landed," answered Evie.

"Shortly after you landed," repeated Katarina, "Did he say or mention anything to you?"

Evie shook her head.

"Not really. He mentioned that he was helping with an investigation regarding the conduct of Lt. Duffhold. He said something about the Lieutenant's actions causing the destruction of a freighter in the Eliad system," Evie answered.

"He didn't mention anything more?" Katarina prodded.

"No. Once we landed, he said he was heading to the marketplace, but he never came back," Evie lied, again.

The rest of her siblings nodded in agreement. What Evie said was mostly true.

Katarina bit her lip and nodded. She looked to Evie and Mowen.

"What is your current destination?"

"Mestra, we're looking for work. I'm told there is good money to be made in ore shipping," stated Mowen.

Evie emphatically nodded in agreement.

"Yes, there is. Well, that's enough questions for now," Katarina said.

"Are we good to go then?" asked Evie hopefully.

"Not quite. There are a few things that I need to verify first, it won't take long. I have to process the paperwork concerning the search as well as determining any fees or charges you may have incurred since you acquired the ship. I'll notify you once everything has been completed," Katarina stated.

Evie rolled her eyes as the rest of her siblings groaned.

* * *

Katarina watched as the _Locust_ detached from her ship and slowly maneuvered away. In a matter of minutes, it disappeared into hyperspace. In a way, she was sad to see them go. They hadn't had time to talk, she had kept things official and ignored the several attempts by Mowen to engage her in conversation. Inside, she was torn apart but outwardly, she had managed to maintain her composure. It was much easier to do this from her ship than it had been standing directly in front of them.

She found no evidence of wrongdoing on their part, nor any warrants issued by the planetary authorities. Everything came back clean. Their only crime, in her book, was even thinking of dealing with Jevik. But what could she do, they were old enough to take care of themselves. She couldn't make their decisions for them, they had to follow their own paths. As long as they didn't cross hers, things would be fine.

There was a suddenly flurry of activity at the communication station. Lt. Pope, standing over the technician, suddenly stiffened and motioned for Katarina to come over. Intrigued, she made her way over to her Executive Officer.

"Ma'am, we are receiving a priority transmission from Captain Koshtik," he stated.

"Proceed," she ordered.

A small holo-graphic image of Capt. Koshtik appeared on the console. He looked at Lt. Pope then to Katarina.

"Good, you're both here. I'm sending you some information that we've managed to obtain concerning the incident last week at the starport on Adarlon."

Both officers glanced at the console screen and watched as the data began to download.

"It seems that the disturbance wasn't rebel activity but it's still suspicious in nature. The ship's name is the _Jud_ , and it was registered to a known member of the local criminal element and a suspected rebel sympathizer, Jevik Kalkrik. According to the local authorities, the ship was recently stolen. The registrar's office reports that the ship's registration was transferred that day to an individual by the name of Mowen Wiseborn. We believe he is the one responsible for blasting out of the starport that resulted in the death of two starport technicians."

Katarina paled. Nothing she had found mentioned this. Everything had come back clean, as she had reported. What was going on she wondered?

"Sir, we just had a ship that we searched captained by a Mowen Wiseborn. Its transponder was broadcasting the name, _Locust_ ," stated Lt. Pope.

Katarina wanted to reach over and smack him, instead, she kept her cool as her anger slowly rose. It didn't stop her heart from sinking, though.

"What type of vessel was it?" asked Koshtik.

"A Corellian made HT-2200 freighter," replied Lt. Pope.

"Painted dark brown, beat up and dingy?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"That matches the description of the _Jud_. Jevik may have used different transponder codes in the past. This Mowen fella may have discovered that and is using them to avoid detection. How long ago did you release them?"

"Not more than ten minutes ago," replied the executive officer.

"Any idea where they're headed?"

"According to our investigation, they were headed to Mestra to find work, transporting ore shipments," replied Lt. Pope.

Captain Koshtik turned to Katarina.

"You've been awfully quiet, Captain Screeb. Do you have anything to add?"

"I conducted the search of the ship, Commander. Nothing about the name of the individual or the ship was flagged in our system. There was no contraband on board, nothing seemed odd or out of the ordinary. The crew had clean records. I had no reason to hold them," as an afterthought she added, "They did return Lt. Brick Duffhold to us. He was injured during the shuttle ambush. They provided medical care to him."

"Returned? I thought he perished," he remarked.

"We thought so too, but they managed to rescue both him and the prisoner. They retreated to Yelsain where Craer managed to escape," she said.

"Craer is alive too? Blast. Any idea where he is?" the captain asked.

"I'm sorry sir, we've only been in the system for a little over one standard hour. He could be anywhere on Yelsain," she replied.

"Ok, so the _Jud_ is headed to Mestra and Craer could still be on Yelsain, correct?" he inquired. They both nodded.

"Are you still in orbit over the planet?"

"Yes, sir" Katarina responded.

"Ok. Stay there and scan all traffic leaving the planet. I want every ship signature recorded and sent to me. I'll order the _Turpin_ and the _Folyat_ to Yelsain to relieve you. The escort frigate, _Captum_ is currently in the Mestra system. I will have them keep an eye out for the _Jud_. Once you've been relieved, you are to return to Travnin with all due haste. I will meet you there," he stated.

"Aye, aye sir," replied Katarina.


	15. Chapter 15: Wild Space

**Chapter Fourteen: Wild Space**

Jevik held his blaster level with his waist, the barrel still emitting a small wisp of smoke. His eyes were fixed on the fires that had engulfed Varakis the Hutt's palace in the distance. The grounds of the palace were littered with the dead and dying of both his own men and those loyal to the Hutt. This was not supposed to happen; a simple show of force should have been enough to cause the Hutt to back off. The unexpected fire-fight had taken him completely by surprise. He still wasn't sure who fired first nor did it matter, the damage had been done.

He wasn't sure if Varakis had escaped and that concerned him. Things weren't looking good for him at the moment; he didn't have the resources to fight a war, especially against the Hutts. He was sure that if Varakis had survived the explosion, the Hutt would call upon his family for help.

If only Varakis's greed hadn't been the driving factor for this meeting. Why couldn't he just be happy with his take. Jevik grew angry at himself. He should never had taken on the job of betraying the Wiseborns. Looking back on things, he realized the money wasn't worth it. This war was going to cost him a fortune. Maybe it was time to pull up stakes and retreat to another part of the galaxy. He had entertained that thought plenty of times in the past. This time, however, it seemed like his best option but first, he was going to eliminate the Wiseborns. Nobody had ever made a fool of him, until now. Varakis and his goons had had quite a laugh at Jevik's expense. This was their first mistake of the evening. Their second mistake was exposing and eliminating his contact within Varakis's organization; he had grown quite fond of Horshe.

Their last mistake was placing a bounty on the capture of both the Wiseborns and their ship, the _Jud_. Varakis believed that the computer core held the information that he needed to prove Jevik had cheated him. Other than Jevik, only one other person knew what information the computer core of the _Jud_ had contained.

Jevik looked down at the body of his Lieutenant and once trusted friend, Kemovar. He had a rather large, smoking hole in his chest. Jevik holstered his gun. He never liked killing, usually he had other folks do that for him. But this was different, this was personal. Kemovar had been receiving money from Varakis for information about everything Jevik was involved in. Though there was no honor among thieves, as the saying went, there was the matter of loyalty. Kemovar had betrayed him and this angered him greatly, leaving him no choice but to eliminate the Shistavanen.

"I'm sorry my old friend," he said softly.

Jevik turned on his heel and went up the ramp into the ship. On his way, he glanced over to the ship that he had chartered to bring him and his men to Yelsain. It too was burning; the pilot having been executed by Varakis's goons. Jevik shook his head in anger, it had cost him a small fortune to charter that ship. He also noted, strangely enough, that the _Blue Okris_ was missing.

The ship he was boarding, the _Neebray_ , once belonged to a member of Varakis's gang. The owner was among the dead as was its crew. The ship was heavily armed and armored. Perfect for a protracted engagement. He was confident that he would be able to take out the _Jud_ with no problem. He knew what the _Jud_ was capable of and he figured the Wiseborns wouldn't have had time to finish all the repairs to the ship, nor be able to make any upgrades or modifications. No, this ship would do fine. All he had to do now was locate them but he also knew that he needed to keep a low profile for a while as well.

The _Neebray_ lifted off and soon exited the atmosphere. He was headed to the Mestra system, he had something there that would help him disappear while he searched for the Wiseborns.

* * *

Craer entered his cabin and closed the wooden door behind him. Walking over to his desk, he picked up a small glow lamp and pressed the button near the bottom. The small, one room hovel was illuminated by a soft light emanating from the lamp. He sat down at the desk, flipped a few dials and toggled a few switches on the communications device sitting on the desk. He plugged in his headset, placed the small microphone near his mouth, keyed the transmitter and spoke.

"Gentry Base this is Frigid One, do you copy?"

He released the button and waited patiently for a reply. He repeated himself several more times before he received an answer.

"Frigid One, this is Gentry Base. Go ahead."

"Cairnwick, it's good to hear your voice again, my old friend," Craer said relieved.

"Yours too, Craer. I heard what happened at Eliad. I'm glad you are ok."

"How are the twins? Have they been released yet?"

"Yes. I'm told that Katarina delivered them to their new homes herself."

"Good," Craer replied.

"TKR reported that you were rescued by the Wiseborns?"

"I was."

"But you are no longer with them?"

Craer chuckled.

"No, it seems they left me behind here on Yelsain. Bendu ran into some trouble and they were forced to leave very quickly."

"TKR reports that they were stopped by Katarina and questioned. She didn't hold them for long but they turned Lt. Brick Duffhold over to her."

"It was only a matter of time before they would have run into Katarina. It was meant to happen."

"Duffhold had a lot of intel that we could have used. I wish they hadn't…"

Craer cut him off.

"He wouldn't have given you anything useful. His only loyalty is to himself. He's a lot like Jevik in many ways."

"Ugh, Jevik. What a pain he's turned out to be."

"He's part of the reason why things have gotten so wild lately. He's chasing the Wiseborns."

"He was supposed to recruit them for us."

"That was never his goal and you know it. He wanted to use them, he knew their parents had information we needed. In two years, he was never able to locate it. He was hoping, as you are, that the kids would reveal it or lead him to it."

"You make it sound like we are the bad guys, Craer."

"Your motives may be good, but your execution is poor. You'll only scare them away from our cause if you continue down this path."

Drun Cairnwick sighed audibly and was silent for a moment.

"Craer, you can be a real downer at times. Anyways, in the short time with them, were you able to glean any information from them."

"No," he lied, "I think they are just trying to move on with their lives."

"Then why are they headed for the Mestra system?"

"Business opportunities. They have a ship and they want to make money. They have no interest in galactic politics nor are they entertaining any revolutionary ideas."

"Their parents were an integral part of the Rebellion. It's hard to believe that they want nothing to do with us."

"Their oldest turned against them and joined the Imperial Academy. She hunts down Rebels and imprisons them. Not actually something that helps us Cairnwick."

"It's just frustrating that after two years, we still don't know anything about what happened to the Wiseborns, the data that they had acquired or who was responsible for their capture."

"I think it's obvious who turned them in. Jevik has never been fully part of the Rebellion. Making him their handler was a bad call," Craer accused.

"I know, I know. You've said it many times before."

"Mistakes like this are costly."

"Listen Craer, I understand that it was your brother and his wife. I've apologized to you many times about this. Why are you so hung up on this? I thought the Jedi were not to have any attachments?"

"They were my family; they were all that I have left. The Jedi are gone. I don't have to abide by the code any longer."

"You sound so cold, Craer."

"I was once an idealistic young man with a taste for adventure. The Jedi never purged that part from me, I just chose to repress it. I look back at all the things I've missed out on, all the things life had to offer. I'm not so sure that the Jedi way was the correct way," he paused, "for me."

"You regret becoming a Jedi?" asked Cairnwick alarmingly.

"No, I regret nothing. I've realized that the Jedi were blind and because of this, evil was allowed to flourish, undetected. The Force is about balance and it is out of balance. The Jedi have fallen and we can no longer protect the galaxy."

"But we can restore the Republic and restore the Jedi. Isn't that worth fighting for?"

"The Republic, yes. I'm not so sure that the Jedi need to be restored. The disturbances in the Force are great and many. It is a time of unease and a time to lay low. Our generation had its opportunity to fix things and we failed. Our time is over; it's up to the next generation to fix our mistakes and those of our predecessors."

"You're giving up then?" asked Drun.

"No," Craer chuckled, "someone needs to show them the direction that they need to take. Someone needs to show them the hard lessons that we learned and someone needs to show them how to avoid the mistakes that we made."

"If you are not giving up, then what are you planning on doing?"

"I will do nothing, for now. The Force will guide the Wiseborns. In time, they will seek me out. Until then, I will assume that you'll be watching over them?"

"You bet we will. I'm not as relaxed about this as you are, Craer."

"I am assuming you have assets in the Mestra System?"

"Yes," answered Drun cautiously.

"Then you had best have them prepared. Trouble is headed their way."

"I'm already aware of the Imperial presence in the system. Holo-News reports are saying that the Wiseborns are responsible for the deaths of two technicians on Adarlon. You think the Wiseborns will pick a fight?"

"No, it's worse than that. War has broken out between Jevik and Varakis. The Imperials are suddenly going to have their hands full. It seems that both Jevik and Varakis want the _Jud._ "

"A war amongst the criminal elements of the Cluster? That's insane! How do you know this?"

Craer looked over his shoulder and glanced to the small occupied cot near the rear of the shack. The lifeform lying there was wounded and heavily bandaged. She was badly burned and groaned softly. The pain meds had started to wear off. He would have to administer more shortly. He hoped that Horshe would survive the night.

"Oh, a little bird told me."

* * *

Mowen sat in the pilot's chair, drumming his fingers on the console in front of him. He was clearly agitated as well as bored. Evie sat beside him, scrolling through several screens on the display in front of her. His agitation was beginning to wear on her and she was about ready to smack him upside his head.

Only the current article she was reading kept her from doing so. The Imperials had posted a bounty for information leading to the capture of the _Jud_ and its current crew. Their pictures were posted along with the article. Evie hadn't told anyone else yet. She wasn't sure how she'd break the news to them.

"What is taking so long?" Mowen growled.

"Hush," chided Evie, "She's doing the best she can. It's not like we have an astrogation droid to help with the calculations. It's not her fault that the navigational computer suddenly shut down."

"I thought Teba and TKR had it fixed?" he complained.

"They did, but for some reason, it's not working. Megara has to do all the calculations by hand."

Megara was seated behind Mowen at the now dead navigational console. She had a data pad in her hands and was furiously entering in numbers and completing calculations as quickly as she could.

"I'll need another 20 minutes or so," called out Megara," the navigational buoys in the Mestra system don't seem to be functioning properly. I need to recalculate our entry point to the furthest edge of the system."

"That seems pretty simple. A straight shot from here to there," Mowen argued.

"If I'm not precise, we risk hitting a rogue asteroid."

"We are just moving from point A to point B, right? That sounds like simple math to me. C'mon Megara, it's not like it's rocket science or something," he complained.

Evie turned to stare at him as Megara stopped what she was doing to stare at him as well. Evie raised her hand, getting ready to reach over and smack him. She'd had enough.

"Actually, it _is_ rocket science," Teba chimed in from the rear of the cockpit. She was lying on her back, working on some wiring under the console where Megara sat. Megara burst out laughing; Evie did her best to stifle her laugh. Mowen turned around in his chair and glared at Teba.

A light on the display suddenly lit up and Evie was glad for the distraction, this would help diffuse Mowen's anger, she hoped.

"We have an incoming transmission," Evie called out.

Mowen grumbled and turned back to the console, pressing the button to open the line of communication. The transmission was garbled and no one could make any sense out of it. Mowen shrugged and ended the transmission.

Down near the engine compartment, TKR was plugged into a data port and an antenna slowly rose from a small panel near an exhaust pipe, on the top of its square body. After a few moments, it retracted the antenna and unplugged itself from the data port. He turned and walked over to a panel labeled, in Teba's handwriting as an access panel to the hyper-drive controls.

Javid hadn't been noticed by TKR, was standing nearby, watched everything that had occurred. His curiosity piqued, he watched TKR head over to the hyper-drive access panel, opened it as a small claw unit emerged from another part of his body and reached into the panel. Javid picked up a nearby data pad and checked the status of the hyper-drive. He watched as it was deactivated. Alarmed, Javid reached into his pocket and retrieved the controls that handled the restraining bolt that was still attached to TKR. He quickly pressed the button on the unit and watched as TRK froze in place.

Javid keyed the comm system and alerted the rest of his siblings.

"Guys, we have a problem. I need Teba down here as quickly as possible."

"Why?" replied a clearly agitated Mowen.

"TKR just disabled our hyper-drive system."

He flinched when he heard Evie yell all the way from the cockpit, "WHAT!?"


	16. Chapter 16: Mestra

**Chapter Sixteen: Mestra**

On a small asteroid, a lone figure in an environmental suit stood, slowly boring a hole into it. The figure struggled to keep the plasma drill upright; pieces of rock flew from the hole, smacking into the environmental helmets faceplate. Just a few more seconds, he thought to himself.

Jorrell cut the power to the plasma drill. He grunted as he set the device aside and peered into the large hole he had carved, lowering his shoulders in exhaustion. He didn't want to climb down into the hole again but this tiny speck of dirt wouldn't stop rotating. He carefully pulled his feet out of the metallic stirrups that kept his magnetic boots anchored to the asteroid. He cursed as he eased himself down into the hole; he was getting too old for this and thoughts of retirement coursed through his head. He just needed one last score and he'd be able to retire for good, he thought. Please, he pleaded silently, let this rock yield something, anything, so he could retire for good.

He flipped a switch on his helmet, flooding the hole with light. He turned his head from side to side looking around. Barren rock; he could see no ore, no precious metals, nothing. Another dead end. He thought for sure he'd find something. His luck had carried him this far but his luck had apparently run out as of late. If he kept this up, he would never be able to pay his debts and get out of this blasted system. He cursed again and began to climb out.

A large flash of light caught his attention and he watched it for a few seconds. It was beyond the edge of the asteroid belt, he shrugged; probably a ship entering the system that was reflecting the light of the sun off its hull. He turned off his helmet lamp and finished climbing out of the hole, turning his back on the ship. He barely registered several small flashes of light as he gathered up his tools and equipment. Another flash of light, this one much brighter than the last one, grabbed his attention once again.

He turned, watching in awe as the explosion quickly burned itself out. He noticed several asteroids began to move toward his location, as if pushed by an unseen hand. He quickly realized the concussive blast of the explosion was responsible for this. Wasting no time, he grabbed his plasma drill and jumped back into the hole. It was his most prized procession and his most expensive as well. He felt the asteroid shake and heard the roar as the blast wave washed over him.

The small piece of rock spun and twirled violently as he did his best to hang on tight. His vision blurred and he felt his stomach churn. The asteroid collided with another, larger rock and ricocheted in the opposite direction. It was definitely time to retire, he thought, as he vomited into his helmet.

* * *

Jevik veered the ship away from the incoming fighters that attempted to swarm him, causing his ship to lurch with every blast that pelted his shields. The four TIE fighters following him weren't giving up and his only choice was to head directly into the asteroid belt to avoid them.

He had planned on entering the system as close to the asteroid field as possible, but had been pulled out of hyperspace early. Seeing the explosion of another ship, he took evasive action to avoid the resulting firestorm and debris. He hadn't counted on the TIE fighters that now gave him chase. Yelling angrily, he wondered why he couldn't seem to catch any breaks lately.

He struggled to maneuver the ship as he avoided a small asteroid that had flown directly in front of him. He pulled back on the flight stick and veered left. His ship spun but still managed to clip the rock and sent it spinning back into the asteroid field. Alarms wailed throughout the freighter, he quickly increased the power output to his shields, sacrificing his offensive capabilities. He had a hull breach and was venting oxygen. It wasn't bad but it was traceable. He really needed to get these TIE fighters off his back and fast. He briefly entertained the thought of shooting back.

When the Imperial Frigate turned to intercept without hailing him, he knew he had no choice but to run. Who had gotten them all riled up? There was no way they would have known of the fiasco on Yelsain yet and he didn't think the Rebels were strong enough, or coordinated enough to pick a fight with the Imperials. He determined that he needed to go to ground and lay low for a while so he could figure out what was going on. Everything seemed to be suddenly cascading out of control.

He started to power down non-essential ship functions, including his transponder. He no longer emitted a ship signature and hoped that he would be able to lose them as he dove deeper into the asteroid belt. He owned a small asteroid that housed his own personal warehouse but he wasn't about to lead the Imperials there. He'd take the long way around and head to the starport on the far side of the system. There were people there he could get in touch with and hopefully, get some answers from.

* * *

The _Captum_ maintained a fixed position near the asteroid belt, continually scanning for ships entering or leaving the system. The four TIE fighters had given up the chase of the small freighter once it became too dangerous for them to continue deeper into the asteroid field. Captain Stev Almagord walked across the bridge of his ship, ordering his executive officer to take command before stepping into the communication room and activating the holo-projector.

He watched as several holo-images came to life, one of which was the fleet commander, Captain Koshtik. He found it odd that Captain Katarina Screeb was also among the holo-images present for this transmission. He didn't know why she was here, she was junior in rank to him and wasn't part of the hunt for the _Jud_ , or so he thought. Almagord quickly saluted and wasted no time before diving right into to his report.

"Sir, we've been very busy over the past 12 hours since we received your orders. We've detained close to 15 ships and given chase to a half dozen ships that managed to elude us in the asteroid belt. We also traded fire with an aggressive medium freighter that entered the system, we destroyed it."

"This aggressive freighter, was it the _Jud_ , Captain Almagord?" asked Koshtik sternly.

Stev noticed Katarina wince slightly. Odd, he thought, she was always to stoic. He made a mental note promising himself to give it some thought later. He squared his shoulders before replying.

"I am uncertain at this point. The freighter exploded after receiving less than a dozen volleys from our turbolasers. Their shields were poor or weren't functioning properly. There's not much left of the ship. I had a salvage crew examine the debris but they were unable to ascertain if it truly was the _Jud_."

"Captain, you mean to tell me that you destroyed a transport ship without verifying if it was the ship that we are looking for? How do you know the ship wasn't the _Jud_?"

"I... uh…. sir…we were under duress…"

"I want an answer, not an excuse, Captain Almagord!" yelled Koshtik, his voice heavy with ire.

"Sir," Almagord whined, "it opened fire as soon as it came out of hyperspace. We didn't have time to identify the ship properly. We had no choice but to return fire to defend ourselves."

"I see. No attempts to hail, no attempts to disable, you instead went straight for the kill. This seems to be a common occurrence lately with my officers, wouldn't you agree Captain Screeb?"

Katarina bit her lower lip for a brief second before regaining her composure. She nodded in agreement.

"We were able to do a quick scan of the ship and were able to grab a transponder code," offered Almagord, embarrassment flaring upon his countenance.

"Did it match that of the _Jud_ , Captain?"

"For the most part," he began and noticed Koshtik's left eyebrow raise up slightly, "what we were able to gather did match, but admittedly we only got about half of the code."

"Half a code? How do you get half a code? A transponder signal is a full code. All ships broadcast a full code, not partial codes. I believe, Captain Almagord, if you check your logs, you will see that you did indeed received a full code," chastised the fleet commander.

"Yes, sir, I guess you are right."

"You guess?"

Stev leaned over, checking the report that he had submitted prior to the holo-transmission. He hadn't read it beforehand, as he had made his executive officer write the report for him while he had hit the refresher. It was quite clear in the report, it was a full code.

"You are correct sir. I do apologize."

"Your apologies mean nothing if you continue to destroy every ship that enters your system, not to mention chasing ships into the asteroid belt where they are able to elude you. This is not a game, this is serious business. You were tasked with finding and detaining a ship that is wanted for insurrection on Adarlon, the details of which I personally transmitted to you. I do believe that you received those transmissions, yes?"

"Yes sir," Almagord said humbly.

"Captain Almagord, your actions have not only stymied our search but may very well fuel the fires of rebellion in this sector. I cannot have this type of dereliction of duty within my fleet. I will not stand for this."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. If you are unable to follow orders, then I have no choice but to relieve you of command."

"But sir?" Stev protested loudly.

"Your colossal screw up has cost us valuable time and energy. Instead of leading the search for the _Jud_ , I must now explain to my superiors why my officers are trigger happy, choosing to shoot first and ask questions later. This is the second time this week I've had to make this type of report. This is unacceptable."

"Sir, please…"

"That will be enough, Captain Almagord. You are to step down from command immediately. Your Executive Officer will take command of your ship until your replacement arrives."

"My replacement, sir?"

Captain Koshtik turned to face Katarina. He smiled briefly with confidence.

"Captain Screeb will assume command of the _Captum_."

Katarina was stunned, she wasn't expecting this. Her shock was evident upon her face for all to see. She took a step back to compose herself.

"Captain Almagord, you will return to Travnin for reassignment once Captain Screeb is settled in, understood?"

"Yes sir," he said softly.

"Captain Screeb, you are to head to the Mestra system immediately. There will be a shuttle waiting for you when you arrive on Travnin."

"Yes sir," she said saluting.

"How soon until your arrival in system?"

She checked her chronometer, "Two hours, sir."

"Very good."

Captain Koshtik continued to talk but Katarina was no longer listening. She had, in a sense, just been promoted. She was no longer captain of a customs corvette, she now captained an escort frigate. It was one step closer to a battle cruiser. She felt giddy with excitement. It had been a while since she had felt this way. She was one step closer to her dream; command of her very own Star Destroyer. Lost in her own thoughts, she failed to notice that Captain Koshtik mentioned that they would be working with several Imperial Inquisitors in the next few weeks. Lord Vader himself had dispatched two more of them to their sector, to aid in the search for the suspected Jedi, Craer.

* * *

Inquisitor Zelak, a Zabrak by birth, had long been trained in the dark arts, with a strong grasp of the Dark Side of the Force as well, kneeled before the holo-image of his master, Lord Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, this is a surprise," he said surprised.

"Inquisitor Zelak, I have seen the reports concerning the recent actions of rebel activity in the Minos Cluster. Have you been able to locate their base of operations?"

"Milord, I have located their safe house on Adarlon. As we speak, I have two squads of Stormtroopers arresting those within, eliminating any who offer resistance."

"Very good Zelak. There have been rumors of a rogue Jedi, one who calls himself Craer. Have these rumors been confirmed? Has he been located?"

"Yes, milord. There is indeed a Jedi hiding in this sector. He was last seen on Yelsain, in the city of Tradetown. I have several Imperial Security Bureau agents planetside searching for him. I believe he is linked to the rebel activity in this sector. He was in our custody but managed to escape with the help of a group of rebels, one of whom I believe is a Force user."

"Another Jedi?" asked Vader, surprised.

"No milord. I discovered him on Adarlon. His name is Bendu Wiseborn. He's untrained but shows great promise in the Force. He's been linked to the rebel attack at the starport on Adarlon and is currently being hunted by Imperial authorities. He may be in the Mestra system."

"Good. Capture him and bring him to me."

"He's been travelling with his siblings. What shall I do with them?"

"If they do not share his talent with the Force, eliminate them. I have no use for them."

"Yes, milord," he replied eagerly.

"I'm sending Jetha and Morlu to assist you in your hunt for Craer. They will arrive on Travnin within the week. I want you to meet them and update them on your search," Vader said with authority.

"Lord Vader, I am more than capable of handling this myself. Allow me the honor to capture both Bendu and Craer and present them as a prize to the Emperor," Zelak pleaded.

"Your enthusiasm is noted but it is unwise to question my orders, Inquisitor."

"Yes, milord."

"I look forward to the completion of your mission, Inquisitor. Do not disappoint me," Vader said, pointing his holo-graphic finger directly at the chest of the kneeling Zabrak.

The holo-image went dark as the transmission ended. Zelak rose and grinned menicingly. Finally, the time to strike had come. He desperately wanted to face off against a worthy foe. The boy, Bendu, would be an easy fight but the challenge would be to overcome Craer. He had learned what he could about him from the Jedi archives. He was once known as Kael, and though he never became a master, he was a Jedi Knight of some renown, he was known to fight dirty, if not a bit underhanded at times.

Zelak was looking forward to the coming fight. He licked his lips in anticipation, he could almost taste victory. He just had to figure out how to remove Jetha and Morlu from claiming part of that victory.

* * *

Several thousand kilometers away from the _Captum_ , another ship entered the system undetected. Its transponder was disabled as the ship slowly made its way toward the asteroid belt. Inside the ship, the crew argued and yelled at one another over the obvious mistakes of the hyperspace coordinates and the sloppy flying of its pilot. Many of things said would be considered harsh, the frustration of their journey evident in their use of language.

Though many of the things said amongst them would eventually be forgiven, it was noted that one of the individuals wasn't sure she would ever trust the resident droid on board. She had managed to immobilize him and had removed his power source. She was now in the process of going over the data within its computer and memory cores. She was surprised at what she found. She didn't bother to share this information with the rest of the crew, after all, it wasn't like they really listened to her anyways. They tended to ignore her all the time, unless they needed something from her.

The droid, though, was in total misery. Though not capable of displaying human emotions, it truly felt sorry for its betrayal of the crew. If TKR could have cried, he would have.


	17. Chapter 17: Asteroid F-4071

**Chapter Seventeen: Asteroid F-4071**

The _Jud_ quickly wove its way through the asteroid belt, easily dodging the larger asteroids, though it came close to hitting several of the smaller asteroids. Mowen was quite pleased with his piloting skills as he skirted around them at the very last possible moment, whooping every time he did. His co-pilot was doing her best to keep her lunch down. Her nerves were so wound up that she discovered she couldn't scream, much less raise a fuss about her brother's flying. She found herself hanging onto the controls, wishing for the journey to end.

Sitting behind Mowen at the communications station, Megara was calling out direction changes as they passed through the asteroid belt. She was tracking many of the larger asteroids and was helping Mowen navigate their ship through the dense field. In her opinion, she felt that Mowen was going way to fast and suspected that he was doing so to scare Evie. He was succeeding, that much was obvious.

Javid and Teba sat further back, munching on some dried fruit and giggled each time Mowen made Evie yelp. They were both betting on how long it would be before Evie threw up. Teba figured it would be sooner rather than later, after all, she was already looking a little green. They did their best to stay quiet so they didn't interrupt Mowen or Megara's concentration but it was almost impossible. Quietly commenting to each other that this was much more fun than the amusement rides back home, they couldn't help but ooh and aah at every twist and turn performed by Mowen.

Bendu had gone up to the gun turret and had the laser cannon charged and ready. His job was to blast any of the smaller asteroids that got too close to their ship. At this point, he hadn't needed to shoot anything, Mowen had been doing an excellent job avoiding everything.

Bored, Bendu reached out with the Force and chuckled; Evie's emotions were tumultuous. He didn't have to imagine what she was going through, he felt the fear within her and even deeper yet, anger. He knew, as well as everyone else aboard that as soon as they landed, Mowen would get an earful from their sister. He couldn't help himself as he chuckled again. Serves him right, he thought.

Megara checked their current coordinates and cross-checked them against her notes. They were close; it was time to reign in Mowen's barnstorming.

"We are approaching asteroid F-4071. It's the oblong asteroid to our left. Jevik's warehouse is on the far side. There is a landing pad near the large warehouse door; it's used for loading and unloading cargo. It's coming up fast, so you may want to lay off the throttle. We don't know what we'll come up against when we arrive," she cautioned.

"All the more reason to come in fast and hard. He'll never know what hit him," retorted Mowen, smiling mischievously.

"Mowen I swear, if you don't slow it down..." Evie began before she felt her stomach lurch and covered her mouth with her hand. She found a small bag and lifted it to her mouth.

Teba giggled then pointed towards Evie as she held out her hand. Javid reluctantly placed a single credit on her palm, scowling back at her.

Several warning lights lit up the display in front of Evie and she turned to focus on them, placing the full bag aside. Her concern was evident upon her face.

"Blast," she whispered.

Megara echoed her comment.

"What!?" Mowen asked quickly glancing around the cockpit.

"Hey guys, I've got several smaller asteroids that just came to life, they are armed and shielded. They look like modified Droidekas. From the look of things, I'd wager they are sentry droids in disguise and they aren't actually welcoming," Bendu said over the commlink.

"Sentry droids? I think we can beat them to the asteroid. We aren't too far away," Mowen boasted as he reached for the ship's throttle.

"Hold up Mowen," Evie yelled, "scans show several armed sentry droids near the warehouse, along with a turbolaser battery! It's beginning to power up!"

"A what!? That's a military grade weapon!" exclaimed Javid, "our shields won't hold up against that!"

"Yes, it will, I've boosted our power output. We can take two, maybe three hits before the shields will fail," Teba replied nonchalantly.

"Are you nuts? It's a TURBOLASER. The kind used by Capital Class ships! We are no match against something like that!" argued Javid.

"They'll hold, though I'd like to know where Jevik got his hands on a turbolaser. Those things aren't cheap," reasoned Teba.

"Teba, this is serious," yelled Javid.

"Tell me something I don't know," countered Teba.

"Would you two shut up!?" yelled Evie.

"The sentry droids are pinging us. The turbolaser has put a lock on us. We have to get out of here, now!" screeched Megara.

"We've come this far, I'm not about to turn around," Mowen said defiantly.

Evie looked at Mowen and then down to the pistol strapped to his right thigh. She briefly entertained thoughts of using the blaster's stun setting on him. Knowing her luck, he'd probably shrug it off and be extremely upset with her, if not downright hostile.

"Is our transponder still turned off?" called out Bendu, disrupting Evie's thoughts.

"Yes," replied Megara questioningly.

"Then turn it back on," Bendu ordered.

"Won't that alert the Imperials in this sector?" asked Megara worriedly.

"Listen, those are Jevik's droids and this is Jevik's ship," Bendu began.

"My ship," interjected Mowen.

"Our ship," Evie corrected as Mowen rolled his eyes. Not this again, he thought. She shot him a withering look and he returned his attention to the ships controls.

"We don't have much time. Turn the transponder on. The sentry droids should recognize the ship's signature and stand down. I'm pretty sure that Jevik hasn't had time to update his security files," explained Bendu.

"But what about the Imperials?" asked Megara.

"The asteroid belt should limit the range of the transponder signal. We just need to turn it off once we land," explained Teba.

"How do you know that?" accused Javid.

Before Teba could respond, she felt Evie's eyes boring holes through her. She decided to rethink her snarky reply to Javid. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Because I do." She capped her statement off by sticking her tongue out at him. Javid sat up straight, pointed a finger at her and looked to Evie. Her eyes were on him too. Her glare reminded him of his mother's and he wisely held his tongue and slunk back down in his seat.

* * *

Jevik sat in one of the seedier cantinas on Javis-12, the largest asteroid in the system and the only one with a starport. He was impatiently waiting for an old friend to arrive. His fingers drumming on the table where he sat, barely touching his drink. He hadn't been waiting all that long but was annoyed anyways. He had been on edge ever since things went awry with Varakis and his goons. He sat with his back to the wall, keeping one eye on the door and one on the other patrons. He fully expected trouble from Varakis. He was sure they knew he was here, though couldn't prove anything. He just had that uneasy feeling…

A sudden buzzing in the breast pocket of his vest startled him. Pulling out the small data pad, he touched the screen, allowing the device to scan his finger print, before granting him to access the data on the device. He was receiving a priority transmission from the security droids at his warehouse. An unknown ship was approaching fast; it's shields were charged as well as its weapons.

He quickly tapped into the security feed and pulled up the sentry droids visual scans. He immediately recognized the ship, it was the _Jud_. Those damned Wiseborns had found his warehouse. He quickly pocketed the device and rose to leave, grumbling to himself. He'd find a viable excuse for skipping out on his friend, but he needed to get to his warehouse with all due haste.

He worked his way through the patrons of the cantina, heading towards the exit when it suddenly burst open and in rushed a squad of Stormtroopers, followed by an Imperial Officer. They had their weapons at the ready as the Imperial Officer made his way over to the bar.

"What is the meaning of this," growled the bartender loudly.

"We are conducting a search. Your cooperation is mandatory," he informed the stunned human.

"And if I don't?" the bartender argued.

"The Empire has no need of another cantina but it's always looking for volunteers to help in the spice mines of Kessel."

The bartender paled and backed away, motioning for the naval officer to proceed.

Turning to face the patrons of the establishment, he announced his presence, "May I have your attention please. Good Evening gentlebeings, I am Lieutenant Buckler. We are conducting a search of ships and pilots. I will ask that you please have your documents ready to be scanned."

Oh great, thought Jevik as he looked for another way out. Several others had had the same idea and quickly found that all the exits were blocked by Stormtroopers. This was a raid of some sort and he needed to get out of there right away. He struggled to control his rising panic level. He walked towards the officer, pulling out his credentials, falsified of course, to expedite the process. He kept a few credits handy to help speed the process along, if necessary.

"Be seated, sir," the officer turned and said to Jevik, holding up a hand as he approached, "we'll get to you soon enough."

Turning to a Stormtrooper who stood near him, he ordered, "Sargent, start with those near the entrance and work your way towards the back. No one leaves until we've checked their documents. And do be careful of those near the back, they are generally considered unsavory. They like to congregate in the dark recesses like the vermin that they are."

"Yes, sir," the Stormtrooper replied.

Jevik sighed and returned to his seat. He pulled out his data pad and saw that his security droids had powered down. The brats must have turned on their transponder. They now had free reign over the landing pad. Jevik swore softly to himself. The Wiseborns were one step ahead of him, yet again.

* * *

Mowen powered down the _Jud_ , opening the ventilators of the ship to release the used gases stored during the flight. While the ship slowly vented, the kids suited up in environmental suits, much to the disgust of everyone. They had done their best to scrub them out earlier in the flight but only so much could be done with the cleaning supplies found on board, which wasn't much. It was obvious that they would all have to get new suits eventually. The sooner the better, they all thought.

Lowering the ramp, Mowen and his siblings made their way down one at a time. There was very little gravity on the landing pad and it was assumed there was some artificial gravity generators within the warehouse. Until they got inside, they'd have to employ the magnetic couplings on their boots to help keep them on the ground. The duracrete had a metal alloy within that allowed for just such a thing. It would be difficult to walk for those not accustomed to it and Evie was worried that one of them would lose contact with the duracrete and float off into space. Mowen laughed and jokingly suggested that it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

The landing pad was a little less than 100 meters from the main door of the warehouse. A single, paved path connected the landing pad to the building. The children walked single file along the path, when Javid observed Teba doing more skipping than walking; he said something to Evie who did her best to ignore him but she kept a wary eye on her younger sister, just in case.

TKR stood at the top of the ramp of the ship, beeping a mournful protest at having been left behind. Though Teba had eventually put him back together, he just didn't feel the same. He felt violated, as much as a droid can feel such things. TKR squatted and waited for the children to return.

The outer airlock to the warehouse was sealed shut. Megara tried several different passcodes that she had found within the computer system on the _Jud_ , but none were correct. Frustrated, she asked for Mowen's utility tool and pried open a small panel beneath the locking control mechanism. Reaching inside, she pulled out several wires, disconnecting them from the control mechanism. Opening a small portal on her data pad, she pulled out a cord and plugged it into the terminal at a spot just inside the opening she had created. She quickly bypassed the security protocols and the door opened, to the relief of all the children.

As they entered, the door closed behind them as fresh air was pumped into the small antechamber and the scrubbers were employed to remove all contaminants. In less than two minutes, the inner door opened. The interior of the warehouse was dark and unlit. Mowen pulled out a small plasma lamp and they all walked into the warehouse.

They were quickly greeted by an old, silver protocol droid who had a sour disposition; in its right hand, it carried a heavy blaster pistol. It was programmed with the male gender along with a gruff vocalizer, which made him sound angry and upset. All the children stopped and stared as the droid issued a challenge.

"You are not authorized here. Identify yourself or be blown to bits, meat-bags."

"Hey now, no need for any violence," Mowen spoke up, "we are friends of Jevik's and he asked us to swing by and pick up some cargo."

"Transaction code," the droid demanded.

"Uh, transaction code?" Mowen repeated, glancing over to Megara, "What was that code again? I must have forgotten."

Megara shook her head and shrugged.

Evie raised her eyes and motioned towards the data pad.

"Anything about his cargo tactics," Evie growled under her breath.

Again, Megara shrugged, panic etched upon her face.

The droid raised its blaster to Mowen's chest and spoke ominously.

"Code clearance not provided. Unauthorized entry evident. Hostile reaction initiated."

Mowen took a step back, holding up both of his hands.

"Hold on, just give us a second. We are new to this," he pleaded.

He felt something brush his thigh and looked down as Teba pulled his blaster from his holster and took aim at the droid.

The droid shifted its own blaster towards Teba as she pulled the trigger. The laser blast struck the droid in the head causing it to shatter; what was left of its head became disconnected from its torso. The droid wobbled for a second before it collapsed to the floor; sparks shooting from the severed wires protruding from the chest cavity.

Smiling, she tossed the blaster back to Mowen.

"That was fun," she remarked.

"That was the stupidest thing you could have ever done!" he chastised her.

Teba rolled her eyes.

"Who cares. The threat is over. Let's see what he's got stored in this place," Javid said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"We are just here to find Gypsy," reminded Evie, "not here to rob Jevik blind."

"Ah, a little loot wouldn't hurt," complained Javid, "after all, most of this stuff is probably stolen anyways."

"We are not thieves," she reprimanded him.

"No, but he is. He should be punished. Since the law won't, then we should take the law into our own hands. Vigilante justice," argued Teba.

"I'm with her," Javid said conspiratorially.

"We do not take the law into our own hands. You both know better than that. You two are impossible," Evie complained.

The lights in the warehouse suddenly kicked on which made everyone jump. Mowen turned to see Bendu standing near an electrical panel, flipping switches. When he was done, he rejoined his siblings. Mowen gave him a quizzical look, Bendu just shrugged and walked past him.

The warehouse was huge and it was filled to the brim with crates, odds and ends, heaps of junk, metal parts as well as several large items, including dozens of Clone War era vulture droids, standing just to their left. Though they didn't appear to be activated, it still gave the children shivers standing so close to them. They had heard about vulture droids from their parents, they were the stuff of nightmares for those who had fought them.

Mowen called all of them together.

"Gypsy is somewhere in this place. We need to find her," announced Mowen.

"I'm thinking that she might be stored in a crate," Evie offered.

"There's a whole lotta crates here," Bendu commented, looking around.

"You got that right. Gypsy could be in any one of them. Ok, let's see where she's at," turning to Megara he asked, "Is there some way to access the files, manifests or detailed storage reports stating what he's got crammed into this place?"

"I've downloaded the files from the _Jud_. I have a rough idea what he has in here but it would be easier if I could access the computers here. I need to find a data port," she replied.

"There was one over by the electrical panel," Bendu pointed out, "I made sure to flip the power switch to activate the computer system."

"Great, how long do you think it will take, Megara?" asked Evie.

"Depends on how big his inventory is, how well he's organized, how often his records are updated and how often product is shipped to and from this place. The files I have are several weeks old. He may have sold, moved or transferred stuff. It could take some time," stated Megara.

"A rough estimate perhaps?" prodded Mowen.

"I don't know…30 minutes, give or take?" Megara offered.

"Or less," interjected Teba.

No one had noticed that she and Javid had wandered off when they had started to confer with each other. She stood near several tall stacks of crates near the end of the line where the vulture droids had been staged.

"I think you guys need to see this," added Javid waving them over.

"See what?" asked Evie as they moved over to where Teba and Javid stood.

When they peered around the crates, there she stood, silently plugged into a computer terminal. It was Gypsy, a black astromech droid with white trim. She paid them no attention, as she quietly beeped to herself.

They watched as she detached from the computer port, dropped her center leg and rolled back around another rather large stack of crates. Curiosity filled them all as they proceeded to follow her. When they rounded the next stack, they all gasped in surprise.

Parked there was a maroon colored, crescent shaped yacht, covered in a thick layer of dust. The markings on the hull weren't clear but the ship was instantly recognizable by all the children.

It was the _Cameroon_.


	18. Chapter 18: Sector 6

**Chapter Eighteen: Sector 6**

The sun was slowly setting in the west when Craer entered the small hovel he called home, temporarily. Glancing across the small space he saw Horshe sitting on his cot, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head resting upon them. He briefly marveled at her two-tone hair color, a dark chestnut colored brown mixed in with streaks of blonde. One would have thought she was a regular visitor to a salon or spa but he knew better, it wasn't dyed, it was a distinctive trait of her species.

"I made a trip into town today," Craer said as he placed several satchels on the table, next to his comms relay.

"I managed to pick up some fresh fruits and vegetables, I hope you're hungry," he said softly. He pulled out a large pot and poured some water into it. He placed the pot onto a warming plate next to the table and turned the unit on.

The female figure lifted her head and glared at him. The waning sunlight reflected off her gold-toned skin.

"Why am I here?" she asked venomously.

"You were injured, you needed medical aid," he stated has he pulled out a knife and a small wooden board.

"I heal quickly," she said as she eyed him.

"I know. It's common amongst your species. Your wounds weren't fatal, but they were serious," he stated as he grabbed a leafy vegetable and began to chop it up.

"You know nothing of my species," she growled.

"I know enough. It's said that your people were betrayed by one of their own. Millions paid with their lives at the hands of the Empire; only a few thousand are thought to have survived. You are one of them."

"You should have let me die. I would finally be at peace."

"There is no peace in death. Death is only the start of another journey, you still have to finish this journey," he said, using the knife to motion to everything around her.

"What do you know of my life? You know nothing about me. I am nothing."

"You are known as Horshe and Horshe is what I will call you. Your belief is that Varakis owns your real name and that gives him power over you. Your species, the Firrerreo, are only known by their real name to their parents, who named them and their mate who it's given to."

"And you want me to tell you my real name, so that you can have that power too?" she sneered.

"It is none of my business what your real name is. That is for you to freely give to those you trust. I hope, that in time, you will come to trust me. Until then, you are my guest," he smiled as he glanced over his shoulder, meeting her stare.

She felt a warm sensation spread across her body and her mind was briefly clouded. She took a minute to gather her thoughts and then the realization smacked her right between her eyes.

"You want something from me, otherwise you would not have saved me. I may be your guest for now but I'm nothing more than your prisoner. Nothing has changed, you're like the others and you simply want to own me. You are trying to be subtle and charm me into being your slave," she said scathingly.

"No, you are free to go anytime you wish. I won't hold you against your will," he said as he motioned for the door, "but my vegetable soup, I'm told, is pretty tasty. At least have something to eat before you decide to leave?"

He placed the vegetables he had chopped into the rapidly boiling water and reached into another satchel, pulling out several spices. Pouring some into his hand, he added them to the pot as well. Grabbing a long wooden spoon, he stirred the soup, leaned over and sniffed. He grinned as he made eye contact with her again.

That warm feeling hit her again. She felt relaxed as she watched him in muted fascination. He didn't appear threatening; she began to realize that maybe her anger was misplaced. It was an odd sensation, as she was usually more mistrusting of all individuals, no matter who they were or what they offered her. Why was she suddenly so trusting of this stranger?

She sat in silence as he prepared the meal. When he was finished, he turned down the heat on the hot plate, placed a lid over the pot and grabbed a chair. Moving over to the bed, he sat down and looked her in the eye. She noticed a twinkle in his eye and her mind quietly focused on it.

"It needs to simmer for another 30 minutes to flavor through, until then, I figured we could talk some more. I do have a few questions, if you don't mind answering them," he said calmly.

This was it she thought and grew suspicious but the feeling went away as quickly as it came. Something about his eyes drew her in. She smiled sheepishly and felt herself blush.

"I…I guess that would be ok," she answered, nodding her head.

"I need to know everything you know about Jevik."

"I…Jevik...why?" she asked confused.

"Let's just say that he's made himself some new enemies."

"Varakis?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, that's another problem that should be dealt with but that will have to wait. He used to work for some powerful folks who have a major interest in the stability of the Minos Cluster. He's turned traitor to those whom I represent. I need to find him and I'm told that you and he worked together. You may have information that I need to find him."

"Are you a bounty hunter?" she asked hesitantly.

"I guess you could say that I am. He's disrupted and endangered the lives of several folks who are very dear to me. I need to find him," he said coldly.

* * *

Emerging from hyperspace, the shuttle carrying Katarina flew towards the _Captum_ , an EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate. She ran over the ships specs in her head, she had spent the last few hours memorizing everything she felt she needed to know. She grinned as she approached the vessel; it was beautiful, her first capital class ship. She was still in shock over her new assignment, though she tried to keep her emotions in check. Besides, she had a crew to win over, all 850 of them.

Her new executive officer, Lt. Commander Shif Jeebs had sent her the crew lists, the ships actions over the past few days, as well as any other necessary details she might be needing. The report was quite thorough. He didn't leave anything out, as far as she could tell.

She figured she would be relying upon him early on to govern the crew, until she was comfortable enough. By her estimates, that wouldn't take too long; a week or two at most.

She had taken the time to read up on his personal file and was impressed. He had graduated a year behind her and had advanced through the ranks of the Imperial Navy almost as quickly as she had. He was eager, motivated and generally played by the rules. She could find no negative marks in his file, he was practically a poster boy for Imperial Officers. If he had any vices, they weren't listed or had been discovered yet. He was a perfect candidate to assume command of the ship and she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been promoted. She'd discover it soon enough, until then, it would be business as usual.

The shuttle docked as Katarina waited for the airlocks to seal. Taking a deep breath, she stepped aboard her ship for the first time. Greeted by several officers, including Lt. Commander Jeebs, she noticed they were all dressed impeccably and their salutes were crisp and precise. Her eyes roamed over her officer corps and came to rest on Lt. Jeebs. He's kind of cute, she thought. She kept her face passive but smiled inwardly, while returning their salutes as she approached her new executive officer.

"Captain Screeb," he said as he bowed slightly, "I welcome you aboard the _Captum_."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she said crisply.

"If you are ready, we can begin the tour of the ship, Captain," he said presumptuously.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather be brought up to speed on the search for the _Jud_. We can waste time on the pleasantries later. Have my personal belongings taken to my quarters. I would like to head to the bridge immediately; you can fill me in on the way," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied and motioned for two nearby naval troopers to gather her personal affects.

"Follow me ma'am," he said as he turned and led the way.

Katarina followed, with the remainder of the officers following behind her; some of them, she heard, talking softly to themselves. They approached a turbo-lift and waited quietly until it arrived. Katarina followed Lt. Jeebs into the turbo-lift and motioned for the rest of the officers to stay behind.

Katarina stood facing the doors and purposefully did not make eye contact with Lt. Jeebs. She felt what could only be described as butterflies, flying around in her stomach.

"What do you have on the _Jud_?" she asked insistently after taking a deep breath.

"We still haven't found the ship, though we do believe it is in the system. One of our search teams came across a suspicious set of documents at the starport. The pilots name checked out but the ship wasn't registered to him. It belonged to a known criminal that is associated with the Hutt, Varakis."

Katarina nodded, "I'm familiar with the criminal element in this system; continue."

"The pilot claimed he had recently purchased the ship and the proper documents had been filed. Knowing how the bureaucracy works in this system, this could be true," he reported.

"But?" Katarina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We've received reports there was a fight at Varakis's base of operations. Unidentified sources are claiming that Jevik was responsible."

"What does this have to do with the mission at hand. Lt. Jeebs?" she asked sternly.

"Ma'am, the owner of the ship, who sold the ship to the pilot, was among the dead at Varakis's palace," he stated.

"I see," she observed.

"We detained the pilot for some time, but his credentials came back clean and we weren't aware of the situation with Varakis, so…"

"You let Jevik go," Katarina interrupted.

"Ma'am?"

"That's what you've been leading up to, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," he said defeatedly, "we believe the pilot was Jevik."

"Have you tagged the alias that he was using?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Do you know where he is currently?"

"No ma'am, though we were informed, from a reliable source, that he went deeper into the asteroid field. We're now expanding our search to include the asteroid field."

"Good. Send out the probe droids and have them maintain contact with the communications officers. I'm sure Jevik is hiding in there, somewhere," she ordered, "He may have a hidden base or landing strip tucked away inside an asteroid. Any asteroid large enough to hide a small freighter must be scanned or searched."

"Ma'am, may I ask, why should we concentrate on Jevik?"

"Jevik is after those who have the _Jud_. It's a personal feud between them, I believe. Find Jevik and we'll find the _Jud_."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted, "I'll widen the search area and have a team of techs begin digging into any information we have on Jevik. We'll comb through everything we can get our hands on."

"Very good Lt. Jeebs."

The turbo-lift opened and they stepped onto the ship's bridge. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that he was watching her. She grinned and struggled to stay calm.

Her presence was heralded by a nearby Ensign. It was time to shine, she thought. She smiled; she couldn't help herself.

* * *

Jevik put his ship into a barrel roll and slipped behind an asteroid as two proton torpedoes slammed into it. The asteroid disintegrated, sending rock shards in all directions. He wiped the sweat from his brow and watched his targeting screen. One of the Z95's burst through the debris as expected. Jevik fired his dual laser cannons from the turret on top of his ship. The Headhunter exploded, adding its fragments to those of the asteroid it had just destroyed.

Jevik cursed under his breath when he saw two more suddenly appear on his right. He recognized the emblem painted on their hulls. These were Zalib's crew and they were very good. It looks like the Hutt had recovered enough to send out a hit squad on him.

Jevik knew Zalib always came prepared; he probably had a couple of Y-Wings in addition to the Z95's, as well as his personal battle cruiser. It was just an oversized yacht, thought Jevik, but the Nikto had an over-inflated ego. The ship suited his personality quite well.

Jevik was able to dodge a couple of laser blasts from the incoming Headhunters and was able to put some space between them. He knew he wouldn't be able to head directly to his warehouse, since he didn't want Zalib or Varakis to know its location. He would be forced to lead them on a wild goose chase, until he could destroy them or escape. He preferred the former but figured the later would be his most likely result.

Sighing heavily, he spun his ship to avoid two more proton torpedoes, changed direction and flew straight at the fighters. He fired his dual laser cannons and obliterated one of them, before peeling off and heading in new direction, leading the lone ship far, far away from his warehouse.

* * *

"Ma'am, one of our search teams has picked up a disturbance in Sector 6. Several explosions in the area," reported an Ensign assigned to the comms station.

"Could it be regional miners?" asked Katarina.

"No records of mining interests in that sector," called out another Ensign.

"What assets do we have in that area?" she asked coolly.

"We have a probe droid in the area. It's reporting several ships engaged in a fight. Starfighters and a freighter or two," reported Lt. Jeebs near the communications relay station.

"Can we get a holo-feed?"

"Negative, too much interference, but it's been able to transmit a still frame shot of the fighting," he replied crisply.

"Bring it up," she ordered.

Walking over to the screen she stopped next to Lt. Jeebs as she waited for the image to finish downloading. The picture was a bit hazy but she could pick out what looked like debris from a Starfighter, a Z95 from the looks of it. She noticed several markings on the ship.

"I recognize those markings," she announced.

"Ma'am?"

"That's Zalib's marking. He is a mercenary fighter pilot who works for Varakis. I have a feeling they may have found Jevik. How far away is Sector 6 from our current position?"

"It's on the opposite side of the system from us," Lt. Jeebs replied.

"We're too close to the asteroid field to make a light-speed jump. How long to get there on sub-light engines?"

"Three hours, two if we push it."

"Then push it. We won't let him get away again. Have the probe droid maintain surveillance of the freighter that's being chased. Follow it if necessary. We won't lose him again."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lt. Jeebs nodded and relayed her orders.

Katarina grinned. This had been a good day so far and the day wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

* * *

The kids had spent the better part of two hours going over every inch of the _Cameroon_. They were disappointed, though, to find no clues as to why the ship was here, nor were they able to find any evidence concerning the whereabouts of their parents.

Mowen had tried to power the ship up and learned that most of the systems were dead, after not having been used in a very long time. Javid found some power couplers and attached them to portable battery unit he had removed from beneath the ship. Slowly, the ship came to life.

Evie, approached the cockpit where Mowen sat checking the displays and computer terminals, bringing each one online as power coursed through the ship. She passed by Megara, who was scrolling through the computer core, frowning and showing signs of frustration.

"How are we looking, Mowen?" she asked quietly.

"So far so good. Everything seems to be working fine. As far as I can tell, this ship hasn't flown in quite some time," he explained.

"Will she be able to fly?" she asked, curiously.

"I think so. I have Teba checking the sub-light engines and hyperdrive right now."

Evie keyed her com and opened a channel for all to hear.

"Ok, we've had some time to check out the ship. I'd like a status report, please."

"Sub-lights are up and running. Hyperdrive looks functional, no stresses or damage that I can see," Teba was quick to reply.

"Hull looks intact. Some carbon scoring near the engine compartment; nothing serious. Looks like the ship may have been in a fight prior to coming here. I also noted that the pantry was empty. I had TKR bring some food stuffs from the _Jud_ ," reported Javid.

Evie sighed. With Javid, it was _always_ about food.

"Weapons systems are online and functional. I also checked the interior hull, no breaches as far as I can tell," said Bendu.

"I can't find anything in the computer system. There is nothing there. It's very odd," stated Megara.

"What do you mean by, 'there is nothing there'?" Evie asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. There is no data, no ships log, no star charts, no records, no personal recordings, nothing. The ship's computer core is clean so are its memory banks. It's as if the computer is completely new; fresh out of a shipyard new," Megara explained.

"Most likely, it's been wiped clean," interjected Teba.

"Mom and Dad were very good with passwords and anti-theft protections. Is it possible you're being blocked?" inquired Bendu.

"I know all about their computer habits, Bendu. No, when I say clean, I mean clean. This computer system is completely blank. Even the transponder is clean," Megara replied.

"Very odd," Evie began, "what kind of challenges will this pose?"

"Well, for starters, all navigational and astrogational calculations must be entered by hand, since there are no star charts loaded into the computer. I have quite a few in my personal data pad, which I can download but nothing near what is required for starship travel. The ship's log will begin anew, updated by one of us regularly. Basically, we are talking about a blank slate," explained Megara.

"So, nothing too troublesome," stated Evie.

"If we have to leave in a hurry it could cause some issues," interjected Bendu, "Megara's math isn't up to par but we do have Gypsy."

"No can do," called out Teba, "somethings wrong with her. Every time I get close to her, she zaps me."

"That isn't nothing new, she's always done that. She was always afraid you'd wipe her memory or try and take her apart. It's her self-defense mechanism against you," Evie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but Gypsy would laugh when she did it. She hasn't laughed once. Not once. It's not like her."

"We'll deal with that once we leave," stated Mowen.

"Wait, we're taking the ship?" asked Megara surprised.

"Uh, in case you haven't been paying attention, this ship belongs to our parents and since they aren't here, it sort of falls to us to recover their stolen property," stated Mowen.

"What are we going to do with the Jud?" asked Bendu.

"Haven't decided yet. We might be able to tow it, but that would require a tractor beam and I don't think the Cameroon is equipped with one," replied Mowen.

"I think I saw one in a crate when I was looking around earlier," offered Teba.

"But this is Jevik's warehouse. Wouldn't that be stealing?" Megara asked.

"Eh, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Mowen said smugly.

"Uh, guys, that might be a bit difficult," said Javid nervously.

"Why is that?" asked Bendu.

"Because I'm here to stop you from stealing anything more from me, you miserable brats," said a gruff and familiar voice, "I need you all to exit the _Cameroon_ now or you will experience life with one less brother."

* * *

Katarina stood, watching the asteroid field through the main viewport on the bridge of her ship. She stood tall, with her hands clasped behind her back. She glanced to her right as Lt. Jeebs approached her.

"Ma'am, we've arrived in Sector 6. The asteroid housing the warehouse is 20 kilometers straight ahead. The probe droid has a visual on the asteroid and there are two ships docked on the makeshift landing pads. One is the ship Jevik has been flying," he reported softly.

"And the other," she said encouraging him to continue.

He grinned slightly and for a moment, her heart began to beat faster. She felt her palms get sweaty as she felt a warmth flood to her cheeks. She quickly composed herself but not before she realized that he had noticed.

"Ma'am, we believe it is the _Jud_."

"Does he suspect that he's been followed?"

"No ma'am, as far as we can tell."

"Is the place defended?"

"Our droid reports the place is surrounded by security droids, they all recently entered the facility. There is a single turbo laser, but it's not powered up at the moment. It may be inactive and is there to scare away any pirates and other unwanted attention. We do believe that the crew of the _Jud_ and Jevik are inside the warehouse, though."

"Good. Prepare two assault teams. Our goal is to capture, not kill. They may have information necessary to exposing the rebellion in this sector. Have our troopers set their weapons to stun," she said to him as she turned, making eye contact.

She stammered for a second before continuing, "Uh…have our turbo laser gunners prepare to disable the ships. Be sure to take out that turbo laser as well. I don't want them to have any avenue of escape."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted and allowed a small smile creep across his face.

She blushed again. What was wrong with her, she thought.


	19. Chapter 19: Jevik's Warehouse

**Chapter Nineteen: Jevik's Warehouse**

The children stood in stunned silence at the foot of the _Cameroons_ ramp, their hands held above their heads. Jevik stood facing them, flanked by several security droids. All of them were armed with blasters pointed at them. Finally, he had them right where he wanted them. It was time to end this, on his terms.

"I'm glad you decided to listen this time instead of choosing to fight. An explosion here would cause much more damage, as well as destroy the artificial atmosphere, killing us all. So, let's do this nice and easy," he barked.

"What do you plan on doing to us," growled Mowen.

"Eliminating you would be exhilarating but not very profitable. I'm waiting for the Imps to post a bounty on your heads. Until then, I have a holding cell here within the warehouse. You'll all be my guests until then," he chuckled cruelly.

Unexpectedly, the floor beneath them shook. Several of the security droids turned away from the kids to face the large hanger door.

"That was the turbo-laser! What in the blazes…" cried Jevik as he turned toward the door as well.

One of the droids raised its blaster and announced, "Sir, we are under attack."

"By whom?"

"Imperial forces."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Katarina stood on the bridge near the communications relay station. She was listening intently to the commlink traffic between her ship and those of the two transports she had dispatched to the asteroid. There was a lot of interference that Ensign Goltma was working hard to minimize. Unfortunately, there was only so much she could do, due to the asteroid field. It didn't take long to realize that the element of surprise had been lost.

The initial report was that several of the smaller asteroids had suddenly come to life and attacked the first transport. Casualties were high and the ship was now listless, its engines disabled and venting oxygen. The crew within were desperately trying to patch the hull. The transport's surviving officer had reported the turbo-laser near the warehouse fired on them and had been responsible for most of the damage. Why it hadn't gone for the kill was anyone's guess. Her second transport had diverted away from the asteroid and was trying to circle around it.

She ordered her own turbo-lasers to fire on the asteroid. With the asteroid field constantly moving and 20 kilometers of distance to cover, many of the shots ended up missing their intended target. Frustrated, she knew she'd have to send in her fighters to engage Jevik's defenses up close. Normally, she'd have several flights available to her, but the previous captain had moved them to other locations around the system and she hadn't had time to recall them all before this opportunity arose.

She immediately ordered her two remaining TIE fighters to engage the disguised droids and knock out the turbo-laser as well. Her pilots wasted no time in destroying the turbo-laser when they discovered it wasn't shielded. Almost immediately, a shield was raised around the warehouse. The TIE fighters continued to engage the remaining droids, clearing a path for the second transport to attempt a landing near the warehouse.

She ordered a third transport to rescue the survivors of the disabled transport as the battle continued. She had to remind herself to breath as she continued to listen to the incoming transmissions. The first part of the attack hadn't gone as planned but things were still salvageable at this point. It all came down to what surprises Jevik had hidden within his warehouse. She feared that this assault would be costly in both lives and materiel.

"Ma'am, we're picking up several new signals coming from the warehouse. Possible Starfighters."

"Starfighters? Are you sure?" she asked surprised.

"Correction, signatures are droids," reported Ensign Goltma.

"More security droids?" she groaned.

"Signatures are confirmed as Vulture Droids! At least a dozen. They will rip our ships apart, ma'am," replied Lt. Jeebs.

"Warn the pilots! Have the gunners target those droids!"

This new turn of events surprised Katarina. Blast, she didn't want to target the warehouse itself but Jevik was leaving her no choice. She knew her siblings where in there and she needed them alive. She closed her eyes to steady herself. She had her career to think about; she was no longer part of their family. Pushing the thoughts of her siblings aside, she continued to monitor the assault, secretly hoping for something, anything, to change the foreboding outcome that seemed inevitable.

* * *

Jevik ignored his prisoners as he rushed about setting up the defenses in the warehouse. Positioning his security droids to cover every entry point, he waited for the assault. Not knowing what to expect, he activated several more droideka's while he waited. He hated waiting.

He glanced over his shoulder and spotted his Vulture Droids. An idea sprang to mind and he rushed to his office to activate them. Along the way, he passed a crate marked as military grade ordinance; he grabbed a few of the grenades as he rushed by. Though he knew the damage they could cause, he wouldn't allow the Imperials to seize his goods. He'd rather destroy it all then let it fall into their hands.

* * *

As the Vulture Droids left, Mowen watched as they blasted out through a warehouse door and got an idea. Looking to the _Cameroon_ , he quietly told his sisters to get the ship ready for flight. He told Javid to disconnect the power cables and to make sure the magnetic couplings were disabled, so the ship could lift off safely when they engaged the repulsor lifts. Stifling any questions from either of them, he shoved them towards the ship.

To cover their escape, he and Bendu took cover behind several crates, taking aim at the droids. Nodding to Bendu, he silently wondered if this plan would work. Normally, his plans didn't but he sure hoped this one did.

Several minutes later, the outer door to the warehouse was breached by Imperial troops, firing at everything in sight as they entered. The droids returned fire as casualties on both sides began to mount. Mowen and Bendu added their blasters to the mix while the _Cameroon_ continued to power up. Mowen watched as an Imperial trooper tossed something at a group of droids who were holding them off near the entryway. Mowen yelled for Bendu to duck.

The explosion sent several droids spiraling through the air causing them to land hard on the duracrete floor, smashing them to pieces. One of their blaster rifles skittered across the floor and came to rest within reach of Javid as he finished with the final magnetic coupler. He tentatively looked around before he reached out and grabbed the blaster.

* * *

After letting the Vulture Droids free to attack the Imperials, he recognized the unmistakable sound of a ship's engines coming to life when he suddenly remembered the Wiseborns. How could he have been so preoccupied to have ignored them? He turned swiftly, heading back towards the ship, his blaster out and ready to fire.

Ducking from an explosion, he took cover briefly before he continued towards the _Cameroon_. He wouldn't have time to take any prisoners now, he'd just make it look like they were killed during the battle. Not the way he wanted things to end but it was beyond his control now.

A movement caught his eye. It looked like one of the younger kids was crouching under the ship, a blaster rifle in their hands. He was surprised to see the brat was taking aim at him.

* * *

Evie ran back down the ramp, looking for her little brother. She spotted him just as he was picking up a blaster rifle. Yelling for him to put it down and get aboard, she noticed Jevik was heading in their direction with his blaster out. Screaming, Evie ran to Javid.

Ignoring Evie's demand, Javid hefted the rifle, crouched on one knee, took aim and pulled the trigger.

Jevik raised his own blaster and pulled the trigger.

Bendu felt a sudden jolt of pain, before hearing Evie's scream. The power of it reverberated through his entire being, as if his soul was being ripped apart. The feeling was so intense, he closed his eyes as her pain and anguish rushed through him. The weight of it made it hard for him to breathe; his thoughts full of panic, he glanced over his shoulder.

With shaking hands, he nudged his brother. Mowen tried to give him a questioning look as he followed his line of sight. As he spied two of his siblings laying on the ground, his anger took over. Letting out a growl, he rushed towards the ship where his siblings were, Bendu right on his heels. He spotted Jevik off to the right, stumbling to keep his balance, a smoking blaster in his hand. Mowen fired several shots in his direction, watching as Jevik fell over a crate and disappeared.

* * *

Katarina paced the bridge of her ship, listening to updates as the assault was waged at Jevik's warehouse. Jevik had put up a stronger defense than expected but her troops were gaining ground, though their losses were mounting.

One of her TIE fighters had been destroyed by the Vulture Droids. The other pilot continued to engage, allowing the rescue transport to flee the battle with troopers from the disabled ship.

Her gunners were making quick work of the Vulture Droids. Periodically, an explosion would erupt from the warehouse and that worried Katarina. There was little atmosphere on the asteroid and if too many breaches appeared, her troopers would be battling asphyxiation as well as security droids. Security droids could survive in the vacuum of space, her troopers could not.

"Ma'am, we just detected another explosion coming from the warehouse," called out Ensign Goltma.

"Do we know what caused it?" Katarina asked briskly.

"It looks like a ship may have blasted its way out of the warehouse."

Lt. Jeebs walked over to his station and stood behind her.

"Could it be more Vulture Droids?" he asked.

"It's a single ship, lots of interference. No transponder code is being transmitted," the Ensign replied.

"Do we have a visual?" Katarina asked.

"Yes, ma'am, one of the probe droids was able to capture an image," she began as Katarina moved over to her station and peered over her shoulder, "I've got something, though the quality of the vid is poor."

Looking the vid over on her view screen, she couldn't quite make out anything resembling a ship.

"What am I looking at, Ensign?" she questioned.

"Just a moment, ma'am, I'll run it through some scrubbers and see if I can't clean it up a bit."

A few seconds later, a slightly clearer picture appeared. Without a doubt, she could see a ship exiting the warehouse amidst a small explosion. She stared at the ship for a moment. Something about that ship…

"Can you enlarge the view of that ship?" she asked.

"Yes, but the image will become distorted," the Ensign replied.

She nodded in understanding as he began to zoom in on the image of the ship.

"It looks like a small freighter," noted Lt. Jeebs.

She nodded again. Was Jevik trying to make a run for it? Her siblings perhaps?

As the image was scrubbed again, cleaning up the image, she felting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Though the vid was still grainy when the Ensign had finished, she could clearly see it was indeed a small freighter. More of a yacht than a freighter. She went pale as recognition dawned on her. There was no question in her mind now who was on board that ship. She leaned heavily against the bulkhead, trying to steady herself.

"Ma'am?" asked Lt. Jeebs, concern evident in his voice.

She waved him off and took a deep breath. After a few moments, she asked, "Do we know the ships current location?"

"It's about 5 kilometers off our port, moving fast. Once it clears the asteroid field, it'll be able to make the jump to lightspeed."

Katarina took another deep breath to steady herself. She could feel her hands begin to shake, so she clasped them behind her back. Lt. Jeebs noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Helm," she bellowed, "Move to intercept."

"Aye, Aye Ma'am!" responded her helmsman.

* * *

Mowen gripped the console of the _Cameroon_ tightly, fighting back tears, as he wove through the asteroid field. He silently cursed at himself. This was all his fault; how could he have allowed his siblings to get caught up in the mess he had created? His father would have been incredibly disappointed with him. The last time they had spoken, his father had instructed him to watch over his siblings and take care of them. He had failed miserably and there was no way to change that now. He ached with the desire to turn back the clock and do things differently. It was his fault Evie was dying.

* * *

Bendu was at the navigational console, running calculations through Gypsy, working on a jump to hyperspace. The ships sensors had picked up the Imperial Frigate about 5km of their starboard side and he knew they would be moving to intercept. Blast it, he thought. He kicked the bulkhead and double checked his calculations. He could only think of one place they could run to; the last place that he'd seen Craer, Yelsain. They had to hurry, Evie didn't have much time.

His thoughts kept straying back to Evie as he could no longer feel her with his power. When he focused on her, he felt nothing, as if his soul was empty and cold. This scared him and he grew angry. Angry at himself, mostly. He should have felt the danger coming. Weren't Jedi supposed to sense danger? Some Jedi he'd be, he couldn't even protect his siblings when they needed him the most. He wiped at his eyes, too much dust aboard, he thought. He wouldn't want his siblings to think he was crying.

* * *

Teba sat in the engineering bay, angrily spinning a hydro-spanner on the deck, lost in her own thoughts. She could hear Megara's voice from sick bay. The panic quite evident as she kept repeating over and over that she didn't know what to do. She was as helpless as a newborn babe, Teba thought. Not that she knew what to do either; she fixed things, ships, machines, not living beings.

She had ignored Evie's demand to retrieve Javid, not wanting to tear herself away from the ships engines. If only she had listened to her sister… if only… but then it might have been her lying on the medical bed instead. Dwelling on that thought, she stared down at the spinning hydro-spanner, fighting back the tears that threatened to overtake her.

* * *

Megara stood in sick bay and cried. She had no idea what to do, knowing very little about anything having to do with medicine. That had always been her mother's job and to a lesser extent, Evie's. She knew how to power up the medical bed that would monitor the vital signs but that was about it. Reading the displays, there seemed to be very little life left in her.

When Mowen had been injured, Evie had done all the work, she had just watched. Megara glanced over to Javid who was sitting on a small cot. He wouldn't look at her and her heart sank. Leaning back against the wall, she slid down until she was sitting on her heels. She continued to cry as she allowed despair to take over. She wished her mother was here right now, she'd know what to do and she'd comfort them all as she did so.

* * *

Javid held his head in his hands, his tears flowing. He should have been able to take Jevik down but he was too slow and now Evie was lying on the medical bed, fighting for her life and no one knew what to do. He should have been faster, he should have shot straighter, if only…. if only. He felt responsible for what had happened to her. How could he ever face his family again? He should never have tried to be the hero. It was all his fault, he had killed Evie.

* * *

Finished with the calculations, Gypsy unplugged from the navigation console and beeped at Bendu, who just waved her away. She turned and made her way to sick bay. Upon entering, she approached the medical bed and checked the vital signs. Moving over to a computer socket, she plugged in and began to chirp and beep, catching the attention of both Javid and Megara, shooing them out. As they hurried through the door, a transparisteel canopy was lowered to envelope Evie on the bed, covering her as though she were in a coffin. The canopy sealed itself to the bed as the door closed behind them. Megara thought she saw a reddish liquid begin to flood the coffin like chamber that Evie was in.

* * *

Katarina watched as the _Captum_ moved to intercept the small freighter, she now knew was the _Cameroon_. The smaller ship was faster and was putting more distance between them. Something wasn't right, she thought, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

She had gotten a report from her ground troops that they had captured Jevik after destroying the remaining security droids. He was unconscious but alive. There were no other living beings in the warehouse. She knew her siblings were aboard the ship. But that nagging feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave her. She was shaken from her thoughts by her executive officer.

"They have their shields up. Shall we fire on them?" asked Lt. Jeebs.

"No. Are the tractor beams ready?" she asked.

"They are but the ship is still out of range. I don't think we'll be able to close the distance enough to put them to immediate use. Might I suggest we disable their engines?" Lt. Jeebs offered.

"No," came her stern reply, "I don't want to destroy the ship. One misplaced shot could destroy the ship. We are to capture them, not kill them, Lt. Jeebs."

"You risk allowing them to escape," he cautioned.

"Are you questioning my orders?" she barked back at him.

"If we don't do something quickly, they will escape, Ma'am," he said somewhat harshly.

She turned on him in anger.

"This is my ship, Lieutenant. Don't you dare question my orders," she snarled.

He took a step back from her and eyed her cautiously.

"No offense Ma'am," he offered, "but they are probably rebels. If we can't capture them, then we should destroy them. Stamp out the scum and remove the threat of revolt in our system."

"I will not make martyrs out of them," she said angrily.

How dare he question her, in front of the crew. Oh, he was so uninvited to her quarters tonight, she thought. She'd eat the special meal she had prepared by herself. He could eat hard, cold ration bars for all she cared. How dare he?

"The ship has made the jump to lightspeed," announced a scanning station officer, with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Plot all possible jump points, based on their trajectory," she ordered.

She felt Lt. Jeebs eyes on her. His gaze unnerved her, she did her best to ignore it.

"That wasn't a main hyperspace route they used, Ma'am, it's one often used by smugglers and pirates," Lt Jeebs said accusingly.

"Meaning what precisely?" she answered angrily, "I don't know what you are up to, Lt. Jeebs but in case you aren't aware, I was the one who captured, arrested and turned my own parents in for treason against the Empire. I'm not to be trifled with."

* * *

Craer sat on a small chair outside his hovel, watching the sun rise to the east. He heard rustling as Horshe appeared next to him. He didn't bother to look at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked when she realized that he hadn't acknowledged her.

"Lost in thought," he mumbled.

"I was in Tradetown earlier. I heard some news," she said quietly.

"Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow, finally turning to face her.

"The information you asked me to pass on to Varakis's men worked. They found Jevik's warehouse but the Imperials had gotten there first. Place was shot up pretty bad, too. The Imps must have seized everything in the warehouse as it was empty when they arrived."

"And Jevik?"

"No one knows. The _Neebray_ was destroyed, so we know he was there. Maybe the Imperials killed him?"

"Most likely they arrested him. Any news of the _Jud_?"

"No," she responded quietly.

"Good," he stated then went silent.

She looked at him quizzically. He was a strange one, that was for sure. Always full of questions, but never giving any answers.

He stood and stretched then headed towards the door of his hovel.

"We might as well prepare," he said casually.

"Prepare?" she asked, "Prepare for what?"

"Guests. They should be here soon enough," he winked as he smiled at her.

* * *

The _Jud_ moved slowly through the asteroid field, sending out no signal nor broadcasting any of the dozens of transponder codes listed in its computer system. The pilot stood stock still as if he had nothing else to do. He did, in fact, have something to do. He had to find his family, TKR missed them all already.


	20. Chapter 20: Travnin

**Chapter Twenty: Travin**

The Naval Base on Travnin was strangely quiet. All traffic to and from the base had been restricted. The only ships actively flying in the area were several TIE fighters patrolling the area. Ground patrols had been increased along the bases perimeter. The base security measures had been tightened up over the past few hours, almost to the point of being on lock down.

Brick waited on one of the Imperial Navy landing pads, grumbling loudly to himself. He was not enjoying his current assignment. He had been sent here to escort two dignitaries who were scheduled to arrive today. No doubt they were probably the reason for the ramped-up security.

He tapped his finger impatiently on the back of a secured data pad in his hand. He'd already tried to tap into it several times. The security systems on the data pad were not only pass-coded but also biometrically locked. He'd been able to defeat the pass-code but the biometric lock was a problem he couldn't seem to get around. He resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to be able to get into the device. His orders were to give it to the dignitaries upon their arrival. He was to escort them to their temporary quarters, then take them to meet with Captain Koshtik for a closed-door meeting.

Brick resented having been demoted to an errand boy for the Captain. This was work for non-commissioned officers or even a lowly Ensign, this was beneath him he thought heatedly. He wanted to be back out in space, in charge of his own starship; that lone thought had occupied his every waking moment for the past several weeks.

He checked his chronometer, frowned and looked to the sky. The transport should be arriving any minute now. He felt his impatience grow as he watched a squad of Stormtroopers make yet another pass around the landing pad. This is ridiculous, he thought, all this for two Core World fools?

He spotted the transport as it slowly made its approach to the landing site. It was a typical troop transport, not one of the sleek Lambda-class Shuttles that were all the rage recently amongst the Officer Corps and those in the Imperial Senate.

He waited near the edge of the pad as the shuttle touched down and the exit ramp was lowered. Two figures in black cloaks slowly walked down the ramp and immediately headed towards him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, this was not who he was expecting to meet. He thought maybe a couple of stuffy Senators or some high-ranking officers, not these two, dark clad mysterious figures. Who were they, he thought to himself? He quickly made his way over to them.

"Greetings honored ones, I'm…" Brick said as he bowed slightly.

"No need for pleasantries, Lt. Duffhold. Is the aircar ready?" one of the figures said menacingly.

"Yes, I have…" Brick began.

"Yes or no answers will suffice. The less we must speak to you, the better off we _all_ will be. Lead the way Lieutenant."

Brick bristled with rage at having been spoken to in such a manner. He handed them the data pad, huffed loud enough for them to hear and turned on his heel, leading them towards the aircar he had parked nearby. He grumbled under his breath the whole way.

They said nothing during the ride over to their quarters, as they poured over the contents of the data pad. They quickly stowed their gear in their temporary quarters and returned to the aircar where they were again silent during their commute to Captain Koshtik's office.

As they got out, one of them tossed the data pad back towards Brick who managed to catch it. He quickly glanced down and saw that it was blank, the data clearly wiped. He glanced up at the two beings and scowled as they entered the building. Something caught his eye as they passed through the doorway guarded by two Naval Troopers standing at attention. It looked like they had lightsabers hooked to their belts. How had he missed those before, he thought?

He waited a few seconds before he decided to follow them in. His pass-card had the proper credentials to allow him access to the building, he was after all, the aide to Captain Koshtik. Against his better judgement, Brick walked down the hallway, stopping just outside the door to Captain Koshtik's office. He'd do his best to listen in. Who knows, he thought, he might learn a thing or two.

* * *

Whoever they were, he figured this had something to do with Craer. Oh, how he would love to dish out some well-deserved revenge on that vagabond.

Craer sat next to the fire pit, outside his hovel, stirring the contents of the kettle he had hanging on a hook above the fire. He lifted a spoon and tasted the stew he was preparing. Satisfied, he covered the pot with a lid and sat back to gaze up at the night sky, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Horshe stood in the doorway watching Craer. Over the past couple of days, he had been very withdrawn. She assumed something was bothering him so she left him alone, choosing instead to dwell on her own problems. While she would lie on the cot, turning things over in her mind, Craer would spend his time preparing meals for the two of them. When it came to Craer, one thing was certain, he sure did cook a lot; he seemed to enjoy it, too.

"You hungry?" he asked without looking at her.

"Famished," she answered.

She leaned against the wooden doorframe and watched him as he sat up and began to busy himself with the fire. Using a small metal poker, he stirred the logs beneath the kettle.

"Something on your mind?" he asked as he looked over to her.

"I was wondering…I mean…I noticed that you seem to cook a lot."

He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks grow warm. She looked down and spoke softly.

"You seem to enjoy it. The food is very good."

"Thank you," he said nodding to her, "It's always been a favorite pastime of mine; it helps me to mull things over. I tend to do this instead of meditate. Some folks have said I missed my calling and I should've attended one of the many culinary universities in the Core Worlds. I'm told my simple meals can rival those of the greatest chefs in the galaxy."

He chuckled as a smile spread across her face.

"Why didn't you?" she asked sincerely.

He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Ah…attend one of the universities? You are rather good at it," she sputtered.

He shrugged, "I'm content doing what I do now."

He turned back to stare at the fire.

She had only seen him cook and not much of anything else. She suddenly realized that she had no idea what he did. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out her next question.

"What is it that you do?"

His eyes seemed to twinkle in the moonlight as he returned his gaze to her.

"I'm a hermit," he teased, "It takes a lot of skill to master being a hermit. No rules to follow, no one to answer to, no annoying politics to follow. It's just me and what I choose to do. It's true freedom."

She laughed softly, "You don't really believe that, do you?"

He laughed and shrugged again.

"Eh, it's peaceful enough. What more could you ask for?"

She had no answer and made no move to continue the current topic of conversation. She stepped away from the doorframe and started to approach the fire.

"Would you mind fetching three bowls and utensils, if you don't mind?"

"Three bowls?"

"We have company coming," he said offering no further explanation, "He should be here any minute."

She gave him a perplexed look. He hadn't received any communications recently and he hadn't left the hut in days. How did he know anyone was going to stop by? She shook her head and went to retrieve the bowls and utensils in the hut. When she exited, she was surprised to see another man standing near the fire, clasping wrists with Craer and smiling. Noticing her, Craer motioned for her to come near the fire.

"I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine," he stated, motioning to the newcomer, "This is Drun Cairnwick."

She approached the fire, nodding politely.

"Drun, this is Horshe, formerly in the employ of Varakis the Hutt and now a member of the Rebel Alliance."

Horshe dropped the bowls and utensils she was carrying. What did he just say? Rebel Alliance? She didn't remember joining the Rebel Alliance. To be honest, she hadn't given much thought about what she would do, now that she no longer worked for Varakis. But why then did she have the sinking feeling she'd just gone from the frying pan into the fire?

She was so shocked by what Craer had said, she hadn't noticed the bowls and utensils never touched the ground.

* * *

Aboard the _Cameroon_ , all was quiet. The ship had been experiencing some sort of trouble that forced them to exit from hyperspace several times during their journey. This time, though, no one seemed to care, preoccupied as they were with an update on their sister. The siblings were standing, sitting or leaning against the hallway near the sick bay, where Evie was fighting for her life.

The door opened with a whoosh and the small black and white R2 unit wheeled out and gave a series of chirps and beeps before reentering the room and closing the door behind itself.

Megara lifted the data pad she held in her hands, looking it over before handing it to Bendu.

"There is no change in her status. She's been stabilized, but she's still in critical condition. Unless we can get her to a doctor soon, there isn't anything more we, or Gypsy can do for her," Megara said sadly.

"But…isn't the bacta working?" asked Javid, his voice quivering slightly.

Bendu accepted the data pad and looked it over. He shook his head slowly, his voice a whisper when he spoke.

"It is, Javid, but it can only do so much. It's repairing the damage done to her chest, replacing the damaged tissue but her injury is quite extensive. The laser-blast went deep, barely missing her heart. A few inches to the right…"

"Let's not discuss the 'what if's'," growled Mowen, interrupting his brother, "I want to know why you set a course for Yelsain? It wasn't the closest destination point."

"I…I felt a pull…from the Force…that we should go there," Bendu explained.

"How reliable is your power…err…this Force thingy of yours?" Mowen asked gruffly.

"It's never failed me before. I don't see why it would now," offered Bendu.

"That doesn't really answer my question," stated Mowen angrily.

"I really don't have an answer. It just felt like the right thing to do."

"Mowen, there is a decent medical facility on Yelsain," offered Megara.

"Ok, fine," Mowen huffed, "Have we figured out why we keep exiting from hyperspace? We haven't come across any gravity wells or anything like that. Is it a problem with the hyperdrive?"

"I went over the entire unit. I've run every diagnostic that I can think of. It's running fine," reported Teba.

"Are you sure?"

Teba crossed her arms and scowled at Mowen. She looked him in the eye when she spoke.

"I'm very sure. I've run every test I know of. I can't find anything wrong with it."

"What about something that you haven't thought of?" Mowen asked gruffly.

Teba yelled and threw her hands up in the air.

"Do you need to clean your ears out? I've already told you, I've done all that I can! You can be impossible, you know that?"

Mowen clenched his fists and took a step towards Teba.

"Go easy Mowen. She's done everything she can. If she says it's working, then it must be working," said Bendu, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to keep the situation from escalating further.

"What about the calculations then?" Mowen asked, turning to glare at Megara.

"I've ran the numbers several times, I've ran them through Gypsy as well. They're correct, there's no error. Would you like to check for yourself?" Megara asked defensively.

"But," Mowen began.

"Don't start with me Mowen. If Gypsy says the calculations are correct, then they're correct."

"But Gypsy hasn't been herself," replied Mowen.

"She's an astrogation droid. It's her primary function. It's what she was programmed to do!" Megara argued, her voice rising with anger.

Bendu moved between his siblings, speaking softly and using a calming gesture to get Mowen to step away from his sisters.

"Obviously, there is something wrong," Bendu began, "We've checked the obvious places, maybe it's time we check the not so obvious ones."

"Meaning?" Mowen growled.

"Have we checked the wiring? How about the breakers and bypasses?" Bendu asked.

The hallway grew quiet as his siblings mulled this over. Turning to look at Javid and Teba, they both shook their heads.

"Ok. Javid, start with the wiring. Begin near the hyperdrive and work your way towards the navigation computer. Teba, begin checking the breakers and bypasses. There should be one near the hyperdrive, start there. Megara, I want you to stay here with Gypsy and Evie. Let us know if anything changes."

Megara looked from Bendu to Mowen suspiciously before asking, "And what will you two be doing?"

"Mowen will check over the hyperdrive again, maybe he'll spot something Teba missed. I'll run through your calculations. A fresh set of eyes might help."

Javid and Teba nodded and left the hallway. Megara keyed the door and entered the sick bay, taking one last look at her brothers, before closing the door behind herself.

"Who said you were in charge?" growled Mowen, turning on Bendu.

"You did, when you failed to lead us and instead, accused us all of failing. A leader leads; he doesn't issue orders. We need to work together, not against one another."

Mowen glared at his brother.

Bendu allowed a small smile cross his face. He reached out with his power and could feel his brother's anxiety. He concentrated, brushed Mowen's mind briefly, sending thoughts of things he would find appealing, specifically flying the _Jud_.

Mowen paused before trying his best to scowl but failing miserably. He grumbled softly, "Don't you dare use the Force on me to calm me down. I'll know if you use it on me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Bendu smirked as they both headed off in opposite directions.

* * *

Megara sat at the navigational computer, doing some calculations for their next hyperspace jump; Javid had relieved her from her vigil in sick bay for the time being. She was tired and constantly running calculations was wearing her patience thin. She couldn't understand why the hyperdrive was causing them so many problems. After spending several hours looking over every inch of the ship, they still hadn't figured out what the issue was. And now, she was dealing with a different set of problems, this one with the navigational computer.

"Ugh. Why isn't it working?" yelled Megara.

"What are you talking about?" Teba asked, lying on her back, working beneath a nearby console.

"All of the calculations that I input suddenly disappear when I complete the formula. I'm having to start over each time. It's taking forever to calculate our next jump. I'm expecting Mowen to jump down my throat any minute," Megara paused and looked over to her sister, "What are you doing down there?"

"Javid said he found some loose wires along with a computer board during his inspection. The computer board had nothing connected to it. He couldn't see where the wires would attach to the board, so he asked me to look into it."

"And?" Megara said impatiently.

"I'm connecting the wires," Teba said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute. You've been down there for the past half hour and since then, the navi-computer has been on the fritz."

"Yeah, so."

"Stop what you are doing. Let me have a look."

"What for? This is my job, you do yours," Teba said derisively.

Megara growled as she got down on the floor and scooted under the console next to her sister.

"Get out of the way. Move!" Megara yelled.

"You move you big oaf!" Teba yelled back.

The two began to elbow each other, yelling back and forth, their screeches rising and reverberating throughout the ship.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" yelled Mowen as he turned around from the ships flight controls. He stood up and walked over to both his sisters who were trading elbow blows back and forth beneath the console. He reached down, grabbed them both by the ankles and drug them out into the open, hollering, "What are you two doing?"

"She started it," screeched Teba, pointing to Megara.

Megara elbowed her sister in the ribs, for the umpteenth time.

The intercom clicked as Javid spoke, "What's going on up there?"

"Stay out of it Javid. It's just our sisters fighting again," Bendu replied over the commlink, "Just keep an eye Evie. I'm on my way to the bridge."

Mowen glared down at his sisters as Bendu appeared in the hatchway.

"I'll handle this Mowen," he said before turning to his sisters, "What is going on?"

The two girls spoke at once, their voices rising, as they both tried to talk over one another. Bendu held up his hands.

"One at a time," he asked but they weren't listening. In between their screeches, he heard something about wires and a board that was unconnected. He motioned for them to move aside as he got down and peered under the console, looking at the board and the wires. Teba had been tying off the wires and soldering them onto the board, even though the board had several junction points where a plastic plug should have gone. He stood and shook his head when he looked at his sisters.

"You," he said pointing to Megara, "get back to the navi-computer and finish your calculations."

Megara was about to protest, but Bendu waggled his finger as his sister.

"Don't you use your power on me!" she screeched as she retreated to her place at the navi-computer.

He turned and smirked at Teba and Mowen, who was frowning.

"Teba, disconnect those wires. They don't belong to that board."

"How do you know that?"

"Just a feeling," he stated as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Humor me."

Teba shrugged and crawled back beneath the console. After several minutes, she emerged with the board in hand. She handed it to Bendu who looked it over, before flipping it over. Etched into a microchip was a sequence of numbers and letters. G1PC. From where it was located beneath the console, unless the board was removed, the microchip wouldn't have been visible.

He flipped the board over to show both Mowen and Teba the microchip.

"What is going on?" Megara asked tentatively.

"It's a microchip etched with Gypsy's name," said Teba quietly.

"This may explain why Gypsy hasn't been acting like herself. This is her memory board. Why it was removed and hidden under the console is beyond me," stated Bendu.

"I'm sure if we reconnect it to Gypsy, we would be able to find out," added Teba.

"But what about Evie?" asked Megara.

Mowen, Bendu and Teba turned to face their sister, confusion on their faces.

"Listen, Gypsy was never programmed to be a medical droid, as far as I can remember. If we replace the board, she would lose the medical programming. She's the only reason why Evie is still alive. Don't you think we should wait until we get Evie to a doctor or hospital or something?" Megara pleaded.

Her siblings thought it over before Bendu answered.

"She's right. We can't pull the plug on Gypsy just yet. Astromechs don't generally function as medical droids. It must be something that Jevik had programmed into her."

"But there could be information stored on it that we could use. We might be able to find out what happened to our parents? Isn't that important!?" argued Teba.

"That may be, but I agree with Bendu," stated Mowen, "Besides, our parents would rather us look after each other first, before looking for them. We'll continue our course to Yelsain. Once we get Evie stabilized, we'll dig into this mystery. Understood?"

They all nodded in agreement, Teba more reluctantly so.

"Good. Bendu, secure that board for the time being. Megara, how's that next jump coming along?"

"Give me a minute and we'll be ready for the next leg."

"Teba, check those loose wires again. They must attach to something. As soon as Megara's done, let's get Javid up here to look them over. I'd like a second opinion before you attach anything," Mowen said to her.

Teba scowled then scooted back under the console, grumbling the whole time.

"Spoken like a true leader. There is hope for you yet," Bendu smiled placing a hand on Mowen's shoulder before heading out of the cockpit.

Mowen smiled as he placed his hands on his hips and looked around smugly. That went better than he expected, he thought, as he returned to the pilot's chair to engage the hyperdrive.


	21. Chapter 21: Captum

**Chapter Twenty-One: Captum**

The bridge of the _Captum_ was a beehive of activity. Every officer on board had been called to duty to orchestrate the work of recovering the dead and wounded. They were also tasked with recording and transferring the vast amount of illicit cargo discovered at Jevik's warehouse.

Katarina had left Lt. Jeebs in charge of the rescue and recovery efforts as she made her way down to the brig. Her troops had returned with a prisoner. She had been informed the prisoner was found stunned and wounded behind a pile of crates inside the warehouse. The person refused to identify themselves when they came too, but Katarina had a good idea as to who it was. She had questions for her newest "guest".

Katarina was met by her Chief Security officer. He quickly updated her on the extensive list of charges as he escorted her to the cell where the prisoner was being held. The prisoner was still refusing to identify himself. When they reached the cell, Katarina dismissed her officer, stating that she would take it from here. Her officer paused slightly before he turned to go, as if he were going to speak, deciding instead to keep his thoughts to himself, he left her to her business.

Katarina opened the cell door and paused briefly before entering. The prisoner looked haggard and disheveled, a bacta bandage wrapped around the upper part of his left arm. His head hung so low his forehead was nearly touching the table. A pair of binders kept his hands fastened to the table in front of him, not that they were needed. There were two navel troopers stationed inside the room as an extra measure of security. As Katarina walked into the cell, the prisoner briefly raised his eyes.

"I am sure you are aware that you are under arrest for various crimes, so I'll keep this short and brief. I'm Captain Screeb and I have a few questions for you," Katarina stated as she sat down in front of him.

He chuckled softly, slowly shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"Figures, the rising star of the Imperial Officer Corps in the Minos Cluster has decided to speak with me personally. I suppose I should feel honored that you graced me with your presence."

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, your highness," he said to her in a mocking tone.

"I'm not royalty, don't address me as such. I do however, expect your full cooperation," she replied, ignoring his tone of voice.

His level of confidence was rising; he was sure this meeting would go well. He knew Katerina, she was the oldest daughter of his two former agents. He'd seen her with her parents from time to time, though she never accompanied them on any of their missions, as far as he knew. She had always seemed reasonable enough, she had just chosen a different ideology than her parents. He was fine with that.

All he needed to do was win her over, show her that he was on her side and maybe he'd be able to get out of this scrape with his skin intact. He wasn't worried about his warehouse, let them have it; a gift perhaps? He had other locations around the Cluster. He'd never kept all his greejaw eggs in one container.

"I'm sure that we can come to some sort of an agreement," he said smugly.

"You do realize the charges you are facing?" she asked surprised.

"I was hoping that we could let bygones be bygones?"

"I lost both men and materiel in the assault on your warehouse. This won't be something you can buy your way out of," she stated harshly.

He figured it was time to let her know what he was capable of.

"I'd like to try," he began," After all I've done for you, you at least owe me that much."

"What do you mean I owe you?" replied Katarina skeptically.

"If it wasn't for me, the Empire wouldn't have captured so many rebel agents in this sector, including your own parents."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think it was just a coincidence that all those rebel agents were so easy to capture? I ensured that the Empire would be waiting for each one of them. Your parents were the icing on the cake, that is, until the safe house was raided on Adarlon."

Katarina sat stone faced as she listened to him continue, her anger slowly building.

"I can only imagine the look of surprise on their faces when they realized it was you who was arresting them," he mused.

She remembered that day. Though she had tried to convince herself it was her duty, she couldn't overcome the feelings of guilt over what she had done. Swallowing hard she tried to tamp down those feelings once again as she glared at the man who had caused her so much pain. This was all his fault. All of it was his fault, by his own admittance.

Her face contorted in anger. Grinding her teeth, her nostrils flaring, she quickly stood up. Facing the two naval troopers, she held out her hand, asking for one of the stun batons and ordered them to leave the room.

Once they had left, the door closing behind them, she turned to face Jevik. She activated the stun baton, turning it to its lowest setting. She made sure her movements were slow and deliberate. Watching her, the smile slowly disappearing from his face, Jevik's eyes went wide. Before he could even utter a protest, she smacked him in the forehead. His eyes watered and he couldn't stop the scream before it escaped. He slumped back in his chair, his restrained hands the only thing stopping him from falling backwards.

It took him a few moments to gather his wits and make his eyes re-focus. When they did, he watched as Katarina, not taking her eyes off him, turned the small knob, increasing the power on the baton.

"What was that for?" he yelled angrily.

"I'm not to be trifled with. Let's start again, shall we?"

"Listen, you spoiled little brat, you can't torture me, it's against…" he started before she hit him with the baton again in the arm this time.

He screamed again, tasting blood this time. He wasn't sure if he had bitten his lip or his tongue, but he was now in excruciating pain. His legs wouldn't stop quivering and he could feel his cheek muscles twitching uncontrollably. His eyes wild with fear and anger, he glared at Katarina.

"I can handle whatever you can dish out. I'm done talking to you," his voice trembling.

"We shall see," she stated menacingly.

"Do your worst…" he spat out.

"Oh I will, don't worry," she replied, as she turned the knob up again and smacked him a third time. This time hitting his wounded arm.

He convulsed as every muscle in his body went taught. He couldn't control himself as he flopped around, coming out of the chair. His restrained hands kept him from falling to the floor. He hung from the table, by his hands, breathing heavily.

"I can keep this up all night, if you'd like?" she asked with mock innocence.

"I'd…I'd rather...negotiate a better deal," he mumbled softly.

"You talk or I hit you with this baton until I get my answers," she said matter-of-factly.

He said nothing at first as he struggled to get his knees underneath him.

"Deal," he said as he started coughing.

She set the baton down on the table, crossing her arms and watching as he struggled to lift himself into his chair.

Once seated, he lifted his eyes to meet hers, an unmistakable look of hate in them. Uncrossing her arms, she placed a hand on the baton. Instantly she saw a flash of fear wash over his face. She watched him swallow hard.

"What would you like to know, Captain Screeb," he managed to stammer out.

"You are Jevik Corval, yes?"

"If you say so," he said in response.

She grasped the baton and started to lift it.

"Yes…yes…I am Jevik Corval!," he said emphatically, flinching slightly.

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance?"

"I was, I am no longer. I'm an independent now. I've given up my rebellious ways," he coughed, spitting out some blood on the floor next to him.

"Have you been feeding information to Lt. Brick Duffhold?'

"I've sold him information from time to time. He pays well," he tried to smirk, wincing instead.

"So, by your own admittance, it was you, who sold my parents out," she stated calmly.

"You benefited from it, didn't you? It's what you wanted? Capturing them catapulted your career. Oh, the indignity of having parents oppose your point of view, why not have them arrested and killed," he said mockingly. He couldn't help himself.

Growling, she turned the knob yet again and caught the side of his head with the baton. His screams echoed as he fell from his chair again, a pungent and repulsive odor suddenly became prevalent throughout the room.

"Don't you dare mock me," she growled.

"Please…no…more…. I'm sorry," he whimpered, tears running down his face.

"I have one last question for you. Are my siblings part of the Rebel Alliance?"

"Why? What do you care? You going to have them arrested to? You are one heartless…"

Before he could finish, she jabbed him in the chest with the baton. He screamed again as his back arched and spittle frothed at his mouth, spewing across the room. His body thrashed violently until his legs gave out. No longer able to hold his weight, he collapsed, dislocating one of his arms. He wailed and cried uncontrollably.

"Answer my question," she ordered him.

"No…..Please don't hit me…please…" he sobbed before blacking out.

Katarina stood and exited the cell. She handed the baton back to one of the naval troopers standing just outside the door. Seeing her Chief Security Officer lurking nearby, she quickly approached him.

"Have a medical team see to the prisoner and get him cleaned up. I believe he soiled himself."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted and turned to follow her orders.

Katarina turned on her heel, headed towards her quarters. She needed to clean herself up before returning to the bridge. As she reflected on the conversation with Jevik, a wave of relief washed over her. Thank the stars her siblings hadn't gotten involved with the rebellion. There was hope for them yet.

* * *

Mowen was restless, pacing back and forth in the cockpit. It had been three days since they left the Mestra system and as far as he could tell, they hadn't gotten any closer to Yelsain. Megara had told him that they were making significant progress but by her estimate, they still had at least two more days till they arrived.

He worried that Evie wouldn't have two more days. Her condition hadn't improved and though Gypsy had been able to keep her stabilized, that was all she could do for her. He hated feeling so helpless and unable to control things, even though this was out of his hands. He stopped pacing and sat at the controls of the ship, rubbing his eyes he watched Megara enter the cockpit, bringing with her a small plate of food.

"You hungry?"

"Famished," he replied.

Taking the seat next to him, Megara handed him the plate and watched as he began shoving food into his mouth. Suddenly feeling self-conscious as his sister watched him, he slowed down.

"Why are you watching me eat?" he asked sticking another forkful of some leafy green vegetable in his mouth.

"I have something to tell you but it can wait till you're finished," Megara said off-handedly.

"What is it?" Mowen asked, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"It can wait."

"Tell me Megara," he growled.

Megara sighed.

"You aren't going to like what I have to say. You're going to get angry. Very angry."

Mowen set down the plate of food, all thoughts of hunger evaporating in an instant.

"What…" he began.

Megara got up from the chair and took a step back.

"There's a problem with Gypsy," she said quietly.

"What!? What's wrong with her?"

"She's having trouble powering back up. She went for a recharge over an hour ago."

"Was there a power surge or something?"

"Not really. Teba was downloading her medical program and…" she began to explain.

Mowen cut her off, "Teba did what!? I told her not to!"

"Well…she…was trying to install her original micro-chip…"

"Wait, what!?" he yelled, "She did what!?" he yelled, pushing past her, heading deeper into the ship, sputtering and fuming all the way.

"Mowen, please, listen. She was only trying to help,"

"Well, this isn't exactly what I would call helping!" he continued to yell as Megara rushed after him.

Mowen arrived in the engineering bay to find Teba and Javid frantically connecting several wires and plugs inside the dome of the black and white R2 unit. They both looked up with fear in their eyes when he entered. Javid shook his head and pointed at Teba, who growled softly back at him.

Standing nearby, Bendu moved to intercept his brother.

"Listen, Mowen, it's not as bad as it sounds," he said, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, putting himself between Mowen and the disabled droid.

Mowen suddenly felt tired, though the aggravation of the situation still threatened to overwhelm him.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't do this until after we got Evie to a hospital?" he asked, a bit calmer than he was a moment before.

"Teba was only trying to help. She realizes now that it was a mistake. Her and Javid are doing their best to get Gypsy back up and running. Just be patient, ok?" Bendu said soothingly.

Mowen nodded defeatedly, stepping aside as Megara burst into the room.

"Is she back up and running?" she asked hesitantly.

Bendu shook his head slowly and grimaced.

Javid placed the dome atop the cylindrical body of the droid as Teba made a few final adjustments in a panel along the rear side of the dome. As soon as she shut the panel, several lights began blinking in rapid succession. The domed head of Gypsy swiveled as the little droid beeped in excitement.

Beaming with an 'I told you so' look on her face, Teba patted the domed head of the droid.

Immediately, a small silver rod extended from the droid and sent an electrical charge directly into Teba's leg. The jolt knocked Teba over as Javid laughed out loud.

"Gypsy!" he exclaimed, "You're back!"

The droid beeped an affirmative as the rest of the siblings gathered around.

* * *

Maintaining a static orbit over the planet Travnin, Inquisitor Zelak waited as the airlock between his heavily modified YT-1250 transport, the _Violator_ and the Lambda class shuttle completely sealed. His arms crossed, he drummed his fingers upon his upper arm, watching the atmospheric tube seal with the shuttle's outer door. He observed his fellow Inquisitors, Jetha and Morlu as they passed from the shuttle into his ship.

Jetha was a human, rail-thin and pale, with dark eyes and dark, unkempt hair. Morlu was a Twi'lek with dark blue skin and tattoos etched across his twin head tails. Both men wore long black cloaks, their glowing yellow eyes were all that was visible from deep within the darkness that the hood provided.

After a quick greeting, he noticed a fourth individual boarding his ship from the airlock. Raising an eyebrow, he looked to his fellow companions questioningly. Jetha spoke up.

"He's an Imperial Officer attached to the Commanding Officer here in the Cluster. He's been assigned to us as a liaison," his said in a deep gravelly voice.

"A baby sitter, it seems," remarked Zelak.

"He says he has useful information," stated the Twi'lek.

"You should have ripped it from his mind. He'll be nothing but a hindrance," growled Zelak.

"He knew the rogue Jedi personally. He can lead us directly to him," stated the human.

Turning to face the Imperial Officer, Zelak asked, his voice dripping with malice, "Oh, and how is it you came to know him?"

Brick wasn't sure he'd made the wisest choice when he was found eavesdropping outside his commander's office. When threatened with a court martial, he begged his commander to send him as a liaison officer instead. He played upon the mistrust between the Imperial Officer Corps and the Imperial Security Bureau, to whom both agents said they belonged to. He promised to be the eyes and ears for Captain Koshtik during his tenure. His commander had to jump through hoops to get the proper clearances and verbal permission from Lord Vader himself.

"I had a contact within the Rebel Alliance," he said, trying to keep his voice steady, "he knew of the elusive Jedi and turned him in for his crimes."

"And this contact of yours? Does he know where the Jedi is now?" asked Zelak, a gleeful expression on his face.

"I don't think so. He was arrested recently and is being sent to the prison on Gesaril," he answered reluctantly.

"Then you are of no use to us," stated Zelak flatly.

"There's more. A family of spacers, who've been recently cleared of rebel activity helped him escape, unknowingly. They may contact him again," interjected Jetha.

"Ah yes, the Wiseborns. I've heard of them. They were last seen blasting out of a warehouse in the Mestra system. This warehouse belonged to Jevik Corval, yes?" he inquired, staring straight at Brick.

"Yes," he said, casting his eyes downward. Looking directly into the face of the zabrak Inquisitor unnerved him.

"As I said, your services are no longer needed. Scurry back to the shuttle pathetic vermin, you have nothing to offer me in my hunt."

"Our hunt," corrected the Twi'lek.

"Of course, of course. _Our_ hunt," Zelak said sarcastically.

"But sir, I was assigned to you as your liaison officer. I have direct orders from Captain Koshtik…" Brick blurted out, quickly pulling out a data pad and offering it to Zelak.

"Well, I'm changing your orders," growled the zabrak, ignoring the offered data pad.

"…approved by Lord Vader himself."

The zabrak stiffened suddenly. His eyes narrowed at the young Imperial Officer trembling before him. He took hold of the data pad and looked it over.

"Lord Vader, you say?"

Brick nodded his head slowly but emphatically.

"Fine, stow your gear in the cabin closest to engineering. Then fetch me some clove tea from the galley. If I must be 'baby-sat', I might as well enjoy myself," Zelak said with a flourish as he turned to head towards the cockpit, motioning his fellow Inquisitors to follow.

Brick tried to control his shaking as he took his gear to his cabin. He'd gotten himself in over his head this time, he thought. Just a very small fish in a vastly larger pond and the predators were circling.

* * *

With a click and whoosh, the double thick blast door flew open. It had been a grueling five days since his interrogation with Captain Screeb. Though many of his wounds were on the mend, especially his shoulder, he still ached all over. The constant twitch in his cheek muscle annoyed him and he had very little hope it would ever go away. A lasting reminder of what happens to those who resist the Empire.

Carrying a small bundle of clothes and necessities, he was being marched to his cell, surrounded by four Stormtroopers, two in front and two behind. As far as he could see, cell doors lined either side of the hallway, carved directly into the walls. He knew where he was at, the asteroid prison that orbited the sun in the Gesaril system. It was a holding center for rebels and political malcontents. This place would be his home for the rest of his life, much to his dismay. No one had ever escaped. There would be no hard labor, just complete solitude and isolation. He almost wished they would have executed him. Almost.

His escort stopped in front of an empty cell. Keying his helmet mike, the squad sergeant called for cell door JC-1255 to be opened. In a matter of seconds, the door slid up and Jevik was pushed unceremoniously inside. Losing his balance and falling to the floor, he groaned as he watched his belongings scatter across the floor. Cursing aloud, he slowly picked himself up and gathered his things.

He turned back to the door as it closed and noticed that it had a small window. Walking to the door, he peered through the window to see what kind of view he had. It wasn't much, a limited view of the hallway and the door directly across the hall from him.

Glancing at that door, he noticed a face in the window staring back at him. The man had long brown hair and a piercing set of blue eyes, blazing with a hint of anger. He suddenly realized he recognized the man staring at him through the window across the hall. He stepped back, his mind a whirl.

"Yom?" he mouthed quietly.


	22. Chapter 22: Violator

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Violator**

Evie sat, leaning back, under a large tree, surrounded by rolling hills of emerald green grass. Her knees drawn up, a book resting on them, she slowly turned the pages as she read, savoring ever word. Closing the book, she signed contentedly as she marveled at the treasure in her hands. Running her fingers gently over the hard-bound cover, she let her fingertips slowly caress the uneven edges of the pages. She hugged the book to her chest and inhaled. It smelled musty and old, and she smiled despite herself. It was her first real book, all she had owned previously, was on a data pad.

She glanced at the basket sitting on the blanket next to her. She didn't remember bringing it with her, but she could smell the food inside and her stomach growled. Setting down the book, she opened the basket, pulling out several sandwiches, cut into triangles. She smiled again, remembering how her mother used to cut them just like these. She took a bite, relishing the taste.

Looking up, she noticed something off in the distance. Shielding her eyes for a better view, she saw a long figure approaching. Her heart leapt with joy. Was that Alyx coming to join her solitary picnic? She smiled yet again, pleased with the thought.

She watched as the figure came closer, squinting as she tried to make out his features. Frowning, she realized it wasn't Alyx. She was curious now, who would come out here just to see her? Suddenly she realized something wasn't right, she didn't know where 'here' was. She had never been to this place before, and yet, she felt completely safe and secure.

As the figure approached, she could make out that it was a man. She noticed the odd way he was dressed. He wore brown robes, open in the front revealing his tan colored breeches and tunic. His dark brown boots looked old and worn. This man had walked many, many kilometers in those boots. His face was stern, yet soft. A wild mane of light brown hair flowed down past his shoulders; he had it pulled back and pinned behind his head. His blue eyes held a mischievous twinkle to them.

He spoke as he approached.

"Greetings, may I join you?"

"Yes," she said softly, "though I wasn't expecting company, I supposed there's plenty in the basket for the both of us."

She felt strangely calm as he sat down on the blanket next to the basket, "Not even Alyx?"

Her heart leapt into her throat. Who was this stranger and how did he know about Alyx?

"I…I…how do you know about him?"

"You have strong feelings for him. I could sense it."

"Sense it? How? Wait…. you can use the Force?"

"Yes."

"Oh," she said softly, "so can my brother, Bendu."

"And so can you, Evie."

"Me? No, you must be mistaken," she said, shaking her head emphatically.

"Trust me, you can. You called out for help, using the Force. I'm here to help."

"Ok, this is crazy. I must be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Evie."

"Listen, I don't know where I am, nor do I know who you are but I'm not afraid. So, I suppose I must be dreaming," she said confidently, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"If you say so. What is the last thing you remember before you arrived here," he asked gently.

"I remember," she thought for a minute, "running down the ramp to get Javid. I remember seeing Jevik aim his blaster. I remember feeling the pain…," she stopped and looked down at her chest, "as I was shot."

She sat there perplexed as she thought about what she had just said. She suddenly felt afraid.

"I was shot," she whispered, then exclaimed loudly, "I WAS SHOT!"

Raising his hands, he gestured for her to calm down.

"Evie, relax, it's alright."

"No, you don't understand, I was shot by Jevik," her eyes going wide with a sudden realization, "I'm dead, aren't I? I'm dead and I'm sitting here talking to you, a Jedi."

"You aren't dead," he stated.

She hadn't heard him as her panic grew, "I'm in the afterlife, dead, and talking to a dead Jedi. I can't believe it, I'm dead! I had my whole life ahead of me and now I'm dead!"

She stood, clenched her fists and looked directly at him, her eyes ablaze, "I'M DEAD!"

She screamed in agony and turned away from him.

He stood and walked over to her. Gently grabbing her by her arms, he forced her to look at him.

"You need to calm down. You're not dead, Evie. You're still aboard the _Cameroon_ sealed within a bacta tank, fighting to stay alive. Your siblings are preparing to land and will be meeting with Craer. There are plans in place to see to your care."

"But I was shot! He shot me," she cried as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It was unfortunate but there is nothing you can do about it now."

She began to tremble.

"Then why am I here? Why is this happening?"

"You're having a vision. When you and Bendu had a battle of wills, he was able to unlock your talent in the Force."

"Unlock my talent? I never had the talent to begin with," she grumbled, shrugging out of his grasp and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Some folks come by it naturally and it manifests early in their life, like your brother. In others, it often doesn't manifest for many years, if at all. There was a series of tests that used to determine if a child was Force sensitive and capable of using it. They would have learned of your brother and administered the tests. There would have been a chance they would have discovered yours as well. Sadly, with the fall of the Jedi, this has all changed," he explained.

"That doesn't explain my situation," she huffed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"In your case, the talent was locked away. Only under extreme duress or stress would it unlock. It seems that when Bendu used his power to try and calm you, it unlocked the Force within you."

She pondered this for several minutes, slowly walking away from him.

"So, what does this all mean? I understand what you're saying but if this is a vision, why am I not seeing 'things'? Having a vision means I'm supposed to see something, yes?"

"Correct, that's why I'm here, Evie, to guide you through this process. Shall we begin?"

"What do I need to do?" she said as she moved back to the picnic blanket.

"I suggest that you sit and clear your mind of everything."

She frowned at him as she slowly sat down.

"Everything? Easier said than done," she said skeptically.

"Trust me," he said calmly, sitting across from her.

Closing his yes, he reached out and took her hands.

"I want you to concentrate on breathing. Take a deep breath, then let it out. Release your worries, your fears and your anxieties. Concentrate only on breathing. Calm yourself and still your mind. Breathe in, breathe out."

She followed his commands and slowly felt everything slip away. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her breathing.

"Good, now reach out with your mind. Feel the Force around you. The tree, the grass, you, me."

"The Force, is it alive?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's very much alive. The Force is all around you, it's in all living things. Everything is connected to the Force."

She hesitated for a moment, sucking in her breath.

"I see something," she said fearfully.

"Remember to breathe," he said softly, "let the vision reveal itself."

"I see…I see my brother Mowen. He's sitting in a cantina, drinking. He shouldn't be drinking, Teba is nagging him about his drinking. He's ignoring her," she said, smiling through her tears.

"Hmm-mmm, what else do you see?"

"Megara and Javid are talking. They're on a ship. Javid is leaving and Megara is sad. She says she'll miss him and is giving him a hug. She's afraid and he's nervous, but he promises to find what they're looking for," she said concentrating on the vision.

"Good. Continue to breathe. What else do you see?"

"I see…I see my parents, they're alive and they're happy. My father is giving my mother a hug, and she's crying. They're tears of joy, not sadness."

"This is the future that you are seeing. You're having a very powerful vision," he said calmly.

"My parents are alive?" she asked excitedly.

"It seems so. Concentrate on the vision," he said soothingly.

"I see Bendu, he has a lightsaber, he's practicing against, no…wait, he's fighting someone," she said alarmed.

"Who is he fighting?"

"A…a…Twi'lek with blue skin. He has a lightsaber too, it's red. He's…oh no…he's hurting Bendu! He's choking him!" she exclaimed, with panic in her voice.

"Breathe, Evie, breathe. Concentrate; let the Force flow through you," he said, calmly.

"Bendu isn't moving, he's hurt bad. The Twi'lek is about to strike! He's going to kill him!" she gasped as she began to cry again. Her eyes snapped open.

"You need to get yourself under control. Breathe, Evie. Clear your mind."

"I can't. I can't. Bendu? Will he?" she said pulling her hands out of his.

"It's tough to say. The future is always in motion," he sighed.

"Can I change the outcome?"

"That's up to you, Evie. Do you want to change the future?"

She nodded as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I don't want Bendu to die."

* * *

Gypsy unplugged from the console and rolled back as Mowen took the controls. Beeping and whistling, Gypsy turned to Mowen. He nodded and flipped a switch before pulling back on a lever, bringing the _Cameroon_ out of hyperspace. Filling his viewport was the planet Yelsain.

"Ok, we're here. Is our transponder turned off?" he called out over his shoulder.

"Yes," replied Megara.

"Good," he replied before keying the ships intercom system.

"Javid, make sure Evie is secure in the medical bay. We're about to enter the atmosphere."

"Gotcha. I have the bacta tank secured. I'm going to stay back here with her."

"Be sure to strap yourself in. I want the rest of you to strap in as well."

As his siblings responded and prepared for the atmospheric entry, Mowen's thoughts fell back to the last few days. After Gypsy had been brought back by Teba, the little droid had filled them in on everything. It seems it was true that their parents were indeed, part of the rebellion against the Empire. Their handler was none other than Jevik. Gypsy only knew that Jevik answered to someone named Derien Cathaway. A quick check of the holo-net news feed told the children that Derien had been found dead on Adarlon. A suspected rebellion safe-house had been raided and he was one of the casualties.

Gypsy had informed them that the rebellion had found a leak within their organization and their parents believed that either Jevik was the leak, or knew who was. It was obvious now to the children, their parent's suspicions and concerns had been correct.

What shocked him even more was learning it was their own sister who had arrested their parents. They had listened to the audio recording Gypsy had stored in her memory banks. Their own sister, Katarina. Sure, he knew his parents and Kat had their political differences and her joining the Imperial Navy sure didn't help matters much. But he never thought, in a million years, that she would turn on them.

After revealing everything, Gypsy had offered to contact Craer on a secure channel used by the Alliance. Mowen had agreed and Craer was pleased to finally hear from them. He sent them instructions on where to land and where to meet with him. He seemed genuinely concerned when he learned of Evie's condition, promising them he would get her the help she needed. At least this was one less thing he now had to worry about.

Mowen suddenly felt the weight of leadership weighing heavily on his shoulders. He didn't like it, not one bit. He preferred to call the shots when it came to him and him alone. He didn't like being responsible for his siblings as well. How did Evie do it? It seemed so easy for her. She was just like their mother; solid, resourceful, and sensible. Blazes, how he missed his mother. He missed Evie just as much, feeling a twinge of despair begin to creep into his thoughts.

Mowen jumped when Bendu spoke, bringing him back to their current situation.

"Mowen, we're being hailed from the starport," stated Bendu.

"Transmit the code that Craer gave us. It should buy us plenty of time."

"What about those Imperial warships in orbit on the far side of the planet?"

"Before they can get a read on us, we'll be in the atmosphere. I'm going to take us directly into that huge storm in the southern hemisphere. It'll disrupt their sensors long enough for us to disappear."

"Will you be able to keep the ship under control?" Bendu asked concerned.

"Hey, it's me, remember?" Mowen said with a smirk.

Bendu rolled his eyes and went back to his communication terminal.

"The code checked out. We're clear to land."

"Good. Hold on tight everyone, this is going to be a bumpy ride," Mowen warned.

Gypsy beeped an affirmative before engaging the magnetic coils within her legs, to keep her rooted to the durasteel floor of the cabin.

Several thousand meters behind the _Cameroon_ , a small ship decloaked. The YT-1250 modified transport raised its shields while transmitting a code to the starport, before slowly following the yacht into the atmosphere. Inquisitor Zelak smiled gleefully as he leaned back and sipped at his clove tea. Reaching over, he patted Brick on the shoulder.

"Be sure not to lose them. Our sensors will not be able to track them, once we enter that storm. I suggest you keep visual contact. Are you sure you are a capable pilot and can handle this simple task?"

Brick bristled, as he nodded, gritting his teeth.

"Good, then don't disappoint me. I hate being disappointed. Oh, and one other thing, don't damage my ship. I'd hate to report to your commanding officer that something 'terribly accidental' happened to you."

Zelak turned to face his two fellow Inquisitors, who sat behind him, meditating.

"I haven't felt anything yet. What about you?" he asked, taking another sip of his tea.

"Nothing yet. I…wait…." Began Morlu.

"I feel something too," added Jetha.

"Hmm…I do feel something," Zelak said bemused.

"It's not the Jedi," stated Jetha as he concentrated, furrowing his brows.

"The boy then?" questioned Zelak.

"No…not the boy…the girl…," whispered the Twi'lek.

"What girl? One of the sisters? I wasn't aware that any of the females were Force users."

"She's injured and in pain. There is someone with her…more powerful…guiding her…strong in the Force…" the Twi'lek said through gritted teeth, his forehead breaking out in sweat.

The ship suddenly jolted and bounced when it entered the atmosphere, breaking the concentration of the two meditating Inquisitors. The hot tea, in the cup Zelak was holding, splashed all over his tunic.

"Be careful, you stupid oaf," he yelled as he flung the cup and saucer aside.

Brick grinned conspiratorially, despite himself.

"Sorry, sirs, atmospheric entry can be bumpy and with the storm, it's even more so. Updrafts and wind shear, things like that."

"Whatever, just be careful next time!" the Zabrak yelled as he turned again to his two companions.

Both the human and Twi'lek were rubbing their foreheads, groaning.

"I've lost them both," growled Morlu.

"What about you?" Zelak asked Jetha.

"I've got nothing. I lost contact as soon as we hit the atmosphere."

"Very well. We'll have to be on our guard. Instead of just one Jedi, we may be facing two. Once we deal with Craer and this other Jedi, we'll be bringing two prizes to Lord Vader."

"What if the boy and girl resist?" asked Jetha.

"If we can't subdue them, then we will destroy them," Zelak said maliciously.

* * *

Craer stood near his hut, looking towards the sky. Dropping his gaze, he nodded to the Force ghost who stood across from him. Returning the nod with a small gesture, the ghost winked out of existence. Craer took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Clearing his throat, he entered his small abode.

Horshe was lying on the cot, fully engrossed with the Alliance data pads she had scattered around her. She looked up when he entered, noticing a troubled look on his face.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she put down the data pad in her hand.

"Contact Drun, tell him to get here quickly. We'll need to move Evie as soon as she arrives."

"Why the rush? As injured as she is, we need to be careful when we move her," she said, frowning with concern.

"We will be having some unexpected company, very dangerous types. They will be upon us very shortly."

"Nothing we can't handle, I'm sure," she said with bravado, "The beasts in this area are very large and very fierce. We've managed to keep them at bay; it's not like we haven't faced plenty of dangers over the past few days."

"What we will be going up against, will be nothing like the beasts we've encountered, I assure you," he paused before continuing, "I want you to go with Evie when Drun takes her."

"Why? Why can't I stay and fight with you?"

"Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. For now, I need you to stay with Evie."

"And what will you be doing?" she huffed, clearly not liking how this conversation was going.

"I need to protect the kids long enough for them to escape, especially Bendu. Bendu must not be captured."

"Let me help you. I'm good with a blaster."

Speaking more harshly than he wanted to, he said, "A blaster won't be enough. I will be facing three Imperial Inquisitors."

Horshe winced at his harsh tone before she fully gasped what he said. Slowly getting to her feet, she closed the distance between them.

"You can't fight them alone," she said fearfully, "I've heard they are the epitome of evil. They're powerful and operate outside of Imperial law. Going up against them surely means a death sentence. Isn't there another way?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. I don't have a choice," he sighed then looked her directly in the eye, "Promise me you will protect Evie and get her to safety."

Horshe heard the resignation of his voice and she was afraid for him. If keeping Evie safe is what he wanted, then that is what she would do, even if she had to give up her life to make it happen. She owed him that much for saving her own life.

"I will. It's the least I can do for you," she replied, "my friend," she added with a whisper.


	23. Chapter 23: Southern Hemisphere

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Southern Hemisphere**

Racing ahead of the approaching storm, the _Cameroon_ touched down in a small clearing surrounded by several giant trees. The southern hemisphere, where they were currently, was known for its severe storms and hurricanes; the storm Mowen had flown them through was no exception. Though he had managed to clear the storm, it was moving fast and quickly approaching their position.

A small freighter, heavily armed and armored, waited for their arrival in the clearing. Based on the data he received from Gypsy when she scanned the ship, it was powered down. Three individuals stood near the ramp of the small ship, two males and a female. Mowen immediately recognized one of them as Craer. He was apprehensive about the other two but tried not to show it to his siblings.

As he powered down the ship, Mowen told Javid and Teba to stay with Evie until he called for them. He was still worried about her condition. Gypsy reported she had worsened slightly upon their entry through the atmosphere. He was hoping that the rich oxygen content of the planet would do her some good. Craer had promised to help her; maybe those two strangers standing with him were part of a medical team? He sure hoped they were.

Lowering the ramp, Mowen lead Bendu and Megara down to the soft grassy clearing, keeping a hand close to his blaster, just in case. Bendu did the same, while Megara held several data pads in her arms, detailing the current state of Evie's limited treatment. Moving slowly, they approached the center of the clearing. Craer and his companions did the same.

"It's good to see you all again," spoke Craer, smiling.

"Who are they?" Mowen asked, motioning towards the two strangers.

"Allow me to introduce Drun Cairnwick and Horshe, two friends of mine," Craer answered, glancing past Mowen towards the trees on the far side of the clearing, "They can be trusted. Now, we don't have much time, the storm is approaching fast."

Mowen stared at the two individuals, eyeing them carefully. The male looked hopeful, while the female looked apprehensive. He made no move to introduce himself or his siblings. He felt Bendu gently nudge him in the side.

Bendu leaned into his brother and whispered, "I don't sense anything amiss. Craer, though, seems distracted."

"Are you sure about this? Trusting our sisters' life to these strangers?" he whispered back.

Bendu nodded.

Sighing, Mowen let out a deep breath and retrieved his commlink. Speaking into it, he ordered Javid and Teba to bring Evie down to them.

The man, standing with Craer stepped forward, extending his hand in greeting.

"I'm Drun. I'm an old friend of your parents. I will make sure that Evie is well taken care of, you have my word. It's the least I can do for the children of my fallen friends."

"Well, you are wrong there," Mowen stated flatly, ignoring the proffered hand.

Drun, confused, looked to Craer, who stood quietly, keeping his face passive, his eyes still on the trees. Drun turned and looked back to Mowen.

"I don't understand?" he said softly, "I thought the pirates killed them."

"Nope," Mowen started, staring hard at Craer, "seems we were lied to."

Craer returned his gaze to Mowen.

"As I recall, I never said they were dead and neither did any Imperial officials. They were only listed as missing but you were led to believe otherwise," Craer said evenly.

"Wait a minute, are you saying the Wiseborns are alive?" asked Drun, stunned at the revelation.

"Yes," Mowen began, "We found Gypsy's original memory board and returned it to her. She had a recording of the final moments before our parents were _captured_ by the Imperials."

"Captured?" Drun said, surprised.

"By our very own sister," Mowen said angrily. A flash and lightning, followed by a rumble of thunder shook the ground, accentuating his anger. The wind began to pick up, whipping up leaves and twigs as it blasted through the clearing.

"Taking your anger out on me won't solve the issue," Craer said calmly.

"I realize that, that's why as soon as we are done here, I'm going to have some words with my sister. I want some answers," growled Mowen. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky quickly followed by several rumbles of thunder. This storm was getting worse and looked to be quite fierce.

"I don't think that's a good idea," cautioned Drun, "The Empire doesn't take kindly to folks questioning their methods or tactics. It's best to leave this to me."

"You? Who are you?" Mowen asked angrily.

"I represent some powerful friends who willingly risk their lives by standing up to the Empire," he said proudly.

"Rebels?" he asked incredulously, "No, I want no part of your revolution. I want answers and I want my parents back."

"Your parents believed in our cause. Allow me to explain a few things," pleaded Drun.

Craer suddenly hushed everyone. Closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force. Bendu felt something as well and turned to look behind him, towards the far side of the clearing. He couldn't pin-point exactly where it was at but he could sense something cold and dark, creeping up on them.

Javid and Teba appeared at the top of the ramp of the _Cameroon_ and began escorting the medical bed down the ramp of the ship. Teba glared at Craer and said something but her voice was drowned out by another rumble of thunder. Javid gave her a funny look, shaking his head.

Craer opened his eyes and turned to his female companion.

"Get the girl and get her aboard Drun's ship, quickly! We don't have much time!"

Horshe nodded and ran over to the medical bed.

"Where she goes, I go!" yelled Javid over the noise of the approaching storm.

"Then help me move her," said the humanoid female, her sharp teeth illuminated by the lightning.

"I'm going too!" Teba yelled as the three of them pushed the bed towards the small freighter.

Megara looked to Mowen who nodded at her and she quickly followed her siblings.

Craer yelled over his shoulder at Drun, "Get to your ship. You have to get out of here now!"

Drun nodded and faced Mowen. Raising his voice to be heard, he yelled, "We have more to discuss. We'll talk again soon, I promise. Please don't do anything rash!"

Mowen said nothing, only watching as Drun headed towards his ship. Within moments, it was airborne. He watched it disappear from his sight when he felt someone grab his shoulder. Turning, he faced Craer, glaring at him.

"I'm not your enemy, Mowen. It's dangerous here. You need to get back to your ship now!" Craer yelled as the wind picked up.

"I'm not afraid of the storm. I'll be able to fly us out of here, don't worry!" he yelled back, trying to be heard.

"It's not the storm that is dangerous. I want you to go to Tradetown. I have a cabin in the foothills, several kilometers northwest of the spaceport. I'll meet you there."

"No, I'm going to find Katarina. I want answers!"

"Don't be hasty. Let's talk about it first. Meet me at my cabin. You need to go, now!"

"I'm done talking, my mind is made up!"

Another flash of lightning, immediately followed by thunder rippled through skies overhead. Turning to face the tree line, Craer slowly walked away from Mowen.

"Then go, if that is what you have to do!"

Mowen had won the argument, and yet, he felt as if he had lost. He didn't like this feeling. He considered this for a moment before motioning to Bendu as he headed back towards the _Cameroon_. Bendu stood still, watching his brother head up the ramp. He shook his head before deciding to follow him.

* * *

A second ship landed in a smaller clearing nearby. Having its cloaking device activated, it was invisible to the naked eye. The approaching storm masked the sounds of its engines as it slowly settled onto the grassy turf. A narrow ramp lowered and three figures emerged, heading towards the trees as swiftly as possible.

With the wind whipping around them, the first drops of rain began to fall. It started coming down with such force that the drops felt like ice and they stung when hitting exposed skin. Zelak shrugged it off and raised his hood. His two companions followed his lead.

The three Inquisitors broke from the tree line and noticed Craer standing there. They saw two others make their way aboard the yacht. One was a force user, the other wasn't, Zelak sensed. Looking to Craer, who was slowly walking towards them, he reached for his lightsaber, igniting it once he had it free. Craer didn't look to be armed but Jedi were sneaky and one couldn't be too careful around them.

As the ramp of the ship slowly rose, several lights on the forward section of the ship came to life, illuminating the dark clad trio. Zelak's fellow Inquisitors each pulled out their lightsabers and ignited them as well. Stepping out of the tree line, they moved towards the rogue Jedi.

* * *

Craer felt the rumble of the ship as its engines came to life. Good, he thought, they were leaving. He took several calming breaths and slowly reached out with the Force, sensing everything around him. He didn't move as the Inquisitors slowly began to encircle him. He wasn't armed and this suited him just fine. He had always been taught that a Jedi was never without his lightsaber. Craer reminded himself that he was no longer a Jedi.

* * *

Bendu watched, mesmerized, through the cockpit as Mowen began their ascent, the ship being jostled by the intensity of the wind and rain. He spied the three beings as they slowly moved towards and around Craer, their bright red blades illuminating the area around them. If not for the headlamps of the Cameroon shining upon them, that luminescence of the blades would be all that could be seen. Clearing the tops of the trees, Mowen flew the ship away from the storm as quickly as possible.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bendu said softly.

* * *

"We can do this one of two ways. You can come peacefully and makes things easy on yourself or we can do this the hard way? Either way, it's up to you." called out Zelak using the Force to amplify his voice to be heard over the storm raging around them.

"It's my choice then?" Craer answered, "which way would you prefer?"

"Lord Vader sent us to capture you…alive," he retorted with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Lord Vader sent three of you just to capture little old me? I'm honored," Craer yelled out.

Zelak moved to stand directly in front of Craer, while Morlu stood to his left and Jetha to his right. All three had their lightsabers held at the ready and began to approach him slowly. The rain had increased and their cloaks were soaked.

Craer, his hair plastered to his head, moved his hands out from his sleeves, placing his wrists together, held his hands before him. Rain water was running off his hands in rivulets.

"I surrender," he said calmly.

"It could be a trick, be careful!" called out the twi'lek.

Zelak hissed at Morlu, "Quiet you fool!"

"It's no trick, you have caught me fair and square. I am your prisoner, come and get me," Craer replied.

"I don't trust him," cried out the human Inquisitor.

"I am unarmed," Craer stated innocently enough, "I have no weapon to fight you with."

Zelak motioned for his companions to close the gap between themselves and the rogue Jedi. Both the Human and the twi'lek, following the command from their leader, moved closer. Zelak grinned evilly, shut off his saber and reached for a set of binders on his utility belt.

"I was told that you were a Jedi of notable strength. You are nothing but an old man, a useless, washed up has-been. Lord Vader was wrong about you, it seems!"

"This seems to be a common misconception about me, lately," Craer replied, smirking, still holding his hands out towards the zabrak, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Hitching his lightsaber to his belt, Zelak stood before Craer, ready to put the binders on him, when he felt Craer reach out with the Force. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly placed the binders on Craer's wrists. Satisfied that they were secure, he pulled out a commlink and spoke into it.

"We have the Jedi; the boy is on the yacht. Disable it, don't let them escape. It'll be your head if Lord Vader doesn't get his prize," he began before turning his attention back to Craer, "I'm disappointed. I was hoping for a great and mighty battle, something for the sages to write about when we are long gone from this existence."

"Get used to disappointment."

Craer smiled briefly when he felt a rather large presence beyond the Inquisitors. It was a garath a four-legged carnivore, standing 3.5 meters tall at the shoulder. From what he could tell, this one was an alpha male. Perfect, he thought. Garath's were very territorial and didn't take kindly to anyone trespassing on their turf. He called out to it, awaking it from its slumber, filling its mind with images of another male Garath marking his territory as its own. The beast stirred, coming fully awake in an instant, roaring as it did so. Even through the intensity of the storm, the beast's roar could be heard clearly.

Zelak heard the roar and his eyes went wide.

"What have you done, Jedi?" he asked, his voice suddenly filled with fear.

"Making things…interesting," Craer smirked before slamming his forehead into the head of the zabrak, as he called the Inquisitors lightsaber to him. As soon as it touched his hand, he ignited it and turned to block the incoming swing from the twi'lek. Amplifying his moves with the Force, he kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious. Craer spun quickly on his heel and blocked the thrusting blade from the human Inquisitor; using his leg, he tried to sweep the legs out from underneath him. Leaping up and back, Jetha avoided Craer's leg and brought his lightsaber up in time to block an overhead swing. Slowly, one step at a time, the Inquisitor parried each attack and gradually gave up ground. Craer kept up after him, each attack and thrust being parried, but keeping the Inquisitor off balance enough that he had forced him towards the direction the roar had come from.

Zelak, stunned briefly, regained his bearings and reached for the blaster he kept strapped to his thigh but suddenly found himself flying up through the air as the ground erupted beneath him. Something smacked him and sent him flying towards the trees. Landing on his back near the twi'lek, he caught a brief glimpse of the _Violator_ as it flew overhead. He groaned as darkness slowly overtook him.

* * *

"There's a ship right behind us. He's gaining on us!" cried Bendu.

"Get to the turret and hang on tight. I'm going to take us into the storm. Keep him off our tail!" Mowen yelled back.

Bendu made his way to the gun turret, placed a commlink in his ear and strapped in. Activating the controls, he set up the targeting computer then swiveled the turret to face the ship behind them. Without hesitation, he opened fire on the pursuing ship. The freighter banked hard to the right and disappeared.

"I lost him," Bendu said over the commlink.

"Check your sensors, he's below us and coming up fast. Shields are up!" Mowen called out.

"I see him. Angle us so that I can get a shot off," Bendu requested.

"I'll do you one better. Hold on tight! I'm going to cut the sub-light engines!"

"You're what!?"

The ship suddenly lurched and Bendu felt a momentary sensation of weightlessness. The ship began falling towards the planet beneath them. As they went into the free-fall, Bendu saw the freighter emerge above them. Taking aim, he opened fire on the ship again. Though the shields on the freighter held, the ship was jolted and did a quick barrel roll. Whether it was from the laser blasts or the pilots startled reaction, Bendu wasn't sure.

The _Cameroon_ lurched as the repulsors kicked in and the ship leveled off. Gravity returned quickly and Bendu was thankful he had strapped himself in, though he hadn't tightened them down as he should have, and he heaved forward nearly slammed his head on the control panel. Sitting back up in his chair, he quickly tightened down the straps.

Mowen shoved the throttle forward as the engines came back to life. The ship took off like a rocket directly into the storm.

* * *

Craer nearly stumbled as the earth behind him erupted. He managed to block an awkward swing from the Inquisitor who was doing his best to maintain his balance as well. Stealing a glance over his shoulder, Craer quickly realized the beast that had surfaced was not the beast he had called to. Behind him was a troglith, not a garath. Troglith's were giant burrowing creatures, standing only 1.5 meters at the shoulder, giant claws at the end of their four paws and covered with fur. The claws were generally used to help the creature burrow but they could also be used as a weapon that could rend a typical being with one good swipe. Troglith's were very dangerous, but not nearly as dangerous as a garath. Where was the garath, he thought?

Getting to his feet and using the Force, he flipped over his opponent, landing behind him, thrusting towards his back. The human was able to gather himself up quickly and spun to meet the attack, blocking Craer's blade easily enough.

"You'll have to do better than that, old man," he snarled.

"It's not me you should be worried about, I'm just the distraction," he replied, looking over the Inquisitor's shoulder towards the troglith that was charging towards them both. Using the Force, Craer leapt up onto a nearby tree branch.

The Human turned to face the creature but was quickly brought down with one swipe of its razor-sharp claws. Gasping in pain, he swung his lightsaber, removing several of the claws and part of the paw. Bellowing in shock and pain, the troglith retreated into its hole. The Human Inquisitor slowly got back to his feet, his robe in tatters and clutching his left side, he managed to hold his lightsaber at the ready, looking around for Craer.

Another roar echoed across the clearing, coming from behind where Craer stood.

"There's the garath," he said relieved, "now to remove these binders."

With a thought, the binders fell from his wrists to the branch below him.

* * *

Morlu came to, finding himself face down. The rain was now falling in sheets and he was soaked. Lifting himself up a bit, he spat out some mud and looked around. To his left, was Zelak, clearly unconscious. He winced as he tried to get his knees underneath him. His back hurt and he felt a slight numbness in his feet. Cursing, he figured something in his spine was out of place. He reached out with the force and called his lightsaber to him.

He heard a roar and looked across the clearing. Jetha stood, obviously wounded, facing the trees nearest him. As several branches swayed, then parted, a large beast burst forth on all fours, snarling. He saw Jetha begin to back pedal, slipping and sliding over the rain drenched grass that was quickly turning to mud.

Hearing a moan from Zelak he risked a glance towards him, observing him attempting to rise, before coughing and spitting out rainwater. Scooting over to him, he helped him sit up.

"How long have I been out?" the zabrak asked between coughs.

"Long enough, we should go," he said motioning towards Jetha.

Zelak's eyes went wide, watching as the beast cleared the trees and pounced on Jetha, knocking him down. Though the Human Inquisitor was able to land a few blows with his lightsaber, this only served to enrage the beast even more. His screams cascaded across the clearing as the beast tore into him.

"I think you are right. I'll call Lt. Duffhold," gasped Zelak as he patted himself down, looking for his commlink. He looked back to his companion in surprise.

Morlu looked at him questioningly.

"I must have lost it," exclaimed Zelak.

"As well as your lightsaber, it seems," accused the twi'lek, before he pawed at his throat, gasping for air, feeling his windpipe slowly being crushed by an invisible hand. He heard a crunching sound as his eyes bulged.

"I don't need a lightsaber to kill. You would do well to remember that," Zelak growled before releasing Morlu.

Gasping, Morlu leaned over, retched and struggled to regain his breath.

"I suggest we get moving and quickly. That beast may still be hungry after it finishes with Jetha."

As Zelak tried to stand, he cried out in pain. He looked down and noticed that his right leg refused to cooperate with him. He couldn't move it, no matter how hard he tried. Stubbornly, Zelak tried to stand again, before wincing and falling back to the ground.

"Help me, you fool, or we'll both die."

"I'd…rather…let…you…die," gasped Morlu, "but for…the sake…of our…mutual…survival…I'll…help…you."

Morlu stood, shakily, then grasped the arm of Zelak, pulling him up as well. Together, the two of them hobbled off into the trees, as the beast continued to feast upon their companion.

* * *

Craer, watched the two Inquisitors hobbling away. Satisfied that he was safe for the time being, he climbed down from the tree. He quickly headed for some foothills about a kilometer away, in the opposite direction. He knew they were dotted with several caves where he could take shelter until the storm passed.

Brick broke out of the atmosphere of Yelsain as he set the _Violator_ in orbit around the planet. Engaging the ship's cloaking device, he scanned the skies beneath him, looking for the _Cameroon_. Finding no sign of it, he tried to contact the Inquisitors. Again, he had no luck.

As far as he knew, they were dead. If Craer hadn't killed them, the storm would or one of the predatory beasts eventually would. He'd try to contact them once the storm had passed. According to the weather forecast, the storm would rage for several hours. For now, he had plenty of time to sit and think about his next move.

He glanced out the viewport and saw a ship break out from the storm, heading north. Scanning the ship, he was disappointed to learn that it wasn't the _Cameroon_. Remembering the other ship in the clearing, he tried to run a scan but there was too much interference due to the massive amount of energy from the storm. This left him with the only alternative he considered; he followed it.


	24. Chapter 24: Craer's Cabin

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Craer's Cabin**

Bendu, from the cot he was laying on, watched his brother slowly pace around the small cabin. Taking his eyes off Mowen, he looked up at the ceiling. It had been almost a full day since they had left the clearing. Craer still hadn't returned to his home, where they waited. Breathing slowly, he closed his eyes and reached out with his power, trying to sense something, anything. After a few moments, he sighed as he opened his eyes. Once again, he felt nothing. He turned to look at his brother and was surprised to see him staring directly at him.

"Anything?" Mowen asked, gritting his teeth.

Bendu shook his head.

"I can't wait forever. Are you sure he's not dead?" Mowen growled.

"No, I'm sure I would have felt it," Bendu sighed, "Have patience, Mowen. We were told to wait here," Bendu said quietly.

"I hate being told what to do and I'm tired of waiting."

Bendu reached out with the force and touched his brother's mind, "I know you are but you must be patient."

"You're right…I... wait…are you…?" Mowen turned to glare at his brother angrily.

"No," Bendu grinned sheepishly.

Mowen grabbed a wooden spoon from the nearby counter and threw it at him. Bendu deftly knocked it aside, "Hey now, that was uncalled for," he protested, as he smiled at Mowen.

"So was using your power on me," Mowen growled back.

"It worked…almost" Bendu chuckled.

Running his fingers through his hair, Mowen nodded in agreement. Turning around, he returned to his pacing.

"I really think we should contact Katarina and find out where she is. We could meet her somewhere."

"I don't think you'll like what she has to say," Bendu replied skeptically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before we started on this little adventure of ours, I'd been doing some research into our parents lives. They were working for the rebels, that much I'd always suspected. They weren't combatants or anything like that. My guess is that they were dealers in information."

"Informants? As in spies?"

"Yes, in a way. They collected data and information and passed it on to the people in the rebellion. I think Katarina may have suspected, or was fully aware of their activities. Most of the files that I found after she left for the Imperial Academy were heavily encrypted."

"The stuff before she left wasn't? Do you think Katarina may have been involved as well?"

Bendu shrugged as he got up from the cot.

"I don't know, it's possible. The early files didn't have anything incriminating on them, just your basic anti-Imperial rhetoric. Nothing really to worry about. Definitely nothing that would have been flagged by ISB Agents. There was no mention of Katarina's involvement … that I could find."

"But after she left, the files were harder to get into?"

"Yes. The files were bigger and contained quite a bit of data."

"When did you start digging around?"

"After the Imperials had completed their investigation. Some of the things we were told didn't seem right. The taxes owed, the business debts, and the fact that our parents were never listed as dead, just missing. That ISB agent also had nothing but good things to say about our sister. That's what really raised my suspicions. Not only that, but she never came back to see us. Our parents disappeared and she never once stopped in to check on us or try to contact us. She stayed as far away as she could. She left us on our own."

"I think we've done pretty well for ourselves, don't you think?"

Bendu nodded, "But that brings me to my next point. I wasn't the first to dig through Mom and Dad's files."

"Oh? But you said they were encrypted. Maybe the Imperials put the encryption on them to keep us out?"

"No, the encryption wasn't put there by them. It had Mom's handiwork all over it. Most of the files had been scrubbed. There was a ton of missing information."

"What do you mean by 'missing information'?" Mowen asked skeptically.

"Almost all the names in the files were deleted, large gaps of information missing, blanked-out shipping manifests, unreadable ships logs, things like that."

"You think the Imperials erased that information?"

"No, it was a security program intertwined with the encryption process, that acted like a virus. It would corrupt the files if anyone tried to tamper with them."

"Are you sure it wasn't your tampering that could have done that?"

Bendu chuckled as he shook his head, "I had Megara help me out on it. She's a wiz with that sort of thing. She picked up on Mom's electronic footprint, so to speak, and could easily get into each file. We found that the damage had already been done."

"So, when the Imperials got into them, they essentially destroyed any pertinent information they were seeking?"

"Exactly," Bendu smiled.

"Which means, what exactly?" Mowen asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"It means our parents must still be alive. They couldn't get what they wanted from their files, Gypsy's files, or the files on the _Cameroon_. Mom and Dad made themselves indispensable to the Empire."

"Indispensable?"

"Yup. There were no names or information for them to find. Which means the Empire would have to question them for it."

"I'm not liking the sound of this. They wouldn't just question our parents, you and I both know that."

"Yes, it's why I was behind you gambling for the _Jud_. I suspected that Jevik was also involved. I figured he'd have information stored in his ships computer and it turns out I was right; it led us to Gypsy."

"And here I thought you just wanted me to find my little piece of happiness," Mowen said with a grin.

"There are always ulterior motives in everything we Wiseborn's do," Bendu grinned back.

"You realize, Katarina has to know where our parents are being held."

"I'm sure she does. I just don't think she'll tell us. That would put her career at risk."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we know she had a hand in capturing our parents. The question is, did she do it to further her career or protect it?"

Frowning, Mowen asked, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, if she knew Mom and Dad were with the rebellion, then turning them in would be the greatest act of loyalty. What better way to further her career?"

"And the other?"

"Well, if she was passing information along to Mom and Dad and their cover was blown, she would risk going down with them. To save face, she has to turn on them and have them arrested. In either scenario, she comes out ahead."

"Sounds like something she would do."

"I wouldn't put it past her. She is a Wiseborn, after all."

"All the more reason to contact her then. Shall we?"

"I suggest we use Gypsy to contact her. I believe she can encrypt the call so they can't trace it back to us. What we're about to ask our sister could be considered…treasonous," cautioned Bendu.

* * *

Katarina stood on the bridge, surveying the planet Yelsain below her. She was watching another storm begin to form in the southern hemisphere. Her ship had received a distress signal from an island near the area of the storm. It was an Imperial distress beacon but as the storm grew, the signal was lost. It was too dangerous to send a rescue party and she was forced to wait until the storm passed.

According to the local weather reports, it wouldn't be until daylight before she could begin the search and rescue. Until then, she could only watch and wait.

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of her officers who quietly approached her.

"Ma'am. We've received a high priority coded transmission. It's heavily encrypted."

"Who is it from?"

"We don't know, ma'am. We picked it up during our routine scans of communication traffic in this system. It's addressed specifically to you."

"Patch it through to my cabin. I'll take it there."

"Yes, ma'am."

Katarina turned to find Lt. Jeebs standing near the weather station, monitoring the storm raging below them.

"Lt. Jeebs, you have the conn."

Surprised, he quickly replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Avoiding most of her crew, she made her way to her cabin, closing and locking the door behind her once she entered. Her mind was racing. Who could possibly be contacting her with a priority coded transmission? Was it Brick; the Fleet Commander? Who else could it possibly be?

She sat down at her desk and activated her holo-projector. She quickly keyed in her code and the transmission opened. She was surprised to see her brother, Mowen, standing there.

"Hello Katty," he said, using the nickname he had called her since he was old enough to speak.

"Mowen? How did you find this channel, it's restricted?"

"I know, Gypsy informed me this was the safest way to contact you, she's used this channel to contact you before. She told me everything; I know the truth about Mom and Dad."

Gypsy? Where in blazes did they find her? Her palms were becoming sweaty and her heart was hammering in her chest, her thoughts were racing. What did he know? The droid's memory had been wiped clean; the scanning technicians had said so. She was supposed to have been melted down to slag and disposed of, per her orders. She should never have trusted that bottom-feeding rat, Jevik. This had to be a trick, some angle he was playing to get her to slip up. She was on to him, she was confident she could outwit him. She steadied herself and took a breath before responding.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, Katty, I'm not a child. You turned them in for helping the rebels and had them arrested. How could you do that to Mom and Dad? How could you do that to us? They took everything and left us with nothing! The assets, the business and the credits. Everything, gone! We were left with just the clothes on our backs, forced to fend for ourselves because of _your_ ideology," accused Mowen.

His words stung, more than she was willing to admit.

"Listen, Mowen, it's not like that. You…you really need to…stop talking about this," she stammered. If anyone had managed to break through the encryption, he was putting his very life at stake not to mention her career. She looked at the small image and noticed the look of determination on his face, there would be no swaying him. She couldn't allow this conversation to continue, "Fine, fine. I'll meet you somewhere. You'll have to give me time to arrange things."

"That shouldn't be too hard, you're in orbit over Yelsain. I'm in Tradetown. There is a seedy little dive called the Troglith Cantina near the starport, meet me there."

"I can't just up and leave, you know. I have responsibilities to my ship and crew" she stated.

"Meet me in two days. That should be plenty of time for you," he stated flatly.

"Mowen, listen, it's not that easy..." she began.

"Two days or I take off with Gypsy and the _Cameroon_ and finish what our parents started."

Katarina's eyes went wide. She'd forgotten about the _Cameroon_. They never did find any information aboard the ship, or with the droid. What did he know? Had he managed to discover something? She figured she'd better find out and quickly, before things got too far out of hand.

"Alright, two days. Not the cantina, though, it's too dangerous. I have a better place in mind. I'll send a message on this channel, Gypsy will know how to retrieve it. I'll leave you with instructions on where we'll meet, ok?"

"Two days, Katty. That's all I can afford."

"Two days, Mowen. I promise."

She ended the transmission and leaned back in her chair, doing her best to calm her nerves. Mowen had learned the truth but just how much of it did he know? She had to find out and figure out a way to shut him down. She could have him arrested for treason, she reasoned, but did she really want to go down that path again? She shook her head. No, she needed to contain this. She'd have to figure out another way.

She was thankful that Brick wasn't around anymore. Her life was complicated enough without his interference. He had been involved the last time and had only made things worse, for her at least. He'd reveled in her misery and managed to get ahead. His blackmail, thankfully, was at an end.

Her commlink beeped and she answered it.

"Captain Screeb, here," she said, calmly.

"Hello beautiful," the familiar voice said cheerfully with a hint of mischief.

Her visage paled visibly. Could this day get any worse?

"Hel…Hello...Brick. What can I do for you," she managed to say.

"Permission to come aboard."

"Uh…permission granted."

"Great. I have a pair of wounded ISB agents with me that need immediate medical attention. Please have a medical team standing by. Shall I meet you in the conference room? I need to send a report to Captain Koshtik."

Her stomach began to churn. It was official, her day was worse. She dared not think that it would sink any lower.

"That…shouldn't be a problem. What do you need to report?" she asked skeptically, hoping he'd tell her or at least give her a clue as to what he was up to.

"Our search for _your_ missing Jedi didn't go as well as planned. He managed to elude us again."

"Missing Jedi? You mean Craer?"

"That's the one. The agents have stated that their superior, Lord Vader, will not be pleased with their progress. They're hoping he doesn't decide to visit this sector once they've given him their report."

"Uh…how bad is it?" she asked, trying to control her nervousness.

"Well, the mission started with three Sith Inquisitors. They're down to two, now."

Her heart sank and her stomach knotted up. She felt as if she was going to be sick. And then she was.

* * *

Evie couldn't see and she was starting to panic. Suddenly, she was falling and her heart was racing faster and faster. As her fear grew, she tried to scream for help but only a small croak escaped her lips. She tasted something awful and began to gag and cough. She couldn't breathe, her lungs felt like a huge weight was pressing down on her chest. She hit her head and she began to spin and turn as she continued to fall. Closing her eyes tightly, she did her best to brace herself for the inevitable impact.

She saw a light far below her and she turned to face it. This was it, this was her final moment, this would be her end. Her fear overtook her and she forced a scream through her rough and scratchy throat. The light grew bigger and brighter as she quickly approached it. She screamed again, only this time it was much louder and it echoed around her.

Evie tried to sit up as the bright light blinded her. She bumped her head against something hard and fell back. Realizing she was lying on her back, she tried to open her eyes but the blinding light hurt so much she couldn't. Reaching out her hands, she felt the smooth surface in front of her. She couldn't quite make out what she had her hands on but she knew it was concave and seemed to surround her; confine her. She felt another wave of panic begin to arise within her.

She took a breath and gasped as something sour and tangy filled her mouth. She gagged and tried to spit it out and discovered that she couldn't. Whatever this stuff was, it covered her completely, suffocating her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she balled her hands into fists and began beating on the smooth surface. Her panic mounting, she tried to scream.

She heard voices and tried to make out what they were saying, she didn't recognize them. Who were they? Why had they imprisoned her? Why wouldn't they let her out? She screamed again and pounded some more.

She heard a noise and felt the gooey compound that she was covered with began to dissipate. She heard a whoosh before feeling warm air. She gasped and took in a deep breath, sucking in a lungful of air, before gagging and coughing up wads of goo from deep within her chest. She turned to her side and vomited.

She sensed the presence of someone near her and felt a light touch on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Evie. Just breath slowly. The bacta will work its way out of your lungs. You've been submerged for quite some time. Breathe slowly."

Evie struggled to breathe. Her chest ached with each gasp.

"I'm going to use a small vacuum to clear some of the bacta from your nasal passage to help you breathe," the voice said calmly, soothingly.

Evie felt a small tube work its way into one of her nostrils and with a light whirring noise, began to remove the remaining bacta.

"Try to breathe through your nose, I need to clear your throat and lungs. This will only take a moment," the female voice offered.

Evie felt the tube enter her mouth and reach the back of her throat. She gagged as the hose began sucking up more of the fluid.

"I got out as much as I could but I'm afraid you'll be hacking up quite a bit over the next few days. I need you to lie back down for a moment. I'm going to have my medical droid wash you to remove as much of the bacta residue as possible. We'll be able to get you into a shower soon enough. Just relax, ok?"

"Ok," Evie managed to croak, "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Ulyana Gilby and this is my droid assistant, Toobetoo."

"Where am I?" Evie coughed again, hacking up another wad of bacta.

"You need to rest and let Toobetoo get you cleaned up," the doctor said gently.

"But…" Evie tried to protest.

"Shhhh," the doctor said, placing her finger on Evie's lips, "Let him finish his task, then I'll answer some of your questions."

"Some?" Evie said hoarsely.

"I'm sure your siblings will fill you in on the rest, soon enough."

"They're here?" Evie winced as she tried to sit up, the doctor gently easing her back onto the bed.

"Some of them, yes. They're quite the loyal bunch, let me tell you; haven't left your side since you arrived. It took a thinly veiled threat from me to get them out of the room once you awoke. Now just lie back. You'll get your answers soon enough. I promise," she said comfortingly.

Evie allowed herself to be eased back onto the bed. She felt tears slide down her cheeks. She was alive. She wasn't sure how, but she was alive.

* * *

Coming out of hyperspace on the far side of the system, the old, beat up HT-2200 freighter made its way towards the planet Yelsain. Approaching from the side of the planet currently bathed in darkness, the ship, running on minimal power, entered the atmosphere quickly, ignoring the transmission requests coming from the space port in Tradetown.

Having disabled the ships transponder, the droid pilot beat a hasty retreat from the city once it cleared the stratosphere. Diving down to treetop level, it raced across the northern hemisphere, doing its best to avoid any means of detection.

Coming across a small section of plain to the northwest of the city, the ship quickly slowed and hovered, before coming to rest on a small landing pad within a small compound. As the ship powered down, the ramp lowered allowing the droid pilot to descend and exit the ship.

TKR looked around for a moment, beeping a congratulatory tone to himself, before turning and heading towards a small duracrete bunkhouse. Humming to itself, he made his way toward the building. He had finally found the Wiseborns.


	25. Chapter 25: A Deserted Launch Pad

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Deserted Launch Pad**

Brick lounged on the bunk in his temporary quarters, aboard the _Captum_. He had nothing important to do until the two Inquisitors were healthy enough to continue their search for Craer. Katarina had put out an order to hold the ship in a stationary orbit over the planet. Officers and crew members alike were being allowed some well-deserved time off and a rotating shore leave was put into effect. Brick wasn't a part of the crew and as such, wasn't allowed any shore leave. It didn't mean that he couldn't leave, he just couldn't leave with her crew. He had been left to his own devices.

Enjoying his free time, he picked up a nearby data pad and began scrolling through the holo-news feed. He read through the headlines, skimming through most of the political rhetoric put out by the Galactic Senate. One such article caught his interest, albeit briefly. It was about some committee in the Senate that was asking serious questions about misappropriated military funds. According to the article, it was a staggering amount, which included supplies, manpower and an extensive network of scientists and research. The article claimed it was waiting for a rebuttal from the Imperial Finance Director's office.

Interesting, he thought, something to keep an eye on. Most likely, it was just another witch hunt, cooked up by those Senators who seemed to oppose the Emperor at each turn. It likely wouldn't amount to anything, as usual. None of the core world politics ever seemed to affect the Emperor. He always managed to walk away from any scandals, squeaky clean.

He switched over to the local sector news and came across an article that caught his attention. It was about the disappearance of a well-known cantina owner from Adarlon, Jevik Corval. He hadn't been seen for about a week and several of his associates were starting to get worried, the article read. It went on to say that he was last seen at a local dive on Javis-12, in the Mestra system, where he was supposed to meet with a business associate. Shortly thereafter, the place had been raided by Imperial authorities. No mere coincidence, he thought.

Since his disappearance, his properties and bank accounts had been seized. The article claimed that the authorities were doing a thorough investigation due to possible links to rebellious activities in the sector. It was also suspected that he was part of the criminal underground and may have been responsible for the current disturbances on Adarlon, Yelsain, and Mestra.

Brick arched an eyebrow. How deep would they dig? How much did they already know? Was there anything that could link Jevik to him, he thought worriedly.

He mulled over the article a moment before pulling out one of his officer code cylinders, kept in a pouch on his belt. He needed to find out more about what happened but suddenly realized his clearance wouldn't be high enough. Hesitating momentarily, he replaced the cylinder, reached into his pocket and pulled out a second cylinder, looking at it thoughtfully. It belonged to one of the Sith Inquisitors. He had swiped it from them during the transfer from their ship to the _Captum_.

Smirking, he got up from his bunk, walked over to the computer terminal in his room, and plugged the cylinder in. He reasoned that no one would question an ISB agent digging around ISB files about an Outer Rim vagrant who had been recently arrested. As far as he was concerned, he was in no danger of being caught.

It only took a few moments before he found the file he was looking for. Scanning through it, he realized that Katarina had been responsible for Jevik's arrest. After a lengthy interrogation, he had been turned over to the Imperial Security Bureau and sent to Gesaril, the prison moon. The report said that he had ties to known rebels within the sector.

Digging further, he discovered Jevik had confessed to sending and receiving information with an Imperial officer within the Minos Cluster sector. The report didn't state the officer's name but the ISB had been notified and an inquiry was being launched. Brick broke out in a cold sweat, his hands shaking. Katarina had to know who Jevik's contact was.

He read through the report a second time, shaking uncontrollably, afraid that he might have missed something. Skimming through a second time, he was both glad and thankful that she hadn't listed the officers name. It was a sure bet, though, that in the ongoing investigation, the truth would come out. He needed to act fast to protect himself.

He thought for a moment before bringing up several files concerning the prison moon. Jevik needed to be permanently "silenced". He needed to find a way to get to the prison and eliminate him before he spoke to anyone else. He also realized that he needed to find a way to shut Katarina up too. If that meant eliminating her, so be it. His mind raced as he struggled to formulate a plan.

Browsing through the files on the prison, he made note of the number of troops stationed there, Imperial ships based in the system, and the patrol patterns of the TIE fighters. As he glanced through the list of prisoners, he easily located the cell Jevik occupied when he suddenly realized he recognized another name on the list. Yom Wiseborn, who happened to be in a cell near Jevik.

"Well I'll be…" he whispered.

This would be ridiculously easy, he mused. He would have no trouble proving the link between Jevik and Yom, both having been part of the rebel alliance; And since Katarina was Yom's daughter…. put it all together and you have your traitor. It would require a bit of data manipulation on his part, but that was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Brick, you are a genius," he smiled as he quietly congratulated himself.

That left the Inquisitors. How would he get them to cooperate? They were overly obsessed with Craer and the boy. He snapped his fingers, remembering them mentioning a female force user during their arrival. Could one of Katarina's sisters be a force user as well? He thought of the second ship leaving the island. He'd saved the scan logs onboard the _Violator's_ computer; they would be easy enough to retrieve.

The Sith knew nothing of the second ship. When he'd rescued them, they demanded information pertaining only to Craer and Bendu. He had given them only the information he wanted them to know. They hadn't seemed very interested in a full report anyway.

He needed to get planet-side quickly, though he'd have to prep the _Violator_ which wouldn't take long. Once he found the second ship, he'd put his plan in motion. Feeling like a manka cat cornering a nerf, he couldn't help but grin mischievously.

* * *

The door chime sounded, breaking Evie from her reverie. She huffed in annoyance. If one more person stopped by to ask how she was doing, she was going to throw something at them. Choosing to ignore the door, she hoped whoever it was would go away.

Leaning back against the wall near her bed, she closed her eyes, concentrating on each breath. Deep breath in, deep breath out. In through the nose, out through the mouth. She slowly reached out to the Force around her, willing it to do her bidding.

The door chimed a second time. Sighing in frustration, she got up from the floor, stretched, and made her way across the small room. The door suddenly swished open and in walked a golden-skinned female, carrying a tray of food.

"Good Morning, Evie. You didn't answer, so I thought you were still asleep. I was just going to leave some food for you."

Surprised by her latest intruder, Evie remembered that she went by the name of Horshe. She was a friend of Craer and had been assisting Doctor Gilby when it came to her care.

"I'm not hungry," Evie growled.

"I'm sorry," she chided, "but you need to eat, Doctor Gilby's orders. I have fried nuna eggs, a decanter of spiced tea, oh, and some Mandalorian…"

"What I need, is to be left alone," Evie growled again, this time crossing her arms over her chest. She winced slightly at the pain, her discomfort evident upon her face.

Horshe noticed the pain on Evie's face as she set the tray down on a small table in the room.

"I have some pain reliever shots. Do you need one?"

Evie nodded.

Taking one of the syringes, Horshe walked over and positioned it on her arm. Depressing a small red button, it injected the medicine into Evie. A sharp intake of breath escaped her before she began to visibly relax.

"You really do need to eat. All this medicine and no food is doing a number on your body," Horshe said.

"Thanks for your concern but why? Why are you doing this?"

"I promised Craer I would take care of you while you healed. I'm here to help."

"I appreciate that but …" Evie left her comment unfinished.

Grabbing her gently by the shoulders, Horshe made eye contact with Evie. "What's bothering you?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Evie was taken aback, looking at the gold-skinned female with obvious unease. Taking a moment before answering, Evie quietly reviewed the vision she'd received.

"Do you believe in the Force?" she asked hesitantly.

"I do, though I don't tend to view it favorably," Horshe stated with disgust.

"Something happened, didn't it", stated Evie with a look of concern.

"A force user, who went by the name of Hethrir, became the Procurator of Justice. He unleashed a deadly virus on my home planet, killing millions. Thousands more went missing. I was one of the lucky ones; I was sold into slavery," she paused for a moment, her voice growing angry, "I was bought by Varakis the Hutt several years ago."

"That's awful," Evie said quietly, "I didn't know."

"The Empire keeps a tight lid on their crimes."

"How … did you find out?" Evie asked.

"Hethrir was one of my people, a Firrerreo. He betrayed us all. He is the one who sold me to Varakis," she finished, bowing her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry," Evie said, reaching out and placing her hand on her arm.

Reaching up, Horshe wiped a tear running down Evie's cheek.

"I appreciate your concern but this is nothing to trouble yourself over. The pain is mine and mine alone. I now know my place in the galaxy, I will fight to avenge my people. The Empire must pay for its crimes."

Evie could only nod. The room was quiet as both women stood, lost in their own thoughts. Turning and taking a seat on her bed, Evie sighed before speaking.

"I believe in the Force, I believe it can be used for good. My father used to tell me stories of the Jedi. Though flawed, they were inherently good."

"Some were," Horshe reluctantly agreed.

"I think I may be a Force user. I had a vision while I was in the bacta tank," Evie confessed.

"Lots of people have experienced dreams and hallucinations while submerged in bacta," Horshe explained, allowing her skepticism to show.

"It … it wasn't like a dream or anything like that. It felt … real."

"They always do," Horshe said condescendingly.

Evie looked directly into Horshe's eyes.

"I had another vision before you entered my room this morning. And this time, I wasn't submerged in bacta," Evie stated sarcastically.

"Oh?"

"This vision involved you. My brothers are about to learn some truths. They're also about to step into a trap…"

"…and you want me to stop them from doing so, is that it?" huffed Horshe.

"No, you're going to help me find them, once they do. Finding them will lead us to my parents."

* * *

Katarina closed out the transmission before powering down her holo-projector. Grabbing a nearby data pad, she picked up her small duffel bag and headed out of her quarters. The corridor wasn't crowded as most of her crew was now planet-side, enjoying a well-deserved furlough.

Upon entering the shuttle bay, she found her second in command, Lt. Jeebs, waiting for her. He saluted her as she approached. Returning the salute, she handed him her data pad.

"You'll find everything you need on that data pad. I have a list of duties I want finished before I return. You have more than enough crew on board to complete those tasks. I'll only be gone for 48 hours, so you should have plenty of time."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I will have my commlink on me if there is an emergency."

"I understand. Enjoy your furlough, ma'am."

"I intend to do so," she smiled before entering the shuttle.

Taking her seat, she allowed her smile to fade. She wouldn't be enjoying this trip, that was for sure.

* * *

Brick was making his way down the corridor when he spied Katarina enter the corridor, duffel bag in hand. He'd heard she was taking a 48-hour furlough. He was ecstatic when he discovered she would be gone. He'd be able to get more done without her questioning his every move. He slowed down his pace, hoping Katarina wouldn't look back and see him.

He was headed to the flight deck, where he was to get approval for the _Violator_ 's departure from the _Captum_. Protocol stated you had to inform the flight deck officer, who had to contact the bridge. He was hoping that with a minimal crew still on board, he wouldn't have any problems with the request. He was still lost in thought when he accidently bumped into the flight deck officer.

"Excuse me sir, I didn't see standing there," she apologized.

"It's fine. I was actually looking for you."

"Sir?"

"I need to get clearance to detach the _Violator_ for a trip down to the planet."

"Sir, I cannot give you that clearance. I just saw Captain Screeb. I'll catch her for you."

"No need to bother her," he swallowed, "she's headed out on leave."

"She hasn't transferred command over to Lt. Jeebs yet. There's still time, I'll be right back," she said, taking the data pad and scurrying off after her commanding officer.

Brick groaned inwardly.

* * *

Lt. Jeebs watched as his commander's shuttle pulled away from the _Captum_ and began its descent to the planet's surface. As he turned to leave he was approached by the flight deck officer holding a data pad.

"Sir, I was hoping to catch Captain Screeb."

"You're a bit late, she just departed. I'm in command," Lt. Jeebs said, motioning towards the empty shuttle bay.

"Well sir, Lt. Duffhold is requesting permission to detach the _Violator_ and head down to the planet."

"Why?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

Looking down at the data pad, she quickly skimmed it.

"He claims 'investigative work'. Says it's on a need to know basis," replied the Ensign sourly.

"Does he have permission from the Inquisitors? Even though they are incapacitated, it's still their ship," he murmured quietly.

"He claims he does."

"Then I don't see why not. If he's lying, it's on him. Give him the clearance codes and be sure to note it in the logs, Ensign."

Saluting, she responded with a crisp, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Stationed about a kilometer or so outside of Tradetown was a deserted landing pad. Surrounded by large metal shipping containers, it was the perfect meeting place. A single glow lamp, placed in the center of the pad, was the only light visible. Anything that happened out here would be well hidden from any prying eyes.

Mowen paced back and forth across the landing pad. His fists clenched, he grumbled to himself, his words barely audible. Bendu watched him with a bemused expression. Nothing had changed in the last two days. They were still waiting, which seemed to be all they'd been doing lately. It was getting old, fast.

A sudden noise stopped Mowen in his tracks and caused Bendu to break away from his thoughts. Looking for the source of the sound, both boys reached for their blasters.

"I see that you two are punctual. Dad never was. I'm glad you two haven't picked up any of his bad habits," stated Katarina as she walked from behind several metal shipping containers.

Sighing with relief, Bendu relaxed. Mowen, on the other hand, did not.

"You have no right to speak of our father," growled Mowen.

"I have every right to speak of him. He's my father too," she growled back.

"You betrayed him. You turned him over to the Imperials to be arrested, questioned and who knows what else," Mowen said, raising his voice.

"You don't know what you are talking about," Katarina said shaking her head.

"I know that you and Dad never agreed on politics, you two were always at odds with one another. He was against you going to the Imperial Academy," Bendu stated accusingly.

"You knew he was part of the rebellion, didn't you?" accused Mowen.

"Listen, Mowen, you need to calm down."

"Why should he?" asked Bendu.

"Just let me explain, will you both just listen to me for a moment."

Both of them stood still, hands still on their blasters, saying nothing. Tired of waiting, Mowen gave Katarina an exaggerated motion to continue.

"Yes, Dad and I didn't see eye to eye on politics. He didn't view the Empire in the same light that I did. Did I know he was part of the rebellion? Yes, I did. I used to go on runs with them, from time to time. I'm nine years older than you Mowen, there's a lot that happened to us as a family, things you most likely don't remember."

"Like what?"

"Like why we had to leave our home, change our names, and hide here, in the Minos Cluster."

"What lies are you going to spew at us this time, Katty?" Mowen snarled, "You're just afraid to face the truth."

"No, wait, Mowen, I sense she's being honest with us. Let's hear her out," cautioned Bendu.

Katarina gave him a funny look, "Your abilities have grown?" she asked curiously.

Bendu nodded, "They have."

"Where is the _Cameroon_ and Gypsy?" she asked, trying to look behind them.

"Hidden away. We realized how important they are to you, so we took precautions," Bendu said.

"Enough of that, I came here for answers," yelled Mowen. Bendu turned to his brother and scowled.

"Mowen, listen to me, Adarlon was not our home. Yes, it may be the only home that you remember but it's not where we're from. We are originally from Corellia. Our father was part of the Galactic Scout Corps. His job was scouting out hyperspace lanes, finding and logging new planets, and expanding the known universe.

When the Clone Wars began, he was used to scout planets, sectors and hyperspace lanes known to be loyal to the Separatists. He worked with several Jedi Knights during that time. He was instrumental in the destruction of several Separatist fleets.

The end of the Clone Wars saw the betrayal by the Jedi and their attempted assassination of the Emperor. The Jedi were hunted down to near extinction. Our father was responsible for saving the life of one of those Jedi. His name was Ka'el Screeb, his brother.

Because of his actions, we were forced to flee our home. Father had to change our name to protect us all from agents of the newly formed Empire. We all became Wiseborn's and we settled on Adarlon."

"That doesn't make any sense. We've always been Wiseborns. Dad used to tell us stories of all the crazy antics of the Wiseborn family," argued Bendu.

"Those were just stories he made up to entertain you. No, we were Screebs. Not as romantic sounding as Wiseborn; I know. But that's the truth, I swear to you both," explained Katarina.

"That's all well and good, but that doesn't explain why you turned him in? For crying out loud, Katty, if what you are saying is true, then why betray him?" shouted Mowen.

"I had no choice," she said quietly.

"We always have a choice," argued Bendu.

"I didn't. You see, though I didn't agree with Dad, I respected his position. I kept their secret all through my Academy training. It was after I received my first posting aboard the _Chariot,_ that someone learned my secret. I was threatened with exposure. It was my life or theirs. I chose theirs," she admitted.

"See, you just admitted that you had a choice. You coward, you chose to save your own hide instead of theirs," growled Mowen.

"No, Mowen, I didn't have a choice. No matter what happened, my only option was to turn them in. It was the only way to protect the rest of you. It was the plan all along. It wasn't a great plan, but it was the only plan we had," Katarina said quietly.

"Wait … what plan?" asked Bendu trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"To keep you all safe and by extension, myself as well, I would have to turn in our parents if the situation warranted it. It's what Dad requested. Mom didn't like it, but it truly was the only way," she said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bendu.

Katarina sighed, "Dad had an informant within the ranks of the Imperial Navy, who was feeding them information for this sector. I knew who the informant was," she stated.

"Who was it?" Mowen asked, intrigued.

"Me," she said quietly.

Both Mowen and Bendu were shocked. The two of them stood there, speechless, staring at their sister. A sudden sound behind them caught their attention.

"Well, well, well, my day keeps getting better and better!" a male voice exclaimed, "Seems like it's my lucky day!"

Katarina, horrified, fell to her knees and began to sob. Both Mowen and Bendu whirled around to see an Imperial Officer holding up a holo-recording device. In his other hand, he had his blaster pointed at the two of them, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't try it; my weapon isn't set for stun. I'm not that merciful," Brick said menacingly.


	26. Chapter 26: The Compound

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Compound**

Brick walked slowly toward Katarina, never taking his eyes or his blaster off either of the boys. Chuckling aloud, he couldn't help but think how his luck had turned. Pleased with himself, he tucked the recorder inside a pouch attached to his utility belt.

"I never thought, in a million years, that you would ever betray the Empire," he said.

He'd realized his good fortune when he happened across Katarina in Tradetown. He had trailed her to a kiosk at the edge of town and watched as she rented a speeder bike. Getting close enough to eavesdrop, he heard her mention to the young male clerk that she was checking on some old containers for sale that her company was looking to buy. This intrigued him enough to put his plans on hold.

After she departed, he approached the clerk, flashed his Imperial credentials and claimed to be investigating the female who had just rented the speeder bike. At first, the boy had refused but after a thinly veiled threat about investigating his business, the young clerk caved. He claimed knowledge of the landing pad where the containers were at and directions on how to get there. Without so much as a thank you, Brick took one of the speeders and followed Katarina.

He located her easily enough and was surprised to see her brothers already waiting for her. He knew something was going to happen, so he quickly made his way to the far side of the landing pad, leaving his speeder behind some containers to hide himself, and quickly pulled out his recorder.

Catching her here changed his plans. Thanks to Katarina's confession, he now had all the damaging evidence he'd ever need. Luckily, he'd had the foresight to alter the records, making it look like Katarina was the informant to Jevik, instead of himself. He felt giddy as he made his way over to her.

His giddiness vanished quickly when she stood, wiped the tears from her eyes and drew her blaster. Alarmed, he ran through his options. He could take out both boys quickly enough but he knew that Katarina was no stranger to blasters. She always scored higher at the range then he did. If he turned on her, he risked her brothers getting the draw on him. Either way, he knew he was as good as dead. He flinched as she quickly checked the settings on her blaster before taking aim.

"Hey, Katty? Wha…what's going on?" her brother Mowen asked suspiciously.

"Mowen! Run!" screamed Bendu.

Katarina fired two shots, one at each of her brothers. The blue blast knocked both to the ground, where they twitched for a moment before going completely still. She quickly turned on Brick, her blaster pointed at him.

"You've ruined everything, you idiotic, back water, country bumpkin!" Katarina wailed.

Brick looked at her skeptically. This was unexpected, to say the least. What was she up to? What move was she making? Swinging his blaster towards her, he realized that he still had the upper hand.

"I suggest you drop your weapon, Kat. Mine is still lethal," he growled.

* * *

Evie was tired of waiting, she began drumming her fingers on the table rhythmically, her annoyance visible on her face. A flash of pain suddenly washed over her. She reached for another stim shot of pain reliever Horshe had left for her. She felt the medicine flow into her and she felt herself relax.

"You need to take it easy with those, Evie," cautioned Megara, "you're taking some strong pain meds."

"So," Evie scowled, "I'm in pain."

"I'm told they can become addictive."

"They're for pain relief. I'm in pain and need relief."

"Ok, ok," said Megara, not wanting to start an argument, "but I just wanted to…"

Evie glared at her sister. After the two of them locked stares, Megara backed down, shrugging noncommittedly.

The door chime sounded, to Evie's relief, as she too didn't want to get into a fight with her sister either. Now was not the place nor the time. The door swished open, allowing Horshe to enter.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to get you an audience with Drun Cairnwick."

"An audience?" asked Megara confused.

"Sorry, force of habit. A meeting. He agreed to meet with you both."

"When?" Megara asked.

"Now, he's waiting for us in Doctor Gilby's office. I'll show you the way."

Evie stood quickly but wished she hadn't, the medication hitting hard caused the room to spin on her. Reaching for the table to steady herself, Megara quickly came up beside her to help.

"You, ok, Evie?"

"I'll be fine. Let's get going."

Following behind Horshe, the sisters made their way out of the room and down the hall. Several minutes later, they arrived at Doctor Gilby's office, where Horshe ushered them in before excusing herself.

Seated behind the desk was Doctor Gilby and standing off to the side was an older gentleman with thinning blond hair, dressed in the style that many of the locals in the area preferred. Evie figured he must also be one of the hundreds of ranchers on this planet. He smiled warmly when the two girls entered.

"Evie, Megara, this is Drun Cairnwick. He's the cell leader for the Alliance in this sector," offered Doctor Gilby.

"It's good to finally meet the two of you. Ulyana has informed me of your rehabilitation Evie. I'm glad you are doing better. She also told me of your work around the compound with the computer systems, Megara. I thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Megara beamed.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Evie huffed.

Chuckling, he turned to Dr. Gilby, "Just like her mother. Never one to beat around the bush. Always getting right to the point."

"And just like my mother, I'm not going to stand here and do nothing," Evie argued.

"If this is about what Horshe told me, there is nothing that I can do for your brothers right now," he stated.

Evie huffed and crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"We don't have the resources to spend looking for your brothers. They were told to wait at Craer's cabin and when my agents arrived, it was deserted. We found the _Cameroon_ nearby with Gypsy inside but no sign of your brothers. Gypsy informed my agents that they had gone to meet with Katarina. They haven't been seen since."

"I know where they are!"

"Oh?" he asked, surprised.

"They're aboard a ship with Katarina. It's called the _Violator_."

"Is this from the vision Horshe spoke of?" he asked, skeptically.

"Yes," she said angrily, "and if we don't do something quickly, we'll miss the opportunity to find them!"

"Again, I'll remind you, there is nothing I can do."

"There must be something you can do?" asked Megara meekly.

"I'm sorry. We don't have the resources and what little I have left, can't be spared for a rescue mission. We have no idea what we're up against."

"You're…" Evie paused for a moment, her brows furrowed, "you're worried that you'll lose everything. You're afraid?"

It was more of an accusation than a question.

Drun blinked, surprised by her verbal attack.

"Listen here. What we lost on Adarlon will take years to rebuild. It's best we lay low and stay out of trouble."

"I see," growled Evie.

"I'd love to help you but you must understand…" Drun began.

"I do understand. I can expect no help from you or your organization. Looks like I'll have to do it myself!" Evie proclaimed.

"Evie," interjected Dr. Gilby, "as your physician, I insist that you stay and finish your rehabilitation. You aren't well enough to go looking for your brothers."

"I'm healthy enough. I no longer need your help Dr. Gilby or yours, Mr. Cairnwick. It seems my parents misplaced their faith in you and what you believe in. It's a shame that when they needed you the most, you failed them."

"Now that's not fair!" yelled Drun.

"Nothing in life is fair," she stated before turning to Megara, "We need to get to the _Cameroon_. I no longer feel welcome in this place."

"Evie please listen to me. I want to help…" Drun said as he moved to intercept her before she left the office.

Pushing him away, she exited the office, followed by Megara. Once outside the office, Megara leaned in close to her sister, whispering worriedly.

"Evie, I'm not sure this is such a good idea. What do you think we can do?"

"Whatever it takes, Megara. Whatever it takes. Find Teba and Javid. It's time we left this place."

* * *

Ulyana leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling, sighing.

"Well that didn't go well."

"No, it didn't," replied Drun bowing his head as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"She is her mother's child," Ulyana said, sitting up and looking at Drun.

"That she is," he agreed.

The silence that settled between the two seemed to stretch on forever, until Ulyana shattered it into so many accusatory pieces.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Lifting his head up, he stared at Ulyana.

"Blazes, what can I do?"

"What would Phy have done?" she asked, leaning back while crossing her arms in front of her.

Drun scowled, "Not you too?"

"You're going to let children do your work? I'm beginning to think that you really are afraid," accused Ulyana, teasingly.

His scowl disappeared, replaced by resignation, "You know what we're up against. Our losses at Adarlon were too great. If I risk any more, there will be no Alliance presence in this sector. Everything that I've built will be gone."

"Evie is willing to risk everything for her family. You've often stated that we are your family. Yom and Phy were your family. Doesn't that make Evie and her siblings your family too?"

"A guilt trip? Seriously?"

"If it works…" she stated quietly.

Drun muttered something unmentionable under his breath, before looking at Ulyana.

"Tradetown is crawling with Imperial troops right now. There is nothing that I can do."

"What about Trey's Squadron? Aren't they stationed in the Shesharile system?" she suggested.

"That bunch of misfits? They barely completed flight training. They aren't combat ready."

"I recently cleared them for combat flight training," she offered.

"Trey has had some combat experience, but the rest…." Drun let his voice trail off.

"Do you have any other options?"

"No, not really. I hope I don't regret this," he mumbled as he left her office.

* * *

Horshe was making her way down the hallway, when Drun exited Dr. Gilby's office. He was surprised to see her with her rucksack slung over her shoulder, a blaster on her hip, and a look of fierce determination on her face.

"Where are you off to, Horshe?"

"I overheard your conversation earlier and I think you're wrong. Whether you agree or not, I'm going with the Wiseborns," she growled as she mentally prepared herself for an argument.

"Probably a good idea," Drun murmured.

Stunned, Horshe stopped and looked at Drun. Had she heard him correctly?

"Sir?" she asked inquisitively.

"Go…go with the Wiseborns. I'll be sending reinforcements. Keep an open channel and wait for further instructions. I'm not letting them do this by themselves. I can't fail them too."

Horshe put her hand gently on his arm, causing him to look her in the eye. She swore she could see tears forming.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

He hated being rushed, but the security officer on the bridge had been insistent that he speak with him right away. Lt. Jeebs had just gone off duty and was looking forward to a few hours of rest when the call had come in. Disappointed, he re-dressed himself and quickly made his way to the bridge. This had better be good, he thought as he arrived on the bridge.

"Sir," the security officer said as he ran up and saluted, "I came across something suspicious while I was completing a routine security check."

Lt. Jeebs nodded, signaling the security officer to continue.

"There was a high-level incursion into several top-secret files."

"That is not unusual. Captain Screeb may have been making some adjustments."

"Sir, she wasn't on duty at the time and the security level was much higher than hers."

A look of concern crossed Lt. Jeeb's features.

"How much higher?"

"I believe it may have belonged to one of the Inquisitors on board; Zelak, sir."

"Lieutenant, if I may point out, he _would_ have a much higher level of clearance then both the Captain and myself."

"But Sir, the incursion happened while he was incapacitated in the medical bay. I've confirmed with the Medical doctor that he has not been mobile or active due to his prolonged bacta treatment."

"I see. Could it have been the other Inquisitor?"

"It's possible. To be sure, I've ordered a trace to determine which computer terminal aboard the ship was used to access the files."

"What have you discovered?" asked Lt. Jeebs sternly.

"I'm awaiting the results."

"Sirs," an Ensign sitting at a nearby console spoke up, "I have something."

"Go ahead," ordered Lt. Jeebs.

"The access point was at the computer terminal in the temporary officer quarters. The room has been assigned to Lt. Brick Duffhold," announced the Ensign.

"What shall we do sir?" asked the security officer.

"Compile a report and send it to me and Captain Screeb. I'm heading to the medical bay. I will speak with the Inquisitors."

"Yes, sir!" the security officer said, saluting.

* * *

The _Violator_ exited the atmosphere of Yelsain and headed out into deep space. Brick was furiously inputting data into the ships computer, while Katarina, sitting in the co-pilot seat, glared at him. She truly wished she had some way to remove his head from his shoulders. The fastenings of the chair prevented her from doing anything. All Katarina could do was cast hateful glares in his direction.

After Brick had disarmed her, he'd forced her to load her unconscious brothers aboard a repulsor sled he had found near the containers. Attaching it to her speeder bike, he instructed her to drive, while he sat behind her. With his blaster pressed into her side, he took her back to the docking bay where the _Violator_ was berthed. Her brothers were then bound and secured in the cargo hold of the ship before he had secured her to the co-pilots chair.

"I know that look, Kat. Anytime I best you, you give me that look."

"If I had my way, it would be the last look you'd ever get from me," she growled.

"I'm enjoying it immensely. You should sit back, relax and enjoy the trip," Brick teased her in a mocking tone.

"Where are you taking me," she growled, straining against the straps, hoping they would loosen somewhat.

"We are headed to Travnin so you can answer for your crimes. I, on the other hand, expect to be fully exonerated once this is over. I will have a career, once again," he boasted.

"You're taking me to Travnin in a stolen Imperial ship?" she accused.

"Not stolen, borrowed. Zelak is incapacitated right now, it's not like he can use it."

"What about my brothers? What are your plans for them?"

"I expect Mowen will see the inside of an Imperial prison, where scum like him eventually end up anyways. As for Bendu…when I turn him over to the Inquisitors, all will be forgiven between myself and them. You see, it'll all work out for me in the end. My life is about to change for the better," he said, grinning.

"You're a pathetic piece of human garbage; a complete waste of oxygen and a worthless excuse for an Imperial Officer," Katarina snapped.

"Eloquent as always, I see," Brick snickered.

Before she could respond, a beeping sound emitted from the console signaling an incoming message. Brick flipped a switch making sure to turn the volume up.

"You miserable, insolate, miscreant! You will return my ship at once!" hissed a familiar voice.

"Friend of yours?" Katarina smirked, "You seem to be everyone's favorite person all of sudden."

Brick shot her an angry look before answering.

"Zelak, I was just about …"

"You will address me as Inquisitor, you worthless, insignificant peon. Prepare to be boarded, you pitiful excuse for an Imperial Officer."

"He knows you well," she whispered.

"Inquisitor, allow me to explain. I have evidence revealing the traitor …"

"Evidence you planted. I'm aware of your absurd scheming and feeble, underhanded tactics, Lt. Duffhold. You didn't cover your pathetic tracks well enough!"

Brick paled, a cold sweat beading across his forehead.

"Is Captain Screeb there with you?" the Inquisitor asked with authority.

"I am here, Inquisitor Zelak," Katarina said aloud, "I had hoped that our first meeting would be under better circumstances."

"So, had I. We will correct this soon enough. Have you been harmed in any way?"

"Only my pride, sir," she responded.

"Understandable. I have commandeered your vessel and am approaching your position. Please stand by."

"Aye, Aye," she responded, flashing a smug look at Brick, though she wasn't happy about the _Captum_ being commandeered. She hid her feelings, not wanting Brick to know it bothered her. She was glad that, once again, he was on the wrong end of things. She loved watching him squirm and this time, it appeared he'd backed himself into a corner.

"As for you Lt. Duffhold, you disgraceful, wretched cur, you will be dealt with appropriately. Don't think about trying to run or fight. I know your kind all too well, you boot licking scum. I might allow myself the pleasurable experience of permitting you to beg for your poor excuse of a career, not to mention your very life. Power down immediately!"

The transmission ended as Brick sat shaking, his fists clenched as he realized all his opportunities were slowly slipping from his grasp.

"Well, how quickly fortune turns against us, eh?" Katarina marveled, "His vocabulary was amazing. I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever run out of negative things to say about you."

Turning to face Katarina, he felt his anger rise. Oh, how he hated her, sitting there with that smug look. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off her face. He wanted to smash his fists into her face, again and again. With his fists still clenched, he stood up and did so.


	27. Chapter 27: Gesaril

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Gesaril**

The canteen was crowded as Jevik made his way to the food line. Stormtroopers stood guard at every entry point, with more stationed around the walkway that overlooked the eating area. Their mood seemed relaxed but based on the way they held their blaster rifles, it was easy to tell they were ready for trouble, should it arise.

Grabbing a tray, he moved down the line, towards a droid that was dishing out something brown and gritty. He felt his stomach turn as the droid slopped it onto his tray. It didn't look appetizing and it smelled even worse. At the next station down the line, another droid handed him a small bowl of fruit encased in a greenish goo. At least he thought it might be edible; it looked like it might have been fruit at one time but he wasn't quite sure. He grabbed a small cup of blue milk at the last station in the line. It wasn't his favorite but he figured, if nothing else, at least he'd get some basic nutrients today.

Exiting the food line, he turned to find a seat. Looking around, he was relieved to find a space that had just been vacated. He quickly made his way over to it, placed his tray on the table and sat down. He took a moment to look around at the other prisoners seated near him, being careful to avoid any eye contact. Realizing he didn't recognize any of them, he sighed and started poking at the greenish fruit goo. He'd been hoping to see Yom by now.

As he placed a bite of the goo into his mouth, the seats at his table quickly emptied. The noise startling him from his thoughts, he started to look up when he felt a sharp pain on his right side.

" _Settah nothing um pretend da mee'm nopa unko_ ," he heard in Huttese.

Jevik glanced over to see a Devaronian shaking his head slowly and motioning for him to go back to eating. He felt another presence on his left as a large bodied human sat down. A quick glance confirmed he too had a knife-like weapon. Jevik swallowed the goo, trying not to gag as he did so.

"You will do exactly as I say. Raising an alarm will only get you hurt or worse. The Imps could care less if you live or die. You will continue to act as if everything is normal. Do not look up or around. Keep your eyes on your tray at all times," the human growled softly.

"Am I allowed to speak?" asked Jevik, pointedly.

" _U're nopa dead, tagwa_?" the Devaronian growled.

Jevik nodded and placed another bite of food into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he kept his eyes down but strained his ears to hear. The cafeteria was too loud to make out anything distinctive. Suddenly, both the human and Devaronian poked him in the sides again. He realized that whoever had arranged this meeting must be approaching.

"It's been a long time, Jevik," a voice spoke to him from across the table. He recognized it instantly. This was the person he'd been searching for.

"Good to…err…hear you Yom," he said calmly, "I see you've been doing well? How's Phy?"

Something slammed into the table, upsetting the trays and cups. For a moment, everything got quiet. The familiar sounds of hard soled boots walking on the duracrete floor alerted Jevik that a couple of Stormtroopers were approaching. One of them spoke, the voice sounding metallic coming from inside the helmet.

"What's going on here?" the Trooper asked.

"Nothing, I just spilled my drink all over myself," said the familiar voice.

The two troopers looked over the prisoners, before speaking.

"Carry on," he said as the two returned to their post near one of the exits.

The familiar voice spoke again as the stormtroopers retreated. His voice thick with anger.

"Don't you dare speak of her, you scum sucking vermin. Two years, Jevik, two years I've been locked away in this hell-hole."

"And you think this is my fault, Yom?" Jevik asked incredulously.

"Kriffin hell, Jevik, you were the only one who knew what our mission was. You sold me out to the Imperials."

"It wasn't me, it was your daughter. It was all her idea. She contacted me. She set up the time and place for the ambush. It was all her, Yom."

"I don't believe it. Why would she do that?"

Jevik shrugged nonchalantly, "Believe what you want. It's the truth."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"The credits were good. I would never have been paid if you hadn't been captured."

"It's always been about the credits, hasn't it Jevik?" snarled Yom.

"You can't survive on loyalty. You need credits for that. The Rebellion was heavy on faith and low on funds. I saw an opportunity to make some coin and I jumped on it. Nothing personal, Yom, it was just business."

"I'd love nothing more than to beat you to a bloody pulp," Yom said furiously.

Jevik, daring to look up, meeting Yom's angry stare. His cheek began to twitch uncontrollably. He was having trouble containing his composure.

"There's nothing you can do that'll ever compare to what Katarina did to me. Go ahead and do your worst," Jevik snarled.

Taken aback, Yom searched his face, concentrating on his eyes. He had always known that the eyes were the window to a person's soul. What he found there, in Jevik's eyes, startled him. He allowed his anger to slowly subside.

"She did a number on you."

"You have no idea," Jevik mumbled.

"I won't say I'm glad she did but I'm sure you deserved everything she dished out," Yom sneered, motioning to his companions; the two of them stood up and walked away. Yom gathered up his tray and made to stand up. Jevik quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Yom, listen, please. There are a few things I need to tell you. You must listen to me," Jevik pleaded.

Pulling his hand away, Yom glared at him.

"There's nothing you can say that I want to hear."

"We were friends, once. At the very least, I deserve ..."

Yom got up to leave, "You only deserve to lick clean the muck boots of a nerf herding stable boy. _U're dead tah je_. Before I go, I'll give you some information, free of charge. Everything in here has a price. The rules out there," he said motioning towards the exit doors, "don't apply in here. You'd do well to remember that."

Yom turned and started walking away.

Jevik's mind raced. This was not how he thought this meeting would go. He thought on what Yom had said and fixated on his final statement. Glancing around at the stormtroopers stationed throughout the canteen, he realized the rules were still the same, nothing had changed. And everything did have a price.

"But your children…" Jevik exclaimed aloud.

Yom turned to face Jevik," What about my children?"

"The Imperials, including Katarina, are searching for them. I was able to recruit them, like I was ordered to do."

"You did what!?" Yom said startled.

"They've joined the Rebellion. I gave them the _Cameroon._ They're trying to complete your mission," Jevik offered, smugly.

Yom, vividly angry, leapt across the distance, grabbing Jevik by his shirt and jerking him out of his seat. Not having enough time to react, Jevik couldn't get away from Yom fast enough. Yom's fist struck him squarely in the nose causing him to fall backwards into a group of prisoners, knocking them all to the floor. Yom quickly stepped around the table, his fists raised, intending to cause some serious harm. Jevik, blood running from his obviously broken nose, tried hard to pick himself up off the floor. He got about half way up when Yom took ahold of him again. Neither of them noticed the Stormtroopers approach until suddenly they both found themselves on the floor, twitching in agony.

* * *

Brick sat dejectedly in the brig of the _Captum_ ; head in his hands, he cursed his change of luck. Why couldn't anything, ever, go his way? Every time he thought he was finally going to come out ahead, something always went wrong. A rustling sound came from the cell next to him; it was Mowen. They had tossed him in there after finding his unconscious body in the cargo bay of the _Violator._

Standing, Brick slammed his fist on the wall of his cell, wincing slightly. He needed to hit someone or something, hard. Beating Kat into unconsciousness had felt good. Oh, how he hated her, he thought as he paced his cell. Too bad he hadn't had more time. She was probably in the Medical Bay, recovering from her wounds. He hoped like hell, it would be a painfully long recovery.

He also took satisfaction in knowing the damage he'd caused to the _Violator_ 's hyperdrive. The ship wouldn't be going very far anytime soon. If he was going down, he wasn't going to make it easy for them. The venomous looks he got from Zelak was priceless. He knew he'd gotten under his skin, especially after he used his force abilities and flung him around the hangar. Brick was bruised and bloodied but it was worth it.

"You seem to get into trouble, a lot," said a groggy voice from the cell next to him.

"I'd advise you to shut your mouth, you slack-jawed yokel," Brick grumbled.

"Hey now, that was uncalled for. I'm just trying to make conversation," Mowen shot back.

"Well, it might not occur to you with your limited brain function, but I don't want to carry on a conversation with you," Brick said snidely.

"This coming from the laughing stock of the Imperial Navy?" Mowen said accusingly.

"I am not a laughing stock! I'll have you know…"

"Whatever, you wing nut. Mind telling me where they took my brother?" interrupted Mowen as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Most likely, he's with the Inquisitors. I'm sure they're prepping him for transport back to the Core Worlds. His special "power" will be useful to the Emperor, I'm sure."

"And Katarina?"

"Medical Bay," Brick stated flatly.

"Medical Bay? Did you shoot her or something?"

"Or something," Brick's eyes went wide as an idea crossed his mind, "I had to do something after she shot you. I had to stop her from killing the both of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"She stunned you both, not realizing that her blaster was on the wrong setting. She had meant to kill you both after revealing her little secret. She was resetting her blaster to finish the job when I managed to take her down."

"Oh," Mowen said softly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from me. I did manage to record it all though, except for the part where she shot the two of you. I'll be able to testify to that, easy enough. The court may go easy on you."

"I did nothing wrong," argued Mowen.

"Your parents were rebels who were being fed information about Imperial activities by your sister. The odds aren't in your favor, family history and all. With my testimony, you may have a chance to avoid prison. Maybe some light duty in one of the labor camps, perhaps?"

A warning light appeared in the brig as well an announcement informing everyone aboard that the ship was preparing to make the jump to hyperspace.

"You might as well sit back and relax," Brick said.

"Where are we headed?" asked Mowen, somberly.

"Travnin. Your trial awaits."

Glumly, Mowen sat down, leaning back against the wall, staring at nothing. Brick snickered and began to work out a solution to his problem. He didn't care what happened to Mowen but his statements about the boy should help his own case. He made a mental note to be sure to present that as evidence. There was still a chance he could walk away free and clear. It was slim but what other choice did he have? Brick wasn't about to give up, not yet.

* * *

"I must object. You cannot order this ship to make the jump into hyperspace," protested Lt. Jeebs as he angrily stood facing Zelak, the Imperial Inquisitor.

"I outrank you and therefore I'm ordering this ship to make the jump," Zelak said calmly but forcefully, "I informed Captain Screeb what my intentions were when she was rescued."

"She's not currently fit for duty. As her second in command, this puts me in charge of the vessel," Lt. Jeebs huffed.

"Again … I outrank you … Lieutenant," Zelak said menacingly, "proceed with my orders."

"Sir, three-quarters of my crew are still planet-side. It will take some time to recall them all to the ship."

"Can this ship function with a skeletal crew?"

"Yes, of course."

"Is there enough crew on board now?" Zelak asked, his voice thick with condemnation.

"Yes?" Lt. Jeebs answered weakly.

"Then I see no problem. Set course for Travnin, immediately," the Inquisitor said with authority, expecting no further challenges.

"Yes, sir," Lt. Jeebs answered defeated, "What of my crew still planet-side?"

"Order them to begin searching for the rogue Jedi, Craer. I will order the _Turpin_ and _Folyat_ to begin actively scanning all ship traffic to and from the planet. He won't be able to slip away from us again," he paused for a moment, staring out the viewport at the planet below, "As soon as he reveals himself, I will return."

"Yes, sir," Lt. Jeebs said turning and relaying the Inquisitors orders.

* * *

Bendu sat alone, his hands folded before him, keeping a wary on the dark-blue skinned Twi'lek who had just entered the cabin where he was being held. He could sense the eager anticipation of the Twi'lek, his tattooed lekku lying across both his shoulders. The alien said nothing as he strode over to a cabinet and removed a large bottle and two small glass tumblers. Pouring a generous amount into each tumbler, he moved his hand slightly as one of the full tumblers slowly lifted off the table and made its way across the room, towards Bendu.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise as he felt the Force move around him, Bendu felt awed by the display but recoiled a bit when the tumbler neared him, bringing with it a deep bone chilling-cold, full of anger and hatred. Bendu made no move to retrieve the tumbler.

Speaking in Basic, the alien motioned to the floating tumbler, "Drink it, it'll calm your nerves. I'm told it's a favorite of our Emperor."

"No thanks," Bendu spat, "I'm not thirsty."

"Oh, of course, where are my manners. My name is Morlu, would you care for a drink?"

"No," came Ben's curt reply.

"Very well," the alien said with a shrug, "more for me."

"Why am I here?" Bendu asked, changing the subject.

"You have a rare and amazing ability called the Force. You are untrained in its usage. I am here to make you an offer. I can train you to use the Force," the alien explained.

"Only the Jedi could use the Force. The Jedi are extinct," he stated flatly.

"I am no Jedi and yet, I can use the Force" the Twi'lek said, motioning to the hovering tumbler.

"And if I refuse your offer?" Bendu said sitting up and staring at the Twi'lek.

"Then you shall die, young one," sighed the alien," but before you offer your life up in a useless sacrifice, please consider my alternative. Allow me to train you."

"I would rather go untrained. Thanks, but no thanks," grumbled Bendu.

The Twi'lek smiled, as the tips of his lekku began to tap against his chest, "Yes, you can go untrained. Never realizing your full potential, never reaching the level of power that you deserve. After all, not everyone can use the Force. The Force is a gift that is given to a select few in this galaxy. Fate chose you over everyone else. Why let it go to waste?"

"I don't care," Bendu spat.

"Oh, but you do care. You realize your own potential. On your own … maybe …with a bit of luck … you might be able to learn a thing or two, but you will never be powerful, you'll never be a master of the Force. A wash-up, a simple trickster earning credits on street corners, a laughable magician hired out for entertainment at parties. What a waste of talent. It's a shame that you'll never know the full power of the Force. The path that you are currently on isn't very bright for one as talented as you."

The words seeped into Bendu's soul. They were so right and yet, so wrong. He felt the stirrings of anger deep within his heart. He knew he was destined for something greater, he always wanted to use his power, to allow it to grow, but his parents had always held him back.

His siblings were afraid of him, they didn't understand him, they would never understand him. They too would only hold him back. Could this alien being, truly teach him the things he yearned to know? What would it hurt to at least learn something useful from this Twi'lek? What harm could possibly be done? Besides, he reasoned, who else would be able to train him?

Bendu reached out and took the tumbler that hovered before him. The drink was sweet and it went down smooth. He didn't cough or retch as he drained the tumbler. He realized that he liked the drink and offered the tumbler back to the alien, motioning that he wanted more. The Twi'lek's smile widened.

"Very good, apprentice. We'll begin your training as soon as possible."

* * *

Evie gripped the console, fighting back tears as the _Cameroon_ exited the atmosphere of Yelsain and sped towards the Imperial Frigate, _Captum_. She reached out with the Force, surprised to discover that Bendu was aboard the frigate and equally surprised by the dark presence as well. She felt the darkness surrounding the frigate; it was cold, so very cold. She shivered despite herself.

The darkness grew and threatened to overwhelm her. She gasped as she pulled the Force back into herself. She knew she was too late. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she spared a glance over to Horshe, who was piloting the _Cameroon_. Horshe turned and met her stare, a forlorn look of compassion etched upon her face.

The frigate turned away from the planet and suddenly shot off into the distance, entering hyperspace. Horshe closed her eyes and sighed as Evie, tears streaming down her face, could only watch helplessly.


	28. Chapter 28: ISB Headquarters

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: ISB Headquarters**

Babel Torsh stood in front of his holo-projector, waiting silently for the summoned officers to appear before beginning his meeting. As head of the ISB in the Minos Cluster, anything having to do with the Rebellion fell to him to investigate and this latest fiasco was starting to draw the attention of his superiors within the Core Worlds. He wanted to avoid any unnecessary attention while he cleaned up this mess and restored order to his sector as quickly as possible.

One by one, the holo-projections of several officers appeared before him. He glanced at the images before him and conducted a mental checklist of those who were present. Captain Silas Koshtik, Commander of the Imperial Fleet in this sector, Commander Yoab Ulfrix, in charge of the Gesaril asteroid prison and Lt. Commander Shif Jeebs who was standing in for Captain Katarina Screeb who, he noted, was still in the medical bay of the _Captum_. The final image to appear was that of ISB Inquisitor Zelak. Everyone was present and accounted for and he wasted no time once Zelak's image appeared.

"Greetings, this meeting is being recorded. Let the record reflect that those in attendance were called by myself, Babel Torsh, member of the Imperial Security Bureau, Chief Investigator in the Wiseborn sedition case. I will begin by going over a summary of events leading up to today's meeting."

"Must we?" interrupted Zelak, sounding bored.

"Inquisitor Zelak, I will remind you that you are operating within my sector and are therefore required to cooperate with my investigation. Your lack of support or any insubordination on your part will be noted and reported to Coruscant," Babel stated glaring at the Zabrak, practically daring him to speak out of turn again.

"My apologies, Agent Torsh, I did not mean to offend. I only want to get through this as quickly as possible."

"I'm sure you do, but protocol demands that we do things by the book. I must bring everyone in this meeting up to speed."

Babel pulled out a data pad and began to scroll through it, reading aloud.

"Two years ago, Yom and Phy Wiseborn were arrested on suspicion of being Rebel agents. They were captured and arrested by Captain Katarina Screeb, who is, incidentally, their daughter. Both Yom and Phy were sent to the prison asteroid in the Gesaril system. They were to be interrogated with the hope of learning about Rebel activity within this sector. After two years, we've learned nothing useful from them and they were scheduled to be executed."

"That is correct, sir," spoke up Commander Ulfrix.

"I had received approval for their executions, Commander Ulfrix, prior to you contacting me."

A surprised expression crossed Capt. Koshtik's features, while Lt. Jeebs raised an eyebrow. Zelak's face was as impassive as ever, he looked more bored than interested in the current topic.

Babel always enjoyed keeping those he dealt with off balance, though he never seemed to be able to cut through the tough exterior of the Inquisitor. He would love to be able to do that, just once. Amused by their reactions, he managed to maintain his composure and continued with his report.

"Jevik Chorval arrived at the prison and had a confrontation in the canteen with Yom Wiseborn?" Babel asked, rather than stated.

"Yes sir. Both were quickly neutralized and questioned. Jevik revealed that the Wiseborn children are now part of the Rebel Alliance and are in possession of the Imperial Intelligence data their parents had been transporting."

"Where did the children acquire this data? My records show the ship was searched and nothing was ever found," stated Babel with concern.

"That is correct Sir," replied Capt. Koshtik, "when the ship was searched, we recovered no data of any kind. The ships computer had been wiped clean and their maintenance droid's memory had been wiped as well."

"They covered their tracks quite well it would seem. No big surprise there," yawned Zelak.

"Obviously, it was given to them by Jevik before he was captured. I will need to question him further. Can you have him ready to be questioned in two days?" asked Babel while he opened a screen on his data pad, showing him his schedule.

"Sir," Ulfrix spoke up hesitantly, "I put him on the shuttle _Aistriu_ this morning and sent him to you. I've sent Yom and Phy as well."

"Why are you sending them all to me?" Babel asked, his annoyance evident upon his features.

"Sir, Yom requested to speak to you personally about his children and Jevik. He's stating that his children are not part of the Rebel Alliance and wishes to turn evidence against Jevik in return for any leniency concerning his children," Commander Ulfrix replied.

"You didn't think to clear this with me?"

"Sir, with the recent developments, I figured you would want them transferred to your location, in case you needed any additional statements or information," offered Commander Ulfrix.

Babel scowled at the prison facility commander. His eyes narrowed in anger, "This could've been handled at your facility. I'm beginning to think you wanted to relieve yourself of the hassle and instead transfer it to my office."

"I'm sorry sir, I just felt…"

"We do not operate on feelings, Commander. That is why we have rules and regulations. It prevents the foolishness of _feelings_ to overwhelm rational thought. You would do well to clamp down on those _feelings_ in the future," Babel said with a sneer.

"Yes, sir," Commander Ulfrix replied meekly.

"If there aren't any more surprises, we'll continue," Babel said, looking back down to his data pad, "In regards to any leniency concerning the Wiseborn children, let's look at the facts, shall we? The Wiseborn children have had dealings with Jevik over the past two years; mostly the older two boys. Nothing was found to be out of the ordinary until the terrorist attack at the Adarlon starport. Jevik is believed to be responsible for the incident.

A few days later, the children miraculously rescue an Imperial prisoner suspected of being a Jedi from a pirate ambush near the Eliad system. They also managed to rescue Lt. Brick Duffhold. Being relatively new to space travel, they did remarkably well against a couple of fully armed starfighters flown by experienced pilots, in a beat up old freighter no less.

Conveniently enough, they head to Yelsain where the Jedi disappears and Lt. Duffhold is returned to us. After being cleared by Captain Screeb, they head to Mestra and meet up with Jevik. By this time, we are now aware of their obvious involvement with the Rebel Alliance."

"In the aftermath of the raid on the rebel safe house on Adarlon, we recovered information pertaining to their recruitment by Jevik," Zelak interjected.

"After managing to sneak past our security blockade in the Mestra system, they met with Jevik at his warehouse on Asteroid F-4071. We believe this, including the rescue, was part of their initiation process. In return, he gives them their parents ship, the _Cameroon._ When Captain Screeb's forces show up unexpectedly, Jevik purposefully kept them occupied, allowing the children to escape. Ultimately, Jevik is captured by Capt. Screeb and questioned before she turned him over to you, Command Ulfrix."

"That is correct, sir."

"And this brings us full circle. Are there any questions?" asked Babel.

"I have one," spoke Lt. Jeebs, "How did the _Cameroon_ end up in a warehouse owned by a known criminal? Imperial protocol states that all captured enemy vessels are to be sent to the closest ship yard to either be melted down for scrap or sold at auction. I've been doing some searching and I find no mention of any sale of this ship."

"That information is classified," stated Babel abruptly.

"It's on a need to know basis," added Zelak.

"Sirs, I mean no disrespect, but due to our current circumstances, shouldn't we all need to know?"

Babel fumed for a moment before relenting, "The ship was stolen as it was being transferred to the Travnin shipyards. It was scheduled to be sent back to Coruscant."

"Who was the officer in charge of ensuring the ship was transferred properly to the ship yards?" Lt. Jeebs asked.

"Lt. Brick Duffhold," stated Captain Koshtik.

For a moment, all was silent among the officers.

"Very well. Let's get back on track, shall we?" Babel looked at the holo-images before him, noted their nods before continuing, "Recently, the Wiseborn children returned to Yelsain where they were discovered by Zelak and his team, leading them directly to the missing Jedi."

"I'd like to point out," interrupted Koshtik, "that Lt. Duffhold was assigned to Inquisitor Zelak's team prior to this."

"It's been noted in the file," Babel paused for a moment, "Inquisitor Zelak and his team observed the Wiseborn children meeting with the Jedi before splitting up, is that correct?"

"That is correct," began Zelak, "I ordered Lt. Duffhold to prevent their escape, and he failed miserably. He allowed both ships to get away, before returning to orbit, leaving myself and my fellow Inquisitors behind to apprehend the Jedi. We were thwarted by the oncoming hurricane and the Jedi disappeared."

"According to your report, Jetha was killed before the Jedi managed to escape?" asked Babel.

"Correct. We were unable to reach Lt. Duffhold until after the storm had passed."

"May I point out something, that I've noticed," spoke up Lt. Jeebs.

Nodding, Babel replied, "Proceed, Lieutenant."

"Based on what I'm hearing, I'm finding too many coincidences when it comes to Lt. Duffhold."

"How so?" asked Babel.

"Well sir, he was present at the capture of the Wiseborns," he began before looking down at a data pad he held in his hands, "and based on Capt. Koshtik's report, he was the officer who had provided the information that put the _Chariot_ in the path of the Wiseborns, allowing them to be captured. He was then put in charge of transferring the _Cameroon_ to the ship yards.

Lt. Duffold was present when the Jedi was captured near Eliad and was aboard the shuttle when it was ambushed by the pirates. While the crew of the shuttle was killed, both he and the Jedi were rescued. He was returned to us while the Jedi went missing on Yelsain. He was then assigned to the Inquisitors ship and after finding the Wiseborn children, conveniently allowed them to escape.

While aboard my ship, he accessed and tampered with top secret files, using a data cylinder belonging to Inquisitor Zelak. When he tried leaving Yelsain, he was arrested where we found Capt. Screeb badly beaten and her brothers' unconscious within the cargo hold of the _Violator_."

"Captain Screeb has stated in several reports that Lt. Duffhold does have contacts with members of the criminal element within the sector. These contacts may or may not have interactions with the Rebel Alliance. I'd like to point out that the information he's acquired has always been to our gain," interjected Capt. Koshtik

"What are you suggesting, Lt. Jeebs?" Babel asked guardedly.

"We've always suspected that there was someone supplying information and intel to the Rebel Alliance in this sector. I think it is safe to assume that Lt. Brick Duffhold is that leak."

"He's never shown any disloyalty to the Empire, especially after he began to build upon his criminal contacts. He's been monitored by the ISB since he was given this task. It has been a benefit to our operations here in the Minos Cluster. Other than his recent misjudgment, he's been a solid, if not reckless, Naval Officer," claimed Koshtik.

"But sir, in each of these instances, he was serving under Capt. Screeb or dealing with members of her family. Was _she_ being watched?" accused Lt. Jeebs.

After a few moments of silence, Babel cleared his throat, "This may be something we need to consider," he stated solemnly.

"I believe this covers everything. Do you require anything else?" Zelak snorted derisively.

"No, that covers everything. When should I expect the prisoners, Commander Ulfrix?"

Glancing over his shoulder Ulfrix replied, " _Aistriu_ will arrive at Travnin in 19 hours."

"Sir, the _Captum_ is 17 hours out," stated Lt. Jeebs.

"Once the shuttle arrives, it will dock with the _Captum_ , recover the Wiseborn boys and Lt. Duffhold, then head directly here to the base. Any questions?" asked Babel.

The gathered officers remained quiet.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned."

Babel scowled as he depressed the button, ending the meeting. He silently fumed, mulling over his meeting. Maybe, just maybe, Lt. Jeebs had inadvertently stumbled across something he had overlooked.

* * *

Drun Cairnwick paced back and forth across the control room which had become the new headquarters of the Rebel Alliance. He was still mulling over the last transmission he had received from Horshe. They had missed the _Captum_ as it made the jump to hyperspace. They were hailed by the _Folyat_ and were forced to flee the system before the corvette could engage. They had made the jump to Eliad and were in orbit over the planet.

Having put all his agents on alert, he began to scrutinize all data being sent to his location, where he could monitor it while figuring out a way to help Evie rescue her brothers. At the moment, it seemed hopeless, and he knew it, but Evie was hearing none of it. It was taking everything Horshe had to keep them at Eliad but even her patience was starting to wear thin.

One of his technicians informed him that they were receiving a priority message. He rushed over to the technician and watched the screen as it lit up with an incoming message.

"It's coming from our contacts on Karideph," she offered before he could ask.

"What does it say?"

"There recently was an increase of TIE patrols around the planet just before a Lambda-class shuttle entered the system. Its signature was listed as the _Aistriu_."

"That's used for prisoner transfers. Any idea why it was there?" he asked with concern.

"It wasn't in the system for very long. It made another jump shortly after it arrived."

"Back the way it came?"

"No sir, in a different direction."

"There is at least a half-dozen different hyperspace lanes in that system," he said softly," where could it be going?"

"If it's coming from Gesaril, then I would assume its headed to Travnin, sir."

"I believe you may be right. Notify our agents on Travnin to be on full alert and to inform us if the shuttle arrives."

"Yes, sir."

Drun stepped back and tapped his chin. There had been no major news of any high-profile arrests, so it was highly unlikely they were out to retrieve anyone. He mentally snapped his fingers. Mowen and Bendu were aboard the _Captum_. It was very likely that the shuttle had been dispatched to collect the boys. It was the only possible answer.

He turned to the tech's seated around the room.

"I need an estimated arrival time for the _Captum_ to Travnin. I also need estimates for _Aistriu_ 's possible arrival time to Travnin."

"Sir," one tech called out, "are you sure the shuttle is headed for Travnin?"

"I believe so. Call it a hunch, but I'm trusting my gut on this one."

Drun began to pace again. A thousand questions floated through his mind. Should he strike against the Empire at Travnin or wait for the shuttle near Gesaril? Both were heavily armed systems, full if Imperial ships and troops. Neither option was a win for the Rebellion, it would be costly. Were the Wiseborn boys worth such a cost? He certainly hoped so.

* * *

Horshe slowly pulled off her headset and placed it upon the console in front of her. Glancing behind her, observing Evie giving herself another stim shot of pain reliever, she sighed inwardly. This was Evie's third shot in as many hours. It wasn't physical pain that Evie was trying to relieve, at least she didn't think so.

Looking past Evie, she made eye contact with Megara. Nodding slowly, Horshe, gave her a questioning look. Shrugging, Megara turned towards Evie, her concern quite evident. Reaching out, she gave Evie's shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze. Evie reached up and held Megara's hand for a few moments, closing her eyes.

Horshe smiled before clearing her throat, getting Evie's attention," I have news."

Evie's eyes snapped open and focused on Horshe, eager to hear what she had to say.

Horshe wasted no time, "Drun believes the time to strike is now. He's activated the Misfits."

"Who are the Misfits?" Megara asked.

"A group of Rebel pilots. From what I hear, they aren't combat tested, but they are very eager to do so. Drun has them scrambling and headed towards Travnin. He's planning for an assault against the _Captum_ once it arrives in the system in about 17 hours."

"That isn't much time," Megara said, concerned.

"There is only a small window of opportunity, it seems. A shuttle was dispatched to the system to retrieve your brothers and take them to Gesaril. It'll be waiting there for the _Captum_ when it arrives."

"They are taking them to the prison?" groaned Evie.

Megara shook her head sadly, "Oh no! That is practically a death sentence. No one ever returns from there."

"That's why they must strike now," stated Horshe, "Before they can be transferred to the shuttle."

"What's our role in the attack?" Evie asked, sitting up straight.

"We are to wait here," Horshe said nervously.

"No," Evie barked, "I will not sit and wait. Set a course for Travnin. I want to be there when my brothers are rescued."

"Evie, listen…" Horshe began.

"No, I won't listen. If you won't get us moving, then I will do it myself!" Evie growled as she reached for the controls.

Horshe calmly intercepted Evie's hands and held them for a moment, looking her directly in the eye.

"I will get us there, if that is what you want," she said quietly.

Evie nodded her head, her eyes welling up with tears.

Releasing Evie's hands, Horshe looked to Megara and nodded before turning back to the ship's controls. She checked her readouts before she reached up and pulled back on the lever to engage the hyperdrive. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled warmly at Evie. She knew Evie wouldn't want to sit and wait, so she had been prepared for such an eventuality.

Within seconds, the ship rocketed into hyperspace.

* * *

At a hidden hanger on Eliad, deep beneath the surface of the planet, Commander Trey Gordi called for quiet as his pilots took their seats. He looked around the room, making eye contact with each pilot separately. Including himself, there were 7 other beings within the room.

"We've got our first mission," Trey said, smiling.

Every pilot in the room instantly sat up straight and kept their attention on him. He noticed that some looked eager, some looked surprised, and others looked scared. He empathized with them all. At one point or another, he'd felt every one of those emotions as well as others he hoped they'd never have to experience.

"I'll keep it short and sweet," he began, "It's a rescue mission, deep in the heart of Imperial territory. We are headed to Travnin."

Several of the pilots groaned.

"Of all the places we could be sent, they decide on Travnin? We might as well assault the prison moon at Gesaril. Travnin is crawling with Imps. We'll be slaughtered," growled one of the more experienced pilots, a Gran who went by the name of Bovis.

"Our target is an inbound shuttle, the _Aistriu_."

"Isn't that the prison shuttle?" asked a recent recruit from Adarlon, a young human male named Alyx.

"Yes. It's scheduled to pick up some Rebel sympathizers from the frigate _Captum_ at Travnin. We'll strike after the transfer but before the shuttle makes the jump into hyperspace. A freighter that we'll be escorting will collect the packages and then we all get the hell out of there. We are not, I repeat, not looking for a prolonged fight," barked Trey.

"What if the _Captum_ peruses us?" growled Bovis.

"It is believed the _Captum_ is running with a skeleton crew. She should be easy enough to handle. We'll avoid her if we can, if not, the Y-Wings will use ion torpedoes on her to deter any pursuit."

"What about the destroyer, _Chariot_?" ask another pilot, near the back of the room.

"At last report, she was in the Adarlon system. Let's hope she stays there. Any other questions?"

When none were forthcoming, Trey clasped his hands and looked around the room.

"Let's suit up and get moving. May the Force be with us!"


	29. Chapter 29: Rimma Trade Route

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Rimma Trade Route**

Bendu sat cross-legged in the cabin reaching out with the Force, his mind clear of all thought, as several items around the room floated or spun in place. He was at peace, letting a sense of calmness wash over him. For a few moments, he felt alive and could feel the Force flowing through him.

"Very good, apprentice," a voice mocked him, "but not good enough. You are weak and pathetic. You will never understand the true power of the Force if you continue to brush it gently. The Force isn't meant to be gentle. It's meant to be manipulated, to be coerced, to be bent to your will. Only then will you truly become powerful."

Bendu felt shame as he felt his anger grow. Through gritted teeth he questioned the Inquisitor, "The Force isn't an ally?"

"No. It is not. Only the weak consider it such. The Jedi used to think that way and looked what happened to them. They were cut down and destroyed by their own lack of understanding. They believed that only goodness and justice would come from the Force. They were wrong. They were wiped out. Only the strong survive. The Dark Side is where the true power of the Force lies. You can feel it, there is no denying it. The Dark Side is stronger, swifter, and ultimately, the victor. Only a true Dark Side user recognizes this."

"How do I control it?"

"You hold on to your anger, your hatred, your fears. Through those weaknesses, you will find power beyond your wildest dreams."

"But…it feels…wrong…" stammered Bendu.

The Inquisitor reached out and slapped Bendu across the face, interrupting his meditation. He laughed as everything in the room stopped moving and fell to the floor. When Bendu opened his eyes, they were full of hate and anger. The Inquisitor only laughed harder.

"Foolish boy. You've barely touched the surface of the Force," he slapped him again, "Feel the sting of my slap. Remember it, hold onto it. Focus it."

Bendu glared at the Inquisitor.

"Yes, that's it. Let your anger flow. Try again, weakling. Show me what you can do!"

Furrowing his brows, he reached deep and allowed his anger to fester. Almost instantly, several items lifted back into the air and spun rapidly. Many of them spinning, nearly out of control.

"Much better. But there is more to the Force then lifting things. Take the tumbler floating near me. Strike me with it. You know you want to."

Bendu felt sick to his stomach. This didn't feel right, though he couldn't deny how powerful he felt but at the same time, he could feel the beginnings of guilt starting to grow. This felt wrong and yet so powerful. His vision clouded and everything began to darken, only the image of the Inquisitor was clear and focused. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted him to feel the same shame of being slapped.

Something in the back of his mind screamed at him that it was wrong, every bit of it was wrong. It frightened him just a little. But he pushed the thought aside. Using his anger, he roared as the tumbler flew at the Inquisitor.

It smashed against the wall, the crystalline fragments falling harmlessly to the floor. The echo of laughter filled his ears. It was the Inquisitor, laughing at him again. Bendu's faced flushed red as he began to fling everything in the room at his tormentor.

Something smacked into his forehead and he lost his concentration momentarily. He blinked rapidly and looked up at the Inquisitor standing above him. He was smiling cruelly.

"That is enough for now, my apprentice. We are about to exit hyperspace. Gather your things, it's time for us to go."

* * *

Outside of the cabin, Katarina stood and listened. She bowed her head and leaned against the bulkhead. She did not like what she had heard. A sense of despair crossed her heart and for a moment, she felt a pang of guilt. Things had moved beyond her control, she admitted to herself. She silently wished she had never…

The sharp clap booted footfalls on polished plasteel floors echoed around her. Realizing that someone was nearing, she turned rapidly to face them. Standing before her was Lt. Jeebs.

"Ma'am, I heard that you had been released from the Medical Bay."

Katarina nodded an affirmative.

"I was sent to retrieve you. Commander Zelak is requesting your presence on the bridge."

"Inquisitor Zelak?" she asked confused.

"Yes, ma'am. He commandeered the vessel after capturing Lt. Duffhold and your siblings."

"Where is Lt. Duffhold and my brothers?"

"The brig, ma'am."

Apparently, Lt. Jeebs wasn't aware that Bendu wasn't in the brig. She decided not to inform him of his mistake. She thought things over for a minute before she realized the engines weren't humming like normal. Instead, she heard the unmistakable sound of the hyperdrive as it echoed and vibrated through the ship.

"We're in hyperspace. Where are we headed?" she asked cautiously.

"Travnin, ma'am," he said motioning towards the nearby elevator.

She headed towards it as Lt. Jeebs fell in step beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, for the moment. My face is still sore, but I'll manage. How are things with my ship?"

"All is well, though we are operating on a skeleton crew. We didn't have time to recover them from Yelsain."

"So, we left them?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, ma'am. As I said, the ship was commandeered by the Inquisitors. My hands were tied, there was nothing I could do. I did note it, though, in the ships logs, just in case," he said giving her sideways glance.

She nodded her head, "Good idea, Lieutenant.

Reaching the elevator, she reached out and activated the controls.

"Bring me up to speed, Lieutenant. What happens once we arrive in Travnin?"

"Lt. Duffhold and your brothers will be turned over to Babel Torsh."

"I see," she said gritting her teeth, "Why am I being summoned to the bridge?"

The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, turning to block Lt. Jeebs from entering. Startled, he paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow. He eyed her suspiciously before answering.

"I would assume to return command to you? I honestly don't know," he managed to get out as she quickly activated the controls within the elevator.

"You are not in command then?"

He shook his head slowly.

"But you've been on duty since I left, yes?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then by my calculations, you've been on duty for over 24 hours. Since I am in command again, I relieve you of duty, Lt. Jeebs. I suggest you get some rest."

As the doors to the elevator started to close, "I appreciate you watching over the ship for me. Dismissed," she said, smiling.

Stunned, Lt. Jeebs stared at the elevator doors before turning and heading toward his quarters.

* * *

Still in hyperspace, the shuttle _Aistriu_ continued to Travnin. Keeping to themselves, the flight crew monitored the controls, ignoring the twelve passengers who were secured in the cargo hold. They felt confident that the eight stormtroopers seated back there would handle any problems if they arose. The last few hours had been a breeze; they fully expected the remaining time for this flight to continue in the same fashion.

Jevik was seated between two stormtroopers. Though he was buckled into the webbing of the seat, he wasn't restrained in any other manner. Due to the nature of their departure, he figured it was because the Imperials wanted to speed this along as quickly as possible and they didn't view him as a threat. Not that he could put up much of a fight. He still suffered from uncontrollable muscle twitches, stemming from Capt. Screebs torture session. The incident within the cafeteria didn't help matters any. He obviously was suffering from some nerve damage, not that anyone cared. It was something he hoped to fix soon.

Across from him sat Yom and Phy. Though seated opposite of him, they were not seated next to one another, instead, having several seats between them. That didn't stop them from glaring at him continuously throughout the flight. If looks could kill, he thought, he'd be dead a thousand times over. Thank the stars they were buckled up as he was. He was also thankful that seated on either side of them were a pair of stormtroopers. The remaining two stormtroopers and a low-ranking officer chose to sit near the front of the cabin, where they could keep an eye on everyone.

Yep, things were just fine, he thought sourly. He only hoped that his gamble would work. He figured the risk would be worth it, not to mention the amount of credits it would cost him. Bribes weren't cheap, especially when it came to Imperial officials. Local authorities were one thing, Imperials were a whole different breed when it came to greed.

He watched Yom stew in his seat, an expression of anger on his face. He seemed hot under the collar, though he could care less what happened to the Wiseborns or their children. They could all be launched out the air-lock for all he cared. The kids had cost him quite a bit, the loss of the warehouse near Mestra was huge, but it wasn't his only asset. He never put all his eggs in one basket.

He smiled mockingly back at Yom. This seemed to set him off a bit as Jevik watched him shift in his seat. He was surprised when the buckles suddenly came undone and Yom launched himself across the cargo bay at him. Jevik's smile disappeared as Yom's fist struck his face, again. He vaguely heard yelling before he recognized the distinctive sound of a blaster being fired.

A blue wave of energy washed over him as he lost control of his muscle movements. Not again he tried to scream, but his jaw wouldn't open. He began to convulse in his chair before losing consciousness, yet again. Oh, how he hated the Wiseborns.

* * *

Situated outside the gravity well of the planet Travnin, an assembled fleet of mismatched fighters and one lone freighter, huddled close together. Positioned as they were, just outside of the normal hyperspace lane, they were well outside the scanning range of the Imperial Navy and their sentry droids. A very quick hyperspace jump would put them in the path of the _Captum_ as soon as she exited hyperspace. They only had a few minutes left until that would occur.

Drun sat in the co-pilots chair aboard the _Jud_. He was nervous about the upcoming assault, but buried his fear down deep. He wasn't about to let those under his command learn of his unease. He needed to present himself as a strong and competent leader. Flipping a switch, he quickly spoke into his headset.

"Misfit One, are you and your squadron in position?"

"Affirmative Misfit Leader," came the reply from Commander Gordi.

"Excellent. When we arrive in system, I want your Y-Wings to make for the _Captum_ directly. Hit them with as many ion torpedoes as you can. Have the Headhunters escort them in and target the turbo-lasers. I want the A-Wings to secure the perimeter and intercept any incoming TIE fighters.

You and I will make for the rear cargo hold of the frigate, as soon as the ship is disabled. Once we are secured to the _Captum_ , I will lead the commandos in to recover the Wiseborn boys. This ship only has a skeleton crew, so any resistance should be minimal. Upon securing the boys, we'll return to the _Jud_ and disengage from the ship. It'll be up to you and your boys to cover our retreat. Any questions?"

"None, your orders are clear, sir."

Flipping another switch, he opened a channel to the Rebels gathered within the _Jud_ as well as the pilots gathered nearby. Clearing his throat, he addressed them.

"Attention everyone. What we do here today will serve to inform the Empire that the Rebellion is alive and well. It will let everyone know the time has come to resist the Empire, restore the Republic, cast aside our chains of oppression and grasp the fruits of freedom that were stolen from us. What we do today, we do for our fallen brethren, who died fighting for what they believed in and most importantly, we do this to help restore freedom across the galaxy!"

He stopped for a moment, as several cheers echoed throughout the ship as well as across the com system as well. He allowed himself a smile as he listened. For the first time in a long time, it felt good to be able to strike back at the Empire.

* * *

The bridge of the _Captum_ was quiet and subdued when Katarina made her entrance. No one looked up or acknowledged her presence. She glanced around and spied Inquisitor Zelak standing near a console, idly sipping tea from a small cup and saucer. She quickly made her way over to him, noticing that he never looked in her direction.

Standing at attention, she spoke firmly and snapped a crisp salute.

"Capt. Katarina Screeb reporting for duty. You asked to see me Inquisitor Zelak?"

Feigning indifference, he never made eye contact with her.

"I did, Captain."

She stood there for a moment before she awkwardly ended her salute. Nothing was said between the two of them for several moments. Sighing, he set down his cup and saucer and turned to her.

"Where is Lt. Jeebs? I sent him to retrieve you."

"I dismissed him. He's been on duty for over 24 hours. Naval regulations require…"

Zelak held up a hand, interrupting her.

"I don't care about the regulations. Under whose authority did you dismiss him?"

"My own," she said, clenching her fists.

"I'm sure Lt. Jeebs informed you that I was in charge?"

"He did. I assumed you were going to transfer the ships authority back to me."

"You assume too much, Captain. You should never assume. It's unbecoming of an officer."

"According to Naval Regulations…"

"Again, with the Regulations. Regulations be damned. I'm in charge," he said, his voice rising in anger. A coldness seeped from him that caused Katarina to shiver slightly.

"Then why did you summon me to the bridge, Inquisitor?" She wanted to use his official title, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of the title he was due, per naval regulations, Commander.

"You are being relieved of your command. Lt. Jeebs will assume command of the _Captum_ for the time being."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know the particulars, I'm supposed to hand you over to Babel Torsh when he arrives. He has some questions for you. You are to return to your quarters and remain there until we arrive at Travnin. Two guards will be posted at your door as a reminder.

Since you felt obligated to relieve Lt. Jeebs of duty, who would be a suitable replacement while he's resting? I haven't had the inclination to speak with any members of the crew."

"Since I'm no longer in charge, that isn't my problem now, is it?"

"Your insolence will cost you, child!" he yelled, using the Force to shatter the cup and saucer he had set down earlier.

"Again, not my problem," she replied sarcastically, as she snapped another crisp salute, "Do I need an escort or am I free to leave?"

Angry and annoyed, Zelak motioned to two nearby naval troopers to approach.

"Please escort Capt. Screeb to her quarters and stand guard until relieved. Understood?"

The two naval troopers nodded briskly before following the scowling Captain as she departed from the bridge.

Angry at the turn of events, she wished she had a moment or two to speak privately with Lt. Duffhold. If only the brig was on the way to her quarters, not three levels below. There was no way the troopers would allow her to divert their path, and she'd only make things worse if she died to elude them. No, she'd comply, for the time being. Although she did allow to fantasize about getting a few moments alone with Brick and her favorite stun baton. It was fast becoming her favorite fantasy.

* * *

Seated at the console of the _Cameroon_ , Horshe flipped the switch at the end of Drun's message. Turning around in the seat, she faced the Wiseborn siblings.

"So, you know what his plan is. As crazy as it sounds, it just might work," she said calmly.

"I'm not so sure. They will be in Imperial space. There are other attack ships, gun boats, frigates and cruisers, not to mention well over a hundred or so TIE fighters. They will be slaughtered," explained Megara.

"There's a lot of space for them to cover. They all won't be near the battle site, and with the civilian traffic from the Rimma Trade Way, things will be quite congested. They won't be able to maneuver towards the battle as quickly as they would like," reminded Horshe.

Gypsy beeped and whistled, turning her domed head from side to side.

"I agree. I don't like their odds either," Evie said.

"But what can we do? We aren't warriors and pilots. We are…" Megara began.

"Wiseborns. We are Wiseborns, Megara," Evie interrupted, "we'll find a way."

"How?" asked Teba.

"Interference. A Diversion. I'm sure there's something we can do," Evie said hopefully.

"I…uh…did some checking of the ship and I think I may have something that will work," Javid said meekly.

"What?"

"I found something when I was going over the ship's specs in the computer system. It's something considered military grade and highly illegal for a civilian craft to have.," explained Javid.

"Well, what is it?" Megara asked.

"It's a jammer. We can jam any transmission within a certain proximity of our ship."

"A jammer? Well, now we're talking!" said Horshe excitedly.

"I haven't much experience with it, so it would be difficult to operate," Javid said.

"We'd just turn it on, right?" asked Teba.

"Yeah, we could. But it would jam all signals. I would need time to adjust it to jam just the Imperial signals."

"How long would that take?" asked Horshe.

"I don't know, a couple of minutes maybe?"

"We may not have that long," sighed Megara.

"It's all we've got," Teba reminded her.

"Can it be countered?" asked Evie.

"Eventually, once they realize they are being jammed. It would just be a matter of switching to another frequency on their part," Javid answered, "An adjustment or two on my part and we could continue the jamming."

"It sounds feasible. We should let Drun know," Horshe stated.

"No!" exclaimed Evie, "The less he knows, the better. He thinks we are safe and far enough away. He doesn't need the added stress of worrying about us. It's better if we arrive and start jamming everything immediately. Drun and his pilots have a plan, as long as they stick to it, they will be fine. The Imperials won't know we're coming, so our jamming will come as a complete surprise to them. They won't be able to alert their other forces in the system. This will buy Drun the time he needs."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Horshe asked concerned.

Evie looked to her siblings, and saw the resolve they each held. Turning to look directly at Horshe, "Yes.", she replied.

"Then it's settled."

Spinning back to the console she glanced at her monitors and scanners. Everything looked as it did when she last checked it.

"We should start getting ready. They'll be making the jump any moment," she said over her shoulder.

She gasped audibly as Drun and his Rebels had quickly disappeared from her monitors.

"Strap in, they just launched their attack!" Horse said as everyone scrambled to their seats.

In a matter of seconds, the _Cameroon_ followed the Rebels into the heat of battle.


	30. Chapter 30: Captum's Hangar, Pt 1

**Chapter Thirty:** ** _Captum_** **'s Hangar, Pt. 1**

The bleak, gray _Nu_ -class shuttle slowly entered the small hanger within the _Captum,_ its TIE Fighter escort veering away and flying down the length of the frigate. With its wings folded up, the small shuttle extended its landing gear before settling down on the deck with an audible thump. Several vents opened releasing steam and with a hiss, the ramp slowly dropped down from the front of the shuttle.

At the top of the ramp, a short, pudgy, dark-skinned man dressed in the uniform of the Imperial Security Bureau, straightened his uniform and flicked away imaginary pieces of lint, before making his way down the ramp. He spied several figures standing at attention some distance away. The man smiled and quickly made his way towards the gathered group of officers.

"Welcome aboard the _Captum_ , Babel Torsch. I am Lt. Jeebs," one of the officers announced, executing a crisp bow.

"Commander," Babel acknowledged with a slight nod of his head. He turned to face the rest of the group, allowing his eyes to fall upon the only non-human standing amongst the group. He stared hard at the Zabrak.

"Zelak," he acknowledged, executing a quick nod in greeting towards the Inquisitor. Zelak smirked but returned the gesture.

"Lt. Jeebs," Babel began, "How soon until the _Aistriu_ arrives?"

"She entered the system moments ago. She'll be docked with our airlock shortly.

"Excellent. Captain Screeb will be accompanying me back to Travnin. You are in command of the _Captum_ until further notice."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Lt. Jeebs replied.

"Send the prisoners you have aboard here to my shuttle, while I collect those from the _Aistriu_. I will handle things from here on out," Babel said as he dismissed the officers with a wave.

* * *

The shuttle, _Aistriu,_ approached the _Captum_ , using reverse thrusters to slow itself down as it prepared to dock with the larger frigate. The co-pilot relayed the information to the passengers, informing them to prepare to exit the ship as the pilot slowly navigated the ship towards the docking tube that was extended from the neck of the _Captum_. The pilot placed the shuttle directly beneath the extended tube and made several adjustments until the shuttle made contact. Several magnetic arms extended from the tube and locked the shuttle into place. Atmosphere was pumped into the tube before the doors on either end were opened.

The Stormtroopers in the passenger hold of the shuttle gathered up the three prisoners and made their way to the airlock. They struggled with the third prisoner, who had trouble standing, unable to keep his feet underneath him. He was dragged, unceremoniously, towards the airlock.

Within moments, it opened and a small hydraulic platform lift came to rest inside the shuttle. Only having room for three individuals, two troopers and a prisoner entered the tube before being lifted into the frigate. Within moments, all three prisoners were aboard the _Captum_.

Babel Torsch stood silently, his hands clasped behind his back as he watched the trio of prisoners emerge from the airlock one at a time. He turned to the nearby security officer.

"All accounted for?"

The officer snapped a crisp salute.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he said before turning to the Stormtroopers, "You are dismissed."

The Stormtroopers turned and headed back towards the airlock, Babel Torsch addressed the security officer again.

"Escort them to the hangar bay," he ordered.

The officer nodded and motioned for his security detail.

Watching the prisoners shuffle by, he noted that both the Rebels, Yom and Phy, refused to make eye contact. The third prisoner was having some trouble walking and was dragged along by the two security guards with him. As he passed by, Babel addressed him.

"Well, well, Jevik, it's been a long time. Enjoy your flight?" he chuckled, despite himself, "You seem to be looking a bit worse for the wear? A bit of hyperspace sickness, perhaps? Nothing an invigorating interrogation session wouldn't fix, yes?"

Jevik lifted his head groggily, still trying to shake off the effects of the stun baton he had received earlier. He glared into the eyes of Babel Torsch. He tried to scowl but a jolt of pain caused him to wince instead and he dropped his chin back down to his chest. Great, just great. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, he thought.

* * *

Ten ships came out of hyperspace several thousand kilometers away from the _Captum_ , racing towards its starboard side. The lead ship was one of the new X-Wing fighters, flown by Commander Gordi, followed by the rest of the Misfits. Behind them lumbered the _Jud_.

Radioing his squadron, Gordi quickly issued orders.

"Misfit 5 and 6, take your Y-wings and head for the deflector shield generator. It'll be near the aft of the ship, above the main engines. Use your ion torpedoes to disable their shields, then knock it out with your proton torpedoes."

"Roger that, Misfit One."

"Misfit 7 and 8, cover them and take out as many point defense cannons as you can. Target any turbolasers as well."

"Copy, Misfit One," replied the two pilots.

"Misfit 2 and 3, take you're A-wings and head towards the stern. Hold your position there and watch for any incoming enemy fighters."

"Copy that," the two pilots replied.

"Misfit 4, you're with me. I'm detecting two TIE fighters on the port side. Stick close to me, Alyx, and follow my lead."

"I'm with ya boss."

"Misfit Leader, I'll notify you when it's clear. Do you copy?"

He waited for a second and when he got no response, he called out again.

"Misfit Leader, do you copy? Misfit Leader, are you there? Drun, do you copy?"

* * *

Drun sat and listened to the commands being given by Commander Gordi. Everything seemed to be going as planned, and the frigate had yet to realize it was under attack. So far, so good, he thought.

"Misfit Leader, I'll … _scrrreetch_ …"

Drun quickly flipped the switch.

"Repeat that Misfit One, I didn't copy. Misfit One, do you copy, over?"

"Sir, our transmissions are being jammed. We can't communicate with the rest of the fighters!" called out his co-pilot.

"Jammed? By whom?"

"I don't know sir!"

"Blazes, is it the Imperials?"

"I don't know sir. All communications are being scrambled. I can't reach any of the fighters."

Drun looked out the cockpit window and watched the two Y-Wings angled towards the rear of the _Captum_ , increasing their speed. The rest of the fighters were starting to move into their attack positions as well. Drun mashed the com button.

"Anyone listening, this is Misfit Leader, do you copy?"

He was greeted by static. He sighed and sank back into his flight chair.

"I'm picking up another signal. It's a freighter of some kind. It's approaching the aft of the _Captum_ and moving quickly!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said, quietly.

* * *

The _Cameroon_ emerged from hyperspace just a few seconds after the strike force. Wasting no time, Evie ordered Teba to engage the communications jammer. Upon hearing an affirmative from her youngest sister, Evie checked her displays, worriedly.

"Is it working?" yelled Evie as she looked over her shoulder towards Megara.

"I think so. I'm picking up no transmissions on any channels. I think we are jamming everyone."

"Including the Misfits?" asked Horshe, surprised.

"I think so. All channels are jammed. I think we over did it," replied Megara sheepishly.

"Ok, this is not what we expected but there is no time to adjust it now," Horshe said a bit worriedly.

"Should I stop the jamming signal?" called out Teba over the intercom.

"No," Horshe replied, "we'll wait until they destroy the _Captum_ 's communication relay system. In the meantime, we'll help where we can, just keep your eyes peeled for trouble. Javid, you got the guns charged yet?"

"Yeah, just trying to get the hang of the controls. They seem a bit stiff," he replied.

"That's fine, just do your best. Evie, keep an eye on our shields, Megara continue to monitor the communications, and Teba, hold tight back there."

* * *

Lt. Jeebs stood on the bridge of the _Captum_ , observing his crew go about their duties. He was pleased with himself. He was in command, yet again, and realized that he rather liked being in charge. He secretly hoped that his latest command would become permanent.

He gave little thought to what was going on below decks. Babel Torsch had said that he would be taking care of things, and Lt. Jeebs had no reason not to believe him. He wasn't surprised that Captain Screeb was being removed, albeit temporarily, from command of the _Captum_ , but all the same, her loss was his gain.

An audible beep came from a nearby console where the tech began scrutinizing his displays. Lt. Jeebs, his curiosity piqued, moved towards the console. The tech gasped and turned to face Lt. Jeebs.

"Sir, I'm detecting several ships, approaching fast!"

"Ships? What kind of ships?" asked Lt. Jeebs.

"Fighters, sir."

"Ours?"

"Negative. Snub fighters and two freighters. No signatures. They are in attack formation."

"Battle stations, prepare to engage. Alert the fleet over Travnin that we are under attack."

The lights dimmed as the klaxons began to blare.

"Have all sections report in. We may have to fend off boarding parties. Let's prepare for all eventualities."

A few moments later, one of the communications officers called out.

"Sir, I can't raise the fleet. Communications are down! I believe we are being jammed."

"Inform engineering to re-route non-essential power to the coms relay. Have them boost our signal strength, it should break through jamming?"

"Sir," a second tech called out, "Internal communications are down as well."

"Blazes," cursed Lt. Jeebs, "try a different frequency then!"

Lt. Jeebs suddenly felt the ship rock as it was hit several times. He reached out to catch himself so he wouldn't fall.

"Damage report?" he called out.

"Shields are down! The deflector shield generator has been destroyed!"

"Sir, all frequencies are being jammed!"

"We need to get a message out to fleet immediately!"

He was surprised the Rebels were able to disable the shields so quickly. Even with the jamming, he knew without a doubt, the communications relays would be their next target. That would be his choice of targets, if he were leading this attack. It would only be a matter of time until the inevitable would occur. He hoped he'd be able to get a message out. It would be their only chance to survive this attack.

If only that fool of an Inquisitor hadn't let his pride get the better of him. Though the ship could run on a skeleton crew, it wasn't advisable, especially if there was a possibility of an attack. And now, he and his crew were about to pay the price for his arrogance.

* * *

Commander Gordi spun and twirled his X-wing starfighter as he chased down one of the TIE Fighters. The TIE was closing in and set its sights on one of the Y-Wings that had popped over the top of the _Captum_ , trying to avoid it's point defense lasers.

"Alyx, you with me?" he called out. He got no reply. Blast, he cursed, the coms are still being jammed. He didn't know where his wingman had gotten off to; he hoped he hadn't been taken out. He had lost sight of the second TIE fighter when he flew past the bridge of the _Captum_.

The TIE fighter in front of him fired on the Y-Wing, just missing its port side engine. Suddenly, the TIE veered to the right, trying to avoid a collision with the Frigate, giving his pursuer a clear shot. Gordi zeroed his sights on the TIE fighter, before triggering his 4 laser cannons. The TIE fighter exploded in a brilliant display of yellows and oranges, before the flames quickly extinguished in the vacuum of space.

A sudden fireball erupted behind him, causing Gordi to jerk his head behind him. The droid in the socket behind him, QT4, beeped excitedly. Gordi nodded and looked past the droid. It looked like a ship had blown up behind him.

Suddenly, through the debris, emerged a Z-95 Headhunter. The pilot waggled his wings as Gordi breathed a sigh of relief. It was Misfit 4. He must had destroyed the other TIE fighter. For a moment, he let that sink in. He hadn't seen the other TIE behind him. If it hadn't been for his wingman... he let the thought hang for a second before turning back to his controls. It was time to take out the _Captum_ 's communications relays.

Another explosion caught his eye, near the nose of the frigate. One of the Misfits had been destroyed.

* * *

Horshe flew over the top of the _Captum_ and watched as the one of the Headhunters flared and exploded. One of the turbo lasers from the frigate managed to destroy it, sending a Y-Wing spinning away from the debris.

"Evie, arm a couple proton torpedoes. Aim for the larger of the two communications towers near the front of the ship. We need to take them out now!"

Evie punched a few buttons and sighted the towers with her heads-up display. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the trigger, launching the two torpedoes. Within moments, the relay tower exploded, rocking the frigate. Horshe whooped, "Direct hit, Evie! Good shooting!"

Evie smiled for a moment before looking back over her shoulder towards Megara.

"Are we good?"

Megara nodded, "Their communications are down!"

"Phew," she breathed, "Teba, turn off the jamming!"

"I'm on it," replied Teba over the intercom.

"Now to rescue my brothers," Evie said softly.

* * *

"Sir, our coms are live. I can speak to the fighters! We're no longer being jammed!"

Drun had watched the _Cameroon_ take out the coms relay. For a moment, he thought that maybe it had been the Imperials who had been jamming them but figured it was, more likely than not, Horshe. At the moment, there was nothing he could do, except go forward with their mission. He'd thoroughly chastise them later. He didn't want to put the younger Wiseborns in harm's way and he was greatly upset that Horshe had done so.

He watched as the two Y-Wings regrouped and made another run on the frigate, letting loose several ion torpedoes. The lights aboard the frigate blinked several times before going out. The turbo lasers stopped firing as did the point defense lasers. Everything had gone quiet aboard the ship.

"They're temporarily without power!" Drun exclaimed, "Alert the boarding party! We're going in!"

"Yes, sir!" his pilot replied, smiling from ear to ear. Victory, it seemed, was within their grasp.

* * *

The _Captum_ rocked several times from explosions, before everything inside went dark. Mowen fell from his bunk but didn't hit the floor. The artificial gravity suddenly wasn't working. He had trouble trying to stand. He heard what sounded like a struggle and after some grunting, something hit a nearby surface hard. Mowen heard someone move past his cell. He didn't know who it was and feared calling out. He concentrated more on getting his feet beneath him.

He had heard a couple of Naval Troopers prior to the explosion, informing Brick that he was being moved to the hanger. They had come to collect him as well. They were to be transported off the _Captum_ and sent to Travnin for questioning.

Now that the power had gone out, Mowen wasn't sure what was happening. He reached out towards the door and found it locked and without any power, he wouldn't be able to open it. It was reinforced and though it dropped down from the ceiling, he hoped that maybe with the artificial gravity temporarily inactive, he could open it. He had trouble planting his feet and getting a good grip, though it didn't stop him from trying.

After a few moments, he swore and shook his arms. He couldn't get it to budge. Resigned to his fate, Mowen moved to lean against the wall of his cell. He was surprised when he didn't slide down. Blast, he never realized how much he appreciated gravity.

* * *

Katarina swayed with the rocking motion of the ship and caught herself at a bulkhead. The ship was listing slightly to the port side and she realized the ship had lost power as well. Their shields must have been destroyed and they had been hit with some sort of ion weapon. If she had to guess, torpedoes most likely. Based on her training, it would be some time before they'd be able to bring back any of the ships systems. Life support and artificial gravity would be the first things restored, the most critical, she thought.

The two Naval Troopers who had been escorting her slowly stood, looking a bit dazed. They had been initially knocked down and were currently floating just above the deck. Katarina found she was floating a few centimeters above the deck. She was a bit unsettled by the sensation and knew that her journey to the hanger would take much longer now. Assessing the situation, she realized that now was the perfect opportunity to get away. Formulating a plan, she spun slowly to face her two escorts, as they tried to right themselves.

"We are obviously under attack. You two need to get to your battle stations, now!"

"With all due respect, ma'am, we are supposed to escort you to the hangar bay."

"Am I under arrest?"

The trooper thought for a moment before answering, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Then protocol is for you to report to your battle stations."

"But ma'am, we were ordered to escort you…" began the second trooper.

"I realize that but we are under attack. That takes priority over escorting me, don't you think?"

"I…uh…yes, ma'am."

"Listen, if you are that concerned with performing your assigned duty, then escort me to my cabin and secure me inside. Without any power, I won't be able to go anywhere, yes?"

"I guess so," one of the troopers shrugged.

"Then by all means, let's go," she ordered as she spun around and pulled herself along the hallway towards her cabin, the two troopers following in a similar fashion.

Upon getting to her cabin, she opened a nearby panel and located a small crank. The crank allowed the door to be manually lifted open. Rotating the crank, she slowly opened her door. Before it was fully opened, she pulled the manual stop and slipped under the door. She turned and called out to the two troopers.

"Release the crank and close the door. As soon as it's closed, get to your stations immediately. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

It took only a few moments for the door to close. She waited as she listened to the two troopers to head off down the hallway. She could hear their labored breathing as they pulled themselves along, back the way they came. Breathing a sigh of relief, she drifted over to her safe and opened it. She pulled out a blaster pistol and placed it in her empty holster.

As she went to close the safe, she remembered the lightsaber she had stored there. For a moment she hesitated, staring at it. She wasn't sure why, but she pulled the lightsaber from her safe and looked it over. She stared at it for several moments, turning it over in her hands. Sighing, she clipped it to her belt and closed the safe before heading over to the door to her cabin.

Unbeknownst to the troopers, there was also a manual crank on her side of the door as well. Opening the panel, she opened the door as quickly as she could. When the door reached an appropriate height, she slid underneath it and into the hallway.

Several more explosions rocked through the ship, though they were louder than anything previous. She quickly ascertained the explosions were internal, not external.

"Blazes," she swore, "Just one more thing to brighten my day."

The ship had been breached, there surely were enemy combatants aboard. Not knowing how many or how the much of a fight the skeleton crew was able to put up, she knew time was of the essence. Until the artificial gravity was restored, everyone aboard would be having a difficult time over the next few minutes.

Pulling her pistol from her holster, she got up and pulled herself along, heading towards the brig. She had some business to take care of.

* * *

The bridge of the _Captum_ was in chaos. Everywhere, crewmen were grasping onto consoles, benches, anything to keep them from floating away from their stations. Lt. Jeebs floated in the middle of it all, barking out commands.

"Damage report!"

"Sir, all systems are down. I'm trying to reestablish life support and artificial gravity. I just need a couple of minutes."

"Have we been able to establish internal coms yet?" he called out to another tech.

"I have sir. Commlinks are working. Intercoms are not."

"Sir, I'm getting a report from a squad of Naval Troopers near the medical bay. They are reporting a hull breach and they are trying to repel boarders!"

"We've been boarded?" Lt. Jeebs cried out astonishment.

"They are engaged with the boarders and being pushed back with heavy casualties. They're reporting the lack of gravity is hampering their efforts."

A sudden whoosh of air exited from the vents followed by a slight humming noise. Everything that was floating suddenly fell against the deck, Lt. Jeebs included. Picking himself up from the floor, he rubbed his back where he had clipped the edge of one of the consoles.

"I see that we have artificial gravity restored. Life support too?"

"Yes sir. I'm trying to restore internal coms and sensors now."

"How much longer?"

"A couple of minutes."

"Any update from the squad of troopers facing off against the boarders?"

"Nothing sir, I can't reach them."

"Let's assume they are dead. Alert all troopers to converge on that breach."

* * *

Jevik slowly picked himself up off the deck of the hanger and looked around. Everything was in disarray. Debris was scattered across the deck, with the occasional trooper sprawled out, slowly readjusting to the return of the artificial gravity. He spied one individual who got to his feet rather quickly and sprinted towards one of the ships.

The Zabrak, he noted, made his way to a heavily modified light freighter, opening the hatch and entering quickly. He's obviously in a hurry, he thought. Sitting upright, he gauged the status of those who remained in the hanger. Many of them were still trying to recover. Going back to the Zabrak, he realized that he had the right idea. It was time to make an exit.

Still wobbling, he got to his feet and slowly headed for the nearest exit. He knew that there had to be an escape pod or two located nearby. As he neared the exit he heard a sound behind him. Turning to look over his shoulder, he could see Yom standing and pointing in his direction. Jevik smiled before gesturing rudely and then quickly turned the corner.

Heading down the hallway, he found a small supply nook that housed a desk. Several tools lay strewn about. Finding a small crevasse tool and what looked like a couple of wrenches, Jevik scooped them up and continued down the hallway.

Not too far from the supply desk, Jevik found what he was looking for, an escape pod. Knowing that full power had yet to be restored, he hoped there was enough juice in the circuits to allow the pod to be ejected from the ship.

Opening the door, he crawled inside. Looking over the controls, he found the release button. Satisfied, he closed the door and pulled out the stolen tools. He got to work on a panel near the communications beacon. He'd need to readjust its settings if he was to be rescued by anyone but the Imperials.

Another explosion rocked the ship as the lights came back on briefly. Looking out the small window, he watched as a fighter when zipping by. It was a Headhunter, and for a moment, he briefly wondered if his raiders had come to rescue him. He pushed that thought aside as he realized that his pilots wouldn't be that dumb. No, most likely that was a Rebellion ship, only they were crazy and stupid enough to attack an Imperial Capital ship.

Shaking his head, he went back to work on the panel.


	31. Chapter 31: Captum's Hangar, Pt 2

**Chapter Thirty-One:** ** _Captum_** **'s Hangar, Pt. 2**

With the lack of power to the turbo-lift, Morlu and Bendu had been forced to take the stairs up towards the hangar. The loss of gravity, earlier, had been a thoroughly unflattering experience for the two of them, each nursing their fair share of bruises when it returned without warning.

As the two of them exited the stairwell, they stepped into the middle of a vicious firefight. Several Naval Troopers were doing their best to hold their positions. The sound of battle was deafening in the confined space. Cries of pain and anger, along with the shouts of combat filled the hallway. Smoke suddenly began to mix with the sounds when a large explosion scattered the defenders. Blaster bolts ricocheted down the hallway as Morlu drew his lightsaber, igniting it, and knocking some of the bolts aside.

"Rebel scum," he growled before looking back over his shoulder at Bendu, "head for the brig. Wait for me there."

Bendu crept down the hallway, leaving behind the sounds of battle, not quite sure where he was going. He came across a sign written in Outer Rim Basic, similar to Galactic Basic, the most used language in the Galaxy. Thankfully, he knew enough about Outer Rim Basic, so the translation wasn't too difficult. This deck contained the barracks, mess hall as well as the brig. Checking the schematic posted below the sign, he surmised that he would have to pass the mess hall and the door would be the first one on the right.

He made his way slowly, making sure to check each of the signs posted near any doors lest he missed the one he was looking for. His attention was focused on one particular sign, when he heard a pair of footsteps, approaching fast. He found a small alcove nearby, and ducked into it, just as a naval trooper came into view, a look of fear plastered across his face.

Bendu leaned further back into the shadows, praying that the scared trooper wouldn't look his way. It was at that exact moment that the two of them made eye contact. His eyes going wide, the trooper skidded to a stop and reached for his blaster pistol that hung on his left hip. Bendu lunged and tackled the man, quickly wrestling him to the ground. The two of them struggled, rolling around the deck, each trying to pin the other down. Flailing and punching, the two of them seemed evenly matched, that is, until the trooper was able to flip Bendu off him and scrambled backwards.

Having drawn his pistol, he aimed it at Bendu. Thinking quickly, Bendu raised his hand and called out to the Force. The pistol was wrenched from the trooper's hand and flew directly into Bendu's. With a yelp and a squeal, the trooper got to his feet and took off running. Bendu watched the trooper continue down the hallway as he slowly got to his feet. He suddenly felt a sense of peace wash over him. One thought entered his mind and he suddenly found himself clinging to it, desperately. _Find Mowen_. _Find Mowen_. For a moment he just stood and stared at the pistol in his hands, conflicted as he felt a darkness wash over him. Then he heard the unmistakable voice of his sister, Evie. _Find Mowen, he needs your help_.

Dropping the pistol, he checked the nearby sign and realized the door to the brig stood right across from him. He noticed the door was slightly ajar and breathing a sigh of relief, he squeezed his way past. Moving down the hall, past several holding areas, he found two doors near the end that seemed thicker and stronger than the rest. One was opened wide and Bendu peered inside. Nothing. He went to the second door and found it closed and securely in place. He tapped on it and called out.

"Mowen? Are you in there?"

He strained his ear to hear and for a moment only the sounds of the distant battle could be heard. It sounded like the fighting was drawing closer.

Bendu leaned his head against the door in frustration before pounding his fist on it.

He heard something from behind the door.

"Bendu? Is that you?"

"Mowen?"

"Bendu! By the stars, I'm glad to hear your voice. Can you open the door?"

"I don't think so. The controls are dead. Power hasn't been restored yet."

"There must be a manual crank or something," Mowen growled, frustrated.

"I'll see what I can find. Hold on, I'll be right back," Bendu said doing his best to calm his brother as he began to search the wall around the door.

"Maybe you should use your 'power', Bendu," said a familiar voice.

"Katarina?" Bendu said shocked, watching his sister emerge from the shadows, leveling a pistol at his chest, "I…uh…"

Lowering her pistol, she motioned towards the door, "Go ahead. I know you can do it."

Bendu nodded and turned back towards the cell door. Raising his hand, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Reaching out with the Force he envisioned the door opening, slowly. His breath labored, he broke out in a sweat. He felt the stirrings of anger begin to grow within him and he reached out towards it.

A sudden cry erupted from the darkness he found himself in. Someone was calling his name. Evie? He stopped reaching for his anger and quickly backed away. He felt a wave of peace wash over him, before a low, strong voice flowed around him, " _Through balance you will find the Force. Not good, not evil … balance_."

Bendu slowed his breathing and again concentrated on the cell door. Bendu cracked a smile as the door slid up, giving his brother enough room to wiggle out beneath it. Lowering the door, Bendu released his grasp on the Force and focused on his brother.

"You …" gasped Mowen, "you did it using your power."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Mowen embraced his brother in a hug, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Neither … did I … "stammered Bendu.

"If you two are about done, we should get going," Katarina said.

Mowen released his brother and turned to face her.

"You expect us to trust you after what you did?" he growled.

"I could shoot you both now, if you want."

"That won't be necessary," Bendu said calmly, "Let's be reasonable here, shall we?"

"I am being reasonable," both Mowen and Katarina said at the same time.

Bendu shook his head. He felt tired and confused. He needed to stop and think, but now was not the time.

"Why are you here, Katarina, if not to kill us?" he asked.

"Personal business," she said scowling.

"Brick … this is about Brick," Bendu stated, turning to look back at the empty cell next to the one Mowen had been occupying, "he was in the cell next to Mowen, wasn't he?"

"He was released just before the attack began," Mowen offered.

"And you thought you'd find him here…" Bendu said turning to face his sister, confirming his suspicions.

Looking down, Katarina, clenched her fists, "You have no idea what he's done to me. I intend to remove him from my life, forever. He deserves a fate worse than death," she said by way of explanation.

"You don't have to kill him," Bendu offered.

"Oh, yes. I do," she growled.

"And what about us?" Mowen asked.

"You … you're both free to go. Head towards the sound of battle, I'm sure the Rebels will find you."

"You could come with us," offered Mowen.

"No," she stated flatly, "I belong here. Now you two get going, before I change my mind."

Both Mowen and Bendu scooted past their sister. When Bendu moved past, she stopped him. Confused, he looked her in the eye. Reaching down, she unclipped the lightsaber from her utility belt. Handing it over to him, she felt her eyes begin to glisten.

"Here, you should have this," she said turning away, to avoid his questioning stare.

"I … thanks?" Bendu managed to stammer.

"It's just a useless piece of junk. An overrated flashlight, I'm told. I'm sure you'll find a use for it," she said facing the wall, "Watch out for Inquisitor Morlu, he'll kill you when he learns that you aren't staying."

"How … did you know?" Bendu asked quietly.

"I am the Captain of this ship, it's my job to know everything. Now go, before it's too late."

Both her brothers made their way to the hallway when Mowen stopped and looked back at his sister, one last time.

"Kat, come with us. It's not too late," he pleaded.

Katarina shook her head emphatically.

Mowen sighed, "You're always welcome to come home. The door will always be open for you."

Katarina nodded and waved them away. Her tears flowing freely now. Her heart ached but she was committed to her own cause. There was no turning back. She glanced back over her shoulder and discovered her brothers had moved on. Wiping her tears, she drew her pistol and took a deep breath. It was time to find Brick.

* * *

Drun monitored the radio signals flying back and forth, as the fighting inside the _Captum_ grew in intensity. There were reports of a dark cloaked Twi'lek wielding a red laser sword running rampant through the battle area. He had lost contact with an entire squad and he feared they may have been killed by this saber wielding fiend. Drun didn't have time to mull it over, as he struggled to maintain the integrity of the mission. They still hadn't located the Wiseborn boys yet, and time was ticking by, fast.

He stood, staring out through the _Jud_ 's viewport, when a flash of white caught his attention and he realized the shuttle that had arrived prior to the attack was moving away from the battle.

Keying his headset, he contacted Commander Gordi.

"Misfit One, the shuttle, _Aistiru_ , has been released. I repeat, it's been released."

"Copy that Misfit Leader. I see it."

"We need to disable that shuttle. We don't know who's on it."

"Roger that. Misfit 2 and 3, intercept and disable the shuttle."

With a pair of affirmatives, Drun turned back to the radio traffic. He felt his stomach churn. He couldn't quite put it into words but he suddenly had a bad feeling.

* * *

Several Stormtroopers raced into the _Captum_ 's hangar before turning around and firing their blaster rifles back into the corridor they had just come from. One of the stormtroopers dropped to the deck, never to move again, as an intense amount of blaster fire burst forth from the corridor, sending the remaining Stormtroopers scrambling for cover.

Several Rebels in mis-matched armor emerged from the corridor, laying down a withering amount of cover fire as more and more of them appeared. The Stormtroopers slowly retreated, back towards the shuttle and freighter still parked in the hangar.

The roar of an engine and the back-blast that occurred, knocked everyone down. The heavily modified freighter quickly exited the hangar.

Well out of the way of the fighting, but close enough to still be considered in danger, Yom and Phy had taken refuge behind the _Nu_ -class shuttle. Yom watched as Babel Torsh made his way up the ramp into the shuttle, along with a couple of Stormtroopers.

One of the Stormtroopers fell near Yom, a sizeable hole still smoking through the chest piece of his armor. Yom reached out and grabbed the blaster rifle. Making to stand, Phy put a hand on his arm, shaking her head when Yom glanced back to her.

Frowning, he looked at her quizzically. She only pointed in the direction of those individuals wearing the mis-matched armor.

"Those are Drun's men! We need to get to them!" she yelled over the cacophony of battle.

"But Babel…we may never get another chance!" Yom argued.

"Another time. We need to get to them," she said, again pointing to the Rebels.

Yom sighed, then nodded in acceptance. Hefting the rifle in one hand and taking Phy's hand with his other, the two of them scooted around the edge of the hangar, making their way towards the Rebels.

* * *

Evie concentrated on her brother, Bendu. She had felt a darkness ebbing, flowing, and swirling around him. What had he gotten himself into, she wondered, frightened of what the truth may hold. Her connection to her brother was broken when she heard Horshe gasp. Looking out the viewport she spied the cause of Horshe's concern.

"It's the _Violator_!" yelled Evie.

Horshe nodded, keying her headset.

"Javid, get those guns ready!"

"I'm on it!" Javid replied.

Over the intercom, everyone could hear Gypsy beeping wildly.

"Uh oh, I think we're in trouble," groaned Teba over the intercom.

"Why?" Megara said concerned.

"Gypsy has detected something ready to emerge from hyperspace. She says it's bigger than the _Captum_!"

* * *

Misfit 2 and 3 raced after the shuttle, _Aistriu_ , taking shots at its engines, doing their best to disable them but being thwarted by the ships shields. As they were beginning to line up another round of shots, their proximity alarms began to wail, letting them know that something was emerging from hyperspace, near their current position.

The shuttle suddenly veered off to the right, followed by both A-Wings as a large, triangle shaped vessel suddenly appeared. It was the Chariot, a Victory I class Star Destroyer. At 900 meters long, it clearly was the biggest ship in the entire Minos Cluster; it also happened to be the flagship of the Imperial Naval forces in this sector.

Both Misfit pilots quickly gave up the chase on the _Aistriu_ and headed back towards the disabled _Captum_. The shuttle, meanwhile, wasted no time and entered hyperspace as quickly as it could, leaving behind the impending carnage of battle.

The _Jud_ released its magnetic couplings and began to move to the opposite side of the _Captum_ , heading towards the hangar bay. Having observed the Star Destroyer emerge from hyperspace, Drun could only stare in awe and fear. He tapped his headset when he heard Commander Gordi hailing him.

"Drun, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah," he growled, "Things just got bad for us. I knew this was a bad idea. We need to pull out now."

"How much longer till you find the Wiseborns?"

"Oh, we found them. Just not the one's we were looking for" replied Drun.

"I don't mean those on the _Cameroon_ ," Gordi replied dryly.

"No, not them." Drun stated.

"Then who?" Gordi asked confused.

"Yom and Phy."

"Yom and Phy are alive?" Gordi said in awe. After all this time, they were still alive, he thought.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised to find this out as well. My team has cleared the hangar. We are on our way to pick them up."

"What about their boys?"

"I … I don't know where they are. With the _Chariot_ 's sudden arrival, we're out of time, I'm afraid."

"The Misfits and I will engage the Star Destroyer and hold them off. We'll buy you as much time as we can."

"That's suicide, Commander Gordi. I can't order you to do it."

"What choice do we have? Just find those boys."

Drun Cairnwick sighed inwardly before keying his mic, "Alright, I'll send what's left of the boarding party to the brig. If the boys aren't there, then we are pulling out, agreed?"

"Just find those boys, Drun."

* * *

The _Cameroon_ spun and swerved, avoiding the laser blasts coming from the _Violator_. Though the shields were holding, with every hit, they were starting to weaken. Teba noticed this and said as much. As Gypsy started to re-route power to increase the shield generators output, Horshe called out to brace themselves for impact as two proton torpedoes zeroed in on them.

Evie wasn't paying attention as she sat back in her chair, her emotions a sudden wreck. She had been listening in on Drun's and Commander Gordi's conversation. Was it true? Were her parents alive and aboard the _Captum_? How could this be?

The _Cameroon_ rocked with an explosion that brought her out of her reverie. Horshe yelled into her headset.

"Javid, get him off our tail. We can't take too many more hits like that!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Javid wailed, "He's too fast. I can't lock onto him!"

"Megara, you need to plot us an escape route out of here now! Between the Violator and the Chariot, we don't stand a chance!"

"But my brothers are still aboard!" yelled Evie.

"You won't get to see them if we're dead!" hollered Horshe.

"If we leave, then they are as good as dead!" Evie yelled back.

Getting out of her seat, Evie stumbled her way out of the cockpit.

"Evie, where are you going?" screamed Horshe.

"To even the odds a bit?" Evie replied with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Wait, What? How?"

"You just do what you've been doing, I'll take care of the rest!"

Evie felt a slight tremor in the Force as well as a sudden urge to get to the gun turret. She didn't know how to use the laser cannons, but she knew she could trust in the Force to guide her. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew.

Horshe growled and gritted her teeth. Turning to Megara, "Continue to plot us an escape route … just in case."

Megara, keeping her head down, nodded and began to work furiously with the navicomputer.

* * *

Cursing, Zelak angled his ship to avoid several accurate blasts of laser fire from the _Cameroon_. They must have switched gunners, because they were suddenly finding and hitting all the weak spots in his shielding. Pounding the communications button on the control panel in front of him, he continued to curse. A couple of the direct hits had frazzled his system and his communications panels were now spitting sparks. He cursed again before a blue, slightly hazy holo-graphic form appeared before him.

"This is Captain …" the tiny holo-graphic form began before being interrupted.

"This is Inquisitor Zelak. We are under attack from Rebel forces. You need to scramble your TIE fighters immediately!"

The tiny, holo-graphic officer saluted before responding.

"My apologies, Inquisitor, I wasn't aware of your situation. We just emerged from hyperspace and had no idea this system was under attack. We'll need just a moment."

He signaled to someone out of range of the holo-projector before turning back to face Zelak.

"We are scrambling our fighters. We've been unable to hail the _Captum_. Has the ship been compromised?"

"Yes," Zelak hissed, "Rebels have boarded her and are attempting to steal her. It must be destroyed, immediately!"

"We will begin firing once we are in range, sir."

"Excellent," grinned Zelak, maliciously.

* * *

Lt. Jeebs stood unsteadily on the bridge of the _Captum_ , watching the _Chariot_ slowly close the distance between them. He smiled with relief upon viewing wave after wave of TIE fighters erupt from beneath the ship.

"Our rescue has arrived. Looks like the Rebels will be on the run momentarily," he said to his crew, "Alert the crew. Tell them to hold their positions until help arrives. It's time to drive the Rebels from our ship!"

"Hold on sir, the _Chariot_ is moving into an attack position."

"Against who?"

"Us, sir!"

"What?"

"Sir," another tech called out, "the _Chariot_ is arming her turbo-lasers. They are directing them towards us!"

Lt. Jeebs face paled considerably, swallowing hard, he managed to ask, "Do we have shields?"

"Negative, sir. Most of our weapons have been disabled or destroyed. We are as good as dead," an Ensign replied softly.

"Signal the evacuation. Tell everyone to get to the nearest escape pod immediately! Abandon ship!" he ordered.

Several klaxons began to wail as everyone on the bridge wasted no time in following his order. He quickly noticed several escape pods begin launching almost immediately. Was it possible that several crew members had already been prepared prior to his order? He wondered if that would be noted as cowardice or a dereliction of duty? Within moments, the bridge crew was gone and Lt. Jeebs was alone with his thoughts.

The Captain must go down with their ship. He repeated the mantra to himself several times before his personal thoughts began to intrude.

This was not how he envisioned his career would end. He winced inwardly and thought of his family back on Eliad. They had never been proud of his choice to join the Imperial Navy, and they would never be proud of him now. Hopefully, those in charge would spin his death as something heroic. At least his family wouldn't know the truth. He could only imagine what they would think or say, if they did learn of it. Unfortunately, they were not loyalists to the Empire, so his death probably wouldn't even be mourned properly, much less matter to those from his home planet. Exiled by the Emperor several years ago, most folks on Eliad held no love for the Empire.

Feeling utterly helpless for the first time in many years, he quickly decided that he would face his death as stoically as possible. He couldn't stop the sudden trembling in his hands and knees, but he did his best as he watched the Chariot move into position. Taking a deep breath, he stood at attention and prepared for the end.

* * *

"This is Misfit One, all ships on me. Drun needs more time to find the Wiseborn boys. It's our job to give him as much time as possible. Let's hit them hard, fast and repeatedly. Give them no quarter and ask for none in return!"

A series of cheers came over Commander Gordi's radio.

"Misfits 5 and 6, I want you to hang back. I'll open a path towards the _Chariot_. I need you both to hit it with everything you got. Use those Ion Torpedoes. Everything rests on what we do here today. Are you ready?"

A series of affirmatives resounded back at him.

"Alyx, watch my back. Keep those fighters off me when I make my attack run."

"I'm with ya boss!" Alyx replied enthusiastically.

A few moments later, the Rebel fighters crashed into the oncoming TIE fighters and the battle was joined. Explosions dotted the space in front of them as ships from both sides exploded into tiny balls of flame before quickly becoming extinguished in the vacuum of space.

"Alyx, you still with me?" Gordi called out.

"I'm right behind ya, you're clear!"

Commander Gordi angled his X-Wing fighter and flew along the port side of the star destroyer, the side facing the _Captum_. Engaging his quad laser cannons, he opened fire and was rewarded with a hit on one of the turbolasers turrets, incinerating it completely. He whooped as he pulled up, dodging point defense lasers and streaking past the rear of the ship.

Turning his ship around, he watched as Alyx blasted a TIE fighter that had been chasing him, before skimming the surface of the star destroyer and launching a couple of proton torpedoes into another battery of turbo lasers.

"Great shot, Alyx!" he shouted, "Form up on me and let's get another pass!"

"Misfit One, this is Misfit 5. We are making our attack run on their shield generator. We're going in."

"Copy that Misfit 5, we'll cover you," Gordi responded.

As the two Y-Wings made their attack run, a flight of four TIE fighters followed, dodging and weaving, trying to get a clear shot on the two rebel ships. A direct hit on one of the engines sent Misfit 6 careening out of control before crashing into the neck of the ship sending debris everywhere.

Commander Gordi and Alyx angled their attack and cut across the star destroyer, dodging point defense laser before firing their own laser cannons. Two of the TIE fighters exploded forcing the other two to break off their attack on the other Y-Wing.

The final Y-Wing spun his ship, avoiding several lasers before launching two ion torpedoes into the star destroyers shield generator. Pulling back on the flight stick, the pilot avoided the explosion as the shield generator overloaded and exploded. The pilot whooped over the com, "Their shields should be down!"

Commander Gordi managed to blast another TIE fighter into oblivion when all the surviving turbo lasers on the port side of the ship opened fire, sending green bolts of energy at the immobile _Captum_. He quickly keyed his mic.

"Drun? Brace yourselves! Incoming!"

Flipping the switch, he addressed his surviving squadron members.

"Target those turbo lasers!" he screamed, "They're trying to destroy the _Captum_!"


	32. Chapter 32: Captum's Hangar, Pt 3

**Chapter Thirty-Two:** ** _Captum_** **'s Hangar, Pt. 3**

The _Cameroon_ spun then veered to right, avoiding several laser blasts from the _Violator_. Doing her best to keep the modified freighter in her sights, Evie returned fire, growling in frustration as its shields deflected her blasts. Checking the power levels and her targeting computer, she slammed her hands on the firing controls before keying her mic.

"I need more power to the weapons!" she yelled.

"We're working on it!" replied Teba harshly, "Gypsy says his shields are weakening. Keep hammering him!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Evie replied.

"You want me to take over?" offered Javid.

"No, I'm fine!" snapped Evie, a bit too harshly. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but the stress of the situation was starting to rattle her nerves. Grinding her teeth, she felt a twinge of pain where he wound had been, before noticing that her hands had begun to shake. Glancing around, she hoped to find a stim shot she could use but finding nothing, she cursed silently instead. Oh, how she wished she had thought to bring one with her.

She thought of asking Javid to bring one to her when she saw several green lasers erupt from the Star Destroyer and fly towards the _Captum_. Craning her neck, she watched them obliterate the nose of the ship, sending flames and debris everywhere.

"NOOOOO!" she yelled.

Everything was quiet as if the entire galaxy stopped and observed the moment. Nothing moved, nothing was said, everything and everyone focused on the destruction of the _Captum_. Evie marveled at how the explosion slowly spread across the ship, sending gouts of flame bursting from its hull.

She noticed a TIE fighter slowly drift past. Evie watched in fascination as the ship suddenly winked out of existence, blown to pieces by a trailing A-Wing fighter. Everything then snapped back into focus and Evie felt a sudden chill race down her spine.

"Evie?!" Horshe said over the headset, "Evie, listen to me. That was their first salvo. Turbo lasers need time to recharge. Drun will get your brothers; you need to concentrate on the _Violator_. Do you hear me?"

Evie slowly nodded her head.

"Evie?! Do you hear me?" Horshe pleaded.

Keying her mic, Evie answered softly, "Yes."

She had heard what Horshe said but she wasn't listening. Dark thoughts filled her mind, her fear growing. She envisioned the _Captum_ exploding with both her brothers still aboard. Despairing, she watched the vision play out. Their lifeless, frozen bodies floating, forever, through the vacuum of space, disappointment etched on their faces, blaming her for everything. She had failed them, just as she had failed her parents. They all should have been home, safe, not galivanting through the sector engaging in space battles.

Her hands hurt from gripping the firing controls, her knuckles white. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest, her breathes coming in gasps. She felt helpless, hopelessness swallowing her. She sat and did nothing. She failed her parents, she failed her brothers, she would eventually fail her siblings as well. She was an utter failure to everyone around her. She buried her head in her hands and wept. It was over, it was all over.

* * *

With his hand held before him, Zelak smiled maliciously as he slowly clenched his fist. He could feel her fear, her despair, her hopelessness as it surrounded her, invaded her, controlled her. He relished the thought of her crushed spirit, of her joy buried deep within her. Her brokenness would forever soothe his thoughts. Running his tongue over his cracked lips, he could practically taste her fear. Delicious, he thought.

A cruel chuckle escaped him. If only this had been Craer and not some hapless, force-sensitive child, he mused. He would get another crack at Craer, he was sure of it. And this girl would be his ticket. He watched as the _Captum_ began to collapse in on itself. He no longer had Bendu, but at least he wouldn't return empty handed. He signaled the _Chariot_.

"I'm going to herd the _Cameroon_ to you. Use your tractor beams to pull her in. You are not to lose that ship, understood Captain?" he barked at the holo-graphic image before him.

"We'll do our best, sir."

"The Emperor will be pleased."

Checking his instruments, Zelak nodded confidently. Now that the girl had stopped firing on him, he could use this moment to recharge his shields. He let loose another wave of blaster fire forcing them to swerve in the direction of the Star Destroyer. Why not herd them into the field of fire from the _Chariot_? Let the turbo-lasers make quick work of their shields before latching onto them with a tractor beam and pulling them aboard. Smirking, he mentally patted himself on the back.

He was tired of wasting time on these insignificant fools. His desire for revenge was great and he wanted nothing more than to find Craer and exact that revenge. The girl would be the key to finding Craer. It was time to end this, once and for all.

* * *

Mowen and Bendu were pinned down from blaster fire by several naval troopers who had set up a defensive position down the hall. Mowen hefted a blaster rifle he had found on a dead stormtrooper earlier and fired a few shots down the hall. He couldn't tell if he'd hit anything through the smoke and debris. Cursing he looked over to his brother.

"Any ideas?"

Bendu shrugged before opening fire with the rifle he held.

"The hangar should be just beyond them."

"Can we go around?"

Bendu shrugged, "I'm not _that_ familiar with this ship. How would I know?"

"Can't you use your power or something?"

Bendu shot an incredulous look towards his brother.

"That shouldn't be the answer to every problem we encounter," he said dryly.

"It would if I had your ability," Mowen shot back.

Shaking his head at his brother's stubbornness, he closed his eyes and took a breath, reaching out with the Force. His face blanched when he felt an icy, cold darkness moving towards him. Snapping his eyes open, he reached for the lightsaber he had clipped to his belt. Turning to look behind him, he saw a red glow moving towards him.

"There you are, my apprentice. I thought I told you to meet me at the brig?" Morlu snarled.

"He changed his mind," Mowen said, coming to his feet.

Morlu raised his hand and Bendu could feel the Force gather before being released towards his brother. He watched as Mowen was thrown down the hallway, landing near the naval troopers. He groaned once then stopped moving.

Bendu pressed the button on the lightsaber he held, the green blade extending with a snap-hiss.

"That was my brother," he growled, taking a step towards Morlu.

"Where did you get that!?" snarled Morlu.

Bendu gritted his teeth, he could feel the darkness around him deepen.

"I found it and I will kill you with it," he growled, taking another menacing step towards the Sith, his hands shaking slightly, the lightsaber humming softly with his movements.

"I had high hopes for you, Bendu. You leave me no choice now but to destroy you," Morlu said raising his red blade with both hands, preparing to strike.

Swallowing hard, Bendu raised the green blade up, but having no training in lightsaber combat, he had no idea how he would parry a thrust from the Sith. He took a calming breath and reached out with the Force, calling it to guide him. As he felt the darkness recede, he reached out again with the Force. He could feel the battle rage around him. The loss of life, the pain of death, the crushing of souls….

Evie's soul…

… being crushed.

His anger flared, and he swung his blade at Morlu. Snarling, Morlu thrust his blade at him. Their blades clashed with a crackling hiss before everything suddenly turned upside down. With a loud, deafening roar and his vision blinded by a searing, white light, Bendu felt himself flying backwards; his face and hands burning.

* * *

When Katarina arrived at her cabin, she was not surprised to find the door wedged open. Holding her blaster out in front of her, she peered cautiously through the open doorway. Something struck the wall next to her. Flinching, she instinctively fired, strafing the room.

Movement caught her eye and turning to her right, she saw a baton swing towards her. She tried to retreat, but it clipped her jaw, the electric jolt sending her spasming to the deck. Her pistol fell from her hand as she felt her muscles clench and unclench uncontrollably. Hitting the deck hard, she desperately tried to push herself away from her attacker.

Standing above her was Brick, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long, long time," he said smugly.

"You … piece … of … bantha … poodoo …" she managed to stammer.

"Now is that anyway to greet your former partner, your former lover?"

"Sicko … "she struggled to get out.

"I knew you'd find me in here. It's where we always ended up. I remember those days quite fondly," his self-assuredness apparent.

"Go … to … "she growled as she struggled to crawl away.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said wagging his finger at her.

Pushing herself up, she managed to move away from him, though not as far as she would have liked. He was still within striking distance and she kept a wary eye on the baton.

"I thought we had something, Kat, something special, something powerful, something mutually beneficial. But no, you had to develop a conscious, a pathetic longing for your old life, a yearning for the things you left behind. You were desperate for their love, you craved their approval. You were so short-sighted, you couldn't see the bigger picture. Betraying them was the best thing you could have done. You could have had it all," he ranted, gesturing wildly with the baton.

"And it was all my doing. It was all my idea. You wouldn't be where you are if it wasn't for me. It was my ambitions, my priorities, my risks, that got us there. Your parent's arrest was just the tip of the iceberg. You siblings incarceration would have been the icing on the cake. Together we could have been unstoppable, this sector could have been ours and ours alone. Nothing to stop us but our own imaginations. But no!" he whined, his voice raising in pitch.

"You stand in command of your own ship, while I'm forced to cower in disgrace. Well, that's about to change. You owe me. And I've come to collect."

Slowly pushing herself away from him, her muscles refused to cooperate. She couldn't recall how long the stun lasted at that setting, too long, in her opinion. She needed a distraction, a weapon, something. Anything. She glanced around her.

"I will take great pleasure in killing you. And to think," he paused, smiling, "I actually owe those blasted Rebels for this opportunity."

Her mind raced, she had trouble focusing on anything but the baton.

"You … won't get … away with … this," she managed to croak.

"Oh, I'm sure I will. No one will know what happened here," he said arrogantly.

Frantic, her eyes going wide, she looked up at him; looked deep into his eyes.

"What about … what we … once … had?" she appealed but it came across more like begging.

Stepping towards her, he snarled, "You should have left your past in your past."

"I … should … have left … you … in the … past," she grimaced, disgust evident in her voice.

His eyes full of hate he eyed the baton, smiling.

"I can see now, why you liked these things so much. So, incapacitating. So, empowering. And to think, that was just the first setting. Let's see what happens when I turn it up a notch, shall we?"

Her eyes wide, she struggled to back up as he came at her. A sudden roar erupted through the room, as everything was flung towards the ceiling. Beneath the roar, she heard what sounded like someone walking through a pile of dead leaves; the snapping of twigs, the sharp crack of trees splintering under the weight of ice. She realized the sound was internal, not external. The pain of a thousand needles being jammed into her at the same time coursed through her body. She screamed, her voice going hoarse as a white light enveloped her. She continued to scream, though no sound escaped from her lips.

* * *

Drun stood at the bottom of the ramp, waving at the Rebel troopers running towards him. Behind them, several naval troopers followed, spewing lasers from their blasters. A few well-placed shots from Drun sent them scattering. As the last Rebel trooper scrambled up the ramp, Drun grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Did you find them?"

"Negative, sir. They were too entrenched. We couldn't force our way through.," he said gasping, his face blackened with soot and grime.

Sighing, Drun hung his head and motioned for the trooper to move up the ramp.

"We tried, sir," the trooper offered apologetically before disappearing inside the ship.

Drun nodded and turned raced up the ramp when the entire hanger lurched, throwing everything into disarray. Drun managed to steady himself.

"What was that!?" he yelled as he entered the ship.

"Sir, the _Chariot_ is firing on the _Captum_!" replied the pilot.

"They will destroy us all," he moaned. Racing for the ladder to the cockpit, Drun bellowed, "Get us out of here! Now!"

"What about our boys?!" Yom yelled as he met Drun at the bottom of the ladder.

The two of them eyed each other warily before Drun finally looked away.

"We did the best we could, Yom. It's too late now, we have to go."

"You're best isn't good enough," Yom said as he hefted a blaster rifle and headed towards the ramp.

Drun called out to him, "It's suicide if you stay."

"I know the risks," Yom said spinning back to glare at Drun, "these are my kids, my boys. They need my help. I can't leave them behind to die!"

"Yom," Drun began as he moved closer, whispering harshly, "what about the rest of your kids? They need you too."

Yom glared at him before heading towards the ramp.

Defeated, Drun slammed his fist against the wall.

"Now I know where Evie gets it from," he said muttering to himself.

"You have no idea," Phy growled behind him, crossing her arms, scowling at him.

Swallowing hard, Drun lowered his head, before ascending the ladder.

* * *

"Javid," Horshe yelled, "what's wrong with her?"

"She's just sitting there, unresponsive. I can't get her out of the turret," he replied back.

"Ok, you need to find a place to strap in. I have another idea."

"What's that?" Megara asked worriedly.

"Something crazy, to be honest," Horshe began, "but he's herding us towards the Star Destroyer. If we get too close, they could lock on to us with a tractor beam."

Megara nodded as Javid entered the cockpit.

"I thought I told you to find a place to strap in?" growled Horshe.

"I did," Javid replied, buckling into the co-pilots chair.

Horshe rolled her eyes, "You stubborn, Wiseborns," she muttered.

"You have no idea," Megara responded.

"So, what's your plan?" Javid asked excitedly.

"I'm going to cut the engines, then throw everything into the reverse thrusters," she said as she began to flip several switches.

"Sounds fun," Javid beamed.

Megara looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That could tear us apart," she groaned.

"Actually," Teba said over the com system, "we are in zero-g, so it won't affect us. If we turn off the inertial dampeners and the artificial gravity, we'd be having a totally different conversation. As long as we are all strapped in, we should be fine."

"I don't know about this," Megara groaned again.

"No time for debate," Horshe growled, turning to face Javid, "since you insist on sitting there, I need you to charge up a couple of torpedoes."

Megara's eyes went wide," We aren't going to attack the Star Destroyer, are we?"

Both Horshe and Javid turned to look over their shoulders at her.

"Of course not," said Horshe.

"Of course, we are," Javid said at the same time.

"What?" Horshe turning a worried eye towards Javid," are you nuts?"

Javid smiled sheepishly, "That's what I thought we were doing?"

"Even I'm not _that_ crazy," Horshe muttered under her breath.

"Mowen is," Javid admitted.

"Enough of this," Teba announced, "I'm cutting all power to the engines … now!"

"No…wait…" Horshe yelled.

The _Cameroon_ 's engines flared once more then went out; though the ship continued to move forward through space. Horshe gripped the controls and engaged the reverse thrusters slowing the ship down considerably. So much so, that the _Violator_ was unprepared and quickly overshot them.

Javid whooped as the restraints held him in place. Eyeing the _Violator_ , he glanced sideways at Horshe before he punched in a set of coordinates. Nodding her head, he launched the torpedoes.

* * *

Katarina slowly came to, her head pounding, her vision blurry. She tried to move her right arm and winced. Moving her left arm, she wiped at her face and discovered it was covered with blood. Moving her hand up towards her head, she discovered a gash near her hairline that was bleeding profusely. She tried to sit up before a jolt of pain coursed through her body. Grunting in pain, she felt a sharp pain from her left hip all the way down to the tips of her toes.

Wiping away the blood from her forehead, she looked around. She didn't recognize anything, she was sure she was no longer in her cabin. The problem was, she wasn't sure where she was. Using her left arm, she managed to get herself to her feet. She heard a loud groan not too far from where she was standing.

She noticed a small blaster pistol lying nearby that still looked in good working order. Reaching down, she winced as her back spasmed, threatening to drop her back to the deck. Gritting her teeth, she bit back the pain, grasped the pistol, and stood back up.

Taking a few moments to steady herself, she shuffled her way towards the audible groans. Lying on his back, she found Brick pinned beneath a plasteel beam. Eyes shut, he struggled beneath it. Hearing her come near, he opened his eyes and looked up.

"Katarina," he breathed in relief, "thanks the stars. Help get this off me."

"No," she said with no emotion in her voice.

"What?" he said, confused, "stop messing around and give me a hand."

She pointed the blaster at his chest. Noticing the pistol, he looked up at her.

"Kat," he screamed, "Think about what you are doing. You'll ruin your life, your career, everything you've worked hard to achieve. You are throwing away everything!"

"I'll live," she said as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Evie's head snapped up as the bright flare of an explosion illuminated the space around her. Shaking her head to clear the fogginess that seemed to envelope her, she noticed the plasteel glass around her darkened down. Gripping the controls, she spun the turret around, viewing the battlefield. A debris field of ship parts littered her view but beyond that, she could still make out the fighting going on.

She was surprised to see only a few fighters left, still maneuvering, trying to get the upper hand on each other. The Star Destroyer wasn't moving, and it showed signs of damage, but nothing disabling. She gasped as several turbo-lasers erupted from the Star Destroyer. She spun the turret, following them as they slammed into the _Captum_. She held her breath as the bright green bolts of energy slammed into the rear of the ship, creating an explosion that sent flames and debris everywhere.

Amongst that debris she saw several escape pods; folks who were desperately trying to get away from the dying ship. Were her brothers in one of those pods, she wondered. She saw movement near the hangar and watched as the Jud exited and hurried away from the dying ship. She felt a glimmer of hope, ever so small, begin to grow within her.

Keying her mic, she startled everyone aboard the _Cameroon_.

"I see the _Jud_. Do they have Mowen and Bendu?"

"Evie?" replied Megara.

"Just answer me, do they have them?"

"Evie, are you ok?" she heard Megara ask again.

"I'm fine. Do they have the boys?"

No one said a word, all was quiet. Noticing the remaining rebel fighters break off their attacks, she feared the worst. Her hope suddenly dying.

"They didn't find them, did they," she said softly.

"No, they didn't. They had to evacuate before they could finish searching. I'm sorry Evie," Horshe said mournfully.

"They're still alive, I can feel it."

"Evie," Horshe said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "we have to leave, it's too late."

"We can't leave them," Evie pleaded.

"I'm sorry Evie."

"Maybe they got aboard an escape pod? We could swing by and maybe…" Teba offered?

Evie felt the glimmer of hope begin to rise again, "Horshe, please!?"

"Alright, one pass, then we are out of here," she said with a resigned sigh.

* * *

Moving through the debris scattered around the ship, his blaster held at the ready, Yom slowly checked each body he came to, relieved each time he discovered it wasn't Mowen or Bendu. He wasn't about to give up hope, not yet, though he knew time was running out.

Hearing a groan coming from a side corridor, he headed in that direction. Stepping around some crates, he spied a form lying on his back. His eyes going wide, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Thank the stars," he whispered as he knelt next to Mowen. Checking for a pulse, he was further relieved when he found it. Giving him a good shake, he quietly called out his name.

Mowen opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before raising a hand to rub them.

"Ow, that hurt," he groaned before looking up, his face a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Dad?!" he asked quietly.

"Yes son, it's me," Yom replied.

"Am I … am I dead?"

"No, you're not. But if we don't get moving, we may end up so."

Helping him to stand, Mowen quickly embraced his father.

"Dad, you're alive!"

"Yes, I am."

"But, how?" Mowen said releasing his father.

"I'll explain later," he replied while glancing around, "Any idea where Bendu is?"

Shaking his head to clear the fogginess in his brain, Mowen replied, "I don't know. I remember standing next to him, standing up to some guy with a red lightsaber and then … flying backwards. I must have hit my head or something."

"A red lightsaber," Yom echoed, worry clearly etched upon his face.

"I wouldn't worry, Bendu had a lightsaber too."

"He had what? Where did he get it?"

"Kat gave it to him."

Yom raised his eyebrows, "She's here too?"

"Yeah, this is her ship," he said, glancing at the damage around him, "at least, it used to be."

"Command of her own vessel, hmmm," Yom said handing his blaster to his son, "Do you know how to use one of these?"

Mowen nodded while rubbing the back of his head.

Yom peered down the corridor noticing that it ended abruptly; a giant gaping hole in the floor.

"Stay here and cover me, I'm going to look over there," he said pointing.

Avoiding some hanging wires while stepping around debris, he discovered Bendu lying curled up in the fetal position. Motioning rapidly for Mowen, Yom knelt at the side of his son, feeling for a pulse. Again, he was relieved when he discovered it before turning him over to his back. With a groan, Bendu slowly opened his eyes. They quickly locked onto the face of his father.

"Dad!?" he managed to say before being shushed by his father.

Looking him over, Yom could see the burns on his hands and his face.

"You're burns look bad. I'm sure they hurt like hell. Do you think you can stand?"

Bendu nodded, not blinking, as he stared at his father.

"Dad!?" he whispered hoarsely.

"We'll talk later. We need to find an escape pod and get you out of here."

"You'll … *cough* … find them across … *cough* … the hall from the hangar," interjected a harsh sounding, female voice.

Yom quickly stood and turned to face his daughter, his face full of shock and surprise.

"Katarina," he said solemnly.

Nodding in recognition, her right arm bent and hanging at an odd angle, her uniform torn and ripped, with a rather large gash across her head, she stood hefting a small blaster pistol with her left hand. Favoring her left leg, she took a step towards them; pointing her pistol, she waved them back towards the hangar.

"Katarina," Yom began.

Shaking her head, she coughed, "No."

She waved towards the hangar a second time.

"You … *cough* … don't have much time," she rasped.

"Listen, Katarina," Yom began again.

"No, dad…" she interrupted him.

Nodding in understanding, Yom helped Bendu to his feet and motioned Mowen towards the hangar. As they passed her, Yom took a moment to look at his oldest daughter. She held his gaze as he passed by. He could see the turmoil within her, but he saw it quickly replaced by determination. He realized that, though things may have changed, there were some things that would always stay the same.

Yom had always believed that the greatest love was when someone laid down their life for another. The love of a parent, a father in this case, for their child came in a close second. Though he could never agree with her choices, he knew, deep within his heart, that he would never stop loving his daughter.

Urging his wounded sons forward, they slowly made their way to the escape pods.

* * *

Floating silently amongst the wreckage of the _Captum_ , the escape pod jerked slightly before slowly being drawn towards the _Cameroon,_ pulled closer by the tractor beam. Satisfied with its progress, Horshe keyed her radio.

"As soon as we secure the escape pod, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Eliad, Misfit One."

"Copy that Horshe. The Imperial forces on Travnin have gone on alert, they'll be launching fighters shortly. Be careful and we'll see you soon."

Horshe watched as the remaining four snub-fighters quickly entered hyperspace and disappeared. Turning back to check on the progress of the escape pod, she smiled to herself. They had done it, they had rescued the Wiseborns.

Sitting in the turret, Evie craned her neck, watching as the escape pod was drawn beneath the ship.

"Do we have them? Are they secured?" Evie asked hopefully.

"The pod is too big to fit into the cargo bay, but I've managed to secure them to us with the magnetic locks," replied Teba.

"I'm picking up a flight of TIE Interceptors on the scanner. They're coming from the base on Travnin and they're closing fast!" Megara warned them.

"I've secured the pod," Teba said with relief.

"Punch it!" Horshe called out.

Smiling, Javid pulled back on the lever and gasped when the stars turned to streaks as the _Cameroon_ entered hyperspace and disappeared.


	33. Chapter 33: War Room

**Chapter Thirty-Three: War Room**

The _Cameroon_ settled down on a soft patch of soil on the planet Eliad. In the distance, an old looking castle, like those on Alderaan, reached into the night sky, blotting out the moon floating in the distance. The field, normally deserted, held several starships along with a couple of hover vehicles, one of which bore the markings of a medical transport.

As the _Cameroon_ vented several gases, the escape pod attached to the bottom was slowly lowered to the ground as an exit ramp extended from the ship. A crowd had started to gather, made up of individuals exiting the various vehicles and starships. All eyes were on the escape pod being lowered to the ground.

Racing down the ramp, Javid, Teba and Megara stood anxiously waiting for the escape pod's outer door to open. Teba motioned to the others when Evie made her appearance at the top of the ramp.

The door of the escape pod slowly opened and out crawled three individuals. As Mowen stood, he gave his siblings a half-cocked smile before helping his injured brother, Bendu, to his feet. Lastly, he offered a hand to his father, Yom, as he exited from the pod. Reaching down, Mowen carefully helped Bendu stand and the two slowly made their way toward their siblings. As they passed by them, Mowen nodded his head, motioning towards their father.

Before he could fully stand and get his bearings, Yom as assaulted and nearly knocked over by Javid, Teba and Megara as they rushed to hug him. Smiling and hugging his children in return, he looked up and scanned the other individuals that were slowly approaching the vessel.

He spied his wife standing next to Drun, as well as Commander Gordi and a couple of pilots. His face lit up when his eyes fell upon his daughter, Evie. He watched her walk down the ramp. She stood for a moment, tears running down her face, before she broke into a run.

Releasing his other three children as Phy approached them, he caught Evie as she fell into his arms crying. His own eyes were brimming with tears as he hugged her tightly.

"Daddy…" she cried softly.

Holding her tight in his arms, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Daddy…" she whispered again.

"I know, I know," he said, reassuring her, stroking her hair and holding her tight.

"I never gave up hope, Daddy. I never did…"

"I know, Squeak," he said, using his preferred nickname for her, "I know you didn't."

"I'm so glad you're safe," she sobbed.

"Me too," he said quietly.

Looking up, he watched as his other children surrounded his wife, each holding tight to her, tears evident upon all their faces. He recognized Dr. Gilby as she approached them. She motioned for a couple of medical personnel as they moved a hover sled that was serving as a stretcher. Easing Bendu down upon it, Phy kissed him on the check as he was taken away towards the compound. She turned and looked to her husband.

Yom slowly pulled Evie off him.

"I think your mother would like to see you," he said, wiping away her tears.

Turning around, she ran into her mother's arms as the two of them slowly collapsed to the ground, crying tears of joy.

* * *

Katarina woke with a start. A pair of bright lights seemed to hover above her. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to focus on them. She felt the stirrings of panic as she tried to take in her surroundings. Blinking rapidly, she turned her head to both sides, wincing in pain. That was a mistake, she groaned. Not knowing where she was, she took a moment to collect her thoughts.

The last thing she remembered was crawling into an escape pod and shutting the hatch behind her. She wasn't alone in the pod. She had found two wounded troopers who she managed to drag into the pod with her before hitting the release button to escape the burning husk that was the _Captum_. She must have passed out shortly thereafter.

Taking note of the sounds around her, she heard groaning followed by the soft reassurance of mechanical voices. Droids? She heard the unmistakable sound of a heart monitor that kept a steady rhythm of beeps. Her suspicions aroused, she turned her head again, before grimacing in pain. She observed a medical droid heading towards her. She sighed in relief when she realized she was in a medical bay. She was safe, for now.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. A wave of nausea washed over her as she felt every ache and pain suddenly come to life. The pain grew in intensity as her eyes began to tear up. Fighting back the urge to vomit, she managed to groan softly.

Turning to look back up at the lights, a face suddenly appeared above her. She squinted but couldn't seem to bring it into focus. When the individual spoke, she thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar. It was deep and commanding; something she knew she should have recognized.

"Oh, Captain Screeb, you're awake?" the male voice said, slightly shocked.

Katarina tried to speak but found her tongue wouldn't cooperate. She tried to swallow, wincing in more pain. Choosing instead to nod her head, she instantly regretted it, as a sharp pain shot down her spine. Tears formed then trailed down her cheeks as her body tensed.

"I'm going to give you a stim-shot for the pain. I just need for you to lie still," a second, more mechanical voice said. The medical droid, she thought.

Opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, Katarina's tongue slowly came to life, or so it seemed. Her mind raced with questions. Where exactly was she? How bad were her injuries? What became of the two troopers? She had to know what was going on and so she struggled to speak.

"Where am I," she managed to croak, her voice hoarse and dry.

"You are in the medical bay aboard the _Chariot_. We are transferring you to the Travnin medical facility for further treatment," the mechanical voice stated.

"How bad am I?" she groaned.

The face above her frowned, "Everything's going to be fine. Now just relax."

"How bad," she said, gritting her teeth.

"You are in capable hands, I assure you. Now just relax. You might feel a little poke…" the mechanical voice said, trailing off.

A small jolt of pain emanated from her arm and she stiffened slightly before she felt wave after wave of numbness cascade through her. Her eyelids feeling heavy, she tried to focus on the face above her. Her thoughts raced before becoming clouded. She tried to focus and found it difficult. She could sense the warm embrace of sleep creep along the edge of her consciousness. She fought against it fiercely.

"How bad am I?" she managed to say.

Frowning, the face hovering above her looked up before looking back down at her.

The mechanical voice replied, "A couple of weeks in a bacta tank followed by a couple of months of recuperation. Now relax and let us take care of you. I promise, you'll be as good as new when you wake."

"I better," Katarina growled softly, her consciousness growing fuzzy. Unable to continue keeping her eyelids open, she fought to stay awake but found herself losing the battle. She hated losing, she thought angrily.

"You will," replied the vaguely familiar voice.

Katarina fell into a deep sleep, her breathing deep and ragged.

"Will she live?" asked the male human voice.

"Commander Koshtik, I assure you we will do everything in our power to preserve her life."

"But will she recover sufficiently to be able to resume her duties?" he asked worriedly.

"In time, anything is possible," the medical droid replied.

* * *

Babel Torsh entered the war room on Travnin, his face a mask of rage while observing the whirlwind of activity as junior officers rushed to and fro. Followed by his armed stormtrooper security detail, he forced his way through the beehive of activity. Grabbing a nearby officer, he bellowed in his face, his voice easily heard over the noise emanating from the room, "Where is Captain Koshtik?"

"He's waiting for you in the conference room, sir," the young man replied, his nervousness evident, "It's down the hall, first door on your left."

Releasing the officer, Babel turned and waded back through the room, shoving aside those who weren't quick enough to get out of his way. Grumbling loudly about being summoned by a mere Naval Captain, he exited as quickly as he had entered.

Moving down the hall, his security detail keeping pace, he found the double doors and decided to open both. He wanted to make a grand entrance, if only to make a statement that he was not complacent about being summoned like some junior officer. Although Koshtik had been recently promoted, he still outranked the uppity Naval Commander. This meeting was probably a mere formality, if anything, and probably a complete waste of his time. He abhorred the thought of having to deal with any smugness from Koshtik.

Over the past few weeks, his strong-arm tactics on several planets had turned up no new information on the whereabouts of the Rebels or the Wiseborns. It was as if they disappeared right into thin air. He wasn't sure they had left the sector entirely, but he secretly hoped they had. He'd rather they be someone else's problem, than his. If he did manage to locate them, he'd make them pay for their arrogance, then he'd be the one summoning Koshtik to his office.

His surprise was evident when he opened the doors. It wasn't just a meeting between him and Koshtik. In fact, every seat but two were occupied by Imperial Naval personnel. In the far reaches of his mind, he had a sinking feeling that he was about to be blind-sided by the Imperial Navy.

Quickly scoping out the room, he identified several high-ranking officers. Some were assigned to the base on Travnin while others were those in command of the ships orbiting the planet.

He spied Koshtik sitting at the end of the long oval table and glared as he stood and greeted him.

"Agent Torsh, so good of you to join us, we were just about to get started. Please have your security team wait outside," he said calmly.

Looking back over his shoulder, Babel motioned his security detail back into the hallway.

"Please, have a seat," Koshtik said motioning to the open chair opposite of him.

Babel slid into the seat, scowling. The lights dimmed slightly as a holo-projector came to life and a diminutive blue figure appeared in the center of the table. He was surprised to see the image of Moff Umberlain appear.

"Gentlemen," he began looking around the table, "I'm glad you all could make it. I would have conducted this meeting in person, but the Imperial Senate was quite insistent that I return to Coruscant immediately. I am to testify on the recent events in our sector."

"As we now know, this simple cell of protesters, malcontents and petty criminals are much more dangerous than originally thought," he stated, glaring at Babel, "Our intelligence was incorrect; gravely so. The raid on Adarlon, spearheaded by Agent Zelak, wasn't the success we had hoped for. The rebel threat, obviously, has not been neutralized. What is infuriating, is the mishandling of several high-profile conspirators that were part of an unauthorized prisoner transfer; one that ultimately allowed them to escape your custody, Agent Torsh."

"Sir, I can explain…" Babel tried to interrupt before being cut off.

"It was Agent Zelak, your subordinate, who took command of a military vessel, ordered most of the crew planet side, before leaving them stranded on Yelsain. Your rendezvous was well outside the security perimeter of Travnin, where it was impossible for the ship to defend itself properly, allowing the rebel ambush to succeed. Unfortunately, the untimely arrival of the _Chariot_ didn't change things at all. In fact, not only did we lose the _Captum_ , but the _Chariot_ is now sidelined until the repairs can be completed to her hull and shields.

"This is a huge disappointment to me and to the Empire at large. Our quiet little sector has blossomed into a war-zone, and frankly, I'm not happy about it."

"With all due respect Sir," Babel interjected, "Agent Zelak was acting under the orders of Lord Vader himself."

"Clearly, you are not suggesting that Lord Vader is responsible for this mess?" the Moff gasped, shocked.

"No … no, not at all," Babel stammered, as he suddenly felt sick to his stomach, "I'm just pointing out that Zelak was not acting on my behalf when he took command of the _Captum_. His original assignment was to root out the Rebels before destroying them. Through our intelligence network, we knew their leaders were on Adarlon and after the raid, we clearly thought their threat was eliminated. The appearance of the Wiseborns changed all that. I wasn't privy to his meetings with Lord Vader. I only knew that I was to assist him in his new mission."

"This new mission allowed him to ignore standard military protocol?"

"ISB investigations trump Imperial Naval operations. I'm sure you are aware of Imperial protocols, sir. If you have an issue, you can take it up with Lord Vader himself. I'm not one to question Lord Vader's orders, but please, feel free," Babel said smugly.

Moff Umberlain shook his head angrily, "No, that won't be necessary. Where are agents Zelak and Morlu now?"

"Agent Zelak is aboard the _Chariot_ , awaiting new orders. Agent Morlu is currently missing," replied Babel.

"Missing?" the Moff asked, looking for clarification.

"He was aboard the _Captum_ during the attack. There have been reports that he did engage the Rebels in close quarter combat aboard the vessel. They've been unable to find any trace of him. His current whereabouts are unknown."

"What of these Wiseborns? Both the parents and the children are gone, do we have any idea where they could be?" asked the Moff.

"We've managed to turn up nothing, at this time. We are continuing our search and will not cease until they are found; dead or alive, it doesn't matter," growled Babel.

"And what of Captain Screeb?"

Commander Koshtik cleared his throat to garner the attention of Moff Umberlain, before speaking.

"Sir, she's currently recovering in the Medical bay here on Travnin. Her condition is serious but stable, and she's expected to return to duty in a couple of months."

"What of her connections to the Wiseborns? Isn't she the eldest child?" the Moff asked suspiciously.

"Yes sir, she is, though she's denounced her family and their traitorous ways. She's shown nothing but loyalty to the Empire. She was the one responsible for the initial arrest of her parents."

"Can she be trusted? Wasn't she under investigation prior to the attack on the _Captum_?" the Moff continued to probe.

"Only as to her involvement with Lt. Brick Duffhold. It appears he was leaking information to the Rebels through a known double-agent. They served together aboard the _Chariot_ as Ensigns and later, he served under her during routine sector patrols. We've found no evidence suggesting she had anything to do with aiding or supporting rebel activity in this sector. In fact, her record of rebel sympathizer arrests is one of the highest in this sector.

Lt. Duffhold, on the other hand, was discovered altering records aboard his own ship as well as those within the Imperial network. He used stolen code cylinders to accomplish his misdeeds, the most recent code cylinder thefts coming from Agent's Zelak and Morlu. He is also believed to be responsible for the information needed to ambush on the _Captum_."

"And his condition?"

"He's confirmed dead. He died aboard the _Captum_ , sir."

"And what of this double-agent? Do we have any leads on this individual?"

"His name is Jevik. He was arrested and questioned by Captain Screeb. I'll send you a copy of her report for your perusal. Jevik was aboard the _Captum_ when the attack occurred. He was part of the prisoner exchange. His current whereabouts are unknown. We believe he may have fled in an escape pod during the fighting."

"Have all the escape pods been accounted for?" the Moff asked, curiously.

"We've managed to locate all but two of the _Captum_ 's escape pods. One is believed to have housed the Wiseborns and was recovered by the Rebels before fleeing the system. We've been unable to locate the final pod."

"Is there a chance the Rebels recovered that one as well?"

"It's possible, but we can only speculate at this time. We have no clear evidence to support the theory."

"We'll make do with that information then," the Moff sighed, "I will be returning to Travnin once this inquiry has been completed, until then, Commander Koshtik is in charge. The Imperial Star Destroyer, _Kynigos_ , and it's supporting fleet will arrive in system within the next few days. They will assist you in the hunt for the Rebels. Scour the sector, Commander Koshtik; find them and eliminate them.

As for you, Agent Torsh, you will be receiving orders shortly from COMPNOR. I have no idea what those orders are, but due to the recent events, I'm sure they aren't going to be pleasant. I will see you all when I return."

As the blue image of Moff Umberlain faded from view, all eyes turned to Commander Koshtik, except those of Babel Torsh. Looking down at his hands in his lap, he couldn't keep them from shaking.

"Gentlemen" Koshtik began, looking around the room at the assembled officers, "I want daily updates on the search for the Rebels. We will not rest until we find them, understood?"

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement except for Babel. Looking up, he did his best to mask his fear. He knew all too well what happened to those who failed the Empire. No, Moff Umberlain was correct, and he was dreading what those orders from the head of the Imperial Security Bureau might be.

Commander Koshtik turned and looked to Babel Torsh as the other officers rose and slowly filed from the room.

"Agent Torsh, unless you have anything to say, I believe you've been dismissed."

Refusing to make eye contact, Babel rose shakily before making his way towards the double set of doors. His security force still waiting for him, they fell in line as he slowly departed.

As Commander Koshtik watched him, he silently noted to himself that he would have to watch that one more closely. Babel was ambitious to a fault; but he wasn't a team player, that was obvious. And above all, he had to protect Captain Screeb from him.

* * *

The little cantina in Tradetown was quiet and subdued. Other than the bartender and a couple of patrons at the bar, the place was completely deserted. The last rays of daylight shone through the small window near the table where four individuals sat, each holding a small glass in front of them.

Commander Gordi sat at the small round table, along with his three surviving pilots. Seated across from him was Alyx, looking morose. In the center of the table where 8 glasses, half-filled with a brownish liquid. Lifting the tumbler in front of him, Gordi nodded solemnly. The others lifted a similarly filled cup.

"To those who fell in battle. May they never be forgotten," he said before tossing back the alcoholic drink.

A couple of "aye's" and "here, here's" followed suit, as the other three pilots down their drinks as well. The four of them sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts.

Looking miserable, Alyx looked up at Commander Gordi with a weary look, "Sir, did we win?"

"The mission … was a success," was all that Gordi would say.

"That doesn't answer his question, sir," another pilot responded, respectfully.

"In war, there are no winners or losers, only survivors," Gordi said gravely, "Our mission was to rescue the Wiseborns and we did that, regardless of the cost."

"With all due respect, sir," Alyx began, "but wasn't the cost too high?"

"Today, it may seem that way, but tomorrow, the cost may be deemed appropriate. Only time will tell, boys, only time will tell," Gordi said, rising from the table, "Ya'll have lived to fight another day. Whether it's a blessing or a curse, is up to you. Rest up, I'm sure the Imperials will begin their search for us soon enough. We've managed to stir up the hornets' nest, and things will start to get interesting for us from here on out."

There was a moment of silence as Gordi looked over his remaining pilots.

"I'm not so sure that I'm cut out for this," Alyx stated, quietly.

"You did everything that was asked of you," Gordi said, patting him on the shoulder, "I couldn't have asked for a better wingman."

Patting Alyx again on the shoulder, Gordi slowly turned and strode out the door of the cantina.


	34. Chapter 34: Topiary Garden

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Topiary Garden**

Drun Cairnwick held the door to the small room as Dr. Gilby entered. Smiling at her, he bowed slightly, "Welcome to my inner sanctum," he said wryly.

Laughing lightly, she glanced around at the various technicians scurrying around carrying spools of wire, adjusting lights and manning several computer stations.

"You're really going to do it?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yes," he said a bit too hesitantly.

"What about the reports of the Empire reinforcing this sector with another fleet of ships?"

"It needs to be done, it's a necessary risk. Yom thinks I'm being foolish. He's highly against it."

"Can you blame him? After all he's been through?"

"We can't run forever. We must stand and fight eventually. I figured with his treatment at the hands of the Empire, he'd be more willing to stand with us."

"Don't you think he's done more than his fair share? Personally, I think he's had enough. I don't blame him for throwing in the towel," she said frankly.

"Just whose side are you on?" Drun said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Dr. Gilby frowned at him.

Looking a bit uncomfortable, Drun quickly changed the subject.

"There's always his children," he said hopefully.

Taking a long look at Drun, Dr. Gilby slowly shook her head, "Don't hold your breath, I don't have the means to resuscitate you if you pass out."

Before he could respond, one of the tech's signaled him and motioned towards the projector," We're ready to begin the transmission, sir."

Smirking at her, Drun nodded towards the holoprojector, "It's time. Wish me luck?"

"Break a leg," she smiled.

The room grew quiet as everyone watched Drun Cairnwick move over to the holographic projector. Standing up straight, he cleared his throat, he looked to one of the technicians. At his signal, Drun began to read from a transparent tele-prompter.

"Attention citizens of the Minos Cluster. My name is Drun Cairnwick and I'm a warrior in the Rebellion against the Empire…"

* * *

Yom and his family slowly walked down the front steps of the impressive castle which loomed behind them. Entering the front garden, they casually made their way through the immaculately kept bushes, hedges and flower gardens. Interspaced around the garden were topiaries, most of them trimmed to resemble creatures that called the world of Alderaan, home.

Stopping in front of one bush, trimmed to resemble a feral wolf-cat, Yom gathered everyone around him. Motioning to a couple of benches, he informed everyone that they should take a seat. Most of them did, though Mowen and Bendu chose to remain standing. Turning to look at the topiary, Yom sighed, "I remember coming across one of these during my time on Alderaan."

"What is it," asked Megara.

"A wolf-cat. They are mostly feral, though I heard rumors that if one had enough patience, they could be tamed. This one," he added, motioning towards the elegant bush, "must have been based off a tamed one. It's showing its belly, something no feral creature would ever do."

"Why?" asked Javid.

"Because, silly," Teba interjected sarcastically, smirking at Javid, "it exposes its soft underside to attack, where all the delicious parts of it are kept. You wind up with one dead kitty."

"Teba," Phy chided, "that could have been phrased better."

Teba shrugged as everyone else rolled their eyes at her.

Javid scowled, sticking his tongue out at his sister, before looking over to his father, "Is that true?"

"Yes son, it is. It's why I brought you all here."

"You wanted us to look at a stupid bush?" Mowen asked, skeptically.

"No," Evie cautioned, "I think there's another reason."

Yom turned and nodded his head, "You are correct. I know you all went through a lot to find out the truth about us. I know you still have questions."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"I guess we should start at the beginning," Yom stated.

"Just how far back are you going with this," Mowen said warily, "you like to lecture, and I don't want to stand here all-night listening to you preach to us."

Yom laughed while shaking his head, "No lectures and no preaching, eh? Shall I get right to the point, Mowen?"

Mowen crossed his arms and nodded.

"As you wish, son" he said extending his hands, doing a mock bow, chuckling, "Your mother and I joined the Rebellion shortly after we moved you all to Adarlon. We weren't happy with the recent turn of events leading to the rise of the Empire. We could not justify raising you all in that type of environment, so we decided to move as far away as possible. We chose Adarlon because I was quite familiar with that world. It was where my last mission had been."

"Your last mission?" asked Megara.

"Aye," Yom answered, "I was serving in the Republic Scouting Service. I was assigned to the scout ship, _Viatorem_. We had a crew of four, Drun Cairnwick was the pilot, I was the co-pilot and systems engineer. Our commanding officer was a Jedi Knight from the Exploration Corps, Ka'el."

"Your brother," Bendu said silently.

"Yes, my brother Ka'el. You know him as Craer."

"So, he is a Jedi," Bendu stated softly.

"He _was_ a Jedi. He is no longer. After the fall of the Order, he went into hiding. Not only to save himself, but to save those dear to him as well."

"Us?" asked Javid hopefully.

"Yes, as well as others," Yom said.

"Who?" Mowen asked.

"Our crew, for one. We had served together for several years until we learned of the betrayal of the Jedi Order."

"The betrayal? Dad, you told us it was all a lie?" Bendu asked, surprised.

"It was, but it wasn't until later that we learned the truth. When we first heard the news, we were shocked. But then Ka'el received a special transmission from a Jedi Master by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi stating that all Jedi Order, as well as the Republic, had fallen. He was instructed to never return to the Temple."

"What happened then?" Evie asked.

"All of us had always been loyal to the Republic but Ka'el was now considered an enemy of the newly formed Empire. It was only a matter of time before they would come for him. Ka'el asked us to drop him off here, on Eliad. He never explained why he chose this planet.

At that time, the Emperor was having difficulties with several of the noble families who lived amongst the Core Worlds. There had been several purges and arrests, but this only fueled resentment towards him and his regime. Not wanting to create more martyrs which could fuel the growing rebellion, he chose to exile them here on Eliad instead.

After Ka'el disappeared, we received orders to return to the spaceport on Travnin. We were asked to swear our allegiance to the Empire or resign our commissions. Both Drun and I resigned. The fourth member of our crew, Babel Torsh, chose to remain with the newly formed Imperial Navy.

We said our good-byes to one another and Drun immediately disappeared. He had no family at that time, so he had nothing to return to. I, on the other hand, immediately returned to Corellia. Your mother and I agreed that a move away from the Core was our best option. We decided to move to the Cluster and settle on Adarlon."

"I remember moving. I remember arriving at Adarlon and being in awe of the blue skies and the white puffy clouds. It was very much different than where we lived before," Bendu said quietly.

"You were the second reason we moved, Bendu," Yom stated.

"Me? Why?"

Looking at the underbelly of the wolf-cat topiary, Yom had a faraway look in his eye, "Your uncle knew you were a Force-sensitive. Your mother and I didn't want to give you over to the Jedi. I knew what my family had gone through the day they came to take my little brother away. It was heart-wrenching, to say the least.

We had a choice, we could allow the Jedi to come and claim you or have Ka'el mask your abilities and hide them from the Jedi. Looking back, if we had turned you over, we'd have lost you forever. There were rumors that the younglings at the Jedi Temple were slaughtered. They found no survivors, I'm told.

After learning of the fall of the Order, your uncle knew, as well as your mother and I, that staying near the Core Worlds would risk you being discovered by the Empire. Moving here was the best way to protect you."

"But Evie, she's…" Bendu began.

"I know. I'm just as surprised as you are. I never knew, nor suspected. It's rare for the Force to run strongly in a family. I always assumed it chose folks at random."

"Ok, I appreciate the history lesson and all, but why bring us out here to talk to us about it?" Mowen asked with a slight agitation to his voice.

Yom turned back to his family, pointing to the topiary.

"My soft underbelly, my weakness, is you and your siblings. Your mother would agree."

Yom took a moment to catch his wife's eye. Filled with tears, she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"We watched as the Empire solidified its hold over the galaxy and began to oppress all manner of beings. Slavery, once outlawed, was reintroduced. Corruption and greed grew, with Imperial officials being the worst offenders. Something had to be done. We had heard of the growing rebellion movements scattered across the galaxy, but they were few and far between. They weren't organized, unified, nor particularly helpful to one another. Some believed in passive resistance while others, like one group led by Saw Gerrera, was particularly violent, and drew a lot of attention.

After we settled in on Adarlon, I ran into Drun. I learned that he had started a rebel cell in this sector. It was small but growing. We knew we had to try and fix things, to give you all a better future. We were assigned a handler, a recruit who had recently arrived in the sector. His name was Jevik."

"That low down, scum sucking, poor excuse for a human being," muttered Evie.

Yom glanced at Evie before looking down at his hands.

"That he was. He had us run all kinds of missions, from trading information to smuggling weapons and supplies. We were bolstering our cell for the day when we'd have to stand and fight the Empire. Above all, though, your mother and I did our best to shield you from our actions. You were all young enough at first that it was easy. As you grew older, we had to come up with clever excuses for our departures. Thankfully, none of you ever caught on."

"What about Katarina?" Mowen asked.

"She found out not long after we joined the rebellion, she figured it out. We made her promise to never tell any of you. Eventually, due to the education curriculum instituted by the Empire, she started buying into the propaganda and Imperial rhetoric about the rebellion. She accused us of being traitors and threatened to turn us in," Phy replied.

"What happened?" Evie asked.

"She applied to the Naval Academy," Yom said sadly, "which came as a huge shock. Everything that we had been doing was now in jeopardy. The risks we were taking would now be exponentially larger and more damaging to the family. We started covering our tracks better, encrypting files and such, waiting for the day the Empire came knocking at our door. We did everything to protect the rest of you from our 'folly'. For four, long years, we anxiously awaited our arrests."

"You were doing what you thought was right, it wasn't 'folly' Dad," Evie reassured.

"Regardless, we lived in fear for several years," Phy stated, "until the day she graduated. We were invited to the ceremony but chose not to attend. There was still too much at risk, even though we had begun to cut back on our rebel activities. We started looking for a way out."

"She received her commission and was stationed aboard the _Chariot_ ," Yom said matter of factly.

"Isn't that the flagship of the sector?" Mowen asked.

Yom nodded, continuing, "Though the ship is outdated, it's still formidable. Katarina knew many of our drop points and routes we took to avoid the authorities. Many of our associates and conspirators were captured or killed by Katarina and the _Chariot_.

We were forced to create new paths, routes and strategies to avoid detection. The stress was unbearable, so your mother and I decided that we needed to get out. After voicing our concerns to Drun, he asked us to complete one last mission. That mission was the one we were on when we were captured."

Everyone sat silent for a while, mulling over their father's last statement.

Breaking the silence that hung over the garden and wringing her hands, Evie quietly asked, "Babel Torsh was the Imperial Agent who investigated us after your capture. He told us that you had been killed by pirates and the ship was destroyed. Was he the one who arrested you?"

"No," Phy replied sadly, "It was Katarina."

Yom spoke solemnly, "Babel moved from the Imperial Navy to the Imperial Security Bureau about 10 years ago. He somehow managed to get himself transferred to this sector. He was another reason we needed to get out. Though our friendship was no longer intact, he still knew things about me. He also knew about all of you.

Whenever he was on Adarlon, he'd stop by and inspect our business and he always stopped any ships carrying our cargo. He claimed we were part of the rebellion, but he had no proof. He never stopped asking about Ka'el. He was obsessed with finding him. I think that's part of the reason why he came back to this sector.

Oddly enough, since we had refused to talk after our arrest, Babel argued that we still had pertinent information and that through interrogation, it would eventually come out. He claimed our deaths would only foment further rebellion. His argument must have worked, though we were periodically targeted for beatings and torture while on Gesaril."

Tears formed in Evie's eyes as she first imagined then envisioned, through the Force, the horrors inflicted upon her parents. She leaned against her mother who cradled her head and attempted to console her.

Visibly shaking, Megara asked angrily, "How did Katarina know you were on that mission?"

Yom shrugged before shaking his head, "I don't know. I suspect that Jevik was involved somehow."

Gritting his teeth, Javid growled, "Why does that perversion of humanity's name keep popping up?"

Yom smirked, "Only two people knew of our final mission and the path that we'd be taking to leave the system, Drun and Jevik. Your mother and I had chosen to fly through the debris field to avoid Imperial Patrols near Travnin. We knew that pirates operated out of there, but it was deemed safer than heading straight up through the Rimma Trade Route. When we ran into the pirates, it seemed as if they were herding us. As we broke from the debris field, the _Chariot_ was there, and we were captured. I don't recall if any of the pirates were captured."

"Babel did say that it was pirates who had killed you," Evie said mournfully.

"Be that as it may," Yom stated, "what's done is done. We are alive and free once again. It's time to move on with our lives."

"What are your plans, Dad?" asked Megara.

"You mother and I have agreed that it's time we left the Minos Cluster. Those of you who want to come with us are welcome to do so. Those who want to stay, Drun said he would house you for as long as you need."

"What if we wanted to join the Rebellion?" asked Megara, a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Your father and I realize that you are all old enough to make your own choices. With the recent events, things will never be the same for all of you. I truly wish you'd all stay with your father and I, but I understand if you decide otherwise."

The garden grew quiet again as the children took in what their parents had said. It didn't take long before Mowen broke the silence.

"I don't want to join the Rebellion," he said loudly.

"Why?" asked Bendu.

"The Rebels claim the Empire is their enemy. Katarina is an Imperial Officer. If I joined the rebellion, she would become my enemy. Katarina is NOT my enemy," Mowen stated harshly.

"Fair enough," Yom said with a measure of relief in his voice, "what are your plans then?"

Standing up straight, he looked directly at his father, "I've always wanted to be a tramp freighter pilot. I've always dreamed of having my own ship, plying the space lanes, being free of the constraints of a single planet. I want to see the galaxy firsthand, I want to experience life amongst the stars. I want the opportunity to make credits and live free."

Yom chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

"How long do you think that will last? The Empire patrols those very same space lanes. You are a wanted …" Yom had to stop for a moment, considering his next word carefully, "… man. A life on the run isn't worth living."

"You did it," Mowen accused.

"Yes, I did. But I had to change my name, as well as yours. We had to go into hiding, giving up everything dealing with our old life. It wasn't as easy of a thing to do as you think. Besides, coming up with a whole new identity isn't foolproof, nor cheap," argued Yom.

Mowen shrugged nonchalantly, "Won't be a problem. I know a few folks who could help me out."

"Oh," Phy said accusingly, "and who would that be?"

Smirking, he replied, " _Your_ Rebel Alliance. I'm sure they owe us all … a favor or two."

* * *

"…stand with us! Stand up against the Imperial Propaganda! Stand up against the Empire! Stand up for Freedom!" the blue holo-graphic figure said passionately before the transmission ended and the scene returned to a droid, sitting behind a desk. Spouting analytical nonsense about hijacked holo-transmissions within the sector and the damage to morale, the droid segued into a couple of terrorist experts who began to argue over the significance of the message. They all seemed to miss the point, the Rebels had struck a deadly blow against the Empire and now things were going to change within the sector, and not for the better. At least they had a face to go with the terrorists, he thought.

Admiral Koshtik tapped his desk and turned off the local news reports before grabbing a nearby data pad, his personal device. Tapping a series of commands on the screen, he frowned. Dropping the device back down onto his desk, he placed his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth in front of his desk. His ire growing, his thoughts wandered to the several different ways he could make someone's life miserable. The chime at his door sounded and his anger flared. Whoever had decided to disturb him would soon bear the brunt of his bitterness.

Walking over the door, he depressed the lock controls, slightly surprised to see the individual standing on the other side of the door. He lowered his gaze and glared at him.

"Babel Torsh, what a pleasant surprise," he said through gritted teeth.

"The pleasure is all yours, Admiral," Babel hissed, "Congratulations on your promotion, by the way."

"Some of us know how to do our jobs," Koshtik replied venomously.

Babel glared back at him as the they stood face to face. Eventually, one would have to blink. It was Babel. Pulling out a data pad and handing it over to Koshtik, Babel tried to maintain his angry posture.

Accepting the data pad, Koshtik glanced down and was surprised by what he saw. He furrowed his brows before looking back up to Babel.

Babel smirked. For the moment, he had the upper hand. He knew it wouldn't last, but he wanted to savor this one last gibe before his world would collapse around him.

"You've been reassigned to my command?" Koshtik said disgustedly.

"Yes …" Babel spat. Though he was enjoying the moment of confusion that enveloped Koshtik, he knew it wouldn't last.

"I see," Koshtik responded before realization dawned upon him. Babel was UNDER his command. Oh, joy of joys, he thought sarcastically. Where to place him? I don't want him anywhere near me or my office. Oh no, that would be too risky. I need to put him as far away from me and my command as possible. What are my options?

There was a long, uncomfortable pause, that both men were keenly aware of.

"Ahem … my assignment?" Babel asked, clearing his voice, his fear rising due to the lengthy silence.

"A moment," Koshtik said walking towards his desk, motioning Babel to follow him.

Glancing around, Babel was amazed at the trappings of wealth that adorned Koshtik's office. They hadn't been here the last time he had been in this office. The soft, plush carpet, the numerous furniture pieces inviting warmth and comfort, the small refrigeration unit as well as the wooden cabinet hold a vast array of bottles, most likely containing expensive liquors and spirits. This was far from the typical and expected tastes of Imperial officers. This was extravagance to the extreme.

The main attraction, so to speak, was the desk. It looked like it was carved from a single yew tree from Yelsain. Imbedded with the latest holographic technology and a desktop computer array that would respond with just a simple touch. It had its own holo-projector as well as several screens arrayed across the length of the desk. It was truly a very commanding desk. Envy wormed its way through him as Babel took in everything.

When he looked up, he couldn't help but gape at the painting residing on the wall, behind the desk. The near holo-graphic still, always in motion, was astounding. The seas roiled and rolled as two ships attempted to navigate the rough sea, while the storm clouds above slowly darkened, lit up occasionally by a flash of lightning.

Depicting an old wooden ship from an era long past in the foreground, the rigging adorned by pirates, Nautolans, were chasing a similar ship in the distance. Wielding metal swords or sporting old black-powder pistols, the pirates clung to their vessel, savagely watching their prey as they closed in on the doomed ship.

Babel knew little of art and culture, but he had heard of this painting. _The Pirates of Glee Anselm_ by Garon Debrett, well known for his works depicting the ancient mariner life of the planet. If this was the actual painting, it's worth would be practically immeasurable. It was at least several hundred years old. Most likely, he reasoned, it was a reproduction, and a good one at that. Even then, it would be extremely expensive.

He narrowed his eyes at the back of the man he had to answer to. How could a man with his salary afford things like this, he thought? He'd store this away for future reference, this information might come in handy someday.

Turning his attention back to Koshtik, he kept his visage neutral.

Speaking over his shoulder, Koshtik swiped his hand over his desk and a visual display appeared, listing all the Imperial ships currently operating within the Minos Cluster. Reaching up and tapping one ship, he enlarged it's view and smiled satisfactorily.

"I think I know where you will be serving," Koshtik said mildly amused.

"Oh?" Babel said, trying to mask his disappointment. He recognized the ship and immediately knew what his assignment was to be. His disappointment shone clearly.

"Lt. Pope has recently been reassigned to the _Chariot_. The _Tiberon_ needs a new commanding officer. Since I'm supposed to allow you the courtesy of continuing your hunt for Craer, what better way than with an Imperial Customs corvette. This way, you can ply the trade lanes looking for your elusive rogue Jedi, while maintaining your undivided attention to my authority. I think this will be a pleasant arrangement, don't you think?" Koshtik asked smugly.

"I was expecting to be stationed here, on Travnin, with the freedom to continue my search, unhindered," protested Babel.

"It clearly states that I'm to utilize you in a way that is beneficial to both myself and the operations of the Imperial Navy in this sector. I can find no better assignment."

"But … the Jedi …"

"If he's out there, I'm sure you'll find him hiding on a starship, just as Katarina did," he let that statement hang in the air for a moment, "You'll just have to keep searching. I know that you are more than capable."

"This is an insult! I am an Agent of the ISB and deserved to be treated accordingly!" growled Babel.

Koshtik looked down to the data before smiling back at Babel, "According to this, you've been stripped of your rank as well. Congratulations, Lt. Torsh, and welcome to my command."

Fuming, Babel turned and exited from the office as quickly as he could.

Sighing in relief as he watched him leave, he heard a chime come from his personal data pad. Lifting it up, he smiled.

"Well, well, Jevik, it seems you were true to your word. Sometimes it does pay to help those in need. It was a pleasure doing business with you. Rest and recover my friend, you've earned it."

* * *

The _Cameroon_ popped out of hyperspace barreling towards the bright orange planet. Within the cockpit, Bendu and Evie watched in wide eyed anticipation as the planet began to loom larger in the ship's canopy.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Bendu, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

Checking over the controls, Evie looked back to her brother, "Based on the coordinates that we received, this is it."

"So, this is the planet Delfii," Bendu said with some satisfaction, leaning back in his chair.

"Like you would even know, you've never been here," Evie said, rolling her eyes.

Smirking, Bendu shot his sister a sidelong glance, "Neither have you."

Bendu reached up and flipped a couple of switches, "I'm getting a signal. It's faint but it's coming from the northern hemisphere. I'll try and lock onto it."

The two of them sat, silent with their thoughts, before Evie finally spoke up.

"It's hard to imagine that we've all gone our separate ways. We've all been together for so long," she said wistfully.

"Yeah, but it was bound to happen eventually. Mowen has always been itching to run amok amongst the stars," he said chuckling.

"I'm surprised that Mom and Dad allowed Teba to go with him."

"I think they did it, so she could keep an eye on him," he laughed.

Giggling, Evie responded, "I can only imagine the trouble those two will get into."

Nodding in agreement, Bendu laughed.

Quickly, the laughter died down.

"I'm going to miss Megara," Evie said, softly.

"I think she's going to miss your more. You two were very close. At least she'll have Javid with her. Dad made sure we had a secure holo-projector, so we can communicate with the rest of the family. I'm sure you and Megara will be using it quite a bit."

"I just hope they are both doing all right. The evacuation of Eliad wasn't pleasant," Evie stated softly.

"Imperial Star Destroyers never make things easy. At least everyone managed to get off planet in time."

"I just wish I knew where Mom and Dad were going," Evie said quietly.

"I'm sure that where ever they go, they'll be fine. Drun was generous enough to give them a small ship with plenty of fuel. I heard them discussing possible locations."

"Eavesdropping?" Evie accused.

"Yeah, kind of. I heard something like Tantooine or Dantooine. I wasn't sure."

"Never heard of either place. Must be something off the beaten path."

"I hope so. They've been through a lot and deserve a break. A vacation perhaps?"

Before Evie could respond, a red light began to blink on the control panel. Pressing a button, a small, blue image appeared before them. Evie's face lit up. It was Craer.

"Welcome to Delfii my Padawan's. I'm sending you the coordinates to my location."

Smiling, the two siblings prepared the ship for atmospheric entry.

"I can't wait to start training to be a Jedi," Evie exclaimed.

"Let's start with the first lesson, shall we?" Craer said sternly.

Both Bendu and Evie turned to face the holo-graphic image.

"I am no Jedi. I will not teach you the Jedi Code. I am only training you to use the Force. I thought I made that perfectly clear?"

"Yes, sir," Bendu said, Evie echoing his response.

"Call me Master," Craer corrected.


End file.
